Dreams Broken and Made New
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Takes place about a year after Dreams Fought For. Elly Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni have four amazing children. What is in store for each one now that they are young adults that embark on their own journeys? Is this family ready for what lies ahead? Is the Galaxy ready? There will be loss, suffering, happiness, romance, and of course drama, drama, drama!
1. Chapter 1

**THESSIA**

Today marks the 106th anniversary of the end of the Reaper War. Planets are celebrating in their own way across the galaxy to mark the occasion. Every year both Shepard and Liara are asked to speak at the Thessia or Earth celebration and every year they have humbly declined. Though they are not speaking at the celebration they are going to attend it because Council Tevos will be making a speech.

There is another reason to celebrate today, Mia T'Soni professional skyball player and rookie of the year is coming home for two months. Her first season with the Vancouver Storm was a huge success. The team recognized her efforts by giving her a very handsome bonus of credits to remain with the Storm for at least five more years. She was all too happy to accept.

Not everyone in the Shepard\T'Soni household will be attending the festivities on Thessia. Little A is visiting Kaya on Sur'Kesh and has been for about two weeks now. Kaya's mathematical internship ends in just a short week then the two asari will return to Thessia. It is amazing how mature Little Aethyta has become in just under a year. Being away from Kaya has been incredibly difficult for her, but Shepard and Liara are proud of her for focusing on her studies.

Liara's father Aethyta now lives in the main house. Her health is declining. The Matriarch has lived well past the 1,000 year mark and for an Asari that is pretty long. She is still able to get around on her own, but she tires easily and is crankier than ever , though Liara knows she is grateful to be surrounded by family.

Raina now lives in her grandfather's home which is located just two miles from the main house. She has been working with Malin growing her psychiatry business. Before becoming full partners and sharing the business, Malin suggested they work together for a year then discuss full partnership. The discussion should occur soon and Raina cannot wait. She loves what she does and feels like she is really contributing.

"Come on Liara, I don't want to be late picking up Mia." Shepard is in the kitchen finishing off a glass of water.

"I'm coming Elly." Liara emerges from the master bedroom looking beautiful as always. She is wearing a hunter green dress that hangs almost to the floor. She sees her human bondmate looking at her with mouth open. "What? Too much?" Liara looks down at her dress wondering if there is a spot on it or if she is overdressed or…

"You take my breath away Doctor."

Liara feels the heat in her cheeks. "Thank you Elly. You don't look so bad yourself."

Shepard has never been one for dresses or skirts unless it was absolutely necessary. She is a wearing a grey pant suit with a red shirt. Shepard gives her blue beauty a hug and a quick kiss.

Liara feels the waistband of the retired Captain. "Do you really need that?"

Shepard pats her small sidearm, "Never leave home without it."

"Don't you think security will stop you when they find it?"

"I don't think the asari commandos are going to disarm me Liara." Shepard gives her a wink. "I do still have some things I can get away with."

Liara rolls her eyes and smiles. She looks in the family room. Her father is watching a vid with a blanket over her lap. "Need anything Dad?"

"Got what I need right here."

Liara's eyes go to the side table where there is a half-bottle of Ryncol next to a glass.

"You might want to go easy on that, Mia comes home today remember?" Liara kisses her Dad on the cheek.

Aethyta replies with a grunt.

"Love you." Liara leaves her father alone and joins Shepard in the kitchen.

"She okay?"

Liara shrugs.

"You ready to go?"

"Are Eva and James meeting us there?"

"Yeah. We pick up Mia, they save us seats at the ceremony."

"And Raina?"

"Meeting us there. Let's go." Shepard opens the door for her bondmate and they head to the transport hanger to welcome their second oldest child home.

* * *

**SUR'KESH**

The sun is peeking through the window. Little A hears the birds awake and singing their songs. She is holding Kaya in her arms. She does not want to get up or leave this spot but rather have the moment last forever.

Kaya smiles though her eyes are closed. "Are you going to stare at me all morning?"

Little A smiles as she leans in and kisses Kaya's brow. "You are beautiful in the morning."

Kaya opens her eyes. "Just in the morning?"

Little A looks past her as if thinking about it.

"Aethyta!" Kaya pushes her with her hand.

"I'm kidding." Little A laughs. Her smile fades as she stares at the woman she loves.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Little A tightens her hold on Kaya and kisses her on her lips.

After a few minutes they finally part. "I love you too Aethyta."

"I cannot wait until we get home."

"Just one more week. I am so glad your parents allowed you to visit me and fly back with me."

Little A rests her forehead against Kaya's as her hand trails up and down Kaya's bare arm. "I am glad your parents allowed it too."

"This year has been so hard." Kaya cups Little A's cheek and waits until the asari looks at her. "I know it has been hard for you as well."

Little A takes Kaya's hand and kisses each finger. "It was worth it."

Kaya props up on her elbow to look at the time. "We should get going." She settles next to Little A again.

"Do we have to go? It's just a stupid ceremony."

Kaya laughs a little. "It's not stupid to remember the galaxy coming together and defeating the one force that would have killed us all. It is important to remember."

Little A flashes a mischievous grin. "I would rather remember last night."

"I bet you would." Kaya kisses Little A's cheek then nose then other cheek. "We need to get up. I don't want to be late."

Little A shifts on top of Kaya. "We could have a repeat performance." Little A starts to kiss Kaya along her collarbone.

"Aethyta….I….we…" her body responds and her mind stops working. Kaya cannot remember what she was going to say. She holds Little A tight when their mouths find each other.

* * *

**THESSIA**

The large rotunda which is situated on the Council Office grounds can seat well over 1,000 people. There are folding chairs placed side by side following the curve of the circular structure.

"Think we got here early enough?" asks James. He and Eva are on chair duty and Eva wanted to make sure they got there in plenty of time to get good seats.

Eva kisses James on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"I know we are two hours early James but now we can reserve these seats and I don't need to worry about not being able to see Counselor Tevos."

James smiles at the asari.

"What?"

"I just haven't seen you so excited, I mean for a ceremony."

"Well the Counselor is so busy I hardly ever get to see her speak in person. I think the last time was over two decades ago."

James looks around at the beautiful blue and white and yellow flowers on display. "It is very pretty. I say one thing for you asari, you sure know how to pretty up a place."

Eva smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

James is a writer just like Eva. They met a little over a year ago at an intense writing seminar on Earth. Eva and James were one of thirty students selected for the privilege. The asari fell hard for the sandy blonde hair and blue eyed human.

"What are you thinking?"

Eva sits up and looks at James. "Do you have to go?"

"Eva." James breaks eye contact and looks away from the asari.

"Sorry."

James lets out a sigh.

"I…well I have just really enjoyed your being here and I don't want to see you go." Eva takes James's hand into her own. "I miss you already."

James looks at her and places his other hand on top of hers. "I don't understand why you won't come with me."

Now it's Eva's turn to look away. "It's not that easy."

James kisses the back of her hand. "I know." He decides to change the subject. "When is Raina going to meet us?"

"I am not sure. I know she had a session with a Client." She checks her omni-tool. "Maybe in the next thirty minutes or so….oh my goddess."

James follows Eva's gaze. "What?" All he sees is a group of asari commandos.

"It…it can't be."

"What?"

"Wait here."

Before James can say anything Eva is out of the chair and rushing to the group of commandos.

Eva stops just before reaching the commando group. She makes eye contact with one and is speechless.

The commando steps away from the group and approaches. "Hello Eva."

"I …I thought it was you. How have you been Dava?"

"Great actually."

"I'd say." Eva looks Dava up and down. Dava has always been very beautiful, but seeing her in her commando uniform makes her look all the more striking.

"What?"

"What?" Eva feels the heat in her cheeks.

Dava smiles at her. "Aren't you here a little early?"

Eva rolls her eyes. "I know I know. I got here early so James and I could save seats for everyone and I was nervous we would not find good seats."

Dava looks past Eva. She lifts her chin, "That James?"

"Yeah. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Dava looks at Eva. "Umm sure, for a human."

Eva looks over Dava again. "I am so happy that you are doing well Dava."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Dava?"

Dava looks over at her unit. She gives them a quick nod of her head. She turns her attention back to Eva. "Look, I gotta go. It was good to see you."

"You too."

Dava squeezes Eva's upper arm, "Enjoy the ceremony." She joins her unit and they walk off.

Eva returns to James.

"Who was that?"

"Dava."

James thinks a minute. "You mean Mia's Dava?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Shepard and Liara hold hands so as not to get separated. The transport hanger is incredibly busy. "What is with all of these humans?" asks Shepard, though she leans down and asks so only Liara can hear.

"No idea. Do you see her?"

Shepard is doing small hops once in a while searching for their daughter. "There!" She points. "Mia! Come on." Shepard pulls Liara through the crowd making their way as gently as possible.

Mia looks older and not just a year older. She looks incredibly fit and her muscle definition is impressive. "Mom! Dad!"

"Sport!" Shepard pulls Mia into a hug. She still has Liara's hand so all three have a family hug. Shepard steps back to look at her daughter. "You look great honey."

Mia rolls her eyes, "Thanks Dad."

"I'm serious."

Liara is gentler with her daughter. She holds her longer. "You do look great honey," Liara whispers into Mia's ear.

When they break from the hug Mia is knocked hard in the shoulder by a passing human. "Hey!"

"Sorry."

Shepard bends down and grabs Mia's bag. "Hang on to your mother, let's get out of here."

They make their way through the mass of people to the parking lot.

"What is with all the people?" asks Mia.

"No idea," says Shepard.

"Why so many humans?"

"Your father asked that too. We do not know."

"Think it has something to do with the ceremony?" Mia gets into the backseat of the sky car.

"Who knows," says Shepard as she belts herself in."

"It seems that Thessia has become quite the vacation destination," says Liara as she turns her body to see Mia in the back.

"Really?" asks Mia.

"Yeah those pesky humans," says Shepard with a smile on her face.

"Are you tired?" asks Liara.

"Just a little. I never sleep very well on transport ships."

"I remember."

"So what has been going on here?"

Liara faces forward as Shepard flies toward the main city. "Little A comes home next week with Kaya."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Does she like Sur'Kesh?"

Liara looks back at her daughter with a smile, "She does."

"I think she likes Kaya better," says Shepard.

Liara playfully slaps her arm.

"Oh really?" asks Mia. "What exactly are you saying?"

Shepard turns a little more serious. "What do you mean? What do you think I am saying?"

Liara shakes her head slightly at her daughter.

Shepard looks at Liara then Mia in the rearview mirror. "What? What are we saying exactly?"

"Forget it Dad."

Liara takes Shepard's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"How is Grandpa doing?"

"She is cantankerous as ever," says Liara.

"She is drinking me out of house and home," says Shepard.

Liara's smile fades. She looks at her daughter, "She tires easily. I believe she is cranky because she is not yet ready to leave this world. Something she is realizing she has no control over."

Mia leans forward and squeezes her mother's shoulder. "Sorry Mom."

Liara pats her daughter's hand.

"Is she coming to the ceremony?"

"No honey. Raina and Eva along with James will meet us there."

"And how do you two like James?"

Liara looks straight ahead.

"He treats your sister well," says Shepard, "which is the most important thing he can do."

"Okay."

"He leaves in a few weeks for Earth."

"What? But he has only been here like a month hasn't he?"

Shepard nods. "He has another assignment. I am actually surprised Eva has not approached us to ask to go with him."

Mia cannot help but notice that her mother is looking out her passenger window. "Would you let her go?"

"I don't think we can really stop her."

Mia nearly rolls her eyes, "Would you give her your permission?"

Shepard looks at Liara who is faced away from her. She looks in the rearview mirror and waits until her eyes meet Mia's, "Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah no kidding."

They ride in silence the rest of the way. When the sky car lands Mia asks once they are out of the vehicle, "How is Raina doing in her own place?"

Shepard places her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "She loves it. Thankfully she is still learning cooking recipes from your mother, so we get to see her a lot."

"Well that's good. Have you taught her the three things you know Dad?"

Shepard squeezes her shoulders, "I will have you know young lady, I know how to make five things now."

"Oh really?"

"Umm hmmm."

"Five? Wow that's impressive Dad."

"Over there," says Liara. "There's Eva and James."

The rotunda is busy. The ceremony will begin in less than an hour.

"Hi honey," says Liara as she hugs Eva. "James." Liara nods to the human.

"Dr. T'Soni." James stands and nods his head. "Shepard," he says as he extends his hand.

"At ease James," Shepard shakes his hand. It makes Shepard happy that the young human male is so nervous around her.

"Hi Mia!" Eva gives her sister a great big hug.

"Easy there Eva, you are getting strong."

"I have been working out with Mom and Dad."

"Yeah I can tell." She smiles at her sister. "Hi James, I'm Mia." She extends her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mia. Eva has told me a lot about you. Congratulations on your rookie of the year. I saw a couple of games on the extranet, you are really incredible."

"Thanks." Mia looks around as everyone takes their seat.

Eva takes her hand and pulls her down into her chair. "Raina is not here yet."

The rotunda is full. Shepard is looking around and is once again amazed at the number of humans gathered. She sits down and leans close to Liara. "Why do you think there are so many humans here?"

Liara looks at her. "Are you worried?"

Before she can answer Raina appears, "Hi everyone, sorry I am late."

They all stand and exchange hugs and pleasantries. She sits between Mia and her father. "Good to see you Mia," Raina takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

Mia nudges her shoulder, "Good to see you too."

"I cannot believe the crowd. It took forever to find a parking spot; otherwise I would have been here twenty minutes ago. Good seats Eva."

Eva, who is sitting on the other side of Mia, leans forward so she can see Raina, "Thanks. James and I got here two hours early."

"Really?"

"Poor guy," says Mia. She looks over and sees James smile.

"Ha Ha," says Eva. I did my job didn't I?"

"Oh yes Eva and a fine one at that."

The crowd quiets down when the music starts to play. A large display shows images of Thessia burning, asari fighting and Reapers shooting their destructive red beams. Liara takes Shepard's hand and interlaces her fingers.

Shepard looks at her and sees Liara is fighting back tears. She kisses Liara's hand then continues to watch the display.

The music moved rhythmically with the various scenes of war. It would crescendo during high fighting periods and slow down when the images showed the rebuilding efforts. Shepard feels tightness in her chest and swallows back her tears. She does not want to cry. She cannot help but think of her crew, her friends that have died. Aside from Grunt and Samara, everyone she fought with is dead.

Shepard leans close to Liara so only she can hear, "Wrex would have hated this."

"I know." Liara kisses Shepard's cheek.

The two flew to Tuchanka three months ago after hearing the news of his passing. His sons and daughters along with Eve and Wrex's clan honored him in a way that Shepard hopes she is honored when she dies. Her thoughts turned to mortality that night after the funeral. Liara did not want to hear about it, didn't want to face the fact that someday the human would die. Even with her advanced nanites, she will die well before the asari.

Shepard even brought up the idea of having another child again. Liara quickly changed the subject. Shepard has wanted to talk further with her bondmate about more children but the timing has not been right and she cannot help but wonder if Liara is keeping something from her.

Applause shakes Shepard from her thoughts.

"May I present Councilor Tevos."

Shepard and others stand to give the esteemed asari a standing ovation. When people start to sit Shepard cannot help but notice that some humans scattered throughout the rotunda are not sitting.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something is not right. Time seems to slow and her instincts kick in when she yells "GUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**SUR'KESH**

Kaya and Little A are flying toward the ceremony. "I hate being late Aethyta." Kaya hovers over the parking lot. "Do you see any openings?"

Little A is looking. "There to your right see it?"

Kaya sighs with relief, "Yes."

"And about being late, you certainly were not complaining earlier."

Kaya rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean. I hope I don't get into trouble. My professor expects us all there."

They land. Little A takes her hand. "Hey."

Kaya stops from getting out of the sky car and looks at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

Kaya relaxes a little. She cups Little A's cheek with her hand. "No. But we need to go, I can hear the Counselor talking already." Kaya quickly gets out of the sky car. She's right, the ceremony has begun and a voice can be heard over the sound system.

Little A catches up and grabs her hand as they weave through the parking lot.

"I heard they were going to show a vid with footage from the war," says Kaya as she hurries toward the ceremony.

Little A doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to see images of war to know the sacrifices that were made.

A pop pop pop sound is heard. Little A stops and tightens her grip on Kaya's hand.

"What are you…."

Little A raises her hand to cut Kaya off. "Listen."

More pop pop pop noises and now screaming.

"What the?"

"Come on." Little A pulls Kaya with her to return to the sky car. She hurries her pace to a slight jog.

"What? What are…"

Little A turns and places her hand over Kaya's mouth. "Quiet." She pulls the asari down into a crouch so the cars hide them.

Kaya remains quiet as Little A sneaks a peak above a car. Little A sees a few Salarians running toward the parking lot. They are about 100 yards away but she swears she can see the fear in their eyes. More popping noises and suddenly all of them are on the ground. Little A turns to Kaya and in a quiet voice says, "We have to get to the sky car and get out of here. Our lives are in danger. Do you understand?"

Kaya who is visibly shaking nods her head.

"Give me the keys."

Kaya fumbles for them and drops them but Little A is able to grab them. She looks one more time. For the moment no one else is entering the large parking lot. "Let's go."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Raina felt an overwhelming feeling the minute she entered the rotunda for the ceremony. She had to park so far way it took a while to reach her family and as she approached them she could not help feeling something terrible was about to happen. The feeling of dread was intense.

Sitting next to her sister Mia and her father while the vid played in rhythm to the music the feeling grew in intensity. As Raina watched Counselor Tevos take the stage she saw Arelia take her place behind the Counselor. As the commando in charge it didn't surprise her to see Arelia among the elite of the elite.

Raina wanted to say something to her father or something to someone but there was no time. The sudden urge to do something about what she was feeling compelled her into action. As she stood with the rest of the crowd applauding the appearance of the Counselor she knew now was the time to act. Without thinking she did.

"GUN!" yells Shepard.

Shots are fired by the various humans throughout the rotunda. It is plain as day that they are aiming at Counselor Tevos. Shepard looks at her daughter Raina in amazement then notices Liara.

Liara is shielding the entire family. Shepard turns and quickly fires her weapon at two armed humans. She takes them out with one shot each.

The commandos are quick to react. Arelia shields the Counselor and is amazed to see that Raina has already shielded her. In fact Raina, Mia and Eva all are shielding the Counselor. Arelia and Raina's eyes meet and an understanding passes between them.

"Move!" Arelia and her commandos on stage surround Counselor Tevos while each of them shield her.

Screams break out and people start to run and trip over the chairs. They want out, they are panicking.

"Down get down!" Shepard yells. She has a target in her sights but is blasted by a biotic attack. She is thrown off her feet and into the edge of the stage.

"Shepard!" Liara quickly shields her as Raina, Mia and Eva shield the family.

"We got it Mom," says Raina over the noise.

Liara runs to Shepard who is on her hands and knees. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, what the hell hit me?"

More shots are fired.

Other commando units are dealing with the armed humans.

"Can you walk?" asks Liara as she looks around. She is not far from her children who are crouching low in the front row but she wants to get back to them.

"I think so." Shepard tries to stand but doubles over. "Ah!"

"What? What is it?"

Shepard's hand goes to her right side. "I think I broke some ribs."

"We need to move, we are too exposed here." Liara looks at Shepard. She sees her human bondmate transform in front of her eyes. The hard steel facial expression that she thought she would never see again has returned.

"Let's go." Forgetting her injury Shepard is on her feet and moving to her family with Liara right behind her. "Everyone all right?"

"Getting tired," says Eva. She and her sisters are shielding the four of them.

Liara engulfs all of them in a shield.

"We are moving to the building for cover," says Shepard. "Hang in there. You can do it." Shepard and Eva's eyes meet. Eva nods to her. James is holding Eva's hand not sure what to do. "Stay close James."

He nods.

"Let's move!"

As one, the family runs through the panicked crowd as best they can.

With gun extended Shepard fires a few rounds at an armed human. Now that the Counselor is gone it seems like they are turning their attention to any random person.

Shepard is bumped hard by a few people who are running and she falls to her knees. She quickly gets up and checks behind her. She nods at Liara.

"Shepard!"

Shepard looks and sees a few commandos. A biotic ball sails past her. She hears it whistle while the air moves her hair by the force of the attack. She looks behind her; a human is now lying flat on their back.

"This way!"

Shepard quickly runs with family in tow toward the commando.

"Take cover here."

There is a rock ledge they all hide behind.

"You can stop now," says Liara to her children.

Raina, Mia and Eva all stop their shields and catch their breath as their mother keeps her shield up.

Shepard looks at the commando in uniform and does a double take. "Dava?"

Dava throws another biotic ball knocking out an armed human. She lifts her hand to Shepard as to keep her quiet. "Roger that."

Shepard looks over the rock ledge. Most of the rotunda is now empty except for bodies scattered about. The damage could have been far worse she thinks to herself.

Dava turns to her, "Everyone okay?"

Shepard looks at Dava, she is a bit shocked.

"Shepard?"

Shepard looks at her family. "All okay?"

Each one nods to her. She turns to Dava, "Yes all safe and accounted for."

"Good."

Dava looks around searching for more threats. Shepard does the same.

Things start to calm down. The screams have stopped, the gun fire has stopped.

Shepard checks behind them. "Anyone back there?" she asks Dava.

Dava looks behind them. Behind them is a small sitting area with benches, a pond and water features. It is a peaceful place where people probably come to relax and contemplate. "Unknown."

Shepard looks at Liara.

"We are fine Elly."

"I'll be back." Shepard shields herself and leaves the group to check.

Dava signals to another commando. "I'm coming with you." The commando remains with the family while Dava and Shepard check the area.

Both shielded with guns at the ready Shepard is impressed with how Dava moves and her positioning behind her, she has been well trained.

The wind has picked up a little. The leaves on the trees are rustling as if talking to one another. Shepard walks slowly so her footsteps are not heard on the pavement. She hears something coming from behind a bench. Unfortunately it is not the type of bench you can see through, it is solid and a good place to hide. She signals to Dava and points to the bench up ahead.

The asari slowly moves to the right while Shepard moves left.

She hears mumbling. She stops. She looks at Dava who has also stopped. Shepard holds up one finger, then two. Dava nods to her as if she understands. When Shepard holds up her third finger they both close on the bench.

"Hands up!" they both yell in unison.

There are two people huddled behind the bench, both are human, one adult and one child. Shepard would guess the child is around five or six.

"Please…please don't hurt us," says the man.

Shepard lowers her weapon a little. "Show me your hands."

Dava who was about to put her weapon away keeps it low.

Quickly the human stands and has a gun to the temple of the young girl. "Stay back! Stay back or I will kill her!"

The little girl is too terrified to make a sound.

Shepard and Dava do not move.

The human starts to back up a little. "Drop them. Drop your weapons!"

Shepard and Dava exchange looks.

"Don't look at each other! I said drop them!"

Shepard sees Dava about to drop her gun to the ground. She looks at the armed human and says, "No." She raises her gun.

"I'll kill her! Do you hear me! I will kill her!" The human presses the nozzle of the gun to the girl's temple hard.

"And I will kill you right after that."

The human now looks as terrified as the little girl. The stone cold tone in Shepard's voice is enough to put chills through his body. "You're….you're insane."

Shepard steps closer. "Drop. Your. Weapon. NOW!"

The human flinches at Shepard's words.

Shepard sees his eyes dart between her and Dava calculating his odds of survival.

"Okay okay don't shoot." Then something changes in the man. It is a night and day change. He smiles then pulls the trigger. The little girl's head is blown half off where the bullet exits. The small body collapses in a heap.

There is a pause. Shepard keeps her gun trained on the man while he drops his gun and puts his hands up all the while keeping that smug smile on his face. "I surrender," he says.

It takes everything in Shepard not to shoot. She can feel her finger slowly squeezing the trigger. The fight within her says kill him, the other side says don't, maybe he will talk, maybe they can find out who is behind this attack. Then before she can say or do anything Dava shoots him dead.

* * *

**SUR'KESH**

Little A and Kaya are back at Kaya's apartment. Little A quickly turns on the news to see what is going on.

"…today. Over twenty people have been confirmed dead. The authorities ask that you remain in your homes until those behind the attack are found. Once again, the Salarian Counselor has been killed. There are over twenty people confirmed dead. Two suspects are at large while the others were killed in gunfire exchange. Authorities are asking the public for help. If you spot anything suspicious please call the number on the screen. In the meantime stayed tuned for further updates." The news goes to commercial.

"Oh goddess," says Kaya, "they killed the Counselor."

They are both sitting in the small family room. Little A can see Kaya shaking. She grabs a blanket and puts it around her shoulders then goes to the kitchen for some water.

"Aethyta!"

Little A nearly drops the glass when she hears Kaya scream for her. She runs into the family room, "What?"

"Look." Kaya points to the screen.

"…coordinated attack. I say again, this looks to be a coordinated attack against the council. Reports have come in that each Counselor has been attacked on their home planet. As you know today marks the 106th anniversary to the end of the Reaper war."

Little A slowly sits down next to Kaya; they hold hands as the news announcer continues.

"The Turian Counselor has been wounded as well as the Human Counselor. Reports from Thessia confirm that the Asari Counselor was unharmed and as reported the Salarian Counselor has been killed. As of right now no group is coming forward to claim responsibility. Once again, it looks like a galaxy coordinated event to attack each Counselor on their home planet during a time of remembrance. Well today will certainly not be forgotten any time soon."

"Aethyta?"

Little A is staring at the screen.

Kaya turns it off. She squeezes Little A's hand, "Aethyta? Are you okay?"

Aethyta shakes her head a little and swallows. "My…my family was attending the ceremony on Thessia." She turns to look at Kaya, "What about your Mom?"

Kaya's eyes go wide. She quickly brings up her omni-tool to call her mother. Little A does the same.

"Damn I can't get through."

"I can't either," says Little A. "Everything is probably jammed and will be for a while." Little A stands up and starts to pace.

Kaya continues to try.

Little A checks the front door of the apartment to ensure it is locked. She goes into the only bedroom and checks the windows. She checks the bathroom and the utility closet.

"What are you doing?" asks Kaya.

"Making sure everything is locked. We need to stay here for a while. It's a good thing we went to the store yesterday, at least we won't starve."

"How can we just stay here?"

"What? You heard the guy on the news. We are supposed to stay put Kaya."

Kaya takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She also stands and starts to pace a little. "You're right." She heads into the kitchen to finish the job of getting water that Little A started. "Here take this."

Little A takes the glass from her and drains it in a few swallows.

"I am sure your family is safe," says Kaya as she takes Little A's hand into her own.

Little A sets down the glass then pulls Kaya into her arms. "I am sure your Mom is fine too. We just have to be patient and think good thoughts right?"

Kaya nods into her shoulder.

Little A holds her tightly as Kaya starts to cry. The stress of the day starts to fall off her in waves. "We are safe. Everything is going to be all right." She knows she was saying it as much for her benefit as for Kaya's.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Shepard and Dava return to where Liara, Raina, Mia, Eva and James are hiding.

"Everything okay?" asks the commando that Dava asked to watch over the Shepard/T'Soni family.

"Fine."

"We need to bring everyone to the Council building."

"Why?"

"Everyone has to be questioned before they can be released."

"I am bringing my family home," says Shepard. Liara is by her side now.

"Sorry but I am afraid that is not possible."

Shepard looks at Dava.

Dava shakes her head a little, "Sorry Shepard." She looks past Shepard, "Everyone. Hopefully it won't take long but it is procedure."

Shepard notices that Dava will not make eye contact with Mia. Her eyes meet with the young commando.

"Please Shepard."

Shepard gives her a slight nod. She turns to her family. "You heard them, let's go."

They follow the commando. Dava lets them pass to take up the rear. She looks at Mia but the asari will not look her way.

When they reach the building a few minutes later it is crowded and loud and a place Shepard does not want to be.

They find an unoccupied space against a wall. Raina, Mia, Eva and James all sit on the floor.

"How long do we have to stay here?" asks Liara to Shepard.

"No idea."

"I will be right back," says Dava.

"How are your ribs?"

"Huh?"

"Your ribs, how are they?"

Shepard touches her side and winces, "I nearly forgot. They are tender."

Liara runs a scan. She sighs.

"What?"

"Two of them are cracked."

"Well at least they are not broken." Shepard smiles a little. She looks at her kids sitting on the floor. They all look exhausted. "How are they holding up?"

"As well as can be expected I guess."

"We taught them well."

Liara and Shepard rest their foreheads together. "This is not the only place where this happened Elly."

Shepard looks up at her. "What do you mean?"

Liara brings up her omni-tool. "It sounds as if it was a coordinated attacked against every Counselor. The Turian and Human Counselors were wounded while the Salarian Counselor was killed."

"What?" Shepard keeps her voice down. "Have you tried Aethyta?"

"I have, but I cannot get through."

Shepard looks at the large crowd. "Shit. We do not have time for this."

Liara grabs Shepard's hand. "Elly."

"What?"

"Don't do anything rash. We cannot leave to fly to Sur'Kesh."

"And why is that?" Shepard continues to survey the crowd as if looking for a way to sneak out.

"Elly please look at me."

Shepard relents and looks at her bondmate.

Liara cups her cheek with her hand, "I know you are worried. I am too. But we must remain here. If we leave we become suspects Elly and you know it. We must do as the commandos say." When Shepard will not retain eye contact Liara places both hands on the human's face until she does. "Elly please. Don't leave me."

Shepard looks at her. "I…I'm not going anywhere."

"That is not what I am talking about. Don't shut me out. Don't hide from me."

Shepard knows what she means. She also knows it may be something she cannot prevent. She takes one of Liara's hands and kisses it. "I'm here. I am here with you."

"What happened with Dava?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I see the change in you. What happened?"

"Shepard."

"Yeah?" Shepard sees a commando approach.

"You all can come with me now please. Arelia would like to speak with you."

Shepard glad for the interruption relaxes a little. She turns to her family. "Everyone up, let's go."

Liara leans close and whispers, "I love you." Liara kisses her on the cheek and gives her a small smile.

Shepard averts her eyes and waits until her family and James are ahead of her so she can follow. She hopes after speaking with Arelia they will be cleared so they can go home. She won't relax until she can get in touch with her youngest daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**THESSIA**

The Shepard/T'Soni family is finally home. After speaking with Arelia they received clearance to leave. The house has become a sort of command center. Miranda along with her and Arelia's daughters Shayna and Rose are there along with her sister Oriana. Valya also arrived bearing pizzas for the group. The adults want to put their heads together to try to understand who may be behind the coordinated attack on the Galactic Council.

Renovations have been made to the home. They enlarged Raina's bedroom which is located off the kitchen and added an attached bathroom. They knew Matriarch Aethyta would be moving in so they made the room as comfortable for her as possible. They also extended the guest bathroom on the main floor, it now has a bathtub/shower combination along with toilet and sink instead of just the toilet and sink. The workman did a great job and because Shepard was there every day, they made sure they finished the project on time and under budget, a rarity in the construction business.

Mia is hiding out at Raina's house. It is a nice two bedroom home located two miles away from the main house. Raina is getting ready to head to the main house when she sees Mia in the guest room sitting on the bed.

"Hey you coming? Eva just called, the pizza has arrived."

"No thanks."

Raina sits at the foot of the queen sized bed. She touches Mia's foot, "Want to talk about it?"

Mia looks at her. It is a cross between anger and sadness as if the asari cannot figure out which one to be. "About what? The attack?"

"That or…."

Mia looks at her in anger, "Or?"

Raina can feel her sadness as it if were her own. She feels how conflicted her sister is and she knows it has something to do with seeing Dava. Raina pats Mia's foot. "I am here for you if you want to talk. In the meantime, do you want me to bring you some left overs?"

Mia crosses her arms. She lets out a sigh when she looks at Raina. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

Raina smiles at her. "I will bring left overs if there are any."

"Thanks."

Raina leaves and walks to the main house.

* * *

When Raina enters the main house she sees half empty pizza boxes on the kitchen island. The noise from the family room is a bit loud. She helps herself to a few slices then enters the room. She is surprised to see that it is only the adults in the room making such a ruckus.

"Hi honey," says Liara. She stands and gives Raina a hug with one arm as her other hand holds her plate. "Where is Mia?"

"She needed to be alone."

Liara sees the sadness in her daughter's eyes. She squeezes her arm.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Eva, James, Shayna and Rose are upstairs in Eva's room. You are welcome to stay here or join them."

"Are you speaking privately?"

"Not at all."

"Here," says Shepard, "let me get you a chair." She winces a little when she stands up.

Raina looks to her mother, "Is she okay?"

"Cracked ribs. She will be fine."

"Here ya go." Shepard kisses Raina on the cheek. "Glad you are here."

"Thanks." Raina sits down.

"So," says Shepard, "Miranda, you were about to tell us about your contacts?"

"As you know, Cerberus barely exists anymore. Most of my contacts have died off, but I am following up with others and working my new ones."

"New ones?" asks Oriana. "You have been working the new ones for a few years Miri."

"We are not at a level of trust yet for me to categorize them as anything but new."

"So it's not Cerberus?" asks Valya. "Who else does that leave?"

"There are plenty of groups around the galaxy. Not having any of them come forward to claim responsibility rules out most of them," says Miranda.

"Why is that?"

"They are arrogant. They want credit where credit is due. This….this took years to coordinate. The execution of such a plan is extraordinary."

"Why humans?" asks Shepard.

The group looks at her.

"Reports from the news show humans doing the shooting. Why are human on Sur'Kesh or Palaven trying to kill the Councilors?"

"Miri and I were talking on the way over here. We think we can identify the humans and track their history. Perhaps we will find a common thread among all of them," says Oriana.

"That could take weeks."

"Do you have a better idea Shepard?" asks Miranda.

Shepard shifts in her chair as she winces a little. "No I don't."

"I can assist with the research," says Liara. "I am sure with the three of us we can cut some time that way."

"What are the police doing about this?" asks Miranda.

They all look to Valya.

"Because it was an attack on Thessia we take our lead from the Commandos. I heard from Meryl, we are having a meeting in the morning. Sounds like Arelia will address us or another commando."

"Will Arelia be gone all night?" asks Liara.

Miranda sighs a little. "I believe so yes. I know the Councilor is safe though I do not know where. I don't even know if she is still on Thessia."

"The Council building was pretty damn full when we got cleared," says Shepard. "I imagine she will be busy with that well into tomorrow."

"I do know that she has called in all of the units on Thessia. They need to all get on the same page of what their game plan is going to be," says Miranda.

"Is she coordinating with Earth as well?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if the military from each planet are meeting tonight to discuss next steps."

Eyes move on Liara who is typing on her omni-tool. When the room is quiet she looks up. "Sorry."

"Still can't get through?" ask Shepard.

"No."

"We need to get a ship."

"Everything is grounded," says Valya. "They closed the transport docks. No ships can land or leave for the next forty-eight hours."

"There must be something we can do to get around that."

Liara checks her omni-tool again. "Excuse me. I must take this in the secure room."

* * *

Mia was nearly asleep when she heard the knock on the front door.

Walking down the stairs she yells, "What happened? Forget the code?" Without thinking it could be someone other than a family member Mia opens the door. She freezes.

There is silence between the two. Time seems to have stopped.

"Hi."

Mia closes her mouth. She didn't realize it was gaping open. She swallows. "Hi."

"I hope it's okay I stopped by."

"Huh?" Remembering her manners, "Oh sorry, yes…come in…please come in."

Dava enters the house.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks. I won't be long."

Mia stands on the other side of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She grabs some water from the refrigerator and waits for Dava to speak.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Mia answers quickly.

"No one was hurt today were they?"

"No."

Dava gives her a small smile. Mia forgot how beautiful her eyes were, she does not maintain eye contact.

"Congratulations on your season Mia and rookie of the year. That is really fantastic."

Mia shrugs her shoulders, "Thanks."

"I…I won't keep you, I just wanted to thank you."

Mia makes eye contact this time. "For what?"

"For leaving me that note at the hospital. When I woke up and saw a data pad on the night stand I was," Dava swallows, "well I was grateful that it was from you."

"Sure." Mia can feel Dava searching her eyes.

"Did you get the vid message I made?"

"Oh you mean the one you gave to my Dad to give to me?" Mia spits out the words. She didn't mean to sound so angry but it's too late now.

Dava remains quiet.

Mia looks at her and lets out a long sigh. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"It's okay. I should get going. I …well I just wanted to say hello. I am glad you are all right."

Mia fights the heat behind her eyes. She swallows the lump in her throat. "Thanks. And thanks for your help today."

"Sure. I mean it was my job after all." Dava laughs a little, it is a nervous laugh.

"You like being a commando?"

"I love it. I can't believe my Dad gave it up. I see now what a huge sacrifice that was for her. I admire her for it."

Mia looks at Dava, really looks at her.

"What?"

"You've changed."

"You don't have to sound so sad about it," Dava says as a joke. When she sees the shine in Mia's eyes she wonders what she has done wrong to make her about to cry. Dava takes a step toward her around the breakfast bar. "Mia?"

"Don't."

Dava stops.

Mia does not make eye contact. "I think you should leave now."

Not sure what to do Dava remains where she is. "Mia."

"Please."

"Can't you look at me?"

"I can't do this right now. I need you to leave."

Dava takes in a breath and lets it out. "Okay. Okay." Dava turns and walks to the front door. She faces Mia and says, "I didn't mean to upset you Mia. That was the last thing I wanted."

Mia only nods as she keeps her eyes averted. She quickly closes the door when Dava leaves. She places her back against the door and slides down into a sit holding her knees to her chest as she starts to sob.

Dava can hear her crying. She places her hand on the door as tears start to fall down her own cheeks.

* * *

Liara is in the secure room entering a code that was sent to her. She waits.

"Good evening Liara, I apologize for disturbing you."

"Not at all Councilor Tevos. How can I be of service?"

"I wanted to thank your daughters for saving my life. It seems I am yet again indebted to you and your family."

"I will certainly tell them. I am happy no harm came to you."

"I am curious Liara, how it is Raina knew to shield me before one shot was heard?"

Liara keeps her composure. Her instincts kick in. She reveals nothing in her posture, her body language or her tone of voice. "She told me she saw someone behind you Councilor. She told me she thought she saw him holding something up. She figured it was safe to shield you from a possible threat than wait to see what the person was going to do."

"Smart child, though she is not really a child anymore is she?"

Liara smiles. "She has her Doctorate now."

"Yes in Psychiatry if I am not mistaken."

"That is correct." Liara does not worry that the Councilor knows such information.

"You must be proud Liara. All of your daughters have grown into beautiful women."

"Thank you Councilor."

"I did not see your youngest with you."

"She is off planet at the moment. I am unable to reach her."

"I am sorry to hear that."

There is a minute of silence between them. "If I may Councilor, I have a request."

* * *

Shepard is carrying plates into the kitchen when she sees Liara nearly bound out of the secure room. "Liara what is it? Everything okay?"

Liara quickly hugs the human forgetting about her ribs until Shepard steps back in pain. "Sorry sorry Elly."

"What's going on?" asks Valya as she too has plates in her hands. She is helping Shepard clean up.

"We are leaving for Sur'Kesh," says Liara.

"What?" Shepard and Valya say in unison.

"I was just speaking with Councilor Tevos."

"What did she want?" asks Shepard.

"She wanted to thank our daughters for saving her life."

"Okayyyy."

"We were talking about the children…"

"Hold on," says Shepard. "You talk to Tevos about our kids?"

Liara takes Shepard's hand into her own. "Elly. It was polite conversation. Now are you going to let me finish?"

Shepard gives her a look.

"She asked where our youngest was. I told her Sur'Kesh then I asked her."

Shepard and Valya exchange looks.

"I asked her for a ship. She said she will send a car when it's ready."

"You are kidding," says Shepard.

"No Elly, I am not."

"Wow," says Valya. "I am impressed."

"What does she want in return?" asks Shepard.

Liara lets out a sigh. "Elly, she wants nothing in return. She feels indebted to us. This is her way of helping us as we have helped her."

"Uh huh."

Liara almost rolls her eyes. "What is it Elly? Do you not want to get our daughter?"

Shepard's eyes snap to hers. "Yes Liara that is exactly what I am saying." Shepard's tone is dripping with sarcasm. "Of course not. But you will be a target that says hey everyone shoot me."

Valya slowly backs out of the kitchen to give them privacy.

"What?"

"If ships are grounded for the next forty-eight hours, how will one ship taking off be explained? It can't be unless it is a Council ship. Which means it is a target. Not exactly a brilliant idea from a so called brilliant asari. Thanks but no thanks."

Liara steps closer to Shepard and with clenched teeth says, "That is enough. I am tired of your distrust of our Councilor. She has done nothing since the war that has been untruthful."

Shepard steps closer to Liara. "Are you fucking kidding me Liara?"

Liara looks at Shepard's penetrating green eyes searching the past. Her eyes grow wide when she realizes her error. She remembers when the Council asked Shepard to escort a prisoner while they were on vacation, the same vacation where she was kidnapped and tortured. It turned out that the prisoner was one of the men that had kidnapped her. She reaches for Shepard, "Elly…I'm sorry…I…" her words cut off when Shepard steps back from her. She can see the hurt in the human's eyes. "I…I was thinking of how she helped with…."

"forget it Liara." Shepard starts rinsing off the plates. She turns her back to the asari.

"We did discuss that Elly."

Shepard is silent.

"We have to wait forty-eight hours because you are right, it would draw too much attention. She brought that up after I requested her assistance."

Shepard remains silent.

Liara touches her shoulder. Shepard flinches so Liara pulls her hand away.

"Please forgive me Elly. I wasn't thinking. I was thinking of the good she has done and how she has helped in the past, I…" Liara swallows. "I will always feel that I owe her something Elly because if it were not for her and for my father, you never would have woken from your nightmare. I would never have gotten you back. The link between you and Raina…" Liara touches Shepard's shoulder again. This time the human does not flinch. Liara rests her forehead between Shepard's shoulder blades and wraps her arms around her. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you Elly. I love you. Please forgive me."

Shepard turns off the running water. She reaches for the towel next to the sink and dries her hands. She turns in Liara's embrace.

"I'm sorry Elly."

Shepard touches the asari's face. She leans her forehead against Liara's. "Guess we better pack."

Liara laughs a little and lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She hugs Shepard fiercely.

"Ow!" Elly bends over a little. Shepard sucks in a breath between clenched teeth.

Liara touches her back, "Goddess Elly. I can't seem to do anything right." Liara wipes her cheeks with her hands. "Let me help you to bed."

Shepard catches her breath. When she stands she looks at Liara with furrowed brows.

"What? What is it?"

"We have guests Liara. I am not going to bed."

"You are hurt Elly. You need to lie down and rest. Please."

"Okay."

Liara helps Shepard to the family room so the retired Captain can say her farewells. Everyone takes that as their queue to leave. Raina shows them all out while Liara helps Shepard get settled.

With everyone gone Eva says to Raina, "I didn't even know you were here. You should have come up to say hello to Shayna and Rose."

"Sorry."

"Where's Mia?" Eva helps Raina pick up glasses from the family room and a few stray plates. James also helps with clean up duty.

"She stayed at the house."

"Why?"

Raina looks at James who doesn't seem to be listening but Raina knows better.

Eva steps closer to Raina, "What?" She keeps her voice low, "you can trust him you know."

Raina gives her a small smile. "I think she wanted to be alone."

"Because of Dava?"

Raina looks toward James again who walks by them into the kitchen.

"He knows all about Mia and Dava."

"He does?"

Eva rolls her eyes. "Raina, we have been dating for a little over a year now. Yes he knows."

Raina looks at her younger sister. She wants to ask but is not sure how.

Eva takes her hand. "No, not that."

Raina feels relief. She is happy that Eva and James have found each other but she has not spent a lot of time with the human. She is glad that Eva has not told him of her gift.

"So Mia?" asks Eva.

"Yes. I think it has to do with seeing Dava. She has left a lot unfinished when it comes to Dava."

Eva laughs a little.

"What?"

"Unfinished huh? Okay Doctor T'Soni." Eva winks at her. "In other words Mia still loves Dava but is not sure what to do about it because Dava hurt her. How do you reconcile loving someone who hurt you as Dava hurt her?" Eva hands used glasses to James who smiles at her and rinses them in the sink. She looks at Raina who is staring at her. "What?"

"Perhaps you should be the psychiatrist."


	4. Chapter 4

**SUR'KESH**

It has been a day since the death of the Salarian Councilor. The two human suspects have been caught, one was killed during a gunfire exchange the other one was wounded and is in the hospital under armed guard. Communication off planet is still unreliable; something the news reporters keep saying will be fixed soon. Having no contact with anyone off of Sur'Kesh is driving Kaya mad. Little A is trying to keep her cool for both their sakes.

"How can you just sit there?" asks Kaya who is pacing back and forth while Little A tries to listen to any new updates from the news channels. "We have to leave Aethyta I have to know if my Mom is okay, she is the only family I have." Kaya stops and looks at her lover. "Are you even listening to me?"

Little A mutes the vid screen. She stands and crosses to Kaya placing her hands on her arms. "Of course I am listening to you."

Kaya crosses her arms and steps back from Little A's touch. "You could have fooled me. You have been glued to that thing ever since this happened."

Little A ignores the rough tone of voice. "I am trying to find out if anything new is happening that's all. I agree with you that we need to get word to our families Kaya. I want to get off this planet and home just as much as you do. But ships are grounded for another day and the communication off planet sucks. I have been playing around with my omni-tool but I can't bypass whatever is happening. I have no idea why I cannot call off planet." She lets out a sigh.

Kaya calms a little. She touches Little A's arm. "I'm sorry. What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know, change the protocols or something, but it's like a blanket has covered Sur'Kesh and nothing can penetrate it." Little A's eyes go wide. "Oh my Goddess!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before, stupid stupid Aethyta." Little A quickly sits on the couch and punches a few buttons.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kaya sits next to her watching her work.

"When my Dad went to Tuchanka last year this exact same thing happened. We could not get word to the planet at all. My Aunt Miranda did something with the code and…" Little A punches a few more buttons.

"Aethyta is that you?"

"Dad?" Little A grabs Kaya's hand.

"Yes….thin….kay?"

"What? You're breaking up." Little A looks at her omni-tool again. "Hang on." She punches a few more buttons. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Your Mother is here too. Are you safe? How is Kaya?"

"Fine and yes. We are both safe. We are in Kaya's apartment."

"And you are not hurt?" asks Liara.

"No no, we are fine Mom really. We were late to the ceremony. We heard gunfire and flew off right away."

There is silence on the other end.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah honey?" says Shepard.

"Can you please call Kaya's mom? Do you know if she is okay?" Little A squeezes Kaya's hand.

"She is fine honey."

"Tell Kaya that I went to see her mother this morning," says Liara. "They are lifting the grounding in a few hours here. We have a ship and will be heading to Sur'Kesh to come and get you both."

Kaya looks at the time. It is mid-morning in Sur'Kesh, which means it is very early on Thessia the next day.

"She is here with me Mom, she can hear you."

"Your mother will be so pleased to hear you are all right Kaya."

"Will you tell her Liara?" asks Kaya.

"Of course dear."

"Thank you."

The line goes a bit static again.

"Dad what time will you be here?"

Silence.

"Dad? Shit!" Little A checks her omni-tool again but pushing the sequence of buttons that worked before does not work again. "Shit." Little A looks a Kaya with a defeated look.

Kaya touches her shoulder. "At least we got through for a few seconds. Suddenly Kaya throws her arms around Little A's neck. "I am so glad my Mom is okay and that your family is okay!" She kisses Little A on the cheek.

Little A smiles. "And they are coming thank the Goddess." Little A turns her face toward Kaya. "I love you." She kisses her long and slow. She pulls Kaya onto her lap as she deepens the kiss.

Kaya leans back and looks at Little A. She touches the asari's nose with her finger then slowing traces her finger just under each eye. "I love your freckles." Kaya leans down and kisses under each eye, she kisses each cheek then kisses her nose. Holding her face in her hands she says, "Thank you Aethyta. I am so glad your Mother talked to my Mother."

"Our Moms are pretty great."

"Yes they are." Kaya leans in again and kisses Little A fully on the lips.

* * *

**THESSIA**

The sun has not risen yet. The air has a slight chill to it as a mist of rain falls. It is almost as if the planet is weeping the loss of life just two days ago. It wants to mourn. Mia is running. She has taken a long route this morning. Seeing Dava has left her stomach in knots, she is not sleeping well and she is not eating well. She feels overwhelmed. It took everything in her not to hug Dava the moment she opened the door to her. It surprised Mia how her body seemed to want one thing, Dava in her arms, Dava's lips on hers, but her mind wanted another. Her mind screamed no, Dava is dangerous, Dava cannot be trusted. For as long as she has tried to get over Dava, Mia just can't seem to.

Her roommate and teammate Beth tried to set the asari up on a few blind dates. Mia even went on one when Beth did not take no for an answer. All through dinner all Mia could think about was what's the point? Why am I here talking to this human male when I have no interest in pursuing anything?

Mia has cut herself off from dating, regardless if it was intentional or not that is what has happened with the skyball rookie of the year. When Dava forced herself into her mind something inside Mia broke. Something that Mia thought she was over until Dava hurt her again. Now there is a hole that has not been repaired. She is not sure it can be repaired. And though she knows Dava did not mean to harm her she did. She did harm her. Mia remembers the pain as if it happened yesterday. She remembers the intrusion, she remembers Dava doing what Shadow ordered. She remembers being bound and hoisted up to where her feet barely touched the ground. She remembers Dava doing that to her. And though her heart knows it was Shadow pulling the strings, it was still Dava who hurt her.

On the path now that leads up to the back of the main house Mia finds herself at the fallen tree overlooking a field of flowers that she and Dava used to come to all the time. The sunrise is a gorgeous tapestry of oranges, reds and yellows. Mia sits on the fallen tree and sobs into her hands.

* * *

Miranda turns over when she feels someone enter her bedroom. She reaches up and turns on the light next to the bed. "Arelia?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?" Miranda sits up against the headboard of their king sized bed. She rubs her eyes then looks at the time. "You must be exhausted."

Arelia sits on the edge of the bed.

"Arelia?"

When she doesn't reply Miranda gets up from under the covers and walks to the foot of the bed. The commando looks to have fallen asleep.

"Arelia?" Miranda gently touches her shoulder.

The asari jumps a little as her head comes up. "What? What do you need?"

"Shh honey. You need to sleep."

"Miranda? What are you doing here?"

Miranda cups her cheek with her hand. "Honey you are home."

Arelia looks around and then lets out a long sigh. "Oh."

"Here let me help you." Miranda reaches for Arelia's top and pulls it up over the asari's head. "Lean back." Miranda unzips her pants and pulls them off along with her underwear and then she pulls off each sock. "Do you want a bath?" Miranda throws the clothes in the corner. "Arelia?" She looks at her bondmate. She is fast asleep. Using her biotics Miranda lifts Arelia and places her properly in the bed then covers her up.

Miranda walks to the other side of the bed and gets under the covers. She nuzzles next to Arelia and holds her. She has missed her and doesn't sleep well when she is not next to her. It does not take long before Miranda falls back asleep content to have the woman she loves in her arms.

* * *

Liara could not sleep after hearing from Little A. Now with the sun almost up Shepard has gone for a run and Liara is in the kitchen having some tea. She hears cursing coming from her father's room.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Liara opens the bedroom door.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." Liara looks at her father. It looks as though the Matriarch is trying to get out of bed. "Do you need anything?"

Aethyta's eyes look toward the bathroom. "I'm fine."

Liara swallows. "I can help you to the bathroom if you…"

"I said I'm fine!"

Liara does not seem bothered by her father's yelling. "Very well." Though she does not want to leave her father she knows she cannot force her to accept help. She heads for the kitchen.

Liara hears her father swearing and something clattering on the night stand.

"Liara!"

Liara lets out a breath then enters her father's bedroom. She looks at her Dad.

"I need help to the bathroom."

"Of course." Liara uses her biotics to lift her father. Once in the bathroom she sets her on her feet but holds her under one arm as her biotics fade. "Do you need your pills?"

"I fuckin' hate those things. I don't feel right when I take them."

"How is your pain today?"

Aethyta sits on the toilet. Liara busies herself with straightening up.

"How do you think?"

"I can call the Doctor to try another kind of medication. You heard what she said. It would take a while for your body to adjust."

"Fuck that shit."

"Dad you can hardly move."

"Damnit Liara! When I take those things I sleep the day away."

Liara sees her father is near tears. Something she has not seen very often. Her father looks away to hide her face.

"I will draw you a bath." Liara turns on the water and when it is at a temperature she feels it hot enough but not too hot she plugs the tub so it starts to fill. "I will make you some tea."

Liara heads to the kitchen to pour some tea. She wipes her cheek when a tear falls. She takes in a deep breath then lets it out. She enters the bathroom again. Aethyta is standing but leaning heavily on the sink.

Liara sets the cup down.

"Damnit."

Liara helps her Dad take off her clothes then slowly sets her into the tub using her biotics. She hands her the cup of tea.

"Give me a damn pill. I can't have you waiting on me hand and foot."

Liara grabs a pill from the bottle and hands it to the Matriarch.

Aethyta looks at her. "Please call."

Liara smiles as she touches her Dad's shoulder. "I will."

Liara starts to walk out of the bathroom when Aethyta says, "You leaving today?"

Liara blinks away more tears that prick her eyes. "No."

"No?"

Liara walks back to her Dad, "Elly is going Sur'Kesh. She is bringing Tamia, Kaya's mother. She was very excited when we offered."

"When did this happen?"

"When I went to see her yesterday."

"Uh huh."

Liara knows her father doesn't believe her. "Do you need anything else?"

Without making eye contact Aethyta shakes her head.

Liara starts to leave again.

Aethyta catches her wrist. "Thanks."

Liara nods because she does not trust her voice to speak.

* * *

Shepard is cooling down from her short run; she is walking along the path that leads to their backyard when she spots Mia sitting on a fallen tree. She recognizes the place as her and Dava's special place. She sees her daughter wipe at her cheeks and wonders if she has been crying. "Hey sport."

Mia startles a little. She quickly wipes her cheeks then stands to greet her father. "Hey Dad."

"You're up early. Done with your run?"

Mia does not make eye contact. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I decided on a short route today. Your mother and I leave soon for Sur'Kesh."

"That's right." Mia looks at the field of flowers.

Shepard knows her daughter is hurting. "You are welcome to come with us."

No reply.

"Mia?"

"Huh?"

"I said you are welcome to come with us. I figure we will be back in a few days."

"Really? You would let me come with you?"

Shepard approaches her daughter and places an arm around her shoulders. "Of course." They start to walk up the path toward the house. "It seems to me that you need a break."

Mia hugs her Dad as they walk, "I do."

Shepard can feel her daughter relax. "Of course you cannot run away from your problems forever honey."

Mia stops which causes Shepard to stop.

"I am here if you want to talk about it Mia."

Mia looks away as if hiding her face.

Shepard treads carefully. "What's going on honey?"

Still not looking at her Mia shrugs her shoulders.

"Is it Dava?"

Mia bows her head and starts to cry into her hands.

Shepard quickly wraps her arms around her. "It's okay….I got you. Everything is going to be all right."

Mia shakes her head. "It's not, no it's not." Mia pushes back from her father and starts to pace back and forth.

Shepard studies her daughter. She wonders if Mia is going to say anything more, when she doesn't she says, "It's okay if you still have feelings for her."

Mia stops and looks at her father. Shepard has never seen her so angry. "No it's not! How can I have feelings for someone who has hurt me like she has hurt me? What kind of person does that make me? I mean that makes no sense. That's like you wanting to be with the guy that…." Mia's voice trails off.

Shepard's kids know about her past, they know about the attempted rape. "Mia it is not the same thing. You and Dava were falling in love when all of this happened. Dava was used like a pawn. She didn't mean to harm you honey."

"But she did!" Mia wipes at her cheek.

"Yes she did."

"I keep….I keep seeing flashes of her in that building when I was tied up holding that mallet that Shadow used to break my leg. She tied me up Dad, Dava did. She …" Mia shakes her head and starts to pace back and forth again. "I can't do it. I cannot see her. I thought I could handle it but I can't. Now all I see when I close my eyes at night is her tying me up and Shadow…" Mia stops and looks at her father. "I want to hate her. Why can't I hate her?"

Shepard's heart is breaking. She does not move toward her daughter because she does not want Mia to step away from her again. "You have been through a huge trauma Mia. You had feelings for Dava. Your heart still has feelings for her. Your body remembers her touch and it remembers the pain it caused. It doesn't forget. And your mind is trying to protect you. Your mind has to process what it saw along with the feelings you have and I can only imagine how confusing it must be honey. I'm sorry; I wish I could make it go away."

"How did you get over it?"

Shepard lets out a breath as her mind flashes to when she was just sixteen years old and a man was on top of her. "The images fade. The feelings the images evoke fade. They become less painful but I am not going to say they go away all together. I shut myself off after the attack. I trusted no one. Once I joined the Alliance I had to learn trust again. I had to learn how to be in relationships with friends. I felt stunted. I stopped living. I stopped."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore. I hate it. I don't know what to do."

"Don't shut people out. I know you want to curl up within yourself Mia, you got that from me. But it is a lonely, lonely place and in the end, you only hurt yourself. You have a lot to give. You are a blessing to your mother and me, to your sisters, your friends and your teammates, hell even your fans. Don't stop living. Don't shut down. Don't give up."

"I already have."

Shepard nods and this time decides to take a step closer. Mia does not back away. "Then you take baby steps. Start to live again. Learn to live again." Shepard takes another step.

"How? It is so unfair. Dava seems so strong now. How is it that she can move on and I can't? She is the one who hurt me Dad. How does she get to be happy?"

"Don't look to her for how you feel you should heal. A very wise person told me once, that every person heals on their own time table. It is not a race honey. Don't compare yourself to her."

"I..I just don't know if I should talk to her or not. It is so painful to see her."

"Then don't. Take the time you need Mia. You need time."

"But Dad it's been over 80 years."

"It took me almost 10 years before I trusted someone Mia, I mean really trusted them. I always thought the other shoe would drop."

"What?"

Shepard thinks of how to explain. "When people were friendly to me after the attack, my first instinct was to ask myself what do they want? If they are being nice to me, they must want something from me. I never took people at face value back then. I suspected everyone. Everyone was guilty until proven innocent. I used to trust people until they gave me a reason not to trust them. The attack and Mindoir completely changed that. I am very cautious when getting to know people; to this day I am still cautious."

"So it never goes away?"

"I didn't say that honey. I am cautious, but I am not paranoid. When I see a Batarian today I don't think of them as murderers who killed my parents. During the war I sure as hell did. Different people heal at different times. Give yourself the time you need. It's okay to feel what you are feeling."

Mia smiles a little as she wipes at her cheeks.

"What?"

"You sound like Raina."

"Well I guess your sister has rubbed off on me a bit. But she is right honey. The therapy I went through helped me. It took a while, but it helped me. Do I still have nightmares from time to time? Yes. Do I get flashes when I smell something or someone says something that jars a memory? Yes. But the impact, the pain of those flashes is less and less each time." Shepard raises her eyebrows at her daughter, "Does that make sense?"

Mia nods.

"There is no shame in asking for help honey. I learned that the hard way. Probably the hardest way one can learn a lesson. If my experience can teach anything remember that. Ask for help. Get help, it's okay to need help. We could find a therapist for you in Vancouver."

"I'll think about it."

"Can I give you a hug?"

Mia smiles and steps closer to her father.

Shepard wraps her arms around Mia and holds her tight. "I love you honey. You take the time you need and know that your mother and I are here for you whenever you need us day or night. I know your sisters feel the same way."

"I know." Mia nods into her shoulder. "Thanks Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**THESSIA**

A small inconspicuous ship is getting ready for lift off from the Thessia docking bay. Security can be seen all over the hanger. The Councilor not only lent a ship but she also insisted on a small commando unit to accompany the retired Captain.

Tamia, Kaya's mother was ecstatic to be able to go with Shepard to pick up her daughter. Though disappointed that Liara was not going with her and her daughter Shepard understands her bondmate's need to stay home to take care of her ailing father. She held Liara last night for a few hours, it took that long before the asari calmed down enough to finally fall asleep due to exhaustion. The retired Captain knows the inevitable is coming and she is not looking forward to it. She can see how it is weighing Liara down. She worries for her blue beauty.

"You ready Dad?" Mia has her bag in hand waiting to board the ship that will bring them to Sur'Kesh. The three were told to wait until receiving the okay from a commando.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Mia."

"You can board now," says a commando. "We should be underway in ten."

Shepard nods to Tamia who enters the ship first.

"This way please," it is another commando. She is showing the three to their quarters.

Tamia will have her own room, Shepard and Mia will share a room.

"How many are you?" asks Shepard of the commando.

"Six total, the pilot, co-pilot and the four of us."

Shepard extends her hand, "Thank you. We appreciate the escort. I'm Shepard."

The asari smiles. "I do know who you are Shepard, I'm Tif."

"Tif, this is my daughter Mia and our friend Tamia."

Tif nods her head to both of them. "You are an excellent skyball player Mia, very impressive."

Mia gives her a small smile, "Thank you." She enters her room and sets her bag down and sits on one of the two beds in the room.

"An announcement will be made when we are ready for lift off."

"Thanks."

"I am going to get settled," says Tamia, "thank you again for this Shepard."

"Sure thing."

Shepard sets her gear bag in a storage locker. "How ya doing Mia?"

"Good thanks. It's weird when people recognize me. Feels good and strange all at the same time."

Shepard pats her shoulder, "Well you better get used to it. Your career in the spotlight has just begun. I am going to check out the rest of the ship before we depart. Want to come with me?"

"No thanks. I'm going lay down if that is okay with you. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Shepard knows all too well that her daughter is not sleeping well. It is obvious when you look at her. "Okay honey. I'll see you later."

"Later."

Shepard walks the ship. She sees the cock pick. She hears the two asari going through the final checks.

"Hey Shepard."

The human turns and does a double take. "Dava? What….what are you doing here?"

Dava smiles, her face lights up. "Nice to see you too."

"Uh..sorry. I …well I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"No problem. I got my orders last night that we were to report here this morning. I had no idea you would be on the ship until I got here. So why Sur'Kesh?"

"Little A is there with Kaya. Her mother Tamia is also a passenger along with…."

"Please belt in we are preparing for takeoff. I say again, please belt in we will be lifting off in two minutes."

"Well this is it. You know where to go?" asks Dava.

"Yeah."

Dava walks past her before Shepard can say anything more.

* * *

Shayna is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning honey, you are up early," says Miranda.

"Hi Dad."

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast for you and Mom. I heard her come in late last night. Thought she would need to get back to work early so I thought I would help."

"Wow honey I'm impressed." Miranda gives her oldest daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Rose?"

"Still sleeping. I think I probably will go back to bed after this is finished." Shayna laughs a little.

"I think I might join you," says Miranda. "Can I help?"

"Uh…just need the juice."

Miranda pours two glasses of juice and sets it on the tray where there are already two plates, napkins and silverware.

"Smells wonderful."

"Aunt Ori taught me this recipe. The secret is the ham."

"Ham?"

"Yeah. It's hard to come by here sometimes but since there are more humans living on Thessia the store has it more often than not."

"I never would have noticed."

"Yeah because you don't do the shopping." Shayna smiles at her mother. She dishes out both omelets onto waiting plates. "There ya go."

"You sure you don't want to join us?"

"No Dad. You two need your time together." Shayna picks up the tray.

Miranda opens the bedroom door and shows her daughter where to set the tray.

Whispering Miranda says, "Thanks again honey."

"See ya later Dad."

Miranda closes the door again. She does not want to wake Arelia but the head of the commandos is needed. Miranda answered her bondmate's omni-tool about ten minutes ago. Arelia is needed as soon as possible.

Miranda sits on the edge of the bed. She caresses Arelia's cheek. She runs her thumb over her lips then leans down and kisses her.

It takes a few seconds for Arelia to respond. She wraps her arms around Miranda's neck as she responds to the kiss.

Miranda breaks from the kiss though she does not want to. She misses her bondmate. "Shayna made some breakfast."

"Hmm?"

Miranda stands.

Arelia reaches for her, "Don't go."

"You are needed back at work. They called about fifteen minutes ago."

Arelia slowly sits up against the headboard of the bed. She yawns. She starts to get out of bed.

"No no, you need to eat first." Miranda sets the tray over her lap.

"Miri I should get going. I can…."

Miranda leans over the tray and kisses her silent. "You are going to eat this omelet that our daughter made and I am going to eat with you. Then you can shower and get to work."

Yawning again Arelia rubs her eyes. She looks at Miranda. "I nearly forgot how gorgeous you are." Arelia tugs on Miranda's long black hair and pulls her closer in order to kiss her again. Miranda gladly complies. "This smells wonderful."

Miranda moves to the other side of the bed. She takes one of the glasses of juice and takes a sip.

"Hmm this is really good." Arelia holds out a forkful of food for Miranda. The human takes it.

After swallowing she says, "It's the ham."

Arelia looks at her.

Miranda shrugs her shoulders. "It is a recipe from Oriana. What makes it so good is the ham."

Arelia laughs a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't really care. I just want more." Arelia takes another bite.

"Eat all you need honey."

"Oh I will."

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO SUR'KESH**

Shepard is walking the ship again as she flies toward Sur'Kesh. After jumping through the Mass Relay they are about twelve hours out. She is on her way to see her daughter to let her know that the one person she was trying to get away from is on the same ship.

Shepard quietly opens the door. Her daughter has been sleeping most of the trip. This time Shepard has some food with her. When she enters the room she can see her daughter thrashing in her bed. Shepard sets down the tray of food and quickly moves to the bed.

"Hey…honey. Honey wake up."

Mia's eyes are moving under their lids. She cries out and sits up.

"I got you, I got you honey." Shepard quickly hugs her daughter. She is shaking.

Mia tightens her grip on her father.

"It's okay…you're safe now. You're safe." Shepard holds her for a few minutes until Mia finally speaks.

"How …" she clears her throat, "how long have I been asleep?"

Shepard looks at her daughter. She looks a little pale. "About two hours. We are through the Relay and should be arriving in about twelve."

Mia rubs her face. "Two hours?"

"You're exhausted honey. Your body obviously needed the rest." Shepard looks over her shoulder. "I almost forgot I brought you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Mia nods.

Shepard gets up and grabs the tray. She sets it across her daughter's lap who is leaning against the wall.

"Thanks."

Shepard sits closer to her daughter's feet. She watches her eat a few bites. "How long have you had trouble sleeping?"

Mia does not reply.

"When did it start Mia? A month ago, two? Longer?"

Mia takes a sip of water. "I don't know exactly."

"Try to remember."

Mia lets out a sigh. "I think it was after I was set up with this guy Beth wanted me to see."

"What guy?" Shepard feels her stomach tighten.

"Jeremy. A friend of hers. He had a thing for me I guess and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What happened?"

Mia's eyes meet her Dad's. "Nothing like that Dad. He didn't hurt me."

Shepard lets out the breath she did not realize she was holding. "What then?"

Mia eats another bite. "I'm not sure. I…I think it's because of Dava."

Shepard touches her daughter's foot through the blanket. "What about Dava?"

"My feelings. I…well I don't really want to be hurt again Dad. We talked about this already."

Shepard nods.

"Anyway, I think it started after I told him I wasn't interested. I told him that it wasn't him but me and he rolled his eyes at me. Apparently that is a pretty old line people tell each other, I mean according to Beth. Is that true?"

"Yeah it is. But in your case it was accurate."

"Well that's why I said it. Anyway, that's when…" Mia averts her eyes.

"That's when the nightmares began?"

Mia nods.

"Honey how long were you going to go on like this for?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need help Mia. Don't you see that? You are not sleeping, you are having nightmares from something that happened a long time ago and look at you now."

"What?"

"You look to be done eating and you have hardly touched your food. You need to eat Mia."

Mia sets her fork down, "I'm not hungry."

"Mia Benezia T'Soni. You need to listen to your father."

Mia sets the tray aside and gets out of bed. "Dad, I don't need a lecture."

Shepard stands. "Apparently you do."

Mia tries to walk past her but Shepard blocks her way.

"Will you just listen to me? Please?"

"Dad."

Shepard can see her daughter is not ready.

"I…not right now okay?"

Shepard steps aside. "Where are you going?"

"After the bathroom I am just going to walk around."

"I have to tell you something else…."

"Dad please." Mia enters the bathroom.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Raina is up ready to prepare some breakfast when she hears a knock at the door. She checks the monitor and sees it is her sister Eva. She opens the door. "Eva? Everything okay?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Raina closes the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do Raina."

"About what?"

Eva sits down letting out a rush of air. "James."

Raina slowly sits next to her sister at the kitchen table. "What about James? Has something happened?"

Eva's eyes fill with tears. "He's leaving." A tear falls on her cheek and she quickly wipes it off. "He leaves in a few hours. He…he got a call from Earth. He has an assignment and he's leaving, just like that."

Raina takes her sister's hand in her own, "I'm sorry Eva. I am sure you can visit him."

"I want to go with him."

"What?"

"I love him Raina. I want to go with him. I want to be with him."

"Does he know this?"

Eva smiles, "Yes he does. He is trying to talk me out of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because of Grandpa. Because Dad is gone for a few days. Because Mom would not have my help if she needed it. I mean I told him that Mom has you and you would be at the house if she needed you. He said that might not be fair to you. Plus who knows what Mom will say. I mean they hardly know James. It's not like Kaya, Mom and Dad just haven't been able to get to know him very well because he doesn't live on Thessia."

Raina sits back in her chair. "It's not unfair."

"What isn't?"

"I will be happy to help Mom with Grandpa if it is needed."

"It's needed Raina. Mom is exhausted. I think between worrying about Little A and worrying about Grandpa she is overextended. You are trying to grow your practice so maybe James is right."

"Eva slow down, take a breath."

Eva takes in a breath and lets it out.

"What will you do when you go to Earth? When James is working?"

"I will look for work."

"Where will you stay?"

"He has an apartment."

"Have you two?"

Eva smiles, "No not yet. He is old school; I mean that is what he calls it."

"What does that mean?"

Eva shrugs her shoulders, "I think it's an Earth saying. Something about not doing _that_ until we are bonded."

"Bonded? It's that serious?"

Eva nods, "It is yes."

"I had no idea Eva. I…how did I miss that?"

"Don't worry about it. You have been busy, I have been busy. Besides the long distance thing is killing me. I just want to be with him. Do you think I should see about going with him today?"

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Boy Eva, I'm not sure. I mean, it might come as a shock to Mom and with Dad not being able to give her opinion….I'm not sure."

"I…I think I am going to go with or without her consent. Today."

Raina searches her sister's eyes. "And?"

"I wanted to make sure you are all right with being available for Mom since I won't be. I know Dad and Little A and Mia will be home soon, but in the meantime it helps me to know Mom won't be alone when it comes to Grandpa."

"When did you grow up?" Raina smiles and squeezes her sister's hand.

Eva smiles. "So you are okay with it?"

"Are you sure? About James?"

"I love him Raina. I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I can't stop thinking about him, I can't stop thinking about kissing him. He is really good kisser Raina."

"Okay okay… I will take your word for it."

Eva this time takes her sister's hand.

Raina looks at her, "What?"

"When are you going to date Raina?"

"Oh look at the time. You better go talk to Mom before you leave." Raina stands up and goes to the stove.

"Raina."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Are you really going to ignore my question?"

Raina smiles at her, "Yes I am."

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO SUR'KESH**

Shepard is walking again through the ship. Tif told her they are about one hour out now. She has not seen Mia for a few hours and wonders if perhaps her daughter ran into Dava. Turning a corner toward the small kitchen area Shepard spots her at one of the few tables. Her head is down on her arms on the table and she is slouched forward. Shepard places her hand on her shoulder, "Mia?"

Mia jumps a little. "Huh?"

"Sorry honey, were you sleeping?"

Mia rubs her eyes and then looks around. "I guess so." She yawns.

"You could have come back to the room honey. I am not going to force you to talk about anything you don't want to talk about. Which reminds me, I have to tell you something…"

"Hello you two."

"Hi Tamia," says Mia as she covers her yawn.

"Oh dear, someone is tired. Are you okay sweetheart?" Tamia sits down at the table.

"Fine thank you."

"Isn't this ship just beautiful? Though I suspect you have seen your share of ships huh Shepard?"

Out of the corner of her eye Shepard sees Dava walk by. She keeps her eyes on her daughter to see if Mia has noticed. "That I have Tamia, that I have."

"Was your ship much bigger than this one?"

Shepard is relieved that her daughter did not notice Dava walk by. It is surprising that out of the four commandos on board Shepard herself has only seen two of them. There is a lower deck where passengers are not allowed. She wonders if perhaps they are staying there which explains why she has not seen the other two commandos.

"It was bigger yes."

"Please excuse," says Mia as she stands up. "I am still tired, I am going to head back to the room."

Shepard stands, "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

Shepard sits down again.

"Is she all right?"

Shepard looks at Tamia, "Yes, she is fine just fine."

"So tell me about your ship Shepard, I would love to hear all about it."

Shepard smiles wishing she could be excused to her room.

Mia walks past a commando, not really looking at her. The ship is pretty bare or at least feels that way. She turns the corner that leads to her room and she bumps into another commando. "Oh sorr…." Her voice trails off when she sees who it is. "Dava?"

"You need to watch where you are going T'Soni," Dava laughs a little. "You okay?" Dava reaches to touch Mia's arm but hesitates and quickly takes her hand back.

"Uh…What are you…."

A loud explosion rocks the small ship. Alarms are blaring while the ship teeters drastically to its right side. Mia is propelled into Dava's arms. The force of Mia and the ship tilting makes Dava slam into the side of the hull with her back. Both asari fall to floor.

"Belt in! Belt in! We need to make an emergency landing!" says the pilot.

Mia gets up on her hands and knees. "Dava?"

No response.

"Dava can you hear me?" She and Dava both start to slide along the floor as the ship tries to correct itself.

Mia sparks her biotics and envelopes herself and Dava as they slide toward a wall. Mia grabs Dava to protect the asari's head. She feels the bump of the wall. Mia sticks out her leg against the wall and gets into a sitting position. She pulls Dava closer so her head is on her lap. Mia is pressing both feet against the wall to keep from sliding. She cradles Dava's head. "Dava can you hear me?"

The ships teeters swiftly to the left making Mia lose her footing. They start to slide again. As the ship start to level out Mia looks down, Dava's eyes are fluttering open. "Wake up Dava we need to move."

Mia and Dava slide once again into the wall when the ship teeters right. Mia tries to use her feet again. Dava tries to get up.

When the ship levels out Mia is on her feet quickly. She grabs Dava's arm and helps her up. They make it into Mia's bedroom just as the ship lurches left. Both asari are thrown onto one of the beds. Mia shields both of them which is a good thing otherwise Dava would have banged her head into the wall.

Mia fights to sit up. She helps Dava into one of the two chairs in the room. The chairs are bolted to the floor and have safety harnesses attached. Mia starts to buckle Dava in when the ship sways the other way.

Dava grabs Mia's hand and holds on. Mia keeps her balance and finishes buckling Dava in. Dava does not let go of Mia until the skyball player is in her own chair belted in.

Mia closes her eyes hoping that her father and Tamia are okay. She opens her eyes. When she looks at Dava she sees the commando looking at her.

Mia raises her hand. Dava takes it. They never break eye contact when the pilot yells over the intercom, "Brace for impact! Brace for impact!"


	6. Chapter 6

**EN ROUTE TO EARTH**

Two hours from Chicago, Illinois, EARTH, the transport ship is making good time. James is in the dining area waiting for his order. He is in line waiting watching the multiple vid screens that don the walls. There is breaking news that flashes on the screen.

"This just in, a small ship said to be part of the Asari Council fleet has gone down over the planet Sur'Kesh. It is still unknown who was onboard or if there are any survivors. Sources say the ship originated from Thessia but it is unknown what their business was on Sur'Kesh. One source is concerned that perhaps the Asari Councilor is now dead. We will stay on top of this developing story."

"Hey. Hey you! Human!"

James is literally knocked on the shoulder. A Batarian nudges him and points to the counter, his order is ready. James smiles at the 4-eyed guy and grabs the food. He quickly makes his way back to his private room he has with Eva.

"Goddess finally," says Eva as she grabs the food from James the moment he steps into their room. "I am so hungry." She sits down and readies her fork. She looks up wondering why James is not joining her. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

James slowly sits down across from her. "I'm not sure."

Eva waits.

"I just saw something on the news."

"About?"

James swallows. He stands up and takes the food from Eva and sets it aside. Then he kneels in front of the asari and takes her hands into his. "There has been an accident."

"James you're scaring me. What kind of accident?"

"The ship that Mia and your Dad were on has gone down."

* * *

**SUR'KESH**

_There is fire everywhere. I need to put it out; I need to get the crew evacuated. Panel where is the panel, I need to launch the distress beacon. _

"_Shepard!"_

"_Liara. You need to evacuate now."_

"_I am not leaving you Shepard."_

"_I will get Joker, you need to go Liara…now."_

_The asari is hesitant. "Aye aye."_

_The beacon is launched. The ship is shredding apart. Joker, I must get to Joker. Holy Shit, the ship is barely holding together. Need to cross this open section….it's beautiful out there. It's quiet even though alarms are blaring all I seem to hear is my breathing when I look into space. The ship lurches, another fire sparks alive. Joker, I must get to Joker. "Move it Joker we need to leave now."_

"_I can save her."_

"_Get your ass up now, we are leaving." _

_Must make it to escape pod must….Joker is in…my turn. The ship lurches. No no no no no no. I …I …I can't hold on. Joker is so scared. I lose my grip._

_The Normandy is ruined. The sight is both awesome and terrifying. No! It explodes. I am pushed beyond the wreckage. This is it. I am going to die orbiting the planet. I. Am. Going. To. Die._

_Air….leaking….no no no….Liara….Liara…..oh God Liara….we had no time…I..can't…breathe…_

"Shepard? Shepard can you hear me? Come on Shepard don't do this to me, open your eyes. That's it…that's it."

"Where…?"

"We are on Sur'Kesh," says Tif. "Are you with me Shepard?"

Shepard blinks a few times. She focuses on the asari. At first she sees her blue beauty then her vision becomes clear. "Tif?"

The asari lets out a breath of relief. "The one and only. You took quite a hit to the head, how are you feeling?"

Shepard reaches up to touch the right side of her head but Tif stops her movement.

"I just bandaged it Shepard, just leave it be."

"Where, where's my daughter? And where's Tamia?"

"Don't know. I found you first."

"She…" Shepard tries to stand. Tif steadies her as she sways a little on her feet. "She was with me in the kitchen area."

"She must not have gotten harnessed in though."

Shepard looks around for the first time. The sun is dropping, it will be dark soon. There are small fires and sparks along the wreckage. What once was a small kitchen seating area is now a pile of rubble with grass and dirt from the planet mixed in.

"You okay Shepard?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"I say we look around this immediate area then make our way to the guest quarters. Sound good?"

"Roger that."

* * *

The ringing in her ears won't stop. Mia can hardly hear anything but its constant tone. When she looks around the wreckage of her room she is shocked how intact it all is. The beds are still bolted to the floor, their chairs are still bolted even one of the lockers in the room is still closed. She looks over to see if Dava is okay. The asari is slumped in the chair, her head is hanging down.

Mia moves a little to unhook her harness. Pain shoots through her body that makes her breath hitch. She checks her body, feels her legs her arms. She arches her back, other than soreness no more shooting pain. Mia unhooks her harness. She slowly stands. Her legs are shaky and weak. The sun is shining through a crack in the ship. If it wasn't such a terrible situation she would think how beautiful it was. She hears a moan coming from Dava.

Mia kneels in front of the asari. "Dava? Dava can you hear me?" Mia checks Dava's arms, legs, feet, neck and head. She does not see any injuries. "Dava?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, we have arrived." Mia sounds up beat, she doesn't really sound like herself. "It's time to get you out of this harness but first I want you to look at me." Mia places her hands on either side of Dava's face and lifts her head so she can make eye contact. "You with me Dava?"

Dava blinks a few times. "You are so beautiful Mia."

Mia feels a tingle below her stomach. She clears her throat. "Do you think you can stand?"

Dava nods.

"Okay, let me just get this." Mia unhooks the harness. She extends her hands.

Dava takes both hands and slowly stands. She stumbles into Mia's arms.

"I got you, just take it easy."

Dava hugs Mia as she tries to steady herself. "I am so sorry Mia."

Mia's body goes rigid. She tries to break the hug but Dava holds on.

"I didn't mean to hurt you please…please forgive me Mia. I am so sorry." Dava starts to cry.

Mia wants out. She doesn't want this she wants to shut down and run away and be alone but she can't. She feels the heat behind her eyes. Emotions are flooding her body like a tidal wave crashing to shore. She is overwhelmed she does not know what to do.

"I'm so sorry Mia I…I love you so much….I still love you. I never …never wanted to hurt you not ever."

Mia is silently crying now. She returns Dava's hug and holds on tight through the rush of emotions.

"I fought as hard as I could I just….sometimes I just….wasn't strong enough to fight her….I'm so so sorry."

Mia strokes Dava's back. When she finally finds her voice she says, "It's okay. It's okay Dava. I know it wasn't your fault."

Dava cries harder at the asari's words.

Something within Mia feels hot. Almost as if admitting to Dava it was not her fault she suddenly feels better and lighter. Something has been lifted from the skyball player.

Mia holds Dava tight. "I know it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could Dava." Mia wipes her cheeks on Dava's shoulder. "I know it wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I didn't I really, really didn't…."

Mia and Dava hold each other for a time. Mia hears something coming from behind their location. She rubs Dava's back then pats it a few times, "We have to get moving Dava. We need to find my Dad and the rest of the crew."

Dava sniffles a few times then steps back from the hug wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Okay." Dava looks at Mia. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Dava reaches out and takes Mia's hand.

Mia knows what she intends to do. She wants it and yet doesn't at the same time.

Dava lifts Mia's hand to her lips. She kisses her hand while their eyes never leave each other. "I'm sorry."

Mia moves her hand to cup Dava's cheek and in one swift motion she covers the asari's mouth with her own. The kiss is fast and hard at first then as Mia wraps her arms around Dava it turns soft and tender. In that kiss all of Mia's fears wash away. Her pain of what happened fades and the feelings she had for Dava fill her up from her toes to the top of her head. She remembers how Dava was before Shadow and how she is today. She remembers the asari she has known since birth. She remembers who Dava really is.

"Mia! Mia can you hear me?"

Mia slowly breaks from the kiss as she hears her father's voice. She turns her head away from Dava, "Here Dad! I'm here with Dava. We are okay!" She turns back to Dava. She touches her face. "Are you okay?"

Dava covers Mia's hand with her own. She smiles a great big smile. "Better than okay."

Mia smiles. "Then let's go find the others." She leans close and softly kisses Dava again. "I still love you too."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Liara is having tea in the family room looking out of the floor to ceiling windows. She loves this house. Loves that she has raised four children with the woman she loves. She feels blessed to have found her father again. Though she has had over 100 years with her Dad it doesn't feel like it has been enough. She never really felt the love of a mother. She knows Benezia loved her as best she could but her mother wanted her to be something she didn't want be. Leaving home was the hardest thing Liara had to do. She never thought she would feel a parent's love again until she was reunited with her father. Though their relationship has been rocky, it has been wonderful.

Tears fall from her eyes as she thinks about losing her Dad. She is not ready, but when is someone really ready to lose someone they love.

"Hey kid."

Liara quickly wipes her cheek and stands to see her father slowly walking to what has become her chair. Liara moves to help her but Aethyta waves her off.

"Would you like some tea?"

Aethyta sits down with a wince. "Tea? Are you serious? You know what I want."

"Your choices are tea, water or juice."

Aethyta looks at her daughter. She lets out a sigh. "Fine, tea then."

Liara pours some tea for her father and hands the cup to her.

"So why have you been crying?" asks Aethyta.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap kid. What's going on? You certainly can't be crying over me."

Liara huffs a little.

"Look, I suck at this kind of thing. But I don't want you crying over me Liara."

Liara wipes her cheek, "And why is that?"

"I have had a great life. I have lived long past normal standards, who would have thought." Aethyta laughs a little. "I have seen the galaxy, I loved an amazing woman."

Liara looks away.

"What?"

"I am sorry that she pushed you away. Do you ever think what it would have been like if you two would have stayed together?"

"Hell yes I think about it, I still think about it. We drove each other nuts though so I am not sure we would have survived."

"Dad," Liara gives her father a look.

Aethyta sighs. "Look kid. We loved each other. I never loved anyone the way I loved your mother. What happened happened. It's not her fault she came under the influence of that damn reaper."

"No I suppose not."

"And from what you told me, she did a great thing in the end right?"

"Yes."

"You ever still blame her?"

Liara looks at her father, "Who?"

"Shepard."

"For what?"

"For killing Benezia?"

The question throws Liara, she is speechless.

"It's natural you know. When I first met Shepard I knew who she was and what she had done. I never let on to that fact, but I wanted to kill her myself. When I came to live here on Thessia and be part of your lives I hated her at first."

"I knew you disliked her but I didn't realize…"

Aethyta waves her hand. "Ah. It didn't last long. When I saw how she looked at you, how she still looks at you. That woman loves you Liara. She loves you with everything she has and I see a vulnerability in her that I never thought existed. You two were made for each other and I am glad you found her."

Liara feels the heat behind her eyes again. She does not know what to say.

"I have lived a long life kid. My end is near and that is okay. That is okay Liara. You two have blessed me. You have allowed me to come into your lives and watch your children grow. It has been truly amazing. And though each child has their issues and their struggles, I know the foundation you and Shepard have laid will keep them true to their path. You two amaze me and I thank you for letting me be part of your lives."

Liara starts to cry now.

Aethyta slowly stands up and walks over to her daughter. When Liara sees her coming closer she rises and gives her father a hug.

"I love you so much Dad. I…I don't want to lose you."

"I know kid. But just remember you will always have your memories. That is where you will keep me alive."

Liara breaks from the hug, "I..I just feel like I am losing everyone. First Mia, then Little A and now Eva. We left things….well not good. I did not mean to fight with her. I didn't mean to push her away. I don't understand why I have such reservations about James." Liara sits down again, this time her father sits with her on the couch.

"You are afraid Liara."

"Of what?"

"Of the inevitable."

Liara looks at her father, "What are you talking about?" Her tone is one of warning.

"Eva loves a human. She will outlive him. She will suffer and you don't want that. How do you not see that?"

Liara shakes her head.

Aethyta takes her hand. "Liara. You have to let her live her life."

"I just never thought it would be this hard and it is all happening at once. I feel empty."

"It's what happens kid you know that."

"Knowing it and experiencing it are two different things." She sounds harsher than intended.

"Believe me I know."

Liara squeezes her father's hand, "I know you do. I am just a mess" Liara stands. "Do you want something to eat?"

Aethyta smiles at her, "Sure."

Liara goes into the kitchen to keep busy.

There is a knock on the door then it opens, it is Raina. She looks scared.

"Raina? What is it?"

"Have you seen the news? I didn't get a feeling or anything." Raina quickly walks into the family room and turns on the vid screen. Liara follows her.

The news channel appears….

"Once again a small ship said to be part of the Asari Council fleet has gone down over the planet Sur'Kesh. It is still unknown who was onboard or if there are survivors. Our sources now confirm that Councilor Tevos was not on board, I repeat not on board the crashed vessel. We will stay on top of this developing story."

Liara's hand covers her mouth, "Oh Goddess."


	7. Chapter 7

**SUR'KESH**

As the sun slowly descends it is getting harder to see possible survivors of the wrecked ship. Mia and Dava, with their renewed understanding toward one another, spot Tif and Shepard. They approach careful not to trip on debris.

"Dava you okay?" asks Tif.

"Yes, you?"

"Fine. We need to find the others."

"Where were they?"

"Aside from the pilot and copilot, lower level."

Dava's jaw drops.

"We still have to find them Dava."

Mia looks at the bandage on her father's head. Her Dad looks to be in a lot of pain. "You two go ahead, Dad and I can look for Tamia."

"We shouldn't split up," says Dava.

"A rescue crew should be coming soon," says Tif, "we will need their lights to continue the search.

Mia catches her Dad when she sees her start to sway. "Dad, you okay?"

Shepard looks at Mia, "How did you get here?"

"What?"

"I …I ordered you off the ship." Shepard grabs both of Mia's arms with her hands. Her grip is tight. "I told you to evacuate! How can you be here?"

Mia is scared. "Dad? Dad it's me Mia, your daughter."

Shepard looks confused. She lets go of Mia and starts to look around.

Tif whispers to Mia, "I think she is confused. When she was coming to she was talking to your mother and saying a weird name…uh..Joker."

"Joker? Oh Goddess." Mia looks at her father who found the locker from their room. She opens it and tries to lift her gear bag. Mia walks over to her, "Here Dad let me take that for you."

"Damn it Liara! I couldn't lose you don't you understand." Shepard slips and falls to her knees. "You were supposed to evacuate…I don't understand …I…"

Mia kneels in front of her, "Dad it's okay. You are safe now. We are on Sur'Kesh. Mom is back on Thessia…remember?"

Shepard gives her a blank look.

"Help is coming Dad you'll see."

"Yes!" says Tif, "you are right about that. Here they come. Now we can perform a proper search to find Tamia and the other commandos."

Dava and Tif start to walk toward the vehicles that are approaching. The fading sun makes it hard to see who is driving, but there are three sets of headlights heading toward them.

"Dad?"

Shepard grabs her gear bag and opens it. She quickly takes her sidearm and hands another one to Mia, "That is not help Liara we have to be ready."

Mia, wide-eyed, takes the firearm and straps it on. She figures Shepard's injury is not only making her confused but paranoid, a deadly combination. In a calm voice she says, "Dad, I am not Liara."

Shepard grabs her arm, "Get those two back here. That is not help. They are not coming to help." Shepard's hand goes to her bandaged head as she winces in pain.

Mia touches her Dad's shoulder, "How do you know that?"

Shepard hands Mia some armor. "Gear up now!" Shepard stands.

"Dava!" says Mia.

Dava turns. She has a smile on her face. Mia sees that smile slowly disappear when her eyes move between her and her Dad, when her eyes recognize danger. Mia watches her turn to face the oncoming vehicles. That is when Mia hears the first round of gunfire.

"Down, down, down!" says Shepard. She ducks behind cover and starts to fire her weapon.

Mia is next to her. She sees people now, humans exiting the stopped vehicles. She fires her weapon.

Dava shields herself and yells to Tif to do the same but she is too late with the warning. Tif is down. Dava is out in the open, nearly clear of the wreckage. Bullets bounce off her shield but she knows she needs to find cover.

"Move up Liara I got you! Liara! Move it!"

Mia is nudged hard by her father. Being called Liara is throwing her off. She is not sure what to do so she shields herself and runs forward looking for cover.

Shepard follows and after firing a few rounds ducks behind cover. "What the hell Liara what is wrong with you?"

Mia looks at her Dad. Her heart is racing. "I am NOT Liara!"

Shepard raises her gun and fires. She grabs Mia to get behind her, "Watch out!"

"I see twelve!" It's Dava, though Mia has no idea where she is.

Everything is happening all at once. She has no idea what happened to Tif and she is not used to real life combat situations.

"Move move move!"

Mia is knocked from her panic when she hears her father yell at her. As she runs forward she sees two humans on her right. "Right!"

Before Mia can get off a shot both humans are down. The gun fire is deafening. She is pushed to the ground from behind. Her Dad is lying on top of her firing her weapon.

"I am going to flank them Liara, you stay put okay?"

"Dad, Dad!" Mia grabs Shepard's face. She can see the bandage on her head is red indicating that her head wound is clearly bleeding.

Shepard grabs her hands and kisses them. "I will be back, I promise."

Shepard runs to the right. Mia looks up over her cover. She sees four humans running toward her location. Mia's eyes dart left and right, she does not see Dava. "Shit!" Mia checks her firearm, she has plenty of ammo. She looks again and sees two humans are close.

Mia quickly rises to her feet. She remembers what her father and mother taught her when firing a weapon. Don't flinch and squeeze the trigger. There is no time to think about the ramifications of taking a life. She knows this is a do or die situation. She knows what she must do. She fires two rounds, they miss.

The two humans fire and run, a few bullets ricochet off her shield. Mia slowly lets out a breath, steadies her weapon and fires. One human goes down. She aims at the second one and she fires two more rounds. The human collapses.

Mia checks her surroundings. _What happened to the other two_? She is hit from behind. She feels a hot shot of pain in her shoulder as her shield blares a warning.

Mia rolls and ducks behind cover to see where the shot came from. She sees flare from a weapon and shoots in that direction. She is grabbed from behind and forced to stand.

"Ha! Got ya!"

Mia elbows the person who is holding her in the stomach. This causes their grip to loosen. Mia spreads her legs a little into a squat. She hammer fists to the groin. When the person cries out she knows it is a male and that she hit her mark. She turns with weapon up. The human is curled into a ball. Mia fires her weapon.

"Mia!"

Mia looks around. She does not see her Dad, she can hardly see her assailants because the sun has gone down.

"Mia?"

"Here! I'm here!"

Dava appears and runs to her. She stops and looks at the asari, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah you?" Mia looks closer at Dava, "You're…you're bleeding."

"So are you."

Mia pats her body to see where she might be bleeding. When she touches her left shoulder with her hand it comes away bloody.

Dava takes her bloody hand, "You with me Mia? We have to make sure we got all of them."

Mia looks around.

"Mia?"

"Yeah. I need to find my Dad."

"Tif went down over there," Dava points. "We need to get help."

"I thought they _were_ our help."

They both stop when they hear something off to their right. Though their eyes have adjusted to the darkness they cannot see who is approaching.

Mia readies her biotics.

"What are you doing?" Dava asks in a whisper.

"Remember when we were kids?"

Dava does the same thing. They both create two small blue balls of light and slowly send them out toward the approaching figure. The light the biotic balls give off will tell them if it is friend or foe.

The human is staggering. As the biotic balls reveal the figure to be human she falls to her knees dropping her weapon.

"Dad!" Mia and Dava run to Shepard.

Mia places her hands on either side of Shepard's face, "Dad can you hear me?"

Shepard makes eye contact. "Mia? Are you okay? Did we get all of them?"

Relief floods the asari's body, "Yeah…I think so. We are going to check the vehicles to see if there are medical supplies."

They both hear a moan coming from Tif's last known location. Dava bends down and says to Mia, "I think that's Tif. I will be right back."

"Do you want to stay here Dad? I can check the vehicles."

Shepard takes her daughter's wrist. "Mia?"

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO EARTH**

The transport ship heading to Chicago is landing in thirty minutes. Ever since James told Eva about the downed ship over Sur'Kesh she has been pacing their small private room while trying to get ahold of her mother. So far she has had no luck. Circuits are busy she cannot get through to her mother, to Valya, Miranda or even the Thessia police department.

"Eva honey maybe you should try to relax."

The minute the asari turns and shoots him a look James wishes he did not just say that. If looks could kill he would be so dead right now. "I only meant…sorry, I don't know what I mean." James stands and extends his arms. He is relieved when Eva walks into them. He holds her close.

"They are going to fine Eva you'll see. I can't think of a better person to crash with than the Savior of the Galaxy."

When Eva does not respond he wonders if he has inserted foot into mouth once again.

"I'm sorry Eva, I just wish I could make this go away. I am not sure what to say in this situation."

Eva hugs him close, "I know…I don't know either. Just being with you helps."

James lets out a breath. "What can I do? Do you want to go to the dining area to see if there are any news updates?"

"They said they lost the signal."

"True, but we could walk down there and check if you want to."

Eva finally steps back from the hug. "It's okay." She pulls up her omni-tool and dials again. Even the code Miranda provided is not working. "What could be wrong with the communications? I didn't think problems like this happened anymore." She starts to pace again.

"Maybe there are storms or something interring with the signals."

Eva shoots him a look.

"Yeah okay, I have no idea." James slumps down on the couch.

Eva slowly walks over and sits next to him. "I'm sorry. I know you are trying to help."

James takes her hand between his, "It's okay."

"You're right you know."

"About what?"

"If I were in a crash I would feel completely safe if I was with my Mom or Dad. They taught us all kinds of survival tricks ya know. When we were growing up Dad would take us camping and play these games that made us have to find food in the woods or know how to survive if she gave us a scenario. At first I didn't like going but the camping trips grew on me."

James pulls her next to him as he leans back on the couch. He places his arm around her shoulders.

Eva laughs a little. "Mia loved the camping trips. Raina was okay with them. And Little A, well anything Dad did she loved. Heck she was that way with Mom too. She just worshipped both of them."

"I'm surprised that has not shown up in your writing."

Eva shrugs her shoulders, "Not something I want people reading about I guess. Those memories are mine, I don't really want to share them with anyone else but those I love."

James with his finger turns her face to his. "Love huh?"

Eva blushes.

"I love you Eva Justine T'Soni." He closes the distance and covers her mouth with his. Just as he is about to deepen the kiss Eva pulls back and looks at him. "What? What's the matter?"

"You love me?"

James furrows his brow and then smiles a big toothy grin. "Yes Eva, hell yes I love you."

Eva's eyes turn glassy. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses his check, his nose, his forehead. Finally James stops her by placing his hands on either side of her face. "What are you doing?" he laughs.

"I want to kiss every part of you." She locks eyes with him. "I want to know everything there is to know about you James Randall Mack. I want to know your mind," she runs her fingers through his sandy blonde hair, "and I want to know your body." She looks away slightly embarrassed at her boldness.

"Hey, look at me." When the asari makes eye contact he says, "I want that too." He leans in and kisses her. This time he pulls her close so she won't break away too soon. He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, Eva eagerly complies.

* * *

**SUR'KESH**

"Dava!"

Dava is tending to Tif's wound. She took one in the chest just above her right breast. The commando leader is conscious and fully aware of what is happening.

"Dava?" asks Mia. She left her Dad to check on the two commandos.

"My Dad is really hurt we need to get help."

"She get shot?" asks Tif.

Mia looks at the asari.

"I'm okay."

"Here Mia, Tif had some medi-gel with her. Use this to close the wound on your Dad's head."

"She is starting to shiver; we should move her to one of the vehicles so she can warm up."

"Good idea," says Tif.

"It isn't exactly chilly out," says Dava. She and Tif exchange looks.

"What?" asks Mia.

"She could have internal injuries. Her body may be going into shock," says Dava.

"Get her to a vehicle Dava then see about calling for help. That damn beacon should have brought it by now."

"Yeah well these guys probably killed our real help."

Mia gasps a little.

Dava looks at her. "I'm sorry Mia but we have to face facts. Tif is right. Help should have been here by now and it's not. So we have to get out of here. We need to get all of you to the hospital.

"Then let's get going and stop talking about it!" Mia snaps.

Dava catches her wrist which makes Mia wince through clenched teeth.

"Hang on a minute," Dava uses a calm voice. "Let me put some of this on your shoulder."

Mia tries to pull away, "There's no time."

Dava stops her. "This is time Mia and you are no help to your father if you continue to bleed all over the place. Now stand still."

Mia does what she is told. The gel actually feels cool and warm all at once, it feels good and Mia is thankful Dava insisted on the application.

"Okay," Dava looks at Tif.

"I can make it."

Dava helps her up. "You sure?"

"Yes." Tif slaps Dava's back.

"Okay Mia let's go."

The two asari tread carefully over the debris. Mia was right, Shepard is visibly shivering.

"Hey Shepard."

The human looks at Dava.

"It's Dava."

Mia leans close and whispers in the commando's ear, "She didn't know we were on Sur'Kesh."

Dava squeezes Mia's hand then kneels down in front of Shepard. "So I hear you are cold."

"What's the sit rep?"

Dava looks at Mia.

Mia kneels down and touches her Dad's shoulder. "Dad, the enemy has been eliminated and we need to move you. There is a vehicle up ahead. Once inside we will take it to the hospital."

"Do we have all wounded accounted for?"

Knowing it's a lie Mia says, "Yes."

"Good, let's move then." Shepard extends her arms.

Dava and Mia help her up. They each take one of Shepard's arm and walk her toward the closest vehicle.

"Help is coming!" says Tif.

"Thank the Goddess," says Mia.

"Let's just take one step at a time," says Dava.

Mia hears her cautious tone.

"Ahh!" Shepard pulls her arm away from Dava and touches her head.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Come on, just a little farther," says Dava as she holds Shepard's elbow.

Shepard cries out in pain as she doubles over holding her head.

"Dad!"

The retired Captain falls onto her side and starts convulsing.

"Goddess! Dava do something!"

"Help me get her to her back."

Mia helps as best she can with shaking hands.

Dava keeps Shepard's head from hitting anything on the group.

"Just let her be."

"Can't we do something?" asks Mia.

"It will pass Mia, trust me."

After what feels like an eternity Shepard's body finally relaxes. She is completely spent and unconscious.

"Dad? Dad can you hear me?"

"Mia I need you to do something for me." Dava's tone is a calm one but Mia can hear the fear in it.

"What?"

"I need you to grab your side arm, turn around and fire."

Mia freezes. She holds her breath.

Dava locks eyes on her. "He is at your 5 o'clock. Do you know what I mean by that?"

Mia nods her head once.

"Do it now before he fires."

Mia lets out a breath, turns in one fluid motion as she draws her weapon. She spots her target and fires.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Liara, Aethyta and Raina are all watching the news feed. There is no new information on any survivors. The good news is that the Asari Councilor was not on board, something all three of them knew anyway. They are frustrated because communications are down on Sur'Kesh and no one on the news seems to know when it will be fixed.

Liara is pacing while Raina and Aethyta try to remain calm.

"Why won't she call?" asks Liara, "she must know we are worried."

Raina brings up her omni-tool for the tenth time and dials. "Nothing is getting through Mom; they are probably having the same issue."

"Have you tried Little A?" asks Aethyta.

"I have yes and the same thing happens."

"I can't stand this."

Raina stands up and gives her mother a reassuring hug. "Everything is going to be all right Mom you will see. Dad won't let anything happen to Mia."

"I…I don't understand how you cannot feel anything," says Liara.

It feels like a punch to the stomach. It must look like it too because Liara immediately hugs Raina. "I'm sorry…I …I didn't mean that Raina I am so sorry. This isn't your fault; it was a stupid selfish thing for me to say."

Raina breaks from the hug, "It's okay Mom. I know you are worried I am too. I wish it worked like that I reall….Ahh!" Raina doubles over in pain holding her head in her hands.

"Raina? Raina what is it?"

"Night…" Raina falls onto her side and starts convulsing.

"Raina!"

Aethyta quickly brings up her omni-tool. "I'll call emergency services."

Liara sits on the floor cradling her daughter's head as her body jerks uncontrollably.

"Hang in there Raina, hang in there honey."

Aethyta stands up and slowly makes her way over and kneels down next to Liara. "They are on their way."

"What's happening?" Liara starts to cry as she continues to watch Raina's head, continues to watch her daughter convulse.

"She's strong Liara." Aethyta holds Raina's wrist.

The jerking movements finally subside.

"Raina? Raina can you hear me?"

"She will probably sleep a while," says Aethyta.

"What would cause this? What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**SUR'KESH**

Little A grabs Kaya and pulls her back into the apartment. "You are not leaving do you understand me?" Little A has never really yelled at Kaya but the asari is being incredibly dense at the moment.

"Get out of my way! I need to see my mother Aethyta and you can't stop me!"

Little A is blocking the door now. "Will you just calm down for two seconds please!"

"Get out of my way!" Kaya freezes. She looks at Little A then starts to sob into her hands.

Little A quickly holds her. "I know you want to get to your Mom I want to get to my Mom and Dad too. They were on the ship too Kaya, but we have to stay put. We have no idea where to even look. The news feed is down, we …we just have to stay here."

Kaya is crying so hard that her whole body is shaking.

"I know your Mom is your only family Kaya. She will be fine, you will see. In a few hours I bet you anything there will be a knock at the door and it will be her wanting a great big hug from her favorite daughter."

Kaya between sobs says, "I'm an only child."

"You are?" Little A says lightheartedly.

Kaya slaps her shoulder playfully. "I don't understand how you can be so calm."

"One of us has to be honey."

Kaya breaks from the hug. She looks Aethyta in the eye. "I'm sorry Aethyta. I know I have been just awful to deal with."

Little A lets out a breath, "No no, come on now. You haven't been _that_ bad."

Kaya shakes her head, "I know what you are trying to do."

"What's that?"

"Smile. Not worry."

"Is that so bad?"

Kaya wipes at her cheeks. "Not always."

Little A cups her lover's cheek. "Would it help you to know that I am scared too?"

"Yes."

The youngest T'Soni child kisses Kaya's hand, "Well I am. I am terrified that we will not see our parents again. I don't believe the ship going down was a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a Council vessel Kaya. There was an attack on all of the Councilors." She waits until she sees the asari put it together.

"You think this was deliberate because they thought Councilor Tevos was on board?"

"It makes sense."

Kaya looks at her.

"What?"

"How exactly is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Little A gives her a sly smile, "Good point. Sorry."

Kaya lets out a long sigh. "I just can't stand this waiting." She moves to the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

Little A has learned that in a crisis Kaya makes tea, lots and lots of tea. So much so that she now feels like she is sweating off the stuff. "Sure, I'd love a cup."

"Thank you Aethyta."

"For what?"

"For helping me, for humoring me, or not tying me up and locking me in the closest."

Little A enters the kitchen and hugs her from behind. "That was my next option ya know. I happen to have very strong tape in the bathroom."

Kaya turns around in her arms. "Is that so?"

Little A kisses the tip of Kaya's nose. "We will get through this. Everything is going to be all right."

"I don't want to be such a mess that you can't break down Aethyta. I'm sorry, that is not fair to you. You are worried for your parents as much as I am for my mother."

"Hush now." She kisses her quickly on the lips. "Let's just be patient a little while longer. Maybe after this cup of tea communications will be back up and we will be able to call them."

Kaya rests her forehead against Little A's, "You are always so positive. How do you do it?"

"Years of practice my dear, years of practice."


	8. Chapter 8

**THESSIA**

Raina is at Thessia Medical still unconscious. It has been two hours since she had her seizure and the doctors have told her mother Liara that they do not know why she has not woken. Aethyta is sleeping in a chair in the corner of Raina's room while Liara paces back and forth.

The former Shadow Broker has been waiting for the nurse in the room to leave. She is running routine scans and gives Liara a sad smile as she leaves. Liara checks her father. She is happy that she is still sleeping because she knows she would not approve of what she is about to do.

Liara quietly places a chair next to the bed. She leans over and kisses Raina on the forehead. "Hang in there hone, I'm coming ." Liara sits down and takes Raina's hand. She takes a deep breath in and out. Her eyes go black.

_Darkness. Sounds of gunfire, screaming, burnt flesh. These are what Liara notices when she enters Raina's mind through the meld, though she suspects it is really Shepard's nightmare not her daughter's._

"_Raina? Raina it's me, it's your mother honey. Make your presence known."_

_Flash of light, screaming. Shepard's scream._

_Liara starts running. Woods, she is in the woods. There are no leaves and the trees are burnt. "Elly! Raina!"_

_"Her death is inevitable. She is ours."_

_Liara cringes at the loud booming voice, the voice that sounds like Harbinger. _

"_You can't have her! She defeated you!" _

"_Raina! Raina you make your presence known right now!" Liara is starting to get scared. She cannot feel Raina at all._

_Another scream, another flash of lightning. Liara sees something in the distance. She runs toward it weaving through the trees. "Raina please! Please answer me!"_

_Another bolt of lightning lights up the woods. Liara sees a figure crouching behind a wall of rubble. Her surroundings have changed. She knows she is in Mindoir now. She knows her daughter is linked to her bondmate as she suspected because iIt happened before, when Raina was just two years old. Liara runs to the figure._

_She reaches out and touches the asari's shoulder. _

_Raina turns and screams swatting at Liara's arm to defend herself._

_Liara pulls her into a hug. "It's me, it's me."_

_Raina holds on tight. Liara can feel her trembling. _

"_I'm here, I'm here honey."_

_Raina looks at her mother, "It's Dad."_

"_What about her honey?" Liara cups her daughter's cheek._

"_She…it's like before Mom."_

"_You remember before?"_

_Raina nods._

_A bolt of lightning hits the tree not far from Liara and Raina. A loud crack is heard which make the two asari jump. When Liara looks toward the tree she sees a figure in mid-air with their arms spread wide and feet together. _

"_Mom don't." Raina grabs Liara when she is about to stand up. "This isn't real." Liara tries to break the grip her daughter has on her arm, she knows the figure suspended in mid-air is Shepard. "Mom please. I spoke to her. I've been speaking to her."_

_Liara looks at her daughter. "And?"_

_Raina has tears in her eyes, "I …I don't know. She…she has seen the…" Raina's thought trails off. Liara senses her sadness. _

"_The loop?"_

_Raina nods confirming that Shepard is caught in a loop of seeing her entire family die which explains the heart-wrenching screams. Shepard is reliving the murder of her parents and the death of Liara and her kids, a fear of Shepard's used against her so long ago._

"_Did you tell her it's a trick?" asks Liara remembering that it worked last time._

"_I did yes mother but…I…I'm so tired….I …I can't do it anymore." Raina gets down on her hands and knees then falls to her side._

"_Raina no honey." Liara kneels next to her. "You can't sleep honey you can't."_

_Raina's eyes start to close, "So tired…"_

_Liara looks toward the figure suspended in mid-air. She quickly leaves her daughter knowing she must get through to her bondmate. "Elly! Elly can you hear me?" Liara touches her shin._

_Shepard does not respond._

_Liara uses her biotics to break the bonds holding Shepard. The human slumps to the ground. Liara softens her fall. "Elly, Elly you must wake up. This is a trick honey. You have to get out of here now. Raina is in trouble!"_

_Liara shakes Shepard's shoulders. She does not understand how they are linked. How melding with her daughter allows her to speak to her bondmate, but right now they must wake or else they could all be trapped in the hellish loop that Blake used against Shepard over 100 years ago. "Shepard wake up now! That is an order!"_

_Shepard moans as her eyes flutter open._

"_Wake up Shepard!"_

_Shepard blinks, "Liara? How?"_

"_No time. Are you hurt?"_

_Shepard slowly sits up and checks herself._

_Liara grabs her hands. "No honey. We are in a meld, this is not real. You and Raina are linked somehow. Are you hurt? Think Elly." Liara can see Shepard is trying to remember. She looks distressed._

"_Mia? Do you know if Mia is okay?"_

_Shepard looks at Liara, she looks lost, scared. Liara swallows trying not to cry. She rarely sees Shepard lost. "It's okay, It's okay Elly. You need to wake up. You need to concentrate."_

"_But?"_

"_No buts. You need to wake up!" Liara shakes her shoulders a little. "Please Elly."_

_Shepard looks past the asari. "Where…where's Raina?"_

_Liara grabs Shepard's face between her hands. "Elly Shepard you listen to me. Concentrate. Wake. Up."_

_Shepard nods as she locks eyes with the asari. "Okay." Shepard closes her eyes and concentrates. Liara looks around. She sees a door forming. She is relieved to see it clear as day. Shepard opens her eyes and looks at it. "Come with me."_

"_I can't. You have to get out Elly, you have to go."_

_Shepard stands on shaking legs. She hugs Liara then kisses her. Liara pushes her away. "You have to go Elly, now. Please." Liara tries to ignore the hurt look Shepard gives because she needs the human through that door. Liara is getting weak, so much so she is not sure if she can help Raina. She does not want to tell Shepard. She hopes she understands. _

"_I love you Liara."_

"_I love you Elly."_

_The retired Captain walks through the door which disappears._

_Liara kneels down at her daughter's side and shakes her shoulder. "Raina? Your father is safe Raina, now it's your turn."_

_Raina does not respond._

_Liara shakes her. She grabs her wrists and pulls up until Raina is sitting up. Liara quickly grabs her in a hug and lifts. She stands as her daughter's head sags to the side "Raina wake up!" Liara shakes her. "Raina!" _

_Raina's head finally moves._

"_Wake up Raina now!" Liara is getting weak but she continues to hold most of her daughter's weight. "Please Raina….please."_

_Raina's head comes up. She opens her eyes. "Mom?"_

"_You need to wake up Raina."_

_Raina plants her feet so she is not leaning so heavily on her mother. "Mom? Are you okay?"_

_Liara smiles at her. She cups Raina's cheek. "You need to wake up Raina. Now. Please."_

_Raina feels panic. She has never seen her mother so tired. She closes her eyes forgetting her own exhaustion and concentrates. She must make a door to exit this nightmare. It worked before when she watched her mother make a door for her when she was so young. She hopes it will work again. She opens her eyes to see half a door. She falls to her knees. Her exhaustion can no longer be ignored. She wants to sleep, she wants to lie down and close her eyes. _

"_No no, you need to leave Raina."_

"_I…I can't." She feels herself being hoisted up. When she looks at the door it is a full door. She looks at her mother. "Mom?"_

_Liara kisses her daughter's cheek. "Leave. Now."_

_Raina knows her mother is exhausted so she ignores the harsh tone of her thoughts. She walks through the door._

_Liara stumbles and falls. Must…make it…to…door._

"Damn stubborn child."

"She is coming out of it, let's get her on the bed."

Liara can hear echoes of voices, her father and perhaps a doctor. She feels herself being lifted. Her eyes are so heavy she cannot open them. She feels numb, she feels heavy. "Raina?"

"She's okay Liara," says Aethyta. "You did a stupid thing kid, a very stupid thing."

* * *

**SUR'KESH**

Mia is asleep. Her head is resting on her father's hand. They are in the hospital. Help finally arrived. Tif was able to find the pilot alive though barely. The copilot along with the two other commandos did not survive. Dava found Tamia. A piece of wreckage impaled her side. The asari could not move and calling out for help was something she finally did though it caused her tremendous pain. It was all Dava needed to find her, when she did the asari was unconscious and barely breathing.

Mia feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Mia?"

Mia lifts her head and looks up.

"You need to sleep."

Mia starts to stand; she winces when she moves her shoulder which is a sling to keep it immobile. She had surgery about five hours ago. "I don't want to leave her Dava."

"Mia, the bed is right here. You are not leaving her."

"But I want to…"

Dava stops her by placing a finger over her lips. "You survived a ship crashing. You saved our lives by being quick with your weapon. You just had surgery. I think you have deserved a rest, you _need_ to sleep." Dava guides Mia to the bed and helps her under the covers. "How are you doing?"

Mia knows Dava is asking about her emotional state. Mia took human lives today. When she was standing and Dava told her to turn and fire she did. It was to save her life and her father's life and Dava's life. The human in the distance fell over after the asari fired her weapon three times. That is what Shepard taught her, three quick rounds. The asari killed life today, it is something she doesn't want to think about.

"Mia?"

"I'm fine." Mia answers a bit too quickly.

"Are you up for a visitor?"

"Visitor?" Mia nearly forgot why they flew to Sur'Kesh in the first place.

"Mia?"

Mia smiles when she sees her little sister. "Hey Little A."

Little A stops at her father's bedside. She takes her hand and kisses it. "Hey Dad. You need to wake up." She moves over to her sister. "How's the shoulder?" She leans in and gives her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Kaya?"

"Sitting with her Mom. She just got out of surgery."

"Is she going to make it?"

"They are hopeful, but that is all they have said."

"Oh Little A, I'm sorry."

Little A squeezes Mia's hand. "Thanks. How are you? How's the shoulder?"

"Just a little stiff, but I'm fine."

"Dava tells me you are not sleeping. You need your sleep Mia."

Mia looks at Dava then at her sister. "You….you should have seen it. She just fell over and started…." her voice catches. "She has to wake up, she has to."

"Hey…hey," says Little A. She takes her sister's hand. "She will. She will you'll see."

"I will leave you two alone. You need anything Mia? Little A?"

"No thanks Dava."

After the commando leaves the room Little A smiles at her sister. "Soo ahh you two seem better."

Mia smiles as her eyes slowly close.

"You rest now. I will be here when you wake up."

"Liara?"

Little A looks toward her father. Mia sits up. Mia nods her head toward her father. Little A moves to her father's bedside. "Dad? Dad can you hear me?" She takes her Dad's hand.

Shepard slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a few times. "Liara?"

"No Dad, you are on Sur'Kesh, it's me Little A."

Shepard looks at her daughter. "Raina?"

Little A looks at Mia who shrugs her shoulders. "Raina is on Thessia Dad, you are on Sur'Kesh remember? You were coming to get me?"

"Sur…"

"Sur'Kesh, that's right. I am here visiting Kaya remember? Mia is here see," she tilts her head in her direction.

Shepard moves her head to find Mia. "Mia?" Realization crosses her features; she tries to sit up, "Mia!"

"Hey hey, relax just….relax. She's fine."

Shepard lies back down. Her eyes do not leave Mia's. "You okay?"

"Fine Dad."

"What happened there?"

"Got one in the shoulder. No permanent damage, Everything's fine."

"Tamia?"

"She is out of surgery," says Little A. "Doctors are hopeful. She is a pretty tough asari, has to be to have raised Kaya." She laughs a little.

Shepard's eyes close. "So…tired."

"You sleep Dad. You need your rest. Mia and I will be here when you wake up. Won't we Mia?" Little A looks toward her sister. Mia is fast asleep. "You both need your rest." Little A kisses her father's hand.

* * *

**EARTH**

The transport ship finally landed. Eva fell asleep on the way to James' apartment. When the skycab landed he had to wake her. Now they are in his apartment and Eva is sitting on the couch trying not to fall asleep between attempts at dialing home.

"Why don't you sleep Eva. The bed sheets have been cleaned."

Eva yawns. "I'm…I need to contact home first."

"Eva." James takes her hand and pulls her up from the couch. He squeezes her shoulders and rubs her arms up and down. "You are exhausted. You go sleep and I will continue to call okay? If they pick up I will wake you up."

Eva looks around the apartment. "Is…is there only one bedroom?"

"Yeah," James laughs a little then he sees the worried look on her face. "I…I can't afford two bedrooms Eva, I thought you knew I only had one."

"I…I never thought about it I guess." Eva blushes and looks away.

James turns her head toward him and kisses her lightly. "You go sleep. I can stay on the couch."

"I can't let you do that."

"Eva." His tone says he is fed up. "Sleep. We can talk about permanent sleep arrangements later okay?"

"What about you? You look just as tired as I feel?"

James takes Eva's hand. He pulls her into the bedroom. He pulls down the covers. "You get some sleep. If I need to crash I will do so on the …" Eva starts to cry. James could just hit himself for saying the word crash. "Oh Eva I'm sorry. I …I didn't mean…." he lets out a long sigh. He hugs Eva. "I'm sorry."

"Do…do you think they are okay?"

"I'm sure of it."

Eva looks at James, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." He kisses Eva fully on the lips. "Now get some sleep, okay?"

Eva starts to sit on the bed when her omni-tool goes off. "Goddess! It's Grandpa!" She punches the button. "Grandpa?"

"Hey Eva."

"I am here with James. Is Dad and Mia all right? Have you heard from them?"

"Slow down…slow down."

Eva takes in a shaky breath and lets it out. "Sorry."

"I just heard from Little A. Your father and Mia are fine."

Eva sits, "Oh thank the Goddess." She grabs James' hand. He sits next to her.

"They are in the hospital. Will be for a few days probably."

"Why are they injured?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises." Aethyta is not going to go into the long story or details because she does not want to worry her granddaughter.

"Mom must be so relieved. Can I talk to her?"

"Ah…she is sleeping. She wore herself out with worry."

James nudges Eva's shoulder, "Sounds like someone I know."

Eva smiles and nudges him back. "Okay. Maybe I will call Raina then. Communications have been down but…"

"She is out tonight Eva."

"Out?"

"Something to do with work. I think she is working with a patient or Malin, I can't remember. You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. James and I arrived not too long ago. We are getting settled."

"Good. I gotta go. I will call again tomorrow."

"Uh…okay Grandpa, bye."

The call disconnects.

"That's weird," says Eva.

"What?"

"I don't know. She sounded weird to me."

James huffs a little.

"What?"

"She sounded like her usual grumpy self to me."

"Ha ha. I mean it. I don't think she told me everything."

James rolls his eyes, "Here we go." He stands up.

"What?"

"You need to sleep Eva. You hardly slept on the trip here. Things will be better and clearer when you wake up okay?"

Eva lets out a breath, "Okay." She gets under the covers without bothering with pajamas. "Stay with me?" She holds out her hand.

"You sure?"

Eva nods.

James gets in on the other side of the bed. He lies down on his back. Eva snuggles close to him. "Thank you James."

"For what?" He kisses her forehead.

"For keeping me sane. For taking care of me. For loving me."

James tips up her chin with his finger. "Anytime." He kisses Eva. "Now sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**EARTH**

The one bedroom apartment that James rents is in a 10 level apartment building close to one of many docking bays in Chicago. He loves the location because when he is called for an assignment he can be in the air within an hour, something that is vital when trying to capture breaking news.

James has been working as a freelance writer for a national news station. He is not sure it is something he wants to pursue long term but right now it pays the bills and with Eva in the picture he needs to be able to provide a life for himself and the asari that he hopes to one day wed. James just finished his shower. He is making lunch for him and Eva. The asari is still sleeping and he doesn't want to wake her until the food is ready. He has never felt this way about anyone before and he wants everything to be perfect, realistic or not, Eva left her family, her home planet to be with him and he needs to make sure she is not sorry…ever.

Happy with the taste of the sauce James lowers the heat then dishes out noodles onto two plates. He walks into the bedroom to wake Eva. The asari was so tired she slept in the clothes she travelled in. He watches her for a few seconds. He smiles because she looks so beautiful. She is a lighter shade of blue than her mother. She also does not have the freckles under each eye like her mother or like her younger sister Little A. He traces his finger along her cheek bone. Eva swats at the disturbance. James stifles a laugh then starts tracing her cheek again. Eva swats again this time making contact with a loud smack.

"Ow!" James brings his hand to his chest and holds it as if mortally wounded. "You're awake!"

Eva with her eyes still closed smiles ear to ear.

"Oh I see two can play at that game." James leans over and starts to tickle her.

Eva starts to laugh and wiggle and tries to get away from James' hands. "Stop….please…."

James is relentless. He continues to tickle until Eva stops making noises because she is laughing so hard no sound is coming out. He decides to give her a break so she can catch her breath.

Still laughing and now coughing Eva sits up finally and starts to take in deep breaths.

"Geez you're turning blue, oh wait…"

Eva slaps his arm playfully. "Oh yeah, like I have never heard that before."

James puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple, "I love you you know."

Eva looks at him then her eyes flitter to his lips. James leans in and kisses her. When she breaks from the kiss she asks, "How long have I been asleep?"

"It is past lunch time. I hope you're hungry."

"I am actually why?" Eva gets up to start making the bed. James grabs her hands and leads her out of the room.

"I hope you like spaghetti."

Eva smells the sauce as she approaches the kitchen. "Hmm I love spaghetti. Let me just run to the bathroom."

James pours sauce over the noodles and sets them on the small round table. He pours two glasses of milk then sits down and waits.

Eva comes in looking a bit more refreshed. "Oh you didn't have to wait for me."

"Of course I did." James stands and waits for the asari to sit. He starts to dig in after Eva takes her first bite.

"This is very good."

"Don't sound so surprised."

Eva almost spits out her mouthful of food. She covers her mouth. After swallowing she says, "No sorry, I …"

"I'm joking."

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Eva asks, "Do you have plans today?"

James wipes his mouth. "Well, I was thinking I could show you some sights and then maybe stop in at the station. Let them know I am available for assignment. For some reason communications are not working. Plus maybe you can check it out and see if you like the place."

Eva looks at him, "What? For a job?"

"Sure why not?"

"I guess I didn't think you would want me working for the same place. Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest or something like that?"

"Hmm, I never thought about that. I can't imagine why it would be. I mean we can see."

Suddenly a very loud boom sounds and then the apartment seems to shake, like a tremor during an earthquake.

"What the?" James stands quickly and runs to the window.

"What is it?" asks Eva as another loud boom is heard and another stronger tremor shakes the building. "James?"

"Shit!"

Eva sees James turn as white as a ghost. "What?" She starts to hurry to the window but James grabs her.

"We have to go!"

"What?" She looks out the window.

"We need to grab supplies only what we can carry!" James runs into the bedroom.

Eva cannot believe her eyes. She cannot see the ground because it is covered in smoke and flame. Her eyes catch something that crashes into one of the lower levels of the apartment building. "James!" She is scared. She is about to yell his name again when a loud explosion can be heard. This time the building shakes and seems to rock.

"What the hell was that?"

"Someone threw something through the window down there."

"What?" James has a backpack and a bag in his hand, he takes a look. "I can't see anything."

"Me neither. I just saw something enter, not where it originated."

James grabs Eva's shoulders. "We need to go. Take this backpack and grab some of your stuff. I will grab some canned goods okay."

"Canned goods?"

"Eva just go, now!" He sees her flinch at his tone. He cups her cheek with his hand. "Sorry. Please grab some stuff. I don't know what is going on, but that place on fire out there is the docking bay. So wherever we go we may need to walk okay? I don't have a sky car."

Eva swallows. She looks at her omni-tool. "I…I should call home."

Another explosion rocks the foundation of the apartment building. "Not now go go go."

Eva quickly heads to the bedroom. She rifles through her suitcases to find anything of value. She grabs a change of clothes and a vid display. It is a small black circular device that projects pictures she has of her family and friends from home. She places it in the backpack.

"Eva we gotta go!"

The asari hears fear in his voice. She quickly runs out of the room. She is thrown from her feet when another explosion hits, this time the apartment building actually seems to teeter. Her ears are ringing. Eva coughs as she gets onto her hands and knees. The wall of the bedroom has collapsed in. She looks around, dust is clouding her vision. "James? James!"

"Eva!" James kneels down and pulls her up with him and gives her a huge bear hug. "Oh thank God. You okay?"

The sound of his voice is echoing. Eva thinks she knows what he is saying. She nods.

James looks her in the eye. "You sure?"

"Ears are ringing!"

James touches her cheek and smiles. "Follow me."

Eva nods.

"We will have to take the stairs okay, watch your step."

Eva nods.

Hand in hand they leave the ruined apartment.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Valya is outside Liara's room. Aethyta called her to fill her in on the situation with Liara, Raina, Shepard, Mia and her daughter Dava. Valya has been trying to get through to her daughter but hasn't been able to. She was happy to get an update. She called Arelia to let her know. The head of the commandos already knew the situation and apologized profusely for not informing Valya sooner.

Arelia dispatched two commando units to Sur'Kesh to transport Dava and the rest back to Thessia. She spoke with Councilor Tevos personally when the asari Matriarch called to ask about the well-being of Shepard and the others. When Arelia told her what she did Tevos was pleased to hear it. The Councilor is on Thessia though no one but certain commandos know her exact location.

"Mom?"

Valya hears Raina waking and decides to enter the room. "No Raina it's me Valya. Are you okay?"

Raina slowly sits up.

Valya pours her some water and hands her the plastic cup.

"I have felt better." Raina drinks the cup dry. She hands it back to Valya who refills it. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened. I wanted to drop by to see if you or Liara needed anything."

Raina looks around the hospital room.

"I sent your grandfather home. She was exhausted."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes nothing like that. After I promised to stay with you she finally decided to leave."

"Where's Mom?"

"She is across the hall."

Raina studies Valya for a moment. "What aren't you telling me?"

Valya lets out a sigh as she averts her eyes. "She hasn't woken up yet. The Doctors are not sure why."

Raina sets down the plastic cup. "I need to see her." She starts to draw back the covers but Valya stops her.

"You need to rest Raina."

"She might need my help Valya. Please."

Valya holds up a hand to halt Raina. The detective checks the hallway. She comes back into the room. "Okay. But you take the blame if a Doctor or Nurse walk in okay?" Valya winks at her.

Raina smiles, "Thank you."

A little shaky on her feet, the former commando helps Raina walk across the hall into her mother's room. Valya quickly moves a chair by the bed and helps Raina sit.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If you could keep watch?"

"Will do." Valya squeezes Raina's shoulder then stands in the hallway.

Raina takes her mother's hand between her own. "Mom? I need you to wake up now."

Liara does not stir.

Raina checks the doorway. She turns back to her mother. She closes her eyes, when they open again they are black.

"_Mother can you hear me?"_

_Raina sees a field of flowers, much like the field of flowers that can be seen from the path that leads to the back of their home. Raina is worried at first when she does not see her mother anywhere, but she is relieved when she feels her presence. "Mother, make your presence known."_

"_Raina?" _

_Raina looks behind her. It is the same field of flowers but this time Liara is sitting on a swing in the middle of them. When the young asari turns to look behind her she sees the same thing, her mother on a swing in the middle of a field of flowers. She approaches her mother who is just sitting, not swinging._

"_You need to wake up Mother."_

_Liara's smile disappears. Raina feels her mother's sadness. "Why?"_

_The question stuns Raina. "Dad and your family need you."_

_Liara looks off into the distance._

_Raina follows her eyes but has no idea what she is looking at. The sun about to set? The butterflies that are fluttering around? The large black form just off to the left that gives off a feeling of death and destruction?_

_Raina looks to her Mother who seems unfazed by the black form._

"_It's beautiful here don't you think?"_

_Raina hears a baby crying in the distance. She looks again toward the dark figure. It is pulsating in rhythm of the crying child, cries she can hear but she cannot see a baby._

_Raina feels tremendous sadness coming from her mother. She doesn't understand. Is her mother somehow trapped? She knows she helped her break the link with her father, but she doesn't understand what is happening._

"_Mom? What is it? Why don't you want to wake up?"_

_Liara does not look at her daughter; she just stares straight ahead as a single tear falls down her cheek._

"_What is it Mom?"_

_The crying from the baby grows louder._

"_Your father doesn't know and I don't know how to tell her. I …I never meant to not tell her, the timing was never good."_

_The cries of the baby increase in volume. _

_Raina wonders if she heard her mother correctly. She looks toward the dark form. It looks more menacing as the cries become overwhelmingly loud. Raina covers her ears. She looks at Liara; the asari does not seem to notice. _

_Then Raina puts it together. She kneels in front of her mother who looks so distraught, so exhausted, so sad. She takes her hands. "Tell me."_

_Liara shakes her head a little._

_The cries of the baby are so loud now; Raina knows she is the only one who can hear it. "She will understand Mom. She loves you. She will understand that you cannot have another child."_

_The cries stop. Raina does not need to look to know the dark figure is no longer there._

_Liara is crying now. Raina stands and pulls her mother up out of the swing to hold her. "It's okay Mom. It's okay."_

_All Liara can do is shake her head as she cries._

_Raina just holds her. "You need to leave this place Mom. You don't have to hide. I need you to wake up."_

_Liara shakes her head not letting go of her daughter._

"_Mom you are everything to us. Please, please wake up. We need you. I need you."_

_Raina is growing tired. Liara must sense it. She breaks from the hug. "You go. I am going to stay here a while."_

"_No!" Raina grabs her mother's hands and does not allow her to sit down on the swing again. "I need you to wake up."_

_Liara pushes Raina back without lifting her hands. Raina is shocked. Liara sits down on the swing and looks at the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Raina feels dizzy. She knows she has to end the meld. "I love you Mom."_

_Liara doesn't seem to hear her._

_Raina ends the meld._

"Whoa whoa you okay?"

Raina is being held up by Valya. "What?"

"Take it easy I've got you."

Raina is able to sit up without help now. Valya remains close with hands out just in case.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes fine, thank you."

"You don't look fine Raina. You look like you have seen a ghost." Valya takes a closer look; she wipes a tear from the young asari's face. "You can talk to me."

"Can you please help me to my room?"

"Sure."

Raina stands though she is wobbling. Valya lifts her in her arms and when Raina does not protest, she knows something is wrong. She carries the Psychiatrist into her hospital room and sets her on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Raina turns on her side facing away from Valya.

The detective touches her shoulder, "I'll be in the hallway if you need anything." She doesn't wait for a reply. She leaves Raina alone while she returns to the hallway.

* * *

"Miri?"

Oriana has made some food for her sister. They both have been working nonstop since the attack on the Councilors across the galaxy. They both have been looking for a common thread between the humans who were involved in the attack. No group is taking responsibility for the attacks which is rare these days. The radical or extremist groups always take credit when they do harm.

Because they both are working together they are using what used to be Oriana's lab in the estate when she lived there before marrying Mark and moving to Earth. She finds her sister asleep at one of the consoles. She sets down the tray of food and lightly shakes Miranda's shoulder. "Miri wake up."

Slowly Miranda wakes. She yawns and stretches. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just over an hour. I left to take a break and made some lunch. Any luck yet?"

"No. The searches are still running." Miranda looks at the tray of food. "Thank you Ori."

Oriana gives her a smile. "Shayna and Rose are out with friends. They will be home in time for dinner."

"Have you heard from Arelia?" Miranda takes a bite of food.

"No. I was actually going to ask you that."

"Ever since the attacks I hardly see her. I have no idea how long this is going to last. We have to find a connection."

"We should maybe go visit Liara and Raina in the hospital later. Valya called with an update."

"Oh?"

"Raina is awake."

"And Liara?"

Oriana shakes her head.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure. If you are not up for it, I can to the hospital to relieve Valya. Maybe Raina can tell me what happened."

Miranda looks at the display. She lets out a long sigh. "I don't think this will be done running anytime soon. I can go with you if that is okay."

"Of course it's okay."

"This is really good Ori, thank you." Miranda takes another bite.

"You're welcome. Have you heard from Shepard?"

"No. I suspect the commandos Arelia sent will arrive shortly. Hopefully communications will be better by then. I'm still having issues with my contacts on Earth. I don't understand what is happening. It's like someone is playing with the whole communication system."

Oriana studies her sister.

"What?"

"Is that possible?" asks Oriana.

"What?"

"To play with the communications?"

Miranda shrugs it off and is about to say some sarcastic remark but stops to think. "That would take a lot of planning and coordination."

"Kind of like the attack on the Councilors across planets?"

"But that's…" Miranda stops in mid-sentence. "You really think the disruption to the communication systems is on purpose?"

"Why not?"

"But the entire galaxy?"

"Who says it's the entire galaxy? All we know for sure is that communication to Earth is horrible and spotty on Sur'Kesh."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"Think about Miri. If you were going to attack something and you decided to strike directly, wouldn't a great way to cover your tracks be to disrupt communications?"

"But how? I mean on such a massive scale? Who has that kind of…?" Miranda's voice trails off when she sees her sister's expression. She follows her eyes to the vid display.

Oriana turns up the sound.

"Transit stations all over North America have been hit the hardest. As you can see the destruction is immense." Images of rubble and fire and dead bodies flash on the display. "Stay inside your homes, I say again do not leave your homes. Stayed tuned to this station for more updates."

"Holy shit," says Miranda. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh God." Oriana gasps when they show collapsed buildings and charred and dismembered bodies. "I have to call my grandkids." Oriana brings up her omni-tool. She cannot get through.

Miranda sees the panic start to take root in her sister. She quickly stands and hugs her. "I'm sure they are fine Ori."

"I can't get through."

"I know…I know." Miranda looks at her sister from arm's length. "You had a great idea Ori. Ori." Miranda squeezes her shoulders. She does not want her sister looking at the vid display thinking the worst has happened to her grandkids. "Ori?"

"What?"

"Find out how to disrupt communications."

Oriana searches her sister's face. "Are you serious? Now?"

"You have something better to do except drive yourself crazy with worry?"

"I suppose not."

"Good." Miranda squeezes her sister's shoulders. "Good. Then help me find out what is going on."

Oriana nods then gets to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**SUR'KESH**

Kaya is asleep next to her mother Tamia who is recovering nicely from surgery. Her side was impaled with a piece of wreckage from the ship, though it was touch and go for a little while the Salarian physicians were more than capable and saved the asari's life. Opening her eyes Kaya slowing gets off the bed. She is careful not to disturb her mother. Her mother insisted she sleep with her, she wanted to hold her hand through the night, so Kaya did as her mother requested because truth be told she wanted to do the same thing.

The young asari makes her way to the next room where Shepard and Mia are recuperating. She finds Little A asleep next to Mia. Both asari are on their sides with their backs to each other. Kaya approaches Little A and is about to wake her when she hears Shepard cry out. Because it is so quiet the asari jumps. Looking to see why the human yelled she realizes that she is asleep. She quickly shakes Little A.

"Aethyta, Aethyta wake up."

"Hmm?"

Shepard starts to thrash a bit, she lets out another cry.

"Aethyta wake up now, something's wrong with your Dad."

Mia sits up quickly and gets out of bed as Little A starts to wake.

"Dad….Dad!" Mia touches her father's shoulder.

Shepard bats away the hands and yells as she sits up breathing heavily. Her eyes are darting around the room as if looking for a threat.

Mia with hands up says in a very calm voice, "Dad? It's okay Dad. It's Mia. You are in the hospital."

Shepard's breathing starts to slow a little when she makes eye contact with her daughter. "Mia?"

Mia lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Yes Dad. Little A and Kaya are here too. You were having a bad dream."

Shepard is visibly shaking, her eyes still darting around. "Where are we?"

"Sur'Kesh. We came here to get Little A and Kaya."

Shepard looks at her youngest.

Mia slowly approaches her Dad with hand out. "Dad?"

Shepard flinches.

Mia does not pull back. "It's okay." She touches her father's foot. It seems to ground her somehow and make her relax. "You with me Dad?"

Shepard's eyes snap to Mia's. Her green eyes are intense. They study Mia. "I'm with you." Shepard slowly gets out of bed and stands. She takes Mia's hand who helps her keep her balance and gives it a squeeze. "I'm fine honey thank you." Shepard turns her attention to Kaya and Little A. "How is your mother Kaya?"

"She's good. Doctors say she will make a full recovery."

They all look when someone knocks on the doorframe to the room. It's Dava. "Morning."

"Dava, what's going on?" asks Shepard.

"Two units are landing soon. We are leaving. We have to go meet the shuttle."

"Wait, they can't move my Mom," says Kaya.

"Yes we can. We have to leave Kaya, this is not a request."

"Now hold on!" says Little A, but Mia steps up to Dava.

"Hang on." Mia looks at her sister. Her look says be quiet let her handle it. She turns to Dava, "What's going on?"

"My orders are to get all of you to the rendezvous point. We have about ten minutes before we have to leave."

"Why? What's going on?"

Dava touches Mia's upper arm and gives it a slight squeeze. "We have to go Mia. Please help me with this. I need someone to help me move Tamia."

"I can help you," says Kaya.

"Good. Let's get her ready." Dava and Kaya leave for Tamia's room.

Little A opens her duffle bag. She hands Mia and her father a shirt. Then opens the closet in the room and hands them both their pants. Due to blood and tears in the fabric, their shirts were thrown away.

They all quickly change.

"Can't we go back to Kaya's apartment? I left some stuff there."

"Like what?" asks Mia.

"Like the rest of my clothes."

"We can get you new clothes honey," says Shepard. "Something is obviously going on. We need to go."

They quickly gather their items and head into Tamia's room. The asari is up on her feet looking a bit pale but she smiles at the new company who enter the room.

"I hear we are leaving."

Shepard smiles at her. "Guess so."

"Everyone ready?" asks Tif. She looks just as pale as Tamia.

"What's going on?" asks Mia.

"We are leaving." Tif's voice is stern.

Shepard places her hand on Mia's shoulder. "Do as they say honey. We will be fine."

"But…" Mia stops when her father's hand squeezes harder on her shoulder.

Shepard and Tif exchange a nod. "Everyone have what they need?"

"I don't have my notes," says Kaya.

"We don't have time," says Tif. "We need to leave now."

Without another word everyone follows Tif with Dava taking up the rear.

* * *

**THESSIA**

It's early on the asari home planet. Akira, the medical examiner, is bringing coffee to the woman she loves. Though she and Valya have not been together intimately, they have gotten kissing down pretty well. The former commando is still a bit reserved, but Akira is patient. Valya did lose her bondmate a little over a year ago so it makes sense that Valya would not just jump into things. She also knows that the detective is thinking of her daughter though Dava said it was fine, something that surprised the medical examiner.

Sipping her own coffee, Akira finds Valya just inside Liara's room in a chair sleeping. The medical examiner cups Valya's cheek with her hand until the asari wakes up. A smile crosses Valya lips. Before opening her eyes she says, "What time is it?"

Akira places the coffee under Valya's nose and smiles when the asari takes it from her. "It's early."

Valya blinks a few times then sits up. She takes a long sip of her coffee. "Hits the spot, thank you."

Akira bends at the waist and kisses Valya. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. It's Liara I am worried about."

"She still has not regained consciousness?"

"No. Raina tried to …" her voice trails off."

"What?"

Valya stands up and stretches a little. She gestures to the hallway.

"What's going on?"

Valya looks inside Raina's room. She looks to be sleeping. "I think Raina melded with Liara to try to get her to wake up."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I was out here while Raina was at her mother's side. She nearly fell off her chair I had to grab her. She was so exhausted I carried her to her room. I don't see exhaustion like that except…"

"…through a meld." Akira finishes her sentence. "Maybe it worked."

Valya lets out a sigh.

Akira rubs her arm. "You need to go home."

"I have to go to work."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"I thought you were taking time off."

"Meryl needs all of her detectives. Last time I checked I was still a detective. She is letting me come in this afternoon."

"Something going on?"

"You heard about the attacks on Earth right?"

"Yeah. She thinks it might happen here?"

"Maybe. Don't know. I will have to let you know." Valya opens her omni-tool and dials Aethyta. "Hi Aethyta. I need to leave for work soon. Are you able to stop by? Okay, see you soon."

"She doing all right?"

"Yeah, she is one tough asari."

"Dinner tonight?"

Valya lets out a sigh. "Oh I don't know Akira. I am pretty exhausted."

"Then will you please let me take care of you, for once."

"Once? I am pretty sure I have let you take care of me at least once before maybe even twice." Valya pulls Akira into a hug. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. If I wasn't I would not offer. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. I like your place better."

Akira kisses her quickly on the lips. "That's just because I actually clean my house."

"Ouch."

"I'll see you tonight." Akira gives her another quick kiss before heading to her office.

Valya walks into Liara's room and touches the asari's hand. "You need to wake up Liara. There are a lot of people here that need you, that are counting on you. I know Dara would be here if she could cheering for you to recover. You know how she loved to bake." Valya laughs a little at the memory. "Whenever Dava wasn't feeling well or me or any of her friends she was in that kitchen baking and cooking. Goddess I miss that smell." Valya sits in the chair and takes Liara's hand in her own. She kisses the back of it. "I miss her so much some days it's hard to breathe. It makes me feel bad for Akira. I know she is patient and that she loves me, but it's only been a year and I don't know. I feel…well guilty I guess, for wanting to move on. I would usually go to Dara with my thoughts. Finding voice to them is not the easiest thing for me. I …well I don't know what I would do without you and Shepard. Your friendship has meant so much to me. And your girls, Liara they …well they are wonderful. I know that things are weird still with Dava, that you all feel weird around her. It will take some time. She really has matured Liara. You need to wake up so you can see it."

"Any luck?"

Valya startles a little. She looks over her shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I didn't want to eavesdrop either."

"That's okay Raina." Valya stands and offers her chair. "Please sit. You probably should not be up and around. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just tired. I have seen it."

"Seen what?"

"How Dava has changed. She really has moved on hasn't she?"

Valya offers a small smile. "Some days yes."

Raina does not pry. She knows Dava's past it only makes sense that she has bad days just like everyone else. "Will you help me Valya?"

"Anything honey, what do you need?"

Raina looks at Valya with her piercing emerald eyes. "I think you know what I did yesterday."

"I uh…" she clears her throat, "I suspected yes."

"Will you assist me?"

"Oh honey, I am not sure that is appropriate."

"It is a joint meld Valya that is all. It is not a deep one; it can be pretty shallow actually. I need your energy. I exhausted myself yesterday."

"You are still recovering Raina. You need to…"

"Please," Raina interrupts. She is desperate and doesn't care that she sounds it. "She needs to wake up and I need you to help me."

Valya looks around the room. "Be right back." She leaves briefly. When she returns she has a chair. She sets it next to Raina and sits down. "I only did this joint thing with Dara when we were melding with Dava when she was younger. I am out of practice."

Raina takes her hand. "It's okay. Just stay close to me. My mother is not trapped, well not against her will. She is not waking up on purpose."

"What? But why?"

"What you hear Valya I ask that you keep to yourself. Please do not tell Dava or Akira."

"Of course not, you can trust me."

"I believe my Mother is exhausted. I think she is afraid of losing her father because she going to die soon. Also…"

Valya squeezes her hand.

"I learned that my mother can no longer have children."

Valya tries not to show shock. "Oh Raina, I'm…I'm so sorry."

"I do not know why she cannot or if it is simply a belief of hers. But she is incredibly sad Valya. She does not want to face my father or her father's upcoming death. So she chooses not to right now. I believe that in time she would come out of it on her own, but in the meantime her health could decline the longer she remains this way. And with us not being able to contact my Dad and sisters, with the attack on Earth and the fact that we cannot contact Eva, well she needs to wake up. She needs to know what is going on."

"Raina."

"I know what you are going to say. She is fragile right now so why would I force her?"

Valya nods.

"She needs to be pushed and I intend to push. I will not break her. You can trust me on that Valya. My Mother is incredibly strong; I believe she has forgotten that fact."

Valya takes in a deep breath and slowing exhales. "Okay. I'm ready."

Raina and Valya each touch Liara's arm, their eyes go black.

_Raina sees the field of flowers. Her mother is sitting on the swing this time just walking her feet up and back, not actually swinging. Raina believes this is a good sign that she did not have to call for her mother. "Hello Mother."_

"_Raina. Hello Valya."_

_Valya does not speak._

"_Why is she here?"_

"_She is helping me Mother. We need you to wake up now."_

"_Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Raina knows she is looking at the sunset. She knows her mother loves sunsets and this place in her mind is her safe haven. "Mom there is no time. I need you to stop hiding and wake up."_

_Liara looks at Raina. "You do not get to tell me what to do young lady. I will stay here as long as I wish."_

"_What about grandpa? What about Dad? Aren't you even concerned for her?"_

_Liara moves quickly to Raina and slaps her across the face. "How dare you. How dare you say that to me! You have no idea what I have been through with your father! Don't you ever say that to me again!"_

"_Seems to me she would be pretty disappointed in you right about now."_

_Valya starts to move closer but stops when she sees Raina's hand at her side signaling otherwise._

"_Choose your next words carefully Raina."_

"_Or what Mother? You'll hit me again? Well go ahead." Raina extends her hands out to her sides. "I won't stop you. I won't tell you what is going on in the real world. I won't tell you that your bondmate needs you and you choose to cower in a corner."_

_Liara brings her hand back to strike again but stops herself. Tears are burning her eyes. _

"_Come on Mother. Do you really want to give up on your family? Did you know that everyone but me is in trouble right now? Did you know that?"_

_Liara starts to back away. She covers her ears with her hands. "Stop."_

"_You are needed Mother."_

_Liara brings her hands down and yells, "I don't want to be needed!"_

"_Well too bad! Too bad that you're tired boo hoo! Too bad that you and Dad are famous for something neither one of you wanted to be a part of. Too bad you have a loving and caring family. Too damn bad!" Raina grabs her Mother's arms and holds her at arm's length. "Enough hiding! If you need a break be an adult and ask for one! If you are overwhelmed, TELL someone! Do not hide like this, away from everyone that loves you."_

"_Stop…please…" Liara starts to cry._

"_Only when you wake up will I stop. Valya is here to help me. I will hound you day and night Mother until you wake up." Raina falters a little, she is dizzy. She let's go of her mother and starts to stumble but Liara catches her._

"_I've got you."_

_Raina is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Please Mom…please."_

"_Raina end the meld. You are too weak. Valya get her out of here!"_

_Valya approaches. "Not until you wake up Liara." The detective sees Raina smile._

"_Please Mom." When her mother looks her in the eye Raina's heart sinks. She sees such pain and sadness. She has never seen or felt it to this degree from her mother before. "Please."_

"_You have my word."_

_Valya helps Raina stand. "See you soon."_

Raina and Valya end the meld. Raina is able to steady herself using Liara's bed to keep from falling off her chair.

"You okay?" asks Valya.

"I will be when she wakes up."

They both watch Liara waiting for a sign any sign that the asari will wake up. A few minutes pass.

Raina wants nothing but to close her eyes and sleep but this isn't right, why isn't her Mother waking up. "She…she wouldn't lie would she?" asks Raina when she looks at Valya.

"I don't know honey….pain makes people do funny things."

"No," Raina shakes her head, "No she gave her word. She has to wake…" Raina's voice trails off when she sees her mother's eyes flutter open. "Mom?" She squeezes her shoulder and gives it a little shake. "Come on Mom that's it, open your eyes."

Liara opens her eyes and blinks a few times. Her hand comes up to shield them from the lights above. "Raina?" she whispers.

"I'm here Mom, I'm here. Valya is here too. Oh thank the Goddess." Raina stands on shaky legs to give her mother a hug but Liara does not return it. Liara moves on her side facing away from her daughter. "Mom?"

"I'm tired."

Raina is frozen. She feels like she has been gutted like a fish. She was only trying to help. The longer her mother was in that state the worse for her it would be. She was only trying to help.

"Here, let's get you back to your room," Valya supports Raina by wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her away from Liara's bed. "You need to rest."

Raina is speechless. Tears prick at her eyes.

Valya helps her into bed. "Just give her some time Raina. She obviously is in a lot of pain. She just needs time to work through it."

"Was…was I wrong?"

"No honey. What you did took a lot of courage. She will thank you one day, you'll see."

How is that possible? Raina wonders. Her mother has never been cruel to her…until now. And it hurts, it hurts a lot. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she should not have forced her mother to wake, to face whatever it is she doesn't want to face. Maybe Raina was just wrong.

"I'll be back later Raina, you sleep now."

Sleep, yes sleep. Now let me be at peace, let me try to forget, to deny all I have had to deal with. How nice it would be just to give up, to stop fighting. Raina never thought she would want to escape from her problems like she did when she was a kid. She doesn't remember wanting a drink more than she does right now.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Hello awesome fan fiction fans! Here in the United States we are celebrating Thanksgiving today. One of the many things I am thankful for is this community and all of you. I hope you and your loved ones have a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it). And if you do not celebrate it, happy Thursday! =)_

* * *

**EARTH**

James and Eva made it out of the crumbling apartment building. The streets littered with rubble are not exactly safe. Eva at James side weave in and out of buildings to stay off the streets which are filled with panicked people some wounded some just running around as if in a haze. They didn't speak they just stayed out of sight and ran when they could, walked when they had to, to get away from the explosions as quickly as possible.

Eva out of breath finally says something as they duck into an abandoned convenience store, "Can we stop?" She pants a few times, "Just for a little while?"

James quickly checks the store. "Here come in here." There is a room in the back that must be the office. They head inside. "I'll be right back."

Eva sits down after dropping her backpack trying to catch her breath. There is a huge difference between going on a hike and running through the street feeling like your life is in danger. She is shaken, tired and scared and is not sure how long she can go on, but she knows she cannot panic, not right now.

James enters the small office and closes the door. He hands Eva some bottles of water. "Here."

"Did you pay for these?"

The look he gives her says really?

After chugging down half a bottle James says, "I have a friend in the Alliance. I think we should try to get to him. The base is about twenty miles away I think. We probably can get there tomorrow if we push ourselves. I am sure they will know what is going on."

Eva just drinks water and nods her head.

James touches Eva's knee, "You doing okay?"

Eva wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, "Yeah."

James studies her, "You sure?"

"I just have to focus James. If I tell you how I am really doing I will lose it and won't be able to stop crying."

He squeezes her knee, "Okay."

"Did you see anything? I mean who is doing this?"

"All I saw was panicked people running around with their heads cut off. I didn't see anything else. I was too busy making sure we didn't trip over debris."

"Who could be doing this? Do you think it is linked to the attack on the Councilors?"

"No idea. I thought about trying to make it to the station but it's too far plus it is in the heart of the city which may not be a good idea right now. I think we are safer staying away from densely populated areas."

"Good idea."

"Be right back." James cracks the door open and after a few seconds heads into the main store area. He quickly returns with some food. "We should eat something then we need to get moving."

Without a word Eva starts to eat.

James touches her knee again until she makes eye contact. "I left a chit on the counter."

She smiles. "Thanks."

"We are going to be okay you know."

"I know."

"We just have to make it to the base and hopefully get some answers then we will know what we are dealing with."

Eva nods as she opens a small bag of chips.

They both freeze when they hear nearby gunfire. Eva puts the extra food in her backpack and quickly swallows her food. James cracks open the door. He quickly closes it. His wide eyes are all Eva needs to see to know they may be in trouble. He points at the desk. They both quietly move behind it and crouch down hoping beyond hope no one comes in.

They hear yelling and things falling off shelves then three loud booms. BOOM BOOM BOOM! Eva grabs James' arm and squeezes as she presses her lips together so as not to make a sound. She is shaking and she can feel James shaking. They wait. And wait. They wait so long it feels like an eternity but in reality it is probably just a few minutes. James starts to move toward the door but Eva will not release her hold on him. He looks at her and covers her hands with his. "I need to look," he whispers.

Finally Eva lets go of him and waits behind the desk.

James slowly cracks the door to peer out. He sees a pair of feet. He knows whoever it is must be dead. He opens the door a little wider, he sees two dead bodies. They were shot in the back. He turns to Eva and signals for her to move up. She hoists the backpack on her shoulders and grabs James' duffle bag. She hands it to him in silence. They duck low and creep out the door. James closes it behind them. When they round the corner of a shelving unit he sees a third body. He hears Eva gasp a little. This one too was shot in the back; the head is blown half off.

At the front of the store now James looks out on the street. It looks clear. He looks back at Eva and points left, she nods. They slowly exit the store. They round the corner to the alley then stand and start to run.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Aethyta is at the hospital ready to take Raina and Liara home. The former Shadow Broker is not saying much. She speaks when spoken and that's it. Raina has not had the time to fill her grandfather in on the events that occurred to make Liara wake up. The Matriarch is not stupid; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know something is wrong.

Flying home in silence Raina for one is happy to be home, though Aethyta did ask that she stay at the main house for a while. The young asari has not told her no yet but plans to once they land.

"I heard from Arelia," says Aethyta as she lands the sky car. "Shepard and the others should be arriving tomorrow some time. With the attack on transit stations on Earth they are taking precautions and having them land at a private site."

"Is there more news about the attacks?" asks Raina.

"No. News from Earth is touch and go. They keep saying it's due to communication problems, so I have no idea what is going on."

Aethyta looks at her daughter who is staring out the window. She wonders why the heck she is not asking about Eva and James.

They land and before Aethyta can say anything Liara is out of the sky car and walking toward the house.

"What's with her?"

Raina fills Aethyta in on what happened. What Liara thought in the meld which explains why she is so down and distant. Raina did not tell her about the possibility that Liara can no longer have children. She does not feel it is something for her to reveal.

"So you will stay then?" asks Aethyta as they both get out of the sky car.

Raina wants to go home and sleep. She didn't sleep well in the hospital. Between having nightmares of the reapers, of her father in trouble and now her mother, she needs some alone time. "I think it is best if I don't Grandpa."

"Why? Because your mother is in a funk? She needs you close whether she says so or not."

Raina touches her grandpa's arm, "I need to be alone Grandpa. It is very clear that Mom is not happy with me and I don't want to make it worse by sharing the same space right now."

"Maybe that is exactly what she needs Raina."

"I'm sorry, but no." Raina takes her small bag that Aethyta brought to her in the hospital. "I will talk to you later." She starts to walk to her house.

Aethyta grumps a little. She grabs Liara's bag and slowly enters the house. Liara is not in the family room. Her bedroom door is closed. The Matriarch is tired, physically tired. So instead of getting into things with her daughter she decides to go to sleep instead. Whatever is bothering her daughter, it can keep.

* * *

Valya stifles a yawn as best she can. The detectives are all gathered in the main conference room of the police department waiting for Meryl the Police Captain to update them on what is going on.

"Akira keeping you up?" asks Atalia as she nudges Valya's shoulder and gives her a wink. The asari has been very supportive of the budding relationship which surprised both of them seeing as how Atalia shut Akira out when she was shot last year. The lead detective seems to be handling her issues better than before. She blamed herself for Carissa's death. She threw herself into her recovery and into her work. Now a little over a year later the asari is dating again and seems back to her old self. Valya is happy for her and happy to have her partner back.

"Ha Ha Atalia. No. I was at the hospital watching over Liara and Raina."

"Oh yeah that's right. Raina had what, some sort of seizure right?"

"That's right. They should be home by now. I just hope they are both okay."

Atalia looks at her with a confused look. "Why were you watching over Liara?"

Valya does not want to reveal anything so she says, "She is just so exhausted you know worried for her daughter here and her daughters off planet and of course Shepard."

"They are coming home though right?"

"That is the plan last I heard."

"Listen up!" says Meryl as she enters the conference room and shuts the door. The detectives quiet down. "As you know there have been attacks on Earth, mainly North America. Transit stations in the major cities have been the targets to date. Right now the Alliance military is mustering. Arelia T'Jala, the head of the commandos, has called in all of her units to ensure Armali and the rest of Thessia is protected. She does not know if our transit stations will be attacked or other vital areas such as hospitals or financial institutions. She is not waiting for an attack but instead being proactive. The reason why I have asked for the detectives to gather is because we need to help out the patrol units. Starting tomorrow I need you to come to work in your patrol uniforms. We need a higher presence on our streets. Your shifts will be the same, you still report to me and your current cases can still be worked. I just need you to show up in your uniforms. Questions?"

"Do they know who is behind the attacks?" asks Naava.

"No they don't."

"Why Earth?" asks Kendall.

"Also unknown."

"What about communications with Earth?" asks Valya.

"Engineers are aware of the communication issues. Thessia has offered to assist Earth with anything they need. They are not sure what is causing the issue but as of now, communications at least to the major cities that have been hit are nonexistent from off planet. Arelia and her Alliance counterparts do have ways to communicate, keep in mind this is not public knowledge. Rest assured, we are in contact with the Alliance and will assist them where we can." Murmurs can be heard throughout the room. Meryl asks, "Any other questions?"

No one says anything.

"Good. Get back to work and we will see you tomorrow in your uniforms. Thank you." Meryl leaves and heads to her office.

"Geez, do you know how long it has been since I have worn my uniform?" asks Atalia, "I hope it still fits."

"Really? I doubt it has been that long."

"Yeah yeah. We still heading to the medical examiner's office right? To check out Akira's findings on the humans that attacked the Councilor?"

"Yes. You okay with that?"

"Valya, of course I am. How many times do I have to tell you that you and Akira are fine? I am not holding a grudge against either one of you. Would I have done things differently sure, but I didn't. I learned from it and I am trying to move on. You make that very difficult when you keep asking me."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just stop doing it." She pats Valya's shoulder. "Let's get going."

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at Akira's office.

"Afternoon Doc."

"Atalia. How are you?"

"Doing well thanks, you?"

"Good."

Valya and Akira exchange looks.

"Okay now that the pleasantries are over, what's going on with our human attackers?"

"Well they obviously died of their injuries but I decided to do some testing that was not actually necessary."

"Of course you did," Atalia winks at Valya. "That is why you are the best ME on the planet."

"You say the nicest things."

The fun banter between the former lovers would probably bother Valya if she wasn't so happy to see it happening. As each day passes she feels more comfortable with the idea of being with Akira. She knows she has been reserved but maybe it is time to move to the next level in her relationship with the ME.

"What did you do?" asks Valya.

Akira displays pictures of three human brains. "I scanned this."

"That's awfully pretty Akira, but what are we looking at exactly?" asks Atalia.

"You tell me."

Both detectives look at her.

"What stands out to you?"

"Is it the same brain just projected three times?" asks Valya.

"No but that is what struck me as highly unusual. These are from three different people and they look the same. The deterioration is almost identical. Only when I magnify each one can you start to see the differences."

"What would cause that?"

"No idea."

"An illness maybe?" asks Atalia.

"I thought about that. What is a singular illness that impacts all humans?"

The detectives shrug their shoulders.

"Exactly. I found no indication in my search that this is caused by an illness specific to humans."

"Did you check other species?" asks Valya.

"Came up empty."

"Well what the hell?" says Atalia. "I mean it is obvious there is a link but to what?"

"All I can say is that I will keep looking," says Akira. "I have someone I can contact on Earth but with the communications being as they are, I have not been able to get through to discuss it with her."

"We heard from Meryl today that they are aware of the issues and are trying to fix it," says Valya.

"Is it linked to the attack on the Councilors?"

"I think we are all assuming that," says Atalia, "seeing as no one asked that of Meryl. I know amongst ourselves we believe there is a connection."

"We get to report tomorrow in uniform so we have a larger presence on the streets," says Valya.

Akira nods her head, "Not a bad idea. Don't want to panic people."

"Well thanks for the information Doc. We gotta go."

"Take care you two." Akira grabs Valya's hand and whispers, "We still on for tonight?"

Valya squeezes her hand, "Yes."

"See you later."

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO THESSIA**

The ship carrying the two commando units sent to pick up Shepard, Tif, Dava and the others just passed through the relay. They should arrive on Thessia in about six hours. The retired Captain does not really want to sleep though she is extremely tired. The nightmares are too much. She doesn't want to fall back into not knowing what is real and what is not real. She found herself holding Mia or Little A's hand a lot making sure that they were real. When she was linked to Raina so long ago she remembers being afraid every day. She is set on not letting that happen but sometimes old wounds reopen and her mind is tired and she just cannot fight the fear. So she is walking the ship looking for distraction.

"Hey Shepard."

"Tif. What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"Too restless. I will have plenty of time to sleep when we get home. I think I am getting soft."

"How so?"

"I long for my bed." The commando laughs. "I remember a time when I could sleep on command no matter the environment or the weather conditions. Does this happen when you get old? You get set in your ways?"

Shepard looks at her with a smile, "Why are you asking me?"

The asari looks at her hoping she did not overstep then sees the human grinning from ear to ear. They both start laughing.

"I don't think you're soft Tif. You were shot yesterday, was it yesterday?"

"Who knows, I don't even know what time it is."

"Well in any case you are on your feet walking around commanding a bunch of civilians. I don't think you are soft."

Their walk through the ship ends up in the galley.

"Want some tea?" asks Tif.

"You sit down and relax, I will make some." Shepard finds what she needs. She sits across from the asari commando as she waits for the water to heat. "So can you tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Please. The way you nearly forced us out of the hospital to get off Sur'Kesh. What is it?"

Tif looks at the human. Shepard can tell that she is trying to determine whether or not to tell her. "There have been more attacks."

"Is the Councilor all right?"

"Yes. They weren't on Thessia."

"Where then?"

"Transit stations have been hit in the major cities in North America."

Shepard's pulse quickens. "Chicago?"

"I'm not sure."

"Cut the crap Tif, just tell me."

Tif lets out a breath, "Yes."

Not sure what to say her mind is not working as fast as it usually is. "How do you know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"With communications being so spotty, how do you know?"

"There were news reports and….well it's classified."

"My daughter is in Chicago."

"I know. I'm sorry Shepard. I wasn't sure if I should tell you until we got home."

Shepard narrows her eyes. "Arelia tell you to keep it from me?" From how uncomfortable the asari commando seems, the retired Captain has her answer. "She thought I would commandeer your ship and head to Earth?"

"Something like that."

"What makes you think I still won't do that?"

Tif swallows. She fidgets in her seat. "We are closer to Thessia than Earth. It wouldn't make sense to do it now."

Shepard shakes her head. Arelia knows me well she thinks. "And when we land?"

"Arelia said she would see you."

"Smart girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**EARTH**

The moon is full this chilly night. James is asleep while Eva stands guard. She had her four hours of sleep now it is his turn. From the map he has on his omni-tool James believes they are about seven miles out from the base where his friend with the Alliance is stationed.

The asari went to the bathroom a ways off from where James is sleeping and is slowly making her way back to his location. Eva kept his position in sight the whole time. She is about fifteen yards away, following the moon which is like a huge spotlight in the sky when she hears footsteps and whispering. Eva quickly crouches down behind a tree.

The figures are at the camp now. She hears James wake up and get hit whenhe starts to say something. The figures are laughing. She sees three people, three humans. "They will like this one. He looks strong."

"What do you want?" asks James.

He is answered with a rifle butt to the head. He falls to his hands and knees.

"You speak only when spoken to slave." The one that seems to be in charge is the biggest of the three human males. "Here, put it on him."

Eva sees the big guy hand something over to one of the other humans, but she does not get a good look. She takes a deep breath then remembers what her father and mother taught her.

"Stop moving!" the man with the mystery item in his hand says as he kicks James in the stomach.

"Hurry up will ya, we need to get moving."

"Look out!" The third guy tried to warn his buddies but it is too late. Blue flashes of light shoot through the darkness and hit each man square in the chest. The man standing over James cartwheels through the air smacking against a tree before landing in a thud on the ground. The other two men manage to get on their feet. They fire their weapons. To their right they see a brilliant blue bubble.

"What is that?"

Eva sends two biotic balls toward the men. One screams when he is hit, his weapon flies out of his grip when he goes down on his knee. The big guy aims his shotgun at Eva and pulls the trigger. The force of the hit pushes her back a little, her shield absorbs the shot. The asari lets out a grunt when she strikes again. The big guy is thrown off his feet. He bounces off one tree and hits another, like a ball in a pinball machine. He does not move after hitting the ground. Eva runs at the third man who is still kneeling. Instead of using her biotics she grabs a downed weapon and uses it to beat the man in the head. She strikes and strikes and strikes again until she hears her name being called. Her pulse is pounding; she hears the rush of blood in her ears. She looks toward the sound and sees James staring at her in shock. He is on his knees, blood is dripping down the side of his face and he looks scared.

Out of breath, Eva looks at the gun in her hands. She drops it on the ground. Her body is shaking she wonders what she has just done. In the moonlight she can see the spattering of red on her hands, her forearms and her clothes. She quickly tries to wipe it off but the blood only moves around, it doesn't go away.

"Eva?"

She grabs some leaves and starts to wipe at her forearms frantically. "No no no…oh Goddess….what have I done?"

"Eva?"

The asari looks at the man at her feet. His head is concaved in. He doesn't even have a face. She falls to her knees and retches.

She feels James' hands on her shoulder and back, "Hey it's okay…it's over…it's over now."

When her stomach finally stops doing flip flops she holds James tightly. She starts to sob.

James strokes her back, "It's okay…you had no choice. You had to do it."

Eva feels something on her cheek; it doesn't feel like her tears. She touches her face then looks at her fingers, it's blood. She looks up and sees James bleeding. " You're bleeding."

"I'm okay."

"Look at me." He makes eye contact. "Do you have a headache?"

He smiles then winces. "You could say that."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"A little."

"Stay here." Eva gets up and finds her backpack. She grabs the first aid kit that she brought from home. She sets it down in front of James and takes out some medi-gel. "This will stop the bleeding." She tilts James' head to the side so the moonlight lights up his wound. Next she takes some gauze pads and starts to wipe the blood off his face. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My ribs."

Eva concentrates on her task at hand, anything to keep her from thinking about how she just killed three people. "Does this hurt?" She runs her hands methodically along his ribcage.

"Yeah…" his breath hitches, "there."

"Sorry. And here?"

"Yeah, that's sore."

"Does it hurt to breathe?"

James takes a few breaths then a deep one and winces. "Just when I take a deep breath."

Eva blows out some air. "Well I am actually not sure what that means. Maybe it means nothing is broken?"

"You're asking me?"

Eva looks as if she is going to cry again.

"Hey." He cups her cheek, "You saved my life Eva. I'm fine, I will be fine."

Eva looks around careful not to look at the dead bodies on the ground. "We should probably go. If these three found us there's no telling who else is out here. Can you walk?" Eva stands up and holds out her hands. James takes them and sways a little at first but then is able to stand without assistance.

"I will carry the bags for now. We take it slow okay?"

"Eva?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Eva swallows, "I will be. Now let's go."

* * *

**THESSIA**

The commando ship lands in a field far away from any transit station on Thessia. Tif and a few commandos are the first off the ship. Next are Dava and Kaya, they helpTamia. Little A is there too assisting where she can. Mia is next followed by Shepard who looks like she has not slept at all.

"We are taking Tamia to the hospital," says Tif. "Shepard and Mia should be checked out as well."

"My shoulder is fine," says Mia, "See." She moves it around and in a circle. "Hardly any pain."

"She's right honey," says Shepard, "you should get checked out to be safe."

"What about you?"

"I need to do something then I will meet you there okay?"

Mia grabs her father's hand. "No."

"What? Mia what are you doing? Let go of my hand."

"You are coming with me."

Shepard places her free hand on Mia's shoulder, "Honey I won't be long."

"Dad." Mia is firm. "Two days ago you didn't know who I was. You look like hell, sorry for saying. You haven't slept. I am not letting you out of my sight. So if I am going to the hospital then you are too. If you are running some errand, then I am going with you."

Shepard looks at her daughter. She sees how serious she is. "Can I have my hand back please?"

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes Mia. I will come with you."

Mia gives her father a small smile. "Good." She lets go of her hand.

"Can we go now please?" asks Little A. "We need to go."

Shepard places her arm around Mia's shoulders. "Ready."

They enter the waiting sky car.

It takes about an hour to arrive at the hospital in Armali. Shepard nodded off during the flight.

"Dad? Dad we are here."

Shepard opens her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mia touches her father's cheek.

Shepard flinches a little. She looks at her daughter.

"You were crying."

Shepard touches her cheek to feel moisture. She tries to remember her dream but all she can remember is the feeling. A sorrowful, dread feeling that nothing will get better. It makes her shiver.

"Dad?"

The retired Captain takes her daughter's hand and kisses the back of it, "I'm fine honey." Shepard can see that Mia does not believe her but thankfully she doesn't press. They all follow Tamia who is on a floating med bed down the long corridor. Tif is leading the group. "In here."

The commandos guide the med bed into a large room. They carefully transfer Tamia to a hospital bed. There are two nurses and a doctor waiting for them.

"Before any of you leave," says Tif, "we would like the doctor to check you all out."

"That includes you I hope," says Shepard.

Tif smiles at her and then approaches. "Mia, if you don't mind, may I speak to your father?"

"Sure."

Tif leads her out into the hallway. "There is someone here to see you." Tif walks into another room.

Shepard figures it will be Arelia. The human is exhausted and not really ready to have a conversation with the head of the commandos but she will if it is necessary. To her surprise it is not Arelia. "Raina?"

Her oldest daughter stands up from a chair in the room. "Hi Dad."

Shepard looks behind her. Tif gives her a wink and a smile then closes the door. Shepard turns to her daughter. "Are you okay? Where's your mother?"

Raina slowly walks to her Dad. She wraps her arms around her and starts to cry.

At first Shepard is relieved thinking Raina is happy to see her but this is not a happy cry. This is something much worse. Shepard holds her daughter. There will be time for words later.

* * *

"Are you sure she is going to be all right? She still looks so pale," asks Kaya of the doctor who just finished scanning her mother. Little A is holding her hand.

"Yes I assure you, she will be just fine. She just needs to rest and we would like to monitor her for at least another twenty-four hours."

"Can I stay with her?"

"Kaya honey, go home and get a proper sleep," says Tamia. "I am in good hands. You don't need to worry."

"You can come home with me," says Little A. "I mean if that is okay."

Tamia smiles. "No funny business."

"Mom." Kaya is so embarrassed.

"Kaya!" Tamia mimics her daughter's tone.

"Why don't we scan you next?" says the doctor to Kaya.

"Sure."

The Doctor points to a screened-off area in the room. "There is a bed behind that screen. I will be with you in a minute."

Little A squeezes her hand. "I'll be right here."

"How are you holding up?" Dava asks Mia. They are on sitting at the opposite end of the room by themselves.

"I'm okay just tired."

"And your shoulder?"

"Just a bit stiff. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Like you I am tired too."

"And the cut on your face?"

"Nothing medi-gel didn't fix."

Mia takes her hand and gently grabs Dava's chin and turns her head. "Let me see. I hardly see a scar." Mia leans in and kisses her cheek.

"That is much better." Dava squeezes her hand.

"I'm glad."

"How is your Dad?"

Mia lets out a breath. "I don't think she is very good."

"Well she has been through a lot. I'm sure she will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Excuse me? Mia T'Soni?"

"Yes?"

"You are up next."

"Please check her shoulder doctor," says Dava.

"Of course." The Doctor gestures toward the curtain, "this way please."

* * *

Shepard slowly walks Raina to the set of chairs in the small room they are in. "Can you sit?"

Raina sits. She won't let go of her Dad's hand. Shepard sits next to her. "Can you talk to me honey?"

Raina wipes her cheek. "We…we were linked again. I saw what you saw."

Shepard lets out a shuddering breath. "I know honey and I am so, so sorry. I never wanted you to see that again."

"Dad…it's not your fault."

"I know honey but…"

"There are no butts Dad. What I don't understand is how. How did it happen?"

"I….I'm not sure."

"What do you remember? I mean before it happened?"

Shepard thinks back to the ship wreckage on Sur'Kesh. She remembers the approaching vehicles. She remembers Mia asking her how she knew it was not help even though at the time she thought she was speaking to Liara. "Headache. I …my head started to hurt."

"A headache?"

Shepard looks at Raina. "Yeah. I had a headache. It grew stronger when we were attacked my humans."

"You were attacked? What?"

"It's okay."

"How is that okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is we were attacked by the same group that attacked the Councilors. I mean I am guessing of course, but it makes sense to me since we were in a Councilor ship."

"You think the crash was on purpose?"

"I do yes. But I am sure the Salarians will let Arelia know what they find."

"So you had a headache then what?"

"Then I was there."

Raina knows what she means. The forest with dead trees, the massacre on Mindoir the beach on some planet where her father watched her family die over and over again.

"And how are you doing? How did the link get severed? I thought I remember sensing your mother."

Raina looks away. Tears prick her eyes.

"Honey? What is it?"

"Mom melded with me to break the link."

Remembering the last time it took three people to break the link, Liara, Aethyta and Councilor Tevos herself, Shepard says, "What? How can that be? Is she all right?"

Raina sniffs. "No."

Shepard's heart sinks. "What do you mean no? Where is she? Is she here?"

"No Dad not anymore."

Shepard relaxes a little.

"She is so exhausted Dad. I have never seen her like this and…" her voice trails off.

Shepard squeezes her hand, "What honey?"

"She is incredibly sad Dad. She …well she hasn't come out of her room since we were released from the hospital yesterday. Grandpa wanted me to stay at the main house, but I couldn't."

Shepard furrows her brow, "Why?"

Raina fills her in on how Liara would not wake up after she severed the link. How the asari wanted a break, didn't want to be needed or to have responsibilities. "I think she is just so incredibly overwhelmed and I forced her to wake up and I know she is very, very angry with me." Raina starts to cry again.

Shepard pulls her into a hug. "You did the right thing honey. Let me talk to her. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Raina leans back from the hug and wipes her face with her hands. "Dad?"

Shepard waits.

"Just be patient with her."

Shepard studies her daughter. "What aren't you telling me?"

Raina looks her in the eye, "You need to hear it from Mom."

* * *

After being checked out and receiving the okay from the Doctor, Shepard decided to head home with her daughters rather than take a detour to give Arelia a piece of her mind. Whatever is happening on Earth it will have to wait until after Shepard speaks to her bondmate and hopefully gets some sleep. She does not like the idea of Eva being on Earth right now without knowing if she is okay or hurt, but she cannot do anything about it at this moment. And she knows she cannot properly function without more sleep.

Raina and Mia went to Raina's house to sleep even though the sun has risen. Kaya joined Little A in her room. Shepard was not against them being together in the same room. She knows they will only sleep and nothing else, they both nearly fell asleep on the short flight back to the main house.

Aethyta was happy to see everyone and promptly went back to sleep after Shepard gave her her pain pills.

Now the human is standing outside of the bedroom she shares with her blue beauty and she is scared. She wonders what Raina meant when she said she had to hear it from Liara. No time like the present.

Shepard opens the door. Though it is light outside, the room inside is dark. Liara has the shades pulled closed. The retired Captain is so tired but she wants to talk to Liara so she decides to take a quick shower. It will help keep her awake for a little while. She puts on her tank top and shorts and crawls under the covers. She kisses the back of Liara's neck and wraps her arm around the asari's waist. "I'm home honey." She feels Liara stiffen under her arm. "I love you Liara. Mia and Little A are fine. Kaya and her mother are fine. We are safe."

Liara does not move but Shepard knows she is awake.

She tightens her hold and presses her body against Liara. "Thank you for saving me Liara. I am sorry you had to see that again. I never…" Shepard's voice cracks. She swallows. "I never wanted you to have to see that again. I can't thank you enough. You saved my life."

The retired Captain feels Liara's hand cover her own. But that is all Liara does.

Shepard is so tired she is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "You don't have to say anything Liara. Just know that I love you very much and I am here for you if and when you want to talk to me okay?" She feels Liara's body relax against her now. Shepard kisses her neck again as she feels Liara thread her fingers with her own. "I'm here honey, I'm here."


	13. Chapter 13

**THESSIA**

It is the middle of a rainy day. Shayna and Rose are both keeping busy with chatting with friends in their rooms. Oriana is doing research while Miranda is fixing lunch. She is hoping her bondmate Arelia will come home soon. Last she heard from the asari was over ten hours ago and things didn't sound like they were letting up anytime soon for the head commando.

"Mom?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Can I go over to Little A's house? She and Kaya are back from Sur'Kesh."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes."

"How is she doing?"

"Other than being a bit shook up, fine. That's why I want to see her. I want to see for myself."

"The storm is pretty bad out Rose, maybe you should wait; besides lunch is almost ready."

"I have flown in this kind of weather before."

"They just got home honey."

"She said her parents were fine with it. Why aren't you?"

Miranda shakes her head, "I am not saying you cannot go Rose…"

"Then what are you saying?"

"Hey what is going on here? I can hear you two from outside." Neither one of them heard Arelia enter through the front door.

"Mom!" Rose hugs her mom.

Miranda waits her turn. She hugs and kisses Arelia when Rose steps back. "You look exhausted."

Arelia lets out a long sigh. "It has not been the best of days and to come home to the two of you arguing doesn't make it better. What is going on here?"

"I want to visit Kaya and Little A. They are at the main house and I want to go visit them and Dad is giving me the third degree."

"I would hardly call it the third degree."

"See!" Rose points to her Dad.

"Enough." Arelia sits down at the kitchen table. She rubs her face with her hands. Miranda sets down a glass of water without saying another word. Arelia takes it and drains it. "Leave us alone please Rose."

Rose opens her mouth to argue but thinks better of it. She leaves her parents alone.

Miranda fills the empty glass and hands it to Arelia. She sits down next to her bondmate.

"You two are so much alike. That is why you fight so much," says Arelia.

"I wouldn't say we were fighting."

Arelia shoots her a look.

Miranda averts her eyes. "I didn't realize how loud we were. I will talk to her after lunch."

"Perhaps she should leave the two alone; they did just get home after all."

"My thoughts exactly. I …I guess I could have been kinder."

Arelia holds out her hand palm up, Miranda takes it.

"How is everything?"

"All units have returned. Security forces have increased with the help of the police departments across the planet. Earth is scrambling."

"How so?"

"The people on the planet are panicking because the news stations are down due to communication problems. The Engineers said they have it under control until one of their sites was hit."

"What?"

"Now people are rioting on the streets and looting stores. It is hard to tell the enemy from the panicked, scared people. Admiral Kraven is mustering his forces. I have locked down the transit stations, no flights to or from Thessia are permitted."

"Is that necessary?"

"We must protect Thessia Miranda."

"No I know…it's just we have not had further attacks here."

"So, what? Think we are safe now?" She sees Miranda flinch at the words. She squeezes her hand, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to sound…" she yawns.

"Why don't you have something to eat then get some sleep?" Miranda stands and dishes out some food. She pushes a button, "Lunch is ready." It is an intercom connected to every room in the estate.

"I'm sorry Miranda."

The human smiles. "Eat. Then go to sleep. No need to wait for the kids or me."

"Thank you."

Miranda dishes out a bowl for Shayna, Rose, Oriana then herself. She sits down and eats.

"I have a feeling Shepard may stop by today looking for me."

"Oh?"

"She knows about the attacks on Earth. She knows Chicago was hit. I have no doubt she will ask for a ship to get to Earth."

"Will you give it to her?"

Arelia finishes her last bite. "It isn't just up to me Miranda."

"Hi Mom!" Shayna hugs her mother from behind and kisses her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Hello Shayna. "I am well thank you. How are you doing?"

Shayna grabs a bowl then sits down. She takes a bite. "Hmm this is good, thanks Dad. I'm doing good. Wish I could swim though. I hate the rain."

Rose enters the kitchen, grabs her bowl then sits without looking at her father.

"What's with you?" asks Shayna kicking her sister under the table.

"Knock it off!" Rose kicks back and hard.

"Ouch!"

"Enough!" Arelia stands up so quickly her chair falls back. "Rose I have had it with your attitude."

"What?"

"You didn't thank your father for lunch, you…"

"I just got here!"

"I said enough. Now you go to your room young lady. You will not be seeing Little A and Kaya today, do you understand me?"

"Well wish I could tell you welcome home."

"Rose!" Miranda chimes in now. "Room! Now!"

Rose grabs her bowl, "Fine!" and walks to her room.

Oriana passes the young asari on the way to the kitchen. She knows she just missed something she can feel the thick tension in the air. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," snaps Miranda. She takes another bite.

"Okayyy. Hello Arelia."

Arelia lets out a sigh, "Oriana." The head of the commandos squeezes Shayna's shoulder. "Good to see you honey, sorry I cannot stay and visit. I need to get some sleep."

"I know Mom. I'm sorry about Rose." She stands and gives her mother a hug. "I suppose I should not have kicked her under the table.

"No, probably not."

"I think all of our nerves are shot," says Miranda. "We are all on edge." Miranda takes Arelia's hand. "Come on." She leads the asari away from the kitchen to their bedroom.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?"

"Not unless you want me to fall asleep in it." Arelia pulls Miranda around and kisses her fiercely.

Miranda tingles all over. She grabs Arelia and lowers her onto the bed. "I've missed you." She says between kisses.

"Me too." Arelia grabs at Miranda's shirt. The human quickly pulls it up over her head. "I'm…" Miranda helps Arelia out of her clothes. "too…tired for ..a meld."

Miranda kisses the asari along her jawline and starts to work her way down her bondmate's body. "Guess we will just stick with the human way." She smiles as her lips close around Arelia's nipple.

* * *

"Damn this rain," says Atalia. "Just our luck, we have to be in uniform on the streets and it's raining."

"Well at least it has let up a little," says Valya.

"Oh yes happy days." Valya just looks at her partner. "What?"

"You really don't like the rain. Do you melt or something?"

"Oh funny, very funny." They are walking down main street. "If I was going to melt, I am pretty sure it would have happened by now. Where is this place again?"

"It's a new coffee place Dava told me about. I guess it's pretty good."

"And she is meeting us there?"

"Yep."

"Still doesn't answer my question." Atalia nudges Valya's shoulder.

"It's just up ahead over there."

"I have to say it Valya."

"What's that?"

"You and Akira. You take it to the next level yet?" Atalia stops the detective when she doesn't answer. "Don't be like me Valya. Don't waste time. Okay? Unless you don't feel for her what she feels for you that is one thing, but if you are waiting because you feel weird due to me, well just stop it. You two are really good together and I see how she looks at you. Just …just don't screw it up like I did, out of fear okay? Don't …don't hide yourself from her."

Valya swallows. She is not sure what to say.

Atalia pats her shoulder, "You two mean the world to me. I want you to be happy. So _be_ happy. Okay?"

Valya smiles a little, "Okay."

"Dad!"

Valya's smile widens when she sees her daughter approach. "It's right there." The asari points across the street at the new coffee shop that has been open less than a month.

"Hi Dad." Dava gives her a big hug.

"Oh it is so good to see you." Valya lifts her then sets her down. "I looked in on you this morning but I didn't want to wake you.

"I'll get a table," says Atalia. "Hi Dava."

The commando looks at the lead detective, "Good to see you Atalia."

"You too. See you in there."

"Sounds good thanks," says Valya. She turns her attention back to her daughter. She holds her out at arm's length and looks her over. "How are you? Still in one piece?"

"Yes Dad and thanks for not waking me, I was pretty tired."

"Arelia told me what happened." She looks around to make sure she is not overheard, "you were attacked by humans on Sur'Kesh?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

Dava shrugs her shoulders. "No idea. Shepard thinks it's because we were in a Council ship."

"Makes sense to me." Valya puts her arm around her daughter's shoulders. They start to cross the street. She sees a few humans enter the coffee shop. "I suppose having humans on Sur'Kesh or here on Thessia isn't really uncommon anymore seeing as there are so many human colonies on planets other than Earth."

"Makes it harder to track the ones we are after."

"Agreed."

They are both blown across the street when the coffee shop explodes. Orange and red flames lick the air as the new shop is engulfed in flame.

"Dad? Dad!" Dava is up on her hands and knees. Her ears are ringing. She moves some burning debris off her father who appears unconscious. "Dad? Dad can you hear me?" Still not able to hear anything but high pitched ringing, Dava checks her omni-tool to see if it is working properly. Relieved that it is she calls in the explosion and requests emergency services right away. She then runs a scan over her father. No internal injuries. "Dad?"

The former commando starts to wake.

"Can you hear me?"

Valya raises her hand which Dava takes. Valya slowly sits up. She shakes her head probably to try to get rid of the incessant ringing. Her eyes go wide at what she sees. She scrambles onto her feet, "Atalia!"

Dava grabs her with both arms. "No Dad stop."

"Atalia! Let me go! Let…." Valya starts to cough. She falls to her knees. Her eyes are stinging with tears.

"Easy…easy Dad." Dava holds her close.

"I….I have to get to her. Please…please Dava. Help me."

Dava looks her father in the eye. "Okay." She helps the former commando up.

As Asari, Humans and Turians are running away from the coffee shop, Dava and Valya head toward it.

The place is completely leveled. The shop next to it is half demolished. Valya ignores the small spots of flame throughout the place and looks for her partner. She knows it's useless. She walks outside and checks around the leveled building, hoping beyond hope that she has not lost her good friend and partner.

Sirens are getting louder. "Dad?"

Valya drops to her knees. "Nothing…there's nothing."

"Dad, other officers are here. Dad?"

Valya does not respond.

Dava waves down a few officers.

"Dava?" It's Sara. "Goddess, Dava are you alright? Were you here when this happened?"

Dava looks at her.

"It's Sara remember. This is my partner Naava, we work with your father."

"Who is that?" Naava asks.

"That's my Dad."

Sara nods to Naava to check it out. She pulls Dava away from the debris. "Were you here?"

"Yes. We were across the street."

"Who's we?"

"Me and my father."

Naava slowly approaches the former commando who is on her knees. She is crying. "Valya? Valya are you hurt?" The detective kneels down in front of her.

Valya shakes her head.

"Did you see what happened?" Sara asks Dava.

She looks at her father. "It exploded just like that. One minute people were walking in and out of the place and the next it went up in flames."

Sara looks at Valya who appears to be crying. She is still in her patrol uniform and Naava is hugging her. She looks at Dava as if piecing something together. She looks at the leveled building. In a calm voice she asks "Where is Atalia?"

"She was inside."

Air leaves Sara's lungs as if she was punched in the stomach. "Oh…oh Goddess. No….no are you sure?"

Dava swallows. "I was meeting them for coffee. I told them about this place. Atalia entered before us to grab a table."

"Oh….oh Goddess." Sara looks away. Dava knows it is to hide her tears.

Naava and Valya both approach. They both have red and puffy eyes. Valya hugs Sara. "She…she was just with us. Atalia…Atalia is…."

"Shh I know…I know. Let's get you out of this rain." Sara leads both asari to the back of her detective sky car. "Naava will take you to the station to take your statements okay? I need to remain here and help coordinate."

"Thank you Sara," says Dava because Valya cannot find her voice.

In a haze Valya does not know how long the ride took to reach the police station. She knows her daughter was speaking to her but she doesn't know what she was saying. She finds herself sitting in a chair and does not remember how she got there. Voices are echoing. She swears she hears her daughter's voice and her boss Meryl. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad? We can go home now." Dava helps her stand. "Dad?"

Suddenly things come to focus. Valya grabs Dava's arm. "Akira. I have to tell Akira."

"I can take you," says Naava.

Valya remembers every second of the ride to the medical examiner's office. As each second comes and goes her heart aches more and more. She does not want to tell Akira that her former lover is dead, but she deserves to know and it should come from her.

"We're here."

"Do you want me to go with you Dad?"

"No thank you." Valya looks at her daughter. "Go home honey. I will be there later. I…I need to…"

Dava touches her father's shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "I know Dad, it's okay. Naava will bring me home."

"You bet."

Valya nods then leaves the sky car. She does not wait for it to take off before entering the building. She finds Akira in her office punching keys on her keyboard.

"Hey there!" Akira stands up from behind her desk. "It's still raining? You look soaked. Can I get you some coffee?" Akira approaches Valya and is about to kiss her when she sees the look on her face she stops. "What…what is it Valya? Are you all right?"

The former commando cannot find the words. Her throat is tight, she swallows. She pulls Akira into a hug.

"What is it?"

Valya starts to cry.

Akira tightens her grip around her, "What Valya please tell me honey."

Valya shakes her head. She takes in a deep breath then lets it out as she clings tightly to the medical examiner. "Atalia is dead."

"What?" Akira tries to look at Valya but the detective will not let her go.

"There was an explosion…she…it was at the new …"

This time Akira looks at Valya when the grip on her loosens. "What are you saying?"

Valya wipes tears from her cheeks. "We were meeting Dava for coffee at the new coffee shop on main street. Atalia went on ahead to grab a table and it..it…it just exploded."

Akira gasps, "What?" She backs up. "That can't be right."

Valya nods her head. "I saw her go inside Akira, I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Valya takes a step toward her but stops when the ME holds up her hand.

"You…you were going inside? You and Dava?"

Not sure where she is going with this the detective says, "Yes."

"Oh Goddess you could have died. You and Dava you could have…my Goddess, oh…Atalia. I can't…I can't believe it. Are you sure? I mean, maybe she was thrown somewhere…did you…did you look around? You said there was…I mean if there was an explosion then she could have been thrown."

"I looked…she…she was inside."

"Stop saying that she..she can't be. I mean she was doing so well. She finally seemed happy and now…," Akira shakes her head, "she can't be dead. How can she be dead?"

Tears are streaming down Valya's cheeks. "I don't know. I don't know."

"My Goddess, it could have been you…. I…" Akira starts to sob into her hands.

Valya pulls her into a hug. They hold each other and weep.

* * *

Little A and Kaya are watching the latest sci-fi movie in Little A's room when the news breaks in. The young asari run downstairs.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Quiet honey." Shepard is reading a data pad on the couch when Little A and Kaya rush into the family room. "Your mother and grandfather are sleeping.

"Turn on the vid screen Dad." Little A quickly finds the remote and turns it on.

Shepard waits for the screen to come on.

"…shop exploded in Armali. Emergency services are on scene. There are at least fifteen confirmed dead right now and unfortunately that number could increase. We now return to your regularly scheduled program."

"What exploded?" asks Shepard.

"The new coffee shop, you know the one we went to last week," says Little A.

Shepard slowly sits on the couch. "Did they say what caused it?"

"No."

"I want to see my Mom," says Kaya.

"Okay," says Little A, "Dad can we take the sky car?"

"No."

"What?" Little A is not sure she heard right. "Dad we need to go to the hospital."

Shepard stands up and looks at her daughter then at Kaya. "It's not safe. Your mother would want you safe Kaya. The answer is no."

"But who is keeping my mother safe? You can't keep me here. I will just call a sky car." Kaya brings up her omni-tool, but stops when Shepard places her hand on her shoulder.

"Please Kaya. Please listen to me. I know you are scared, but I know what I am talking about."

"I…I can't just leave her there."

"I will get her okay? The Doctor said she wanted to observe her as a precaution right? So let me get her and I will bring her back here okay?"

Kaya studies Shepard. She narrows her eyes at the human. "Why? What do you think is going to happen?"

"Honey, I don't have time to explain what a gut feeling is. I will bring your mother home only if the Doctor gives her consent. I would not put her health in jeopardy."

"She's right Kaya," Little A takes her hand and kisses it. "Please let her go."

Kaya's eyes dart between the two.

"Please Kaya," says Little A.

"Okay."

"Thank you. I will be back. And Little A," says Shepard, "Please tell the family what is going on okay?"

"I will Dad. Should we go to Kaya's place then and meet you there?"

"No. I will bring Tamia back here."

"Okay."

Shepard leaves the house. Her gut is telling her that the attack on the coffee shop is just the beginning for Thessia. Though she knows better, she hopes and prays that her gut is wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**THESSIA**

Shepard just got Tamia settled into Eva's room. Kaya was so relieved to see her mother. The Doctor said she is fine and recommended a light week of walking and taking it easy. Though Shepard does not think they will be at the house for a week she feels better that the asari is safe.

Shepard enters her bedroom she shares with Liara. The former Shadow Broker has not been out of bed today. Seeing as it is after lunch Shepard wonders if she heard about the coffee shop explosion. She sits on the edge of the bed. Liara is on her side facing her so Shepard softly caresses her arm up and down.

Liara's eyes blink a few times then focus on the human.

"Hey."

Liara takes her hand. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

Liara lets out a sigh, "Tired."

"Can I get you anything?"

Liara's eyes start to tear up. She covers her face with her hands.

"Hey, hey." Shepard squeezes the asari's shoulder. "What can I do? Can you talk to me honey? Can you tell me what is going on?"

Liara chokes back a sob. She sits up leaning against the headboard. She wipes her face with her hands. She takes in a deep breath and blows it out. "How did you know?"

Shepard furrows her brow. "Know what?"

"That it wasn't real?"

Shepard wonders what she is talking about. She studies her bondmate as if searching her face will give her the answer, then it does. "You mean during my link with Raina? When it was over?"

Liara nods as tears streak down her cheeks.

Shepard blows out a breath. "It was difficult as I am sure you remember. I had to keep touching you to make sure you were real. The …the loop of seeing all of you…," Shepard clears her throat since it is suddenly tight when she thinks about the pictures of her family dying, her greatest fear. "The answer is you Liara." Shepard takes her hand. "You grounded me. You were my rock." Shepard squeezes her hand. "Let me be your rock. Tell me what's going on."

Liara wipes at her face again. "After I broke the link between the two of you, Raina left the meld. I…" Liara shuts her eyes tight at the memory, "I saw and heard something."

Shepard continues to hold her hand. She waits.

"Remember when Raina and Mia shared a room when they were little?"

"Yeah."

"I was in that room except for two cribs there were five. I heard the sound of an infant crying and the room just appeared. Every time I looked into a crib it was empty. Once I realized it was empty it disappeared until…until I got to the fifth crib." Liara wipes at her cheek, her tears will not stop. "When I looked inside the crying stopped and…," Liara covers her mouth as her shoulders start to shake.

Shepard rubs her leg through the sheets. She does not say a word.

"There was a dead baby inside." Liara pulls her hand away from Shepard and starts to sob into her hands.

Shepard scoots closer and holds her. "Oh Liara…it wasn't real honey. It wasn't real."

After a few minutes Liara gains enough composure to say, "But it is."

Shepard leans back from the hug to look at Liara's beautiful blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

Liara shakes her head as she pulls her knees up and hugs them. "I never meant to keep it from you."

Shepard tips her chin so she will look at her again, "Keep what from me?"

"Remember…" Liara takes in and lets out a deep breath. "Remember when I had Little A? The problems of her birth?"

Shepard grabs her hand and squeezes it, "Of course I do. She was two months premature and you almost bled to death. Scared me to death." Shepard furrows her brow, "Why?"

"The Doctor told me before I was released that …" she looks away. She swallows, and then looks at her human bondmate. "I never meant to keep it from you Elly I promise you. The timing was never right. Every time the subject of children came up you laughed when you said you wanted more, I never…I never really knew if you were serious. But now this last year…" Liara looks away again. "The Doctor said I probably could not carry a child past the first trimester because of the damage." Liara starts to cry harder. "I'm sorry Elly, I…I didn't know how to tell you."

Shepard heard the words but they don't sink in right away. Little A is 96 years old. How could Liara keep this from her for 96 years? She looks at her bondmate, a woman she has built a life with, a woman she saved the galaxy with, a woman she has learned so much from. She sees her blue beauty in such pain that her heart melts. She pulls the asari into a hug. "It's okay, it's okay Liara, I love you." She kisses her cheek, then her other cheek. She looks Liara in the eye, "Do you hear me? I love you."

Liara clings to her as she sobs.

"I will always love you by blue beauty, always."

"I…I don't deserve you."

Shepard holds her close and whispers in her ear, "You deserve better."

Liara furiously shakes her head back and forth. "Don't say that." She looks at the retired Captain. She cups her cheek with her hand, "It has always been you Elly, always. I am just so sorry that I…" her voice catches.

Elly covers her hand with her own. "Shh Shh I understand, I understand Liara."

"How?"

Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses it then holds it between her own hands. "You are my life Liara. We have four amazing children. I wish you would have told me sooner, of course I do. I could have helped you carry the burden instead of you carrying it by yourself all this time. I wish you would have trusted me…"

"I do Elly I do….it's not that I swear it's not."

Shepard kisses her hand again, "Then what is it?"

"I felt…I felt like a failure, like I failed you. I just…I couldn't find the words Elly. I trust you I do with all of my heart. I was just so ashamed, even more ashamed for not having told you."

"Is everything else all right Liara? I mean with your health?"

Liara looks at her, "Yes."

"You have been so exhausted honey. I don't understand why you entered Raina's mind by yourself when it took three people to break the link last time."

"That was because you were under for so long. I knew that I could do it if I was quick."

Shepard cups her cheek, "Are you sure?"

It is Liara's turn to kiss her bondmate's hand. "I am sure. I know I have been sleeping a lot. It took more out of me than I thought it would and then when I saw what I saw. I didn't want to face it. I wanted to hide." Liara looks at Shepard, "I have been hiding."

Shepard smiles a little with a nod. "We all need a break from time to time Liara. Just tell me when you need one okay, and I will do what I can so you can have one."

"I know."

Shepard bows her head and turns silent.

Liara touches her shoulder, "What is it?"

"Have you heard the news today?"

"No, why?"

Shepard tells Liara about the explosion at the new coffee shop that opened a few days before Little A flew to Sur'Kesh. It was the second day of the store being open that the family visited and had some of the various flavors. The retired Captain tells Liara about receiving a message from Arelia on her way home from picking up Tamia. A message telling her that Atalia died in the explosion and that Valya and Dava could have been killed as well.

"Oh Goddess." Liara starts to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to see them. We have to pay our respects."

Shepard stands with her but stops her movements, "Liara."

"What?"

"You are exhausted. You need to rest."

"No Elly I need to do something. I have lain around too long."

"Liara stop." Shepard takes both of the asari's hands. "Valya and Dava may want to be alone right now okay? It is still raining outside and we have two guests in the house. Maybe we can concentrate on making dinner for everyone, have Raina and Mia over then as a family we can talk about our next steps."

"What do you mean next steps?"

"Miranda and Oriana have been doing research on the human attackers here on Thessia."

"Oh Goddess. I was supposed to help with that."

"Well perhaps after dinner we can call them to see if they have found anything. We also need to talk about Eva."

"What about Eva?"

Shepard pulls Liara to the bed; she wants the asari sitting for the news.

"What is it Elly?"

* * *

**EARTH**

The sun is rising. From the map on James' omni-tool they are about three miles away from the alliance base where a friend of his is stationed. Walking throughout the night after being attacked has been a bit treacherous. Ducking for cover at the slightest little noise both James and Eva's nerves are strung so tight they are both ready to snap. James finally had to stop his head was bothering him and he could no longer walk in a straight line. So Eva let him sleep, something she desperately longs for but knows she cannot have right now.

Opening her backpack Eva opens the last snack food bag they grabbed from the convenience store. Her stomach is rumbling. She knows a bag of chips won't satisfy her but it should help with the hunger pains until they get to the base. Eva woke James every hour due to his concussion. Every time an hour went by she did not want to wake him because he looked so peaceful, but she knew she had to for her safety and his.

Eva finishes her chips and washes it down with water. She has a few bottles left in her pack. She kneels next to James and shakes his shoulder. "James, James wake up."

He groans a little.

"I know, but you have to wake up James. We need to move."

He slowly opens his eyes.

"Here." Eva hands him a bottle of water. "Drink." She helps him sit up so he can drink.

"You okay?"

"Me? I am fine. How are you? How's the head?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"It's better."

"I ate the last bag of chips, sorry."

"That's okay. We can eat when we get there."

Eva stands then holds out her hand to help him up. James is able to stand without assistance.

"Here." Eva hands him a few sticks of beef jerky."

"I thought we were out of food?"

"Just the chips," she winks at him. "You okay to walk?"

James takes a few steps. He touches the back of his head and winces. "I think I can manage."

"Let's get going then. The sun is coming up. It will be slow going to not be spotted."

James grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "You look exhausted."

"I can sleep when we get there."

"After you."

Eva leads the way through the woods to their destination.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Mia is outside of Valya's house. She got a message from Dava about what happened. She left a note on a data pad for Raina who was in her room when Mia decided to visit the commando to see for herself that she is okay.

The door opens. It is Dava and she is in her pajamas. "Mia?"

"Are you okay?" Mia pulls Dava into a hug. "My Goddess Dava you could have been killed." The asari won't let the commando go.

"I'm okay…really."

Mia's body starts to tingle. She steps back from the hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see for myself that you are okay. Is your Dad here?"

"No."

"Why? I mean you shouldn't be alone right now Dava. I'm coming in." Mia steps past Dava and enters the house. "Have you eaten? Do you need anything? How about some tea?" Mia starts looking through kitchen cupboards. She grabs two glasses then turns to see Dava smiling at her. "What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You didn't have to come over here."

Mia sets the glasses down. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No, no of course not. I'm glad you're here."

"So…tea?"

"Sure."

Mia finds the teapot and turns on the heat. She sits next to Dava at the kitchen table. She takes the commandos hand. "How are you? Really?"

Dava looks away but not before Mia sees the shine in them. "I…I feel like it's my fault."

"Why?"

Dava shakes her head a little as a tear falls down her cheek. "I asked them to meet me for coffee. I.."

"It is not your fault Dava." Mia squeezes her hand. "Don't think that please don't think that."

Dava nods her head as she wipes her cheek, "I know. I know it's silly it's just hard."

Mia cups her cheek with her hand. "You can't let your mind go their Dava." She looks her in the eye. "Do you hear me? It will eat you up inside."

Dava nearly lunges at Mia. She pulls her into a passionate kiss. They both stand as they wrap their arms around each other. Mia's hands slip under Dava's shirt. She pulls the asari closer as she deepens the kiss. She slowly moves her hand over one of Dava's breasts. Mia hears the commando moan. She softly squeezes the flesh then circles her thumb over her nipple until it grows hard.

Dava suddenly backs away. She is a bit out of breath.

Mia takes a step toward her but Dava takes a step back.

"I…I can't Mia."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Dava shakes her head. "No….I …I just can't."

Mia looks at the commando. She swears she looks scared. "What's the matter?"

The teapot starts to whistle.

Dava moves to grab the teapot off the heat. With a shaking hand she steeps the tea.

"I'm sorry Dava. I thought when you kissed me you wanted." Mia swallows. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared." Dava replies quickly. Dava pours the tea in two glasses. She sets a glass in front of Mia.

The skyball player is not convinced. Dava is scared but of what she is not sure. "Can you talk to me Dava?"

Dava blows on her tea. She looks up at Mia, "I…I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me what you are feeling. Did I scare you? Do you not like to be touched?"

Dava looks away. "I don't…" her voice trails off. She takes a sip of tea. "My Dad will probably be home soon and I need to report for work in about nine hours."

Mia wants to push but she doesn't. Dava is scared that is a fact, but she doesn't know why she won't admit it. "Okay. Are you sure you are okay being alone? I mean I could wait with you. We can talk or not talk or watch a vid. I just…I don't like the idea of you being alone."

Dava smiles a little. "I did get the latest blasto vid."

"No way! Really? I haven't seen that one yet. I haven't seen the last two actually." Mia sees Dava begin to relax again.

"I have that too."

"We have to watch them!" Mia claps her hands. "Please, please, please tell me we can watch them." Mia holds her hands together begging the commando.

"Okay, okay," Dava laughs. "Let's watch them."

"Yes!" Mia is thrilled to be able to stay with Dava. She doesn't want to ruin whatever it is that is going on between them. If she needs to be patient then she will be patient.

* * *

**EARTH**

"Hold it right there!" says a very commanding voice.

James and Eva freeze. They both put their hands up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Visiting a friend," says James. "He is stationed here."

"What friend?"

"Are you with the Alliance?" Eva figures James wants to know who he is dealing with before answering. The human turns his head to look. Eva sees him relax a little. "His name is Grant Holden."

Eva who has not turned around hears another set of footsteps. Another solider she thinks checking on the name.

"Slowly turn around."

They both do as they are told. Eva is relieved to see a young human man in an Alliance uniform. The base is just over the hill.

"The name checks out," says the other human man.

"Names?"

"My name is James Mack and this is Eva T'Soni."

"Right this way." One solider walks ahead of the two while the other one takes up the rear.

Eva takes James's hand in hers. He gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"So do you know what is going on?" asks James of the soldiers.

"What do you mean?" asks the human in the front.

James smiles as he furrows his brow. "Ah, the attack on the transit station. What's going on do you know?"

Eva hears the human behind her move quickly. She moves her head but is still hit and falls to the ground.

"Eva!"

The asari hears a loud smack sound then James falling over. She is not unconscious but pretends to be.

"Hurry up before we are spotted. You got the collars?"

"Yeah here."

Eva hears a click then feels a hand on her shoulder. She rolls away quickly. Eva stands and throws the human near her back with a biotic push. She hears a gun go off. She shields herself when the second human rushes her. Eva side steps his attack. Using her biotics she lifts the man off the ground ten feet into the air and slams him hard into the ground. She hears bone crunching. He does not move. She turns to the other human who is getting on his feet. She throws another slam. She knows he is dead without checking.

Eva rushes to James's side. He is unconscious and has a sort of collar around his neck. She grabs his bag then lifts him with her biotics. She walks as quickly as possible over the slight incline of the road. She sees her destination about two hundred yards down the hill.

As she approaches the Alliance facility four soldiers approach, their weapons are not drawn. "Help, please help us."

"What's going on?" asks the first solder.

"We were attacked over that hill. He…he's hurt."

"Ma'am, can you release him?"

Eva looks at the blue light holding James up in midair. She slowly sets him down.

"What's your name?" The soldier has a nice, calm voice.

"Eva, Eva T'Soni."

"Eva. I need you to sit down okay."

Eva doesn't understand why, why does she need to sit down when James needs help? "James….he needs help."

The soldier with the soothing voice signals two others to take James. Eva watches them carry him away. "Where…wait!" She tries to stand but feels woozy.

"Easy now Eva. You are safe here. You need to relax."

"But James he…he needs me…I have to get to him. They tried to take us."

"I know…but you are injured Ms. T'Soni so I need you to let me help you." He gives a signal to the fourth soldier. She sees him pick up James' bag. "My name is Keith. I promise you Ms. "T'Soni you are safe here."

Eva cannot think clearly. The world is tipping on its side. White lights dance in front of her eyes. She is going to pass out and she knows it. She just hopes they are in safe hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**THESSIA**

Shepard and Liara focused on making dinner for their family and guests. Tamia went upstairs after dinner. Shepard could tell she was tired and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She saw the same thing in Liara.

Little A and Kaya are on the couch watching a vid. Aethyta is asleep in her favorite chair. Shepard sees the concern in her bondmate's eyes when she looks at her father. Liara is cleaning the dishes while Shepard dries. Though they have a dishwasher, she enjoys this kind of time with her bondmate.

"You want to talk about it?" asks Shepard as she takes a dish from Liara to dry.

"What are we going to do about Eva? Chicago is a big place Elly, how are we going to find her?"

"Her omni-tool."

Liara looks at the retired Captain. "What?"

"All of the girls have trackers on their omni-tool. Once I get to Earth, I will be…"

"Hold on." Liara interrupts. "I thought you said there was no way to get on or off of Thessia right now."

"I am going to speak to Arelia."

"And what? You think she will bend to your will?"

"Excuse me?"

"Elly. She is protecting Thessia. If she makes an exception for you who's to say others won't expect the same thing?"

"Too damn bad Liara. I am not leaving Eva to fend for herself."

Liara stills Shepard's hand with her own. "She is not alone. James is with her."

"You don't even like James, now suddenly you are okay that our daughter's life could well be in his hands?"

Liara removes her hand and returns to washing dishes.

Shepard lets out a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just want her safe."

"I do too Elly. I just don't know if you going to Earth is the answer."

"Then what is?"

"When does it stop?" Liara turns to Shepard quickly. "When?"

Shepard furrows her brow in confusion.

"You cannot save everyone Elly."

"We are talking about our daughter Liara."

"Don't you think I know that!" Liara lowers her voice as she grabs Elly's hand. "All I am saying is perhaps there is another way, a way that does not put your life in danger."

Shepard studies the asari's face. "Like what?"

"I don't know Elly, but I don't want to lose you. I..." Liara's voice trails off, she returns to washing dishes.

Shepard touches her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "You are not going to lose me."

"You don't know that."

"Hey." Shepard turns Liara to face her.

"You know just because I don't want you to go to Earth does not mean I don't want Eva _and_ James safe."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Liara steps away from Shepard and dries her hands. "You can't, you can't just run off to where there is trouble Elly and save everyone, it's…it's not your job."

"Not my job? Since when is it not my job to protect my family?"

Liara lets out a breath, her hand goes to her head and she winces. "I'm not …I'm sorry Elly. I am not finding the right words. I'm tired."

Shepard suddenly concerned helps Liara to a nearby kitchen chair. "Are you okay?"

Liara grips Shepard's forearms as she sits. "I'm sorry Elly."

"Don't be sorry Liara, tell me what you need. What is it? Do you have a headache?"

"I'm just so tired."

"Let's get you to bed." Shepard starts to rise when her omni-tool rings.

* * *

**EARTH**

Voices are the first thing Eva hears, muffled voices that sound too far away. She hears beeping that seems to be next to her. She moves her left arm and winces in pain.

"Hey take it easy, try not to move too much."

Eva opens her eyes and blinks away the drugged feeling she has. It doesn't really work but she is able to focus on the person speaking to her. "James?"

"He is right next store. He has a pretty bad concussion, but he will be fine."

Eva mouths the word who because her throat is too dry to speak.

"Here." The human male alliance soldier puts a straw against her lips. "Drink slowly."

Eva takes a few sips. She clears her throat. "Who are you?"

"Oh please forgive me. I am Lieutenant Grant Holden."

Eva blinks a few times. Things are still a little fuzzy around the edges but she can see that Grant has jet black hair that is cut very short, a strong chiseled jaw and kind blue eyes.

"You must be Eva?"

The asari nods.

"James told me about you. I must say his description does not do you justice. You are very beautiful."

"Do you always come on to your friend's girlfriends?" Eva is not so sure she likes this Grant Holden.

He laughs. "I am a flirt that is for sure, but I would never betray a friendship like that. Sorry. I know I come on a bit strong."

Eva tries to sit up. When she puts pressure on her left arm she falls back.

"Here let me help."

Eva looks at him with a warning.

Grant holds up his hands as if surrendering. "I will behave I promise."

She allows him to help her sit up. She looks at her arm.

"You were shot."

Her eyes go wide for a second when she looks at Grant and then they dart past him to the door.

"You are safe here Eva I promise you. I will bring you to see James if you don't believe me."

"That would be nice."

"First I need you tell me what happened."

"First, I need to see James."

Grant smiles, it is a very nice smile. "Yes Ma'am. I will be right back."

Eva touches her arm. The pain is not awful. She doesn't remember getting shot. She tries to remember what happened. She remembers two men in uniform and a clicking sound.

Grant enters with a wheelchair. "Here we go. Your chariot awaits my lady." Grant holds out his hand to help her. Eva takes his hand. When she stands she wobbles on her feet. "Easy now, I got you." He sets her down in the chair. He kneels in front of her to look in her eyes. "You okay?"

Though her head is spinning and her arm is pounding she nods yes.

"Here we go." Grant pushes the chair out of the room. Eva sees a long hallway. She is steered into the next room. She sees James asleep on a bed. Machines are hooked up to his arm. The constant beeping must be his heartbeat; it makes her relax a little. Grant wheels her next to the bed. "He, like you needs rest."

Eva slowly takes his hand. Tears prick at her eyes when she feels his warmth. She kisses his hand and presses it to her cheek. She looks up at Grant who is wheeling something else in the room. "What is that?"

"This Ms. T'Soni is a vid link. I understand you have family on Thessia?"

Eva's eyes go wide.

"I guess you get perks when your parents saved the galaxy and all." He winks at her. "I will give you some privacy. If you need anything, I will be right outside." He starts to leave the room.

"Grant? Uh Lieutenant Holden?"

He turns smiling. "You can call me Grant."

"Thank you."

He nods, "My pleasure."

Eva punches in the number.

"Shepard here."

"Hi Dad."

"Eva! My …oh my gosh. Hang on honey." The vid display gets a little shaky and she can hear voices. Then she sees what her father was doing. She can see her parents, Little A, Kaya and Aethyta who looks like she just woke up."

"Honey are you alright?" asks Liara. "We have been so worried. Where are you? Are you okay?"

Eva smiles. She suddenly feels a pain in her heart, she misses her family.

"Let her speak Liara."

"I'm fine."

Shepard moves closer to the camera, "You don't look fine. What's going on?"

Eva tells them what happened. How they arrived at James' apartment. How the transit station close by was attacked then the apartment building was attacked. She told them about their hike to the Alliance base. She left out the parts of her killing five people. She doesn't want to talk about it especially with Little A in the room.

"What are your injuries?" asks Shepard.

Eva looks at her bandaged arm. "It's nothing. James is here. He has a concussion but they say he is going to be fine."

"Do they know what is going on?" asks Little A.

"I haven't seen a news cast Little A, so I don't know. I just woke up."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Dad. James knows a Lieutenant Grant Holden here which is why we came here in the first place. He seems nice enough."

"They put a hold on flights here," says Liara. "We don't know when we can come and get you."

"It's okay Mom. I am okay I really am. I think we are safe here."

"Do you have any weapons?" asks Shepard.

"Elly?"

"Liara, stop." Shepard turns to the vid camera, "Do you Eva?"

"No. I don't think that is…"

"Get some. If this Lieutenant is as nice as you say, ask him for a weapon."

"Is that really necessary?" asks Liara.

"Yes it is. Now you listen to me Eva. You get a weapon and you be careful who you trust."

Eva sees how serious she is. "I will." She sees her mother touch her father's shoulder. Her Dad smiles at her.

"I am so glad you are okay Eva."

"Thanks Dad."

Shepard turns to Little A and Kaya. "But Dad."

"Please."

"You take care Sis, love ya."

"Love you too Little A." Eva waves to her sister and Kaya.

"Okay they are gone now," says Shepard. "Tell us."

Eva shuts her eyes tight. "I killed them." Eva looks up and sees such compassion in her parent's eyes. "They tried to take us."

"Who honey?"

"I don't know, they were human."

"Oh honey," says Liara.

"What do you remember about your encounters?" asks Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"Did they say anything? Were they wearing a uniform? Did they have markings like tattoos or something?"

"Elly."

"Liara this is important."

"One of them called James a slave."

"Slave?"

Eva nods, "Something about speak only when spoken to. And…" Eva looks around the room.

"What is it?"

Eva opens the nightstand next to James' bed. She finds what she is looking for. She slumps in her chair and holds her head as the world starts to spin.

"Honey you okay? Don't overdo it. We should let her go Elly she needs her rest."

"Eva?"

Eva holds up her hand to indicate she needs a minute. When the world stops tilting she looks at the vid display. "They had this." She holds up a collar, the same collar she heard click around James' neck. She swears she sees her father turn white. "Dad?"

"Elly?"

Shepard does not respond.

"Hold it closer honey." Liara steps closer to the display.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Oh Goddess." Liara returns to Shepard who is still staring into nothingness.

"What is it?"

"You said humans had that?"

"Yes." Eva swallows, she is suddenly nervous. "What is it?"

"Sorry Ms. T'Soni, but we have to cut this short," Lieutenant Holden walks in he is followed by two soldiers wheeling in a bed.

"Wait, I'm not finished."

"Lieutenant?"

The human soldier stops and looks at the display. "Yes Doctor T'Soni?"

"Please watch over our daughter and thank you for helping her."

"My pleasure." Grant cuts the vid connection.

"I wasn't finished, what are you doing?" Eva starts to stand but her knees buckle. Grant catches her and eases her into the chair.

"You need to rest."

Clutching the collar in her hands Eva is wheeled to the side to make room for the bed. The two soldiers move the bed next to James. Grant helps her into bed. "You will be staying in here for now. I can take that." Grant tries to take the collar from Eva.

Eva puts the collar under the covers.

Grant just smiles at her. Eva suspects the he knows she is not sure she can trust him.

"Why am I staying in here?"

"Those two are Zach and Andrew. They will be right outside okay? I need to go."

Eva grabs Grant's wrist.

"What's happening?" Gunfire can be heard.

"We are under attack, but don't worry. Our walls are solid and we out number them by the looks of it."

"Did we…did I…"

"Eva." Grant takes her hand in his. "Even if you did lead them to us it doesn't matter. We are trained to fight and that is what we are going to do. Now you stay here. Everything will be fine."

"Grant?"

"What is it?" Eva can see he is losing his patience.

"I need a weapon."

Grant seems to study her. "You have two armed guards outside this room."

"I don't care. You can't leave me here without a weapon."

Grant looks at the door then back at the asari.

"Please. You want me to trust you, that works both ways Grant. I _need_ a weapon."

Eva can see he is considering it. She wonders if he could get into trouble. He grabs his side arm, checks the clip then hands it to the asari.

"You didn't get it from me, understand?"

"I understand."

"You are no use to me wounded Eva so rest up okay. We have this under control, try not to worry."

Eva narrows her eyes at him.

"I said try." Grant lets out a breath. "I have to go. A medic will be here shortly to check on the two of you. I will check in later when I can." Grant lifts his omni-tool. He hands Eva her omni-tool. "Sync."

She does as he requests.

"You are safe here Eva. I won't let anything happen to you or to James. Just try to get some rest okay?"

"Okay and Grant."

He turns to look at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Elly? Elly can you hear me?"

"Maybe make her sit down," says Aethyta.

Liara and Aethyta move Shepard to the couch. She is sweating, breathing heavily and is not responding to either one of them.

"I am going to meld with her."

"Liara, you are exhausted. I don't think that is a good idea."

"What do we do then?" Liara touches Shepard's forehead. "Elly? Elly can you hear me?" Liara looks to her father. "I think she is experiencing a flashback."

"What are you supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure. Goddess. Can you get a cold cloth?"

"Sure." Aethyta slowly moves to the bathroom to grab a cloth then wets it with cold water. She stops in the kitchen and grabs a glass of water then returns to the couch and hands the wet cloth to Liara and sets the glass next to the couch on the end table. "How long do they last?"

"I don't know, it varies." Liara dabs at Shepard's face. "It has been such a long time since she has had one I…I'm not sure what to do."

There is a knock at the door then it opens. It's Raina. "What is going on? Is Dad okay?"

"Raina?"

Raina kneels in front of her father. "What's happening?"

"We think she is experiencing some type of flashback," says Aethyta. "Your mother wants to meld with her."

"Mom you are still recovering."

"As are you honey."

"Have you used her rank yet?"

Liara could just kick herself. It is something that has worked in the past. Liara clears her throat. She takes Shepard's hand and is about to say something when her hand is squeezed. "Elly?" Liara grabs Shepard's arm, "Elly you are safe. You are at home."

Shepard blinks her eyes a few times. Her eyes dart around. A few tears fall to her cheeks.

"You with us Dad?"

Shepard touches her daughter's hand. "I'm with you." She looks at Liara, "I'm with you."

Liara hugs her close, Raina joins in the hug.

Raina stands and looks at her grandfather, "What caused this?"

"Not now Raina," says Liara.

"No…it's okay," says Shepard.

"Elly." Liara's tone is a warning.

Shepard kisses her hand. "It's okay."

Aethyta sits down in her favorite chair. Raina sits on the edge of the coffee table waiting for her father to speak.

"We were just talking to Eva," says Liara.

"Eva? Is she alright?"

"Yes. She and James made their way to an Alliance base. They are a bit banged up, but they will be fine."

"That is a relief." Raina looks between her mother and father. "So…what caused this?"

Shepard grabs the glass next to her and drinks it. She sets it down with a trembling hand. "Eva and James came across some humans who tried to capture them."

"What? What do you mean _capture_ them?"

"They are fine honey," says Liara.

"I asked her if they said anything or if they had any distinguishing marks that she remembers."

"And?"

"She remembers one of them calling James a slave."

"Slave?"

Liara kisses Shepard's hand. "You sure you want to do this Elly?"

Shepard pats her hand. "Eva showed us a collar."

Raina is still confused. She waits.

Shepard locks eyes with her daughter. "I know who is behind the attacks."

"Who?"

"The Batarians."

"How is that possible?" asks Aethyta.

"The collar was a slave collar used by the Batarians," says Liara.

"But it's humans who are attacking," says Raina. "It…it doesn't make sense. Why would humans be working with the Batarians?"

Shepard shivers a little.

"That is what we will have to find out," says Liara. "But first we need some rest."

"We need to contact Arelia," says Shepard. She stands and sways little.

"Elly?"

"I'm okay. We need to tell Arelia who she is dealing with. We need a meeting with her, Miranda and Oriana. We need to figure out why the fuck humans are helping those mother fuckers."

_Her father gutted, her mother slowly dying as she hid and watched the life leave her body._

"Elly?"

Shepard shakes her head. "Can…can you call them Liara? Get them here?"

"Of course."

"What can I do?" asks Raina.

"Where is your sister?" asks Liara.

"She left a note. She is with Dava."

Shepard looks at Liara, "We need to get them and Valya here as well."

Liara nods. She approaches her daughter. "Can you help your grandfather get to bed?"

"Of course."

"How… I mean did you have a feeling that your father was in trouble?"

"I was on my way here when I suddenly felt very afraid."

Liara hugs her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom."

Liara looks at her. She sees sadness in her daughter's eyes. Her gift is such a burden.

"Really Mom, I'll be fine."

Liara kisses her cheek then approaches Shepard. She hugs her from behind, "Are you okay Elly?"

Shepard wipes a tear from her cheek. She takes one of Liara's hands and kisses it. "I just need a minute." She walks into their bedroom and closes the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**THESSIA**

Liara has called everyone Shepard requested before heading into the bedroom to be alone. The asari has invited Miranda, Arelia, Oriana and Valya. The fact that Atalia just died has put a damper on people's moods which is understandable. Though Arelia is extremely busy at the moment she is the one who answered the call and said that she could stop by for a little while before returning to work.

Mia has arrived without Dava. The commando had to report for duty. Raina helped Aethyta get to bed and then helped Liara prepare snacks and drinks. It is after dinner, but people may want something to nibble on. Little A and Kaya are upstairs while Tamia is sleeping. Everyone has been called, now all they have to do is solve the galaxy's problem, no pressure.

The doorbell rings. Liara asks Raina to get it while she checks on Shepard. The retired Captain has been in the bedroom for almost thirty minutes now and the asari is worried. She opens the door. The lights are out in the bedroom and the shades are drawn, Liara can hardly see anything. She shuts the door behind her waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Elly?"

Liara swears she hears a sniffle.

"Elly honey? Are you in here?"

Silence.

"I am going to turn on the light." Liara turns on the overhead light and sees Shepard in the corner of their bedroom sitting against the wall with her knees up hugging a pillow. Her face is red, her eyes are puffy and she looks worn out. "Elly…are you all right?" Liara kneels down in front of her touching her knee.

Shepard wipes her face against the pillow. "I thought I was." She starts to cry again into the pillow. This is why her cries were not heard.

Liara puts her arms around her. Finally Shepard lets go of the pillow and hugs Liara back. "I'm sorry Liara."

"Do not be sorry Elly. You have nothing to apologize for."

Shepard leans against the wall again wiping at her face. "We are quite the pair aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look about as tired as I feel."

Liara squeezes the human's knee, "People are starting to arrive. I can send them home Elly. We can do this tomorrow."

"No…no it's okay. We need to talk this through. Is Arelia coming?" Shepard stands. She holds out a hand to Liara to help her up.

"She is but she cannot stay very long. Miranda and Oriana are coming as well as Valya. Dava had to work so she cannot make it."

"Is Mia home?"

"Yes."

Shepard blows out a breath. "Let me wash my face, I'll be right out."

Liara catches her hand and waits until Shepard makes eye contact. "I love you Elly. I am here for you."

Shepard pulls her into a hug then kisses her cheek. "I know Liara thank you. I love you too. I'll be right out."

Instead of leaving the bedroom Liara waits until Shepard is finished in the bathroom, they walk out together to face their friends.

"Hi Shepard, Liara." Oriana gives them both a hug. She is usually more energetic but the mood is a solemn one.

"Hello Oriana," says Liara, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you."

"Shepard."

"Miranda." The two share a quick hug. Miranda then hugs Liara.

"Isn't Arelia with you?" asks Liara.

"She should be here shortly." Miranda looks at Shepard. She places her hand on the human's shoulder, "You okay Shepard? You look like hell."

"Miri!"

Miranda ignores her sister.

"Thanks Lawson, I can always count on you for your honesty." Shepard looks at her and tries her best smile which is not very good nor is it very convincing.

Entering the door now are Valya and Akira. They both look as tired as Shepard feels and their eyes are puffy and red as well. She walks over to both of them. "I am so sorry about Atalia." She hugs Valya tight. "She was a great friend, I'm so sorry," Shepard whispers in her ear.

Valya squeezes then releases Shepard. "Thanks." She wipes a tear from her cheek.

Shepard hugs Akira next. "How are you holding up?"

"I have been better."

Liara approaches. She hugs Valya then Akira. Though she was not happy with the budding relationship between the two, she is happy that they have each other during this difficult time. "Thank you both for coming."

"It sounded important," says Valya.

"We believe it is. Please have a seat, help yourself to refreshments and snacks."

Valya and Akira join Miranda and Oriana in the family room. Raina, Mia are already in the family room with Little A and Kaya who just came downstairs to join the meeting. They moved the kitchen table chairs into the room to sit on, allowing the others the more comfortable furniture.

Shepard grabs a beer and starts to slam it before entering the family room. She feels numb already but she wants that feeling intensified.

Liara stays her hand with her own. "Elly."

"I'm fine."

The doorbell rings. Liara answers it while Shepard finishes the rest of her beer. "Arelia how are you?" Liara gives the asari a long hug.

"Liara. It is so good to see you."

Still in the hug the former shadow broker says, "I am so sorry about Atalia. She was a good friend."

Arelia kisses Liara's cheek then steps back from the hug, "Yes she was."

"Will the department do something for her? I didn't ask Valya."

"Yes. I think the service will be day after tomorrow. We need to see about security first. We may bring in some troops from off planet."

"You think the procession will be attacked?" asks Shepard who is holding a fresh beer in her hand, something Liara notices.

"I certainly hope not, but I am not taking any chances."

"You look tired," says Liara.

Arelia gives her a tired smile, "I am." She looks past them into the family room. "I am afraid I cannot stay very long."

"No problem. We can get started," says Shepard. She takes a swig of beer then walks behind the two asari into the family room.

Everyone quiets down when Arelia and Liara sit down. Shepard begins.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know this is a very difficult time not only because of what is going on with these attacks but because we lost a good friend today. I would like to offer a toast."

Everyone raises their glass.

"To Atalia. A damn fine detective and a great friend. You will be missed but not forgotten."

"Here here," says Miranda. They all clink glasses and drink to her memory.

Shepard clears her throat. Her eyes suddenly shine and she looks at her bondmate. Liara quickly stands to take over while Shepard takes her seat trying to hold back her tears.

"We asked you all over tonight because we found out new information regarding the attacks. We were hoping we could share knowledge with each other if your investigation allows." Liara nods to Valya and Arelia. "As you know, our daughter Eva is on Earth with her boyfriend James. They are in Chicago. The transit station located next to James' apartment building was attacked as was the residence."

There are a few gasps.

"They are both okay. We actually heard from Eva earlier which is why we called this meeting. She and James made it to a nearby Alliance base, so for the moment they are safe. Eva said that the attackers were human. In fact she remembers one of them calling James a slave."

"A slave?" asks Arelia.

"Yes. Elly asked more about them and Eva showed us something." Liara turns on the vid display; she recorded the call with her daughter. "She showed us this."

"What is it?" asks Oriana.

"It can't be," says Miranda.

"It is a slave collar used by the Batarians," says Liara.

"That makes no sense," says Valya. "Why would humans be working with Batarians?"

"That is precisely why we have called this meeting," says Shepard. She stands now feeling confident that her emotions are in check. "We need to know how the humans who are executing the attacks are connected to the Batarians and which Batarians? I don't think we are talking about the entire hegemony though I guess I would not put it past them." By the looks on everyone's faces, Shepard knows her bitterness came out loud and clear. She clears her throat. "Miranda, Oriana. You both said you were doing research on the human attackers here, did you find anything?"

"All I have been able to find to date," says Oriana, "is that the humans I have been researching all came from the human colonies here on Thessia."

"So none of them came from off planet? Are you sure?" asks Arelia.

"I am yes."

"I found the same thing," says Miranda. "Each human name I ran lived here on Thessia at least three years."

"How is that possible?" asks Valya. "They just decided I think today I will attack the Councilor? I don't get it."

"What we need to do is work with Earth, Sur'Kesh and Palaven to see if we can get the names of those human attackers and see if we find the same thing," says Shepard.

"You think they are a type of sleeper cell?" asks Miranda.

The asari in the room wonder at the word.

"Sleeper cell, they are basically a secret group with a common purpose. They typically hide in plain sight and strike when people least expect it," says Miranda. "Waiting over three years before striking takes impressive discipline. I don't believe the Batarians are disciplined."

"Why not?" asks Shepard. "Because they have four eyes?"

Miranda narrows her eyes at her.

"Batarians believe that any species with less than four eyes are less intelligent then they are. I don't think we can underestimate them."

"Just because Eva found a slave collar does not mean it is the Batarians," says Miranda.

Liara touches Shepard's arm, "Do you know of any other species Miranda that takes slaves?"

That shut her up.

"Arelia, do you think you can contact the other planets to get the names of the attackers?"

"Yes. I will request that once I get in the office."

"I found something," says Akira.

Everyone looks to the medical examiner. She looks at Valya who gives her a nod of encouragement. She stands and hands Liara a small disc. "Could you display that please?"

Liara puts the disc in the vid display. Three images appear.

"I scanned the brains of a few of the human attackers," says Akira.

"Is that protocol?" asks Arelia.

"No."

"Why are you showing us the same scan three times?" asks Oriana.

Akira smiles. "They are not the same scan. These are taken from three different humans."

"Oh God," Miranda opens her omni-tool and furiously punches some buttons.

Akira continues. "I do not have an explanation yet as to why they all have very similar deterioration, but I believe this is a vital clue."

"It is similar to the effect an Ardat-Yakshi has on her victims right?"asks Valya.

"That is correct."

Miranda suddenly stands and punches a few buttons on her omni-tool and the vid display. "Excuse me one second Akira."

The group waits.

"What are you doing Miranda?" asks Shepard.

"Hold on." She punches a few more buttons. A new image displays. "There."

They all look at the image. It is an image of a brain. Akira looks at Miranda in confusion. "How do you have my scans?"

"These are not your scans."

"Who's are they?" asks Shepard.

"Yours."

* * *

**EARTH**

Eva wakes when she hears thunder. Slowly opening her eyes she cannot believe she actually fell asleep after Lieutenant Holden left her and James in the room alone with two armed guards outside of the room. She checks her side and finds the sidearm the Lieutenant left with her. Out of habit she checks the ammo and the chamber then makes sure the safety is on.

Eva likes guns but she doesn't love guns, not like her sisters do. Shepard and Liara taught all of them how to shoot the various weapons in their arsenal. Eva prefers the smaller guns, her Dad's pistol, over the bigger bulkier guns like her father's shotgun or sniper rifle. Eva is an excellent shot, all of her sisters are, she just never thought she would have to use a weapon. She swallows back tears when her eyes start to water and her throat tightens. _I killed five people, oh Goddess please forgive me._

Eva hears a moan then James calling her name. "Eva?" The asari gingerly gets out of bed. She is a bit stiff still. "James I am right here." She takes his hand in hers.

"Water?"

Eva looks at the nightstand between their beds. She pours some water into a cup. She looks for a straw but there isn't one. "I have a cup here honey, let me help you." She looks around the bed and finds some controls. She raises the bed, bringing James into more of a sitting up position but not all the way up. "Here." She presses the cup to his lips and he opens his mouth placing his hands over hers. After a few sips Eva sets the glass down. "How are you feeling?" She moves a few stray hairs off his forehead.

"Like I have been hit over the head." He smiles then winces.

"You have a pretty bad concussion."

He blinks a few times then starts to look around a little. "Where are we? Did we make it?"

Eva smiles, "We did. We are at the base."

James takes Eva's hand and kisses the back of it, "Thank the Lord. Thank you Eva. You did it."

Eva leans down and kisses him on the lips. "We did it."

His eyes go wide when he sees her bandaged arm. "What happened?"

"It's okay. It was a through and through, no permanent damage."

"You were shot?"

"It's okay James really."

He tries to sit up but the pain is too much he lies back down.

"I'm fine really."

"I'm sorry."

"What on earth for?"

"For not helping you. For not protecting you."

"Stop right there mister." Eva puts her finger over his lips. "First of all, I don't _need_ your protection."

He starts to argue but Eva presses harder on his lips. "Second of all, you did help me. You got me out of the apartment. You found us food and you had the brilliant idea of coming here." Eva smiles at him and moves her finger away. "I met your friend by the way."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I hate to say it James, he's kind of an ass."

James laughs then grabs his head, "Oh don't make me laugh."

Eva touches his hair, "Sorry."

"So where are we? I feel like we are in some sort of basement."

"I am not sure. Grant said the base was under attack." She checks her omni-tool for the time. "Oh wow."

"What?"

"He left us alone four hours ago. I had no idea I slept that long."

"That is not long considering how little sleep you have gotten in the past few days."

"Still." Eva takes her hand from James.

"Where are you going?"

"Shh, I am checking the hallway." Eva listens at the door. It is quiet. She turns the handle and slowly opens it expecting to see her two armed guards, Zach and Andrew. They aren't there. Eva suddenly feels very nervous. She walks back to James.

"What's going on?"

"The two men who were guarding the door aren't there anymore."

"I'm sure it's okay. You said so yourself, the base was under attack. Maybe they were called to help."

Eva is not convinced. "I am going to check it out."

"Like hell you are." James grabs her wrist.

Eva looks at him. "Do you honestly think it is a good idea just to sit here and wait for something to happen?"

"I know Grant. He probably told you to stay put."

"James, he could be hurt for all we know. I am going to have a look. I will be right back."

"Let me come with you."

Eva frees her wrist from his grip. She stands back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Okay. Let's see you get out of bed." She knows it is a cruel thing to ask, but she also knows that James is stubborn and he won't realize he cannot leave the room until he realizes he actually cannot physically leave the room.

James struggles to sit up. Sweat has broken out on his forehead and he has turned a shade paler. He grips the sides of the bed and tries to move his legs. He covers his mouth and quickly lies back.

Eva grabs a nearby trash can. "Do you need this?" She holds it up to him.

He shakes his head. He takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry."

Eva sees his shiny eyes that he is on the verge of tears. "James." She cups his cheek with her hand and kisses his brow. "You have a head injury. It does not mean you are weak okay?"

He does not reply.

"Okay?"

He finally meets her eyes. "Please be careful."

She kisses his hand. "I will. I won't be long." Eva walks toward the door then stops. She grabs the sidearm Lieutenant Holden left with her and walks back to James. "Take this." She hands him the side arm.

"No. You need it."

"I have my biotics. I don't want you here unarmed. Take it, just in case."

James swallows. He takes the gun.

"Do you know how to use it?"

He averts his eyes which is answer enough.

Eva shows him the safety. "When you want to fire it move it off of the safety like this. Then aim and squeeze the trigger okay?"

"Okay."

Eva leans down and kisses him on the lips. "Remind me to take you shooting when we get out of here."

James smiles. "Deal. Please be careful."

"I will, I promise."

Eva walks to the door and checks the hallway once more, still empty. She looks back at James and gives him a smile hoping it reassures him though she is nervous as hell. She slips out of the door and into the hallway in search of Lieutenant Grant Holden.


	17. Chapter 17

**EARTH**

Eva touches the concrete wall of the long hallway hoping it grounds her, hoping it keeps her heart in her chest instead of her throat, hoping her knees will not buckle. James was right, this feels like a basement. The two armed guards Zach and Andrew are nowhere to be found and the hallway Eva is slowly walking down feels like it is growing longer and longer like some weird camera effect in a horror vid.

Eva hears thunder again but realizes it is not thunder but an explosion. She can feel the vibration in the wall. There is a door up ahead. She clasps her shaking hands and sees her omni-tool. Suddenly she remembers the tracking chip her father put on it. Eva hears gunfire through the door, maybe twenty yards away, it's hard to tell.

Eva takes off her omni-tool. She works on the chip and gets it out. She looks around as if the empty colorless white walls of the long hallway will give her the answer. She swallows looking at the small chip in the palm of her hand. She does not have a good feeling about this what she is about to do, not a good feeling at all. The chip is smaller than a button on one of her shirts. She pops the chip in her mouth and swallows. She presses her ear to the door. She hears nothing. Next she dials her omni-tool. She doubts she will get through due to the lack of communications on the planet, but it is worth a try. She leaves her omni-tool in a constant state of dialing home then punches another button.

Eva slowly opens the door. She opens it just a crack. She sees a stairwell leading up. She opens the door further, no one is around. She enters the door and softly closes it. One step at a time the asari slowly makes her way up the stairs. More gunfire. She stops and catches her breath. Her pulse is pounding. She hears screaming but it is still muffled, but she is getting closer.

At the top of the stairs now she is at a fork, a hallway leads left and one leads right. The noise she hears is coming from the left. She heads towards the noise.

She is at a door with a window that reveals the back of the base. It reminds her of the back of her school when they were outside as kids during recess. The asari cannot see much. She opens the door and ducks around the corner letting the door shut, thankfully it shuts quietly. She is behind a few bushes kneeling for cover. She sees bodies of Alliance soldiers spattered along the inside of the base. It is a small base by the looks of it, Eva wonders how many soldiers reside here. By the body count she only sees about twenty. The base itself doesn't even have high walls. She wonders if it was such a good idea to come here.

She hears what sounds like arguing and fighting to her left. Eva keeps low and walks to the corner of the building and peers around the edge of it keeping the bushes to her right. There is a shuttle and outside of the shuttle is a line of Alliance soldiers. Their hands are bound behind their backs and they are wearing collars. Eva tries to swallow but her mouth is dry and her throat is tight. _Goddess_ She punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. She still cannot contact home so she keeps it on the constant dial.

Her eyes scan the soldiers in line. They appear to be getting ready to board the shuttle. There are four armed humans surrounding the line. The shuttle suddenly comes to life. Dust swirls like a tornado behind the engine. She can hear one of the armed humans yelling, and then he gestures toward the shuttle. The line of soldiers starts to move.

Eva gasps when her eyes stop on the last human in line. It's Lieutenant Grant Holden. She quickly looks around and doesn't see anyone else. If she could cause a distraction perhaps she could save the soldiers. There are four armed humans and at least one inside the shuttle. There is no cover to conceal her movements between her location and the shuttle. If she is going to do something, now is the time. Eva shifts her weight and is about to bolt out into the open when she feels something cold and hard on the back of her neck. She freezes.

"Don't move."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Everyone is staring between Miranda Lawson and retired Captain Elly Shepard.

Liara wraps her fingers around Shepard's wrist.

Shepard stiffens.

There is a very uncomfortable silence that settles over the room.

Miranda is looking at Shepard and Shepard is just frozen.

"Elly?" Liara squeezes her wrist. Shepard jumps a little and then looks around. All eyes are on her.

"Dad are you okay?" asks Raina.

"Do you want me to…" Liara leans in and whispers to her bondmate, she doesn't finish her sentence.

Shepard pats Liara's hand and nods. She sits down on the couch without saying a word.

Liara clears her throat. "As most of you may recall, there was a woman named Blake who headed an organization called Scorpion." Liara looks between Raina and Mia, "It was when you two were very little and Little A you were not born yet." Shepard and Liara have told their children this story, but she does not know if Akira and Kaya are familiar with it. It doesn't take long for the former shadow broker to bring everyone up to speed. Blake used technology from reapers to mind control Shepard and Ashley Williams. In the end, Blake's facility on Mars was discovered by Shepard and Ashley's crew at the time. The reaper was destroyed before they could take possession of it and Blake and Cooper, her right hand man, escaped. They never found out why Blake did what she did and more importantly, why she let Shepard go when her technology to control the human mind worked.

"You're not implying that Blake is still alive?" asks Shepard. She is still dazed but she is trying to regain her focus.

"No," says Miranda, "What I am suggesting is that her technology is alive and well and has obviously been sold to the highest bidder."

"Is that why Dad had a seizure on Sur'Kesh?" asks Mia.

"You had a seizure?" asks Miranda.

Liara squeezes Shepard's shoulder in concern.

Shepard shrugs her shoulders; Mia cuts in. "She knew that the approaching vehicles were not sent to help us before they even got out. Your head was hurting Dad don't you remember? You never did tell me how you knew they were not sent to help us."

Frankly Shepard remembers fighting alongside of Liara but the asari seemed off somehow. She now knows that it was her daughter Mia that was there not Liara, but she doesn't remember. In her memories, she sees Liara.

"Elly?" asks Liara squeezing her shoulder again.

"I don't remember."

"I think this is proof," says Miranda, "that what happened to you over eighty years ago is happening to these humans now."

"It would explain the coordinated attack across planets," says Arelia. "If someone is at the controls so to speak, the coordination may not be all that difficult to pull off. Is there any way to trace this technology? Do you know how it works?"

Miranda shakes her head. "Blake was excellent at covering her tracks, but now that we know what to look for I will update my search parameters and do some more digging."

Shepard can see the worry on Liara's face. She would smile at her bondmate, but nothing about the last hour is worth smiling about. Between seeing flashes of her parents slaughtered and her best friend murdered in the street on Mindoir and now this, reliving a time where she was controlled by someone without her knowledge, it's too much. Shepard wants to get away, she needs a drink, or go for a walk or hit something. She is restless and feels like she is cooking from the inside out she is suddenly so hot and anxious.

"I think we have found all we can for tonight," says Liara after looking at her bondmate.

Shepard sees Miranda whisper something to Liara. They both look at her then nod their heads. Everyone else is getting up and hugging each other. Shepard can only concentrate on her breathing. Her heart seems to want to crack out of her ribcage and escape. She is holding her chest trying to calm herself. She feels a hand on her arm and murmuring but she cannot make out what is being said. More hands are touching her, more voices. The family room floor is tilting and shifting she doesn't understand what is going on. Her mouth is dry, she needs water, no beer would be better, no whiskey would be best. Whiskey will make the images go away. The scattered memories that don't make sense from the time Blake had her under her control, or the time not even a week ago that she doesn't remember when her own daughter was fighting next to her. Yes these images will fade if she has enough to drink. She needs to get out but she can't move. Her feet feel like two ton weights. Her palms are sweaty; her legs are tingling like little bugs are crawling up and down them. Trapped she feels trapped, like she is under her house in Mindoir. Her mother is dying in front of her eyes. Shepard feels the drip, drip, drip of her mother's blood hitting her legs through the wooden floor, her mother's lifeless eyes unblinking. Shepard swears she knows the moment her mother died because the sparkle in her eyes just snuffed out, poof gone and then everything went dark. And then everything went dark.

* * *

**EARTH**

The minute Eva heard the husky voice her body froze. Mind going a thousand miles a minute she looks ahead and wishes the soldiers being corralled into the shuttle would turn around and put up a fight, anything to distract the man behind her, to give her a chance to…

She feels a prick on her arm, like a bee sting.

"Move." Whatever is pressed against her neck is now prodding her into movement. But Eva does not want to move. If she approaches the shuttle where will she go, what will happen to James? JAMES! Oh Goddess what about James?

"I said move!"

Whatever is pressed against her neck moves away and before it can nudge her Eva raises her left hand, side steps and pivots around moving the barrel of the gun away from her. Yes she was right, it is a gun, rifle of some sort. She is now looking into wide brown eyes so shocked at her quick movements she has the upper hand. She kicks him between the legs and when he lets out a cry she runs away from the shuttle and toward the door where she exited. She has to find James; he doesn't know what is going on. Why on earth did he lead them here to such a small base so easily overrun?

Eva is almost at the door when a shot ricochets off the door causing her to scream and back away. Her attacker is about ten feet away from her but all she sees is the barrel of the gun, not the person holding it. She readies her biotics, something she mentally kicks herself for not doing before. But wait. Something is wrong. Her biotics are not working. Her attacker picks up on this because a slow evil laugh that escapes his lips and sends shivers down her spine. Then she sees him holding up a long tube of some sort. Her fingers rub at the back of her upper arm, the pin prick she felt, it must have been something that stifles her biotic powers.

Eva turns her head to look elsewhere, anywhere for cover or a way out and there just isn't one. She looks at the man in front of her is now closer to the door than she is. It isn't a man at all, how did she not notice, it's a Batarian. And he is grabbing a different kind of weapon, what is he is doing? No no no, Eva puts her hands up to stop the bullet but her biotics do not work. Something sharp hits her in the thigh. The Batarian is approaching, she wants to run but she feels sluggish like every step is such an effort she just can't lift her foot. Eva looks up at the 4-eyed beast, she swears he is smiling or maybe it's a snarl, she can't be sure. The butt of his gun connects with her forehead. She doesn't have time to worry about happens next.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Shepard is in her room. She doesn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembers is everyone was in the family room talking about…oh God ,Blake and Scorpion and mind control and …

She shakes her head and the images that flash before her eyes. Her body feels like it has been electrocuted, she feels edgy and jumpy, like she cannot relax her muscles. She slowly stands up from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Shepard notices how pale she looks, her breathing is a bit fast, and she feels much too anxious. She stands up straight and leaves the bathroom on a mission to find out what the hell happened.

When she opens her bedroom door she knows something is off. There are small gasps and murmured voices coming from the family room. She hears someone speaking, but it is not a voice she recognizes. She rounds the corner, enters the family room and sees a vid display of a Batarian.

She freezes. Shepard looks at everyone else. She sees Raina holding Liara's arm, Little A and Kaya holding hands, Mia with tears in her eyes, and the rest, Arelia, Miranda, Oriana, Akira and Valya all watching in horror. She wonders what is going on, no one notices her enter the room.

"No!" yells Mia as the Batarian lifts a small weapon and fires it.

Everyone falls silent. The Batarian approaches, lifts his rifle, swings his arms down and they all hear a loud smack. The camera shakes and collapses. Shepard can't speak. She realizes what she is watching, it is her daughter Eva. She must have turned on her camera function. The angle of the camera now shows a leg but she hears the clicking sound. She knows that sound, she would recognize it anywhere, it's a Batarian slave collar.

The camera now shows the ground moving by. The asshole doesn't even lift her he is just dragging her body through the grass and dirt. The camera stops. There are a set of feet in the upper corner of the frame.

"Get them onboard now!" says the voice.

The sets of feet move out of frame. Suddenly the camera lifts up and rocks back and forth. He must be lifting her off the ground and carrying her. Eva is inside of something now.

"She's in a shuttle," Miranda says barely above a whisper.

Then the communication breaks off and the vid displays nothing but blackness.

Shepard is stunned. She just witnessed her daughter being taken, she can't move. She hears crying and then she hears her name.

"Shepard?"

There is a hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard you with me?" It's Valya, the retired Captain knows her voice anywhere. Shepard looks at her. Valya gives her a sad smile, if it is meant to be encouraging it doesn't work. "We are going to find her Shepard we will."

"Shepard?"

She looks over and sees Arelia.

"We will find her. I will work with the Alliance and they will find her Shepard. I will do everything I can."

Everyone is saying the same thing. Did what happen really just happen? How is this possible? Shepard looks over and sees Liara crying, not quietly but full on crying in Raina's arms. When she looks around she sees the adults are not sure what to do.

Finally her mind starts to work.

"We will analyze the shots Shepard," says Miranda.

"Yeah," says Oriana, "frame by frame to see if it will tell us anything."

"The good news is she is alive."

Shepard hears Liara cry louder at that statement. She looks at Miranda with mouth gaping open. _Did she just say what I think she said? _

Oriana touches her sister's hand and slightly shakes her head to signal that perhaps that was not the best thing to say right now.

Shepard can see Miranda feels bad about it, the ex-Cerberus operative faces her and says, "We will find her, you have my word."

"Tracker." It's a weird word, but one that Shepard blurts out. Her mind is still reeling but now that she has spoken it is focusing.

The adults all look at the retired Captain.

"What?" asks Valya.

Shepard clears her throat. She moves beyond the crowd and sits on the arm of the couch so she can touch her bondmate's shoulder. "Her omni-tool has a tracking device." Shepard says it more to Liara than to anyone else in the room.

Liara gasps a little. The look in her eyes is suddenly so hopeful.

"We can track her." Shepard squeezes Liara's shoulder. She faces everyone else, "We can track her. We have to get to Earth and be within fifty miles, but we can track her."

"Can you get us a ship Arelia?" asks Valya.

Arelia looks at her.

"We need to move as quickly as possible," Valya continues but Arelia stops her.

"Hold on a minute."

"Time is of the essence Arelia."

In a calm voice the head of the commandos says, "I understand that Valya. I suggest we work with the Alliance. They are already there." She turns her attention to Shepard, "Your tracking program, can it be downloaded?"

Shepard stands from the arm of the couch. She thinks she knows what Arelia is thinking. "Yes."

"Then I say we contact Admiral Kraven. He assigns Alliance soldiers to track her down and you provide the program to them. They will be able to start tracking her within a few hours."

Shepard nods to Arelia, "Do it."

"I will head to the office and…"

"No," says Mia.

Arelia stops.

"Use our secure room."

Shepard smiles at her daughter as she lets out a breath, "Of course, Mia is right. It has all the security protocols you need Arelia."

"Okay."

Shepard quickly walks to the secure room which is located across from their master bedroom. She enters the code. "If you need anything press here," says Shepard. It is a button that operates the intercom throughout the house.

"Thank you Shepard."

"This opens the door and that display shows you who is outside of this door."

"Got it."

Shepard steps away from the doorway. Arelia closes it and starts to work.

Shepard returns to the family room. Miranda and Oriana are getting ready to leave. Miranda punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. "We have a copy of what Eva sent. She may be able to contact you again, if that happens…."

Shepard squeezes her arm, "I will let you know."

Miranda pulls Shepard into a hug. "We will find her Shepard."

Shepard pats her back then quickly hugs Oriana.

"What can I do?" asks Valya, Akira is at her side.

"Maybe take a copy of the vid and see what you see Valya." Shepard turns to Akira, "If you could maybe check the rest of the human attackers, scan their brains to see if you find the same thing? Just to be sure?"

Akira nods and smiles, "I'm on it."

"Thank you both."

Shepard turns to Liara who is still on the couch with Raina who is trying to console her. Shepard bends down and grabs her hands then pulls her up into a hug. Liara starts to sob, her boding is shaking. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. We will find her."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: The following chapter contains graphic descriptions of sexual and physical trauma. If this makes you uncomfortable, or you find it disturbing, please do not read._

* * *

**THESSIA**

Shepard is in the family room by herself. Liara was so exhausted from crying she nearly fell asleep in the retired Captain's arms. Shepard put her to bed. Raina decided to stay at the main house, she is sharing a bed with her sister Mia while Little A and Kaya are in Little A's room and Tamia is still sleeping in Eva's room. Aethyta thankfully slept through everything.

Arelia is working in the secure room; she hasn't come out since she entered the room. Shepard hopes to hear from her soon, anything about the whereabouts of her daughter. Shepard gave the tracking program to Arelia to give to whoever will look for the asari.

Shepard finds herself in the early hours of the morning staring at the vid display of the Batarian who took her daughter. She never bothered much with trying to tell the difference between each Batarian, to her they all look the same. She knows their skin color can differ, but ever since Mindoir, she has never trusted a Batarian. Sure it might be because they killed her family, her friend, her neighbors and took survivors as slaves, or it could be because they have four-eyes and are just weird looking. She of course believes it is the former.

She finally was able to pour herself a whiskey to calm her nerves. She still feels as if her heart is beating too fast and she is tired, dead tired, but she can't sleep. When she closes her eyes she sees her father, her mother, TJ, Eva. Her eyes sting as they fill with tears. The last time she felt this helpless was when she was hiding under her house in Mindoir watching her mother slowly die.

"Shepard?"

The human jumps at the voice, it is so quiet in the house. She turns to see Arelia looking as tired as she feels. She wipes her cheek, "Hi."

Arelia crosses the room and pulls Shepard into a hug. "How are you holding up?"

Shepard does not allow the hug to go on too long; if it does she will crack. She steps back and looks away, "Any news?"

"I spoke with Admiral Kraven. He put me in touch with First Lieutenant Harris. She seems like a good woman. She is sending six of her soldiers to the base where Eva and James were. I sent her the tracking program, so hopefully we will hear something in a few hours."

Shepard just nods as she looks outside at the darkness; the sun has not risen yet. "I need a ship Arelia." Shepard turns to face the head of the commandos.

Arelia doesn't say anything.

"Now."

"Shepard I…"

"Save it." She lifts her hand to stop the asari from speaking. "I need this."

Arelia studies her, "Shepard you are exhausted, your family is…."

"DON'T!" Shepard lowers her voice as she takes a step closer to the asari. She points her finger at her, "Don't tell me about my family. And I don't care if I am exhausted; this is nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"A hundred years ago maybe."

Shepard opens her mouth to say something but stops when she sees the tremble in her hand she is pointing at Arelia. She clasps her hands together.

"I know you want to help Shepard, that you feel helpless. But First Lieutenant Harris assured me that she was sending her best squad."

"Her best squad? Really? Earth is being attacked on a sporadic basis and they are going to send their best squad for one asari? Don't give me that bullshit Arelia. I need a ship. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Arelia looks away. "It is not that easy."

"Sure it is. You say yes Shepard you can have a ship."

"And then what? Who flies it? You can't do this alone Shepard, you need a crew. So you are not just asking me for a ship."

Shepard narrows her eyes at her. Rage has been slowly building the last few hours and she feels like she could hit her longtime friend, drive her face into the wall.

"I know what you are going through."

"Like hell you do!" Shepard advances toward the asari.

Arelia puts her hands up to push Shepard back but the human stops before she gets that close. "Are you forgetting the hell I went through with my daughter Shelby? The months, _months_ of not knowing whether she was alive or dead. Yes your situation is different, but I have an idea of what you are going through."

Shepard sees the shine to Arelia's eyes, sees that she is close to tears. The asari turns her back on her; she can see the Arelia is trying to compose herself. Shepard takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm sorry Arelia."

They stand there in silence for a moment. Shepard feels so lost she doesn't know what to do.

Arelia turns to face her, "Why don't we wait to see what…" her omni-tool beeps. The asari's eyes go wide. "It's the Alliance." Arelia quickly enters the secure room followed by Shepard. "Arelia punches a few buttons on a console, "This is Arelia. I am here with retired Captain Shepard go ahead."

Displayed on the multiple screens in the room is an Alliance soldier, a woman. "Arelia. Captain Shepard it is an honor. I am Sergeant Major Lawrence. I wanted to let you know we are at the small base, it has been overrun." There are soldiers behind the woman speaking, she continues. "We did find one survivor. Do you know him? He says his name is James."

James moves into frame. He has a bandage on his head and he looks unsteady on his feet.

"James!" says Shepard.

"Shepard?"

"James what the hell happened?"

Arelia touches Shepard's arm.

"I don't know. Eva left me to check on the two guards that weren't there and now these guys are here, I I don't…where is Eva? I don't understand what is happening."

_What is happening is I placed my daughter in your care and you got her kidnapped you incompetent…_

They see a soldier whisper something in Lawrence's ear. "Arelia? Shepard?"

"Go ahead," says Arelia.

"We have a hit on the tracking program. With permission we would like to move."

Arelia is surprised. She did not realize she was to give orders.

"Arelia? First Lieutenant Harris said to run everything by you, that includes our next steps."

"Understood. Permission to move granted. Keep me apprised."

"Will do."

The vid display terminates.

* * *

**EARTH**

"Where…where are you going? What about me?" asks James as he tries to keep up with Lawrence's pace. She is heading toward an Alliance shuttle. He has no idea what is happening. "Where is Eva?"

"Listen to me," says Sergeant Major Lawrence. She grabs a fistful of his shirt. "You will remain here. Help is on the way."

"What is happening?" He pushes her back.

"Me and my crew are going to find Ms. T'Soni. Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait. Take me with you!"

Lawrence turns to him, "I don't think you understand the severity of what is going on here James. Eva was kidnapped by a Batarian slaver."

"What?"

"My mission is to retrieve Ms. T'Soni, the woman you lost." She starts to walk away toward the shuttle.

"Hold on! You can't leave me here."

She turns quickly on him and is in his face. "I don't take orders from you! Now back the hell off unless you want another hit to the head!"

"You are not leaving without me!"

Lawrence rolls her eyes,, turns her back on him and heads for the shuttle. James is on her tail. He does not know what this woman's problem is but he is damn sure not staying behind if Eva is in trouble. "You are taking me with you." He grabs her shoulder. She turns so fast he feels the punch after he lands on his butt. His head is pounding.

"Not this time. Stay hidden, it's what you are good at."

The words pierce his heart. "STOP! PLEASE!" He is on his knees begging. "She told me to wait. She told me because I was hurt. I need…please I need to go with you." He starts to cry. The woman soldier in front of him seems to have no compassion. He lost the love of his life because he let her talk him into staying put. Not this time, no not this time. "Please."

Lawrence approaches. She extends a hand.

James wipes his face with the back of his arm and takes her hand. He is dizzy when he gets to his feet. She is staring hard into his eyes.

"Carlson!"

A male soldier approaches, "Yes Ma'am."

"Get him secured inside. See that he gets medical attention."

"Yes Ma'am."

James starts to raise his hand to touch her shoulder but stops himself. When their eyes meet he says, "Thank you."

* * *

**EARTH'S ORBIT**

Eva slowly opens her eyes as the faded voices become clear. She takes stock of herself before trying to get up. She is lying on a hard surface, on her side. Her head is throbbing, pulsing in beat with her heart. Her mouth feels dry, like she slept with it open all night. She moves her toes and her fingers then her feet and her hands, small movements. The voices stop. She stops moving.

"Eva?"

She waits.

"Eva, it's me Grant. Are you awake?"

Eva opens her eyes again. She slowly sits up and sees Grant along with half a dozen Alliance soldiers. They seem to be in a small room without windows. She feels the vibrations in the floor, she knows they are moving. "Where?"

"Don't know," says Grant. He slowly crawls over to her and looks at her. "How's your head?"

"It hurts."

"What were you thinking? Trying to take after your Dad and save the day?"

Did she just hear right? Is he insulting her for trying to help? The bastard! "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We are God knows where and you just had to try to get to us. That was a stupid move."

"Fuck you Grant."

"Knock it off you two."

Eva looks at the soldier across from her who does not look to be in too good of shape. There is a trail of dried blood down his face; his left hand is completely red. "You're wounded."

He gives her a small smile. "I've had worse."

She wonders who she is and he seems to pick up on it.

"I'm Bill."

"Eva." She nods to him. She looks around the small room, "Where are we?"

"Well you missed the fun shuttle ride," says Grant. "Then we got transferred onto this ship."

Bill chimes in, "We are on a Batarian ship."

"Batarian?"

Grant lets out a breath, "Are you always this clueless?"

Eva starts to stand but her legs are far too weak. She knows she was drugged. She remembers before the Batarian hit her that something stuck in her leg. "What is your problem?"

"You should have stayed hidden Eva! Now you are on this ship and you are the only woman. Don't you know what that means?"

"I am not a woman, I am an asari!"

"Same difference."

"Hey!" Bill winces with his movement to get them to shut up. "You two shut the fuck up unless you want them coming back here."

Grant quiets down and lets out a huff.

Eva is completely confused. Is Grant worried for her? "What are talking about?" she asks Bill.

"That collar on your neck, it's a Batarian slave collar."

"What?" Is that why her Dad went as white as a ghost when she showed them the collar? Eva looks at her arm for her omni-tool.

"They took it."

Grant huffs again.

"What are they going to do with us?" asks Eva.

Bill swallows and averts his eyes.

Suddenly Eva is incredibly frightened. The only woman on the ship? What did Grant mean? He couldn't mean…

"They can be very brutal Eva," says Bill. "If…" he looks away again. "If they take you do what they want. If you fight it will only make it worse." He finally looks at her.

Eva stares at him wondering what the hell he means. In truth she knows what he means. She just doesn't want to know what he means. She has never been with anyone, this….this can't be happening. James was supposed to be her first…this…this can't be happening.

There is a loud banging noise. The door to their small room opens. In steps two armed humans. The Alliance soldiers all look down and bow their heads, Eva does the same.

Both humans walk into the room, Eva sees from the corner of her eye that there are other armed people in the doorway but she cannot tell if they are human or Batarian or both. The two humans step over the legs of the soldiers. One stops in front of Eva.

"Get up."

Eva freezes. She hopes beyond hope that he is not talking to her.

The human kicks her foot, "Get up!"

"Leave her alone!" Bill lunges at the guy as best he can, but before he can even stand he is on the ground. His legs would not hold him up either. The armed human kicks him over and over again in the ribs.

"Stop! Please!" Eva covers Bill's body with her own. She looks up at the human with hand extended, "Please stop. I will come with you."

The armed human backs off and motions with his gun for her to stand up.

Eva squeezes Bill's shoulder then shakily stands on her own.

The armed human moves to the side to allow her to pass by.

She glances at Grant who has tears in his eyes. She swallows as she slowly walks toward the doorway. Her mind is reeling. What is going to happen? Oh Goddess, Mom, Dad, please…please find me…please help me.

After she exits the room the door is slammed shut and locked.

She is escorted out of what appears to be a large storage room. The armed human in front of her opens a door by turning a latch, it swings open. It reminds her of doors she has seen in vids, old earth movies where they showed the interior of a submarine. She continues to follow the human wondering if she could find her way back to where she came from.

The armed human behind her closes each door as they pass through it. They stop. The one in front hits a button. "Yeah?"

"We have her."

Eva hears a noise then the human in front of her opens the door. He grins at her when she passes him. It gives her the shivers. It is as if he knows what is going to happen. The door is closed and locked behind her.

Eva is in a medium sized room. On the left is a desk with a few monitors. Across from the desk are two chairs. To her right is a couch with matching love seat and a chair and ottoman. Further back in the room looks to be a wet bar and perhaps a kitchen but she cannot tell.

"Come in."

Eva jumps when she hears the voice. The husky voice that may be the Batarian that hit her, she cannot be sure.

From behind a corner he emerges. A Batarian yes the same one that hit her. Eva has never seen one up close before. His skin is dark with a brownish-red hue to it. She doesn't find him particularly appealing but she tries to hide her reaction. The 4 eyes are what is throwing her off, she doesn't know which eye to look at, so she tries to focus on the forehead.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks.

Shocked by the question Eva has no idea how to respond. So she sticks with silence.

He smiles at her though it looks like maybe a snarl. His eyes leer at her and look her up and down, he licks his lips. Eva's stomach is tingling and not in a good way. The fine hairs on her skin raise, this is not good….this is not good.

"What is your name?"

Eva decides to remain silent.

The Batarian moves closer. She can see fine hairs on his face that appear to be longer and thicker around the mouth. The sight of him makes her want to vomit. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way asari. It is entirely up to you." He reaches out and touches her shoulder.

Eva steps back and bumps up against the wall.

The Batarian just smiles. "Which will it be?"

Eva's eyes dart around the room. Weapons? Escape? Her eyes lock on his and she sees something in them she has never seen before and it utterly terrifies her.

His mouth grins all the more. "So be it." His hand grabs something off his belt. It looks like a small stick. He gestures with it and it grows in length. Eva has never seen anything like it before. Before she knows it, the stick is swinging toward her.

Eva throws her arms up to protect herself. She hears a loud smack and the pain….the pain is nothing she has ever felt. It feels like the stick connected to her bone, scraped it, cut it and smashed it all in one hit. He brings his arm back again and strikes again, this time hitting her hard on her collarbone. Eva cries out at the pain, something cracked….something definitely broke. She falls to her knees cradling her arm.

"I will ask you again. Do you want this the easy way or the hard way?"

Eva's head is spinning, her eyes are burning, and her head and shoulder are throbbing. "What…what do you want from me?"

She sees the Batarian minimize the stick. He places it back on his belt. He bends down and pulls her up on her feet. Eva cries out in pain at the movement. He presses her against the wall. His mouth is almost touching hers. He smells her. "I think you know." His hand is on her cheek slowly caressing it. He leans close and licks her face. "I love asari." Before she can react his mouth is covering hers. He is pressing into her so much so that she cannot move. Her left arm is immobile and her right wrist is pinned to her side. He is strong.

He presses closer to her as his tongue enters her mouth. She can't breathe, she wants to gag. She can feel his arousal against her leg. She starts to move her head to the side to get away from his mouth but his other hand grabs the back of her head keeping her head in place as he pulls her harder to him.

She feels the sting of tears in her eyes. She cannot believe this happening. Eva lifts her knee as hard as she can at the same time she bites down on his tongue. The Batarian pushes off of her and staggers a little. Eva tries her biotics, but they still don't work. She rushes him.

The Batarian's eyes go wide. Eva punches him in the face, once, twice, three times. The Batarian backs up a little. Eva pursues. Her adrenaline is on overdrive. She is all instinct. She strikes him again this time her nails draw blood as they slice across his face. She lifts her foot to kick him in the groin but misses her mark. The Batarian steps back with his right leg, his hand goes for his belt and just like that he is armed with his long stick again.

Eva is relentless. She continues to punch. She hears a rush of air leave his disgusting mouth when her fist makes contact with his abdomen. Then she feels a red hot lance of pain on her broken collar bone. She in on her knees just like that. She sees white lights dancing in her vision. She hears the Batarian trying to catch his breath. Eva starts to stand but he moves to the side and strikes down hard on her leg. She yelps out in pain and falls onto her side grasping her leg.

He kneels down and wraps his large hand around her throat and squeezes. "You will pay for that." His grin widens as he squeezes to cut off her air supply. The white lights are multiplying; Eva knows she is going to pass out. She squirms under his hold but it does nothing. She can't breathe….can't…..breathe….then he lets go.

Eva rolls to her side forgetting her collarbone, forgetting her leg, she gasps for air as if this is the first time she has ever breathed. She takes in gulps and gulps as she grabs at her neck. It hurts so bad she just wants relief. She tries to calm down, but she is crawling now as if moving will help her breathe in more air. Must inhale..exhale…inhale…exhale…finally she feels she has enough air she slows her breathing. If she continues to hyperventilate she will surely pass out.

She is not sure where in the room she is now. She is crawling. She looks down at her hands she is on a rug. A rug with reds, yellows and browns. She wonders why her mind is thinking about the rug when she should be thinking about the Batarian. Where is he?

Feeling stronger now, Eva lifts her head to look around. She sees his feet and legs. Her eyes move up to see that carnal look in his eyes. The stick comes down hard on her back and Eva screams. He hits her again. Eva covers her head with her arms as she lie on her stomach. He pushes her to her back and lies on top of her. His mouth is over hers once more.

His hands roam up and down her body. She wants it to stop. He needs to stop. No..no…please no.

She can't move her arm, her other hand is pinned and she feels her pants being pulled down. She hears his belt then his zipper. Her mind goes elsewhere. She fought as best she could. She turns her face which gets her slapped. His mouth is disgusting and his tongue tastes like bile as it probes into her mouth. The pain as he enters her is excruciating. She cries out but it can't be heard as his mouth over hers muffles any sound she makes. Her whole body moves as he thrusts into her.

Eva escapes deep within. Her mind goes elsewhere. She thinks of her family. She thinks of playing with her sisters in the back yard while her parents watch and smile. They are tossing Little A in the air using their biotics, a game they played a lot when they were younger. She wonders how they are doing now. She pictures them all eating outside. Her Dad got take out from their favorite pasta place. She loves that place, the spaghetti is to die for. Spaghetti? James. James are you safe? I hope you are safe.

Eva is hit again knocking her from her reverie. She feels what he is doing to her which she was trying to avoid. With one last thrust he finishes and starts to pant next to her ear. She can't stand the weight of his body, she feels trapped. He smells like rotten eggs. Eva can't help it she is going to be sick. The Batarian gets off of her in time for her to roll on her side and throw up.

Her core is throbbing. It feels like she has been ripped apart. Everything hurts. She lies there suddenly very cold. Her whole body is shaking. She looks at the rug. Her mind wanders as she looks at the reds yellows and browns and wishes she could somehow disintegrate, just disappear and not be here anymore. Eva has always longed for life. She has always wanted to explore and experience different things in order to write about it, now all she longs for is death.


	19. Chapter 19

**EARTH's ORBIT**

Eva is lifted from the floor. Her mind is swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness. All she is aware of at this moment is how cold she feels and how everything just aches. Whoever is carrying her seems to take great care which strikes her as odd. Could it be the same armed humans who led her to that room, the same human that gave her that horrible grin before locking her in the room to be…

Darkness comes at last.

She hears a loud bang and cannot help but jump, the movement makes her wish unconsciousness would pull her under. She hears gasps and slight rumblings, murmured voices. She is set down on a hard surface and her entire body starts to shake. Something is put over her, without opening her eyes she knows it is a blanket and she grips it as if it will save her life because right now it just might. Moving to her right side, ignoring the shooting pain from her right leg, she curls up into as small a ball as necessary. She hears the loud bang of the door again, it still makes her jump. Eva slowly rocks as she cradles her left arm, her collarbone is killing her. She doesn't want to think about the pain or about what happened, she just wants to sleep.

"Jesus."

She hears Bill's voice. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she flinches. His hand quickly moves away.

"What can I do Eva?"

She shakes her head a little.

The loud bang of the door startles her once more. Eva's heart starts to race. _Please don't take me, please don't take me._ She hears further mumbling but cannot make out what is being said.

Bill moves closer. Eva opens her eyes to see his hand hovering above her shoulder. He shows her something.

"It's a first aid kit. I have bandages, medi-gel. Can I help you?"

Eva shakes her head.

Bill leans closer, "Eva I know you are hurt, I can see you are bleeding. Will you let me help you? I have medic training. I can check for broken bones and cuts and…" his voice cracks.

Eva looks at him. He has tears in his eyes. She cannot stop shivering

"I think you might be going into shock Eva. I need to check you."

Tears fall off her face, she shakes her head.

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything," she barely says it above a whisper, it is all she can manage.

"Fucking son of a bitch," she hears him say under his breath. "Sit tight."

Eva hears him shuffle away, hears more murmuring. Her head is getting foggy she desperately wants sleep but her body won't stop shaking. Her teeth are starting to chatter. She hears Bill return. He leans down to speak quietly to her.

"I have some jackets here to warm you up. Can I put these on you?"

Eva's eyes snap open.

"No no, it's okay. You keep the blanket on and I will pile these on top. You are shaking honey we need to warm you up okay?"

Eva nods her head.

Bill starts to carefully place jacket after jacket. Eva winces at the new weight when it hits her left shoulder. A spike of pain shoots through her collarbone and neck.

"Sorry. Are you sure I can't check you? I won't hurt you I promise."

Eva shakes her head.

Bill doesn't say anything more. He moves a little closer to her. Eva notices that he is careful not to touch her.

"I'm right here."

She feels a little comfort at the words. She closes her eyes as she finally feels the warmth of the jackets and hopes sleep will soon follow.

* * *

James was finally brought up to speed on what is going on. Carlson, who gave him medical attention, told him that orders came from the top to save him and Eva. Shepard and Liara T'Soni have pull in the galaxy is what he said. What he cannot believe is how long he waited in that room after Eva left. James kept telling himself give her five more minutes, five more minutes. And then these soldiers arrived along with Lawrence. James does not like Sergeant Major Lawrence. She implied this was his fault, that he lost her. What a bitch. But according to Carlson, she is great at her job and if anyone can find Eva it's her.

"James."

He looks up to see Lawrence standing in front of him.

"How's the head?"

"I'll live."

"We have a signal from Eva's tracker. We are about an hour out. Scans show a vessel is up ahead so we are calling in for support."

"How big is it?"

"We should know in about thirty minutes. Our long range scans are pretty accurate, but I want a closer look so I know what we are dealing with before we make a move. We have to maintain a certain distance; we don't want to spook them. What we know right now is that it is larger than a shuttle and since we only have small weapons capability, I don't want to get into a dog fight we cannot win."

"Dog fight? You are going to fire on the vessel carrying Eva?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She places her hand on his shoulder. "I will give you an update in thirty." She looks at Carlson, "Carlson giving you what you need?"

"Yes thank you."

"We have a small galley if you are hungry."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Alright then, stay hydrated. I will give you an update soon." She walks back to the cockpit.

"Wow," says Carlson.

"What?"

"She must feel pretty bad for punching you."

"How can you tell?"

Carlson smirks at him, "She was nice to you."

James sighs, "Lucky me."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Shepard is slumped on the couch; her eyes are closed, sleep finally found her.

Arelia is getting herself some tea. The sun is just starting to make an appearance. Sergeant Major Lawrence updated her on her progress. She called First Lieutenant Harris to see about sending reinforcements then she checked into the asari databases to research Batarian ships. Most of what she found was not all that helpful. Most of their fleet was destroyed during the reaper onslaught, but Arelia feels like there must be some surviving ships and without knowing what they, they are at a disadvantage. She is about to pour some hot water into her cup when she hears Shepard in the family room, it sounds a bit like whimpering.

When the asari checks on her she finds Shepard's breathing haggard and her hands are fisted. Arelia leans close and whispers, "Shepard? Shepard wake up."

She moves her head from side to side. Arelia touches her shoulder, "Shepard," she says with more authority, "wake up Shepard." She shakes her shoulder.

Shepard jolts awake, her hands are up as if to stop a strike.

"It's me, it's me Arelia." Arelia places her hand on her shoulder and squeezes.

Shepard's eyes dart around then finally look up at Arelia.

"You okay Shepard?"

She lets out a breath, "Yeah." She sits up on the couch, "Yeah I must have fallen asleep."

Arelia takes her hand away. "I am making some tea. Would you like some?"

Shepard covers her mouth when she yawns. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise."

Shepard stands, she sways a little. Arelia grabs her arm. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Shepard nods, "Anyone else up?"

"No. I have news." They move to the kitchen. Arelia pours them both some tea. She fills Shepard in on the progress Sergeant Major Lawrence has made.

"When is her next update?"

Arelia checks the time, "About twenty minutes."

Shepard uses both hands to lift her cup to her lips; there is a slight tremble them. She sets the cup down and says, "Arelia, I…I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay Shepard. I'm sorry too." Arelia studies the retired Captain. "I had time with her because of you. I hope you know that."

When Shepard looks up at her she has tears in her eyes, "I…I couldn't save her just like…" her voice cracks. "Oh God….Eva…" She lays her head on her hands and starts to cry.

Arelia moves to her side and hugs her. "It's not your fault; none of this is your fault."

Shepard moves out of her chair and falls to her knees. She grabs Arelia and holds her as if her life depended on it. "I'm sorry Eva…I'm so…sorry."

Arelia holds her. She doesn't reply she just holds her friend as she cries.

* * *

**EARTH's ORBIT**

Eva jolts awake when she hears the loud bang of the door. She tries to lift her head but the movement takes her breath away the pain is intense. She remains still. She has no idea how long she has been asleep.

"Get up."

She stops breathing. The voice is so close; it can't be for her, it can't be. Her foot is kicked, which sends pain shooting up her calf along her thigh and into her hip. She cries out.

"I said get up."

"Leave her alone!" she hears Bill's voice. She opens her eyes. He is on his knees; it looks like he has fresh blood dripping down his face. How did that happen?

"She can't even stand up you asshole, leave her alone!" It's Grant now yelling at the armed human.

Eva tries to sit up, she props up on her right elbow but her back is so stiff the movement sends little pin pricks of pain throughout her body.

She is kicked again, "Get up."

Eva falls onto her side; she does not have the strength to hold herself up.

The armed human kicks her again. "I said…" he is cut off. Eva hears a struggle. She slowly turns over to see what is happening. Two quick gunshots go off. The sound echoes loudly throughout the small room, it is deafening. Eva cannot believe her eyes. Grant to lying lifeless on the floor and a pool of blood is slowly growing around him.

"What is going on here?"

All of the imprisoned Alliance soldiers bow their heads. The Batarian walks in. He approaches the armed human who just killed Lieutenant Grant Holden. "Why have you not brought her to me?"

"She…She wouldn't get up."

The Batarian snarls and Eva feels sick. She is shaking.

The Batarian moves close to the armed human and in a low voice says, "Then you help her up. Is that so difficult?"

"Yes sir."

Another gunshot goes off and the armed human collapses. He falls across Eva's legs which makes her cry out in pain.

The Batarian mumbles something under his breath. "Bring her!" He yells to the other armed humans in the room.

Four of them wait until the Batarian leaves the room then they pick up Eva. She cannot put any pressure at all on her right leg, so instead of helping her walk they end up carrying her. She bites her lower lip to try to stop from crying out in pain, but the movement is just too much. She internally begs for unconsciousness to take her, give her respite, anything but this.

She is set down on the couch in the Batarian's room. Her eyes immediately look at the rug. Its reds, yellows and browns, how they intermingle with each other gives her an odd sense of comfort because it is familiar. The comfort does not last, she vomits the moment the men release her.

She feels the Batarian approach her. She slowly looks up at him and is slapped hard. She falls off the couch onto her left side where her collar bone is broken. She can't breathe the pain is too much. She tries to calm herself, tell herself to breathe to slowly breathe in and out. She cannot lift herself up using her left arm at all. She flops onto her stomach then moves onto her right side to try to get up.

The Batarian sets a bucket in front of her along with a cloth, "Clean it up."

She swallows cringing at the taste in her mouth. Her head is pounding. She sees two cloths in front of her. She reaches for the one on the left and her hand hits the floor. She moves it to the right and realizes that she is seeing double. She grabs the cloth and dunks it in the bucket. Every movement takes great effort. She breathes through the pain as best she can as she cleans up her vomit.

She doesn't know how long she sat on that floor. She is grateful that he left her alone. She cannot move her head enough to really look around, she doesn't know where he is but she knows he is not close because she cannot smell him. She rings out the cloth as best she can with her right hand; it is too painful to move her left one. Her eyes roam to the colors of the rug again. The red and brown colors seem to dominate the pattern. She nearly wretches again when she realizes that the red-brownish color on the rug is not part of the rug but blood, her blood, her dried blood.

Her entire body starts to shake. She smells him.

"That too," he says. He drops another cloth by her hand and walks away.

Eva chokes back a sob. She does not want to cry. She does not want to give him the satisfaction. She fights it as best she can but as she starts to rub at the dried blood the heat behind her eyes is too much. The tears fall. She drops the bloody cloth into the bucket. Her body is trembling all over; she is having a hard time controlling it.

The door opens and Eva flinches. She remembers it locking, a sound she will never forget.

"Take her."

Four armed humans enter. They pick her up and this time her world goes black.

* * *

"Understood," says Sergeant Major Lawrence. "Standby."

The shuttle carrying James has docked in a much larger Alliance vessel. Lawrence was given command the minute she stepped onto the ship. The Captain had no issues stepping aside for this specific mission. Anything to help Shepard and her family is truly an honor he said.

"We ready?" Lawrence asks the pilot.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Let's do this."

James was asked to stay out of the way. The plan is to disable the Batarian ships' engines so it is floating dead in space. With a precise strike they should be able to do it no problem said the Captain. Then Lawrence will lead her squad onto the Batarian ship to retrieve Eva and anyone else who was taken.

James belts in as the ship increases speed.

"She has spotted us," says the pilot.

James can see on the monitors that the Batarian ship is starting to flee.

"Ready weapons."

"Weapons ready."

"Fire."

"Firing."

It takes three strikes before Lawrence hears from the pilot that the Batarian ship lost engines. The Sergeant Major hurries to the elevator that takes her to the shuttle bay.

"Good luck," says James.

She nods to him seeing a look of determination on her face. He is happy that she is leading this team; she is very capable by the looks of it.

The Captain provided six more people making the squad thirteen. The ship is not a very large ship. Lawrence has the blue prints, her soldiers have the blue prints, their numbers should be fine. The shuttle takes off. When the Captain informs them that the Batarian ship's weapons have been disabled the shuttle heads toward the shuttle area.

"Shuttle doors should be opening."

"Yep, I see it." The shuttle pilot sets down the shuttle inside the Batarian ship. Lawrence and her squad of twelve ready their weapons. She opens the door and they file out each checking certain sections of the small shuttle bay.

"Clear."

"Clear."

Lawrence looks up. There is a stairwell that leads up to a control center. She sends two soldiers to check it out. The rest of them after performing their sweep of the area meet at the door that leads into the main part of the ship.

"No one here Sergeant Major," says the soldier who checked up top.

"Keep sharp, we are heading in."

"Yes Ma'am."

Lawrence leads the way through the door. Gunfire erupts. She goes down on one knee behind some crates. Her soldiers fan out. They return fire. It doesn't take too long to get through the human forces; most of them just stand in plain sight not bothering to hide behind cover. It is nothing Lawrence has ever seen before, it's like they don't care about dying.

They run down the corridor and check each room as they go.

"Here!"

Lawrence joins one of her soldiers, she looks inside. There are half a dozen Alliance soldiers sitting or lying on the floor of a small room. She steps in and all of their heads bow down and they don't make eye contact. It breaks her heart. "My name is Sergeant Major Lawrence. I am with the Alliance." A few of the men look up at her. She can tell they do not believe her. "We are here to take you home. Please raise your hand if you cannot walk out of this room." Her heart breaks again when she sees half of the soldiers in the room raise their hands.

"Carlson."

"Ma'am."

"Inform the ships' medical team we have wounded and grab the stretchers from the shuttle."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Gary?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Take five with you and secure the rest of the ship. When you find that Batarian, I want him alive."

"Yes Ma'am."

Lawrence makes her way toward the back of the room. She tells the soldiers as she goes that help is on the way. She sees a man trying to stand up but is having great difficulty. "It's okay soldier, help is on the way." She leans down to help him.

His breath hitches then he sits back down.

"It's okay." Lawrence kneels down and looks him in the eye. "What's your name soldier?"

"Bill Ackerman Ma'am….can you.."

Lawrence holds his shoulders. "Easy Ackerman. Everything is going to be all right."

He grabs her arms. "You have to help her."

Lawrence's heart beat quickens, "Where is she?"

"There." He tilts his head to the side.

Lawrence looks to his left. All she sees is a pile of jackets, then slight movement. She nods to Bill and lets go of him. She carefully steps around the pile and kneels down. "Ms. T'Soni? Eva T'Soni?" She places her hand on the pile of jackets but quickly takes it away when she hears a cry of pain. "Eva, my name is Shawn Lawrence, I am with the Alliance. I was sent here to find you. Eva?"

Silence.

"She can't move," says Bill. "He…the bastard beat her pretty bad…" Bill looks away.

Lawrence swallows. She looks around the small room. Carlson has arrived with first aid kits and a few stretchers. "Carlson, I need that stretcher."

She turns back to Eva, "Eva. I am going to take a jacket off okay. I am not going to hurt you; I am here to help you. Okay?" She takes a jacket off then another and then another until all that is left is a blanket, a blanket Eva will not let go of. "Okay Eva that's good, you are doing really well. Eva? Can you hear me?" Lawrence extends her hand to touch her cheek but stops herself. She sees bruises on the asari's face; she has split lip and dried blood at the corner of her mouth.

Eva's eyes flutter open.

"We are going to move you okay?"

"It's okay Eva," says Bill, "she's on our side."

Lawrence sees the asari relax a little though she can see her trembling under the blanket.

Lawrence and Bill lock eyes and in that unspoken moment she knows what happened. She feels sick to her stomach and feels a sudden rage take root. Lawrence looks away and in a calm tone says to Eva, "Me and Carlson here are going to lift you onto this stretcher. We have to touch you to do that."

She sees Eva go stiff.

"Can we do that Eva?"

"Let her help you Eva."

When the asari hears Bill's voice again she relaxes a little. She opens her eyes to see Lawrence. Eva nods her head. Lawrence and Carlson lift her as gently as possible and place her on the stretcher. The asari cries out in pain and her breath hitches. Her hand falls over the side of the stretcher. She feels it being touched. She is not scared of this touch. She knows it is Bill. He squeezes her hand when she turns her head to look at him. He has kind eyes. Her eyes flutter close.

* * *

Slowly Eva wakes. She can feel bright lights on her face. Her eyes open and start to water.

"Eva?"

She swears she hears a familiar voice. Her hand is lifted and squeezed. She knows who it is. She turns her face and waits for her eyes to focus.

"Hi there," says Bill. "You're safe now Eva. We are safe now."

Eva feels a trail of tears run down the side of her face. She moves her head to look up at the ceiling. The bright lights are much different from the dark ceiling she watched just hours ago. Was it hours? It feels like a lifetime ago.

"Sleep now Eva. They gave you something for the pain."

That explains why she feels so sluggish. Why the throbbing in her body has eased. She does as she is told. She closes her eyes and welcomes the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**THESSIA**

Arelia coaxed Shepard to her bedroom after the retired Captain broke down. With the sun starting to rise, Liara thankfully is still asleep. Arelia watched Shepard enter the room then returned to the secure room. Sitting down she feels her exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. She leans her head back and closes her eyes. She jolts to attention when her omni-tool goes off.

Arelia punches a button, the secure door closes. She presses another button and displays the call. "This is Arelia."

"We got her, she is safe now." It's Sergeant Major Shawn Lawrence.

Arelia lets out a long sigh of relief, "Thank the Goddess."

"We disabled the Batarian ship. Resistance was minor, taking the ship was actually pretty easy."

"What of the Batarian?"

"Alive and well, the fucking bastard."

Arelia waits for an explanation.

Lawrence looks at the camera and sighs, "He…he beat her pretty bad and…" she looks away from the camera.

Arelia's stomach tightens. She knows the history of Batarian behavior, how cruel they can be.

Lawrence clears her throat, she looks at the camera, "She was assaulted."

Arelia closes her eyes and lets out a breath. This is news she is not prepared to hear. Arelia looks at Lawrence, "Is she all right, physically I mean?"

"She suffered multiple breaks, collarbone, leg, ribs. She is in the med bay now. She has been sedated."

Arelia covers her mouth, she feels sick. "And James?"

"He is fine. He is sitting with Eva as we speak. We also rescued five Alliance soldiers that were taken from the base. Most of them were pretty banged up as well. I spoke with First Lieutenant Harris. She has given the go ahead to fly to Thessia. Captain Sherwood is more than happy to help the Shepard/T'Soni family. We will escort Ms. T'Soni as well as the wounded soldiers to Thessia medical. We will be docked for a few days."

"When will you arrive?"

"About eight hours."

"I will be in touch, we may need to divert where you land as a precaution."

"Understood Arelia."

"Lawrence?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"My pleasure."

The connection ends.

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO THESSIA**

Eva is dreaming of the time she told her family that she was following James to earth. She remembers the sad and happy faces on both her parents and sisters faces. It was such a happy time. She remembers Raina telling her to be herself, don't get lost in his identity. Eva remembers giving her oldest sister a hard time, telling her she was not one of her patients.

When they landed on earth she was so excited. When she entered James' apartment she had butterflies but in a good way. The anticipation of being intimate with him was almost her undoing. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. She remembers being embarrassed when her mother spoke to her about intimate melds. Though uncomfortable with the subject her mother told her what to expect and how the meld can affect her daughter, how it can be mentally draining. Eva was embarrassed to discuss it with her mother but she was grateful for the advice.

She is with James now, in the bedroom. In her dream the nearby transit station was never attacked. In her dream their first night together was magical. They just finished a wonderful meal with some wine. Her stomach is doing flip flops. She runs her fingers through his sandy blonde hair and looks into his beautiful blue eyes. She traces her finger along his lips, she loves his lips and how he kisses. She melts thinking about it. She loves how he kisses her, soft and sensual and his mouth. They are kissing now. She opens her mouth to allow his tongue to explore but something changes. His tongue tastes like bile. Eva opens her eyes and she sees him in her arms not James, the Batarian. She is pinned against the wall, his hands are all over her, she can't move. She wants out she needs to get out.

"Eva, Eva honey it's okay wake up. Wake up."

Eva feels hands on her trying to keep her down, keeping her trapped. She cries out. She opens her eyes and screams because he is there, the Batarian.

"Eva? Eva honey it's me it's James. You're safe now Eva."

But she doesn't hear him. She rolls off the bed and ignores the pain that floods her body. She wants to run but she doesn't know where she is. Her eyes are darting around. Where is she?

James is in front of her, his hands are up fingers splayed. "Eva." He is using a calm tone but she hears fear under it. "You are in the med bay Eva, on an Alliance ship."

Her chest is heaving she is breathing so fast. She backs up into a corner and all she can see is the Batarian in front of her. She doesn't understand what he is doing. She keeps looking for his weapon and wonders when the pain will begin.

"Eva? Can you hear me?"

"No no, no, leave me alone! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She swings her right fist but the Batarian is nowhere near her. Her skin is crawling. Her world is tilting. She sees another person come toward her. Her right leg is shaking, she collapses to her knees. She pushes up against the corner as if pressing against it will allow her to sink into the wall and no longer be seen. She shuts her eyes tight, covers her head with her hands and screams. She is not going to make it easy for him, she will scream until she no longer has a voice if that's what it takes.

She feels a prick on her arm. Maybe it's to keep her biotics from working. She balls up against the corner of the room. She is waiting, waiting, waiting for the strike, for the stick to hit her. Her body is shaking, her muscles are tense and then suddenly she feels like a heavy cloud has descended on her. She is tired, she can no longer scream, she cannot hold herself tightly into a ball. Her muscles relax; she feels the cold floor for the first time as she slumps further against the wall.

"You're okay Eva, everything is going to be okay."

"James?" Eva swears she hears his voice but how is that possible? How did he get in the room? She can no longer fight the pull of sleep, she closes her eyes.

"Oh god, let me….let me see her," says James.

"Back off please Mr. Mack. Let us do our work." The Doctor and two nurses lift Eva from the floor and settle her into bed. They check her vitals.

"Well?" James is panicked; he cannot believe what he just witnessed. He has never seen Eva so scared before, the way she looked at him terrified him.

The Doctor steps away from the sleeping asari, "She is sleeping now. I'm afraid we are going to have to restrain her."

"What? No way! You can't do that!"

"Mr. Mack please lower your voice." The Doctor steps further away from the bed, James follows.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you are helping her, but you cannot restrain her, not after…" he sighs, "not after what she has been through. She can't feel trapped Doctor. I won't let you do that to her."

"She is my patient and I will do what is necessary to keep her and my staff safe. Now if you will excuse me." The Doctor walks out of the med bay.

James cannot believe it. He approaches Eva who is sleeping. He wipes a tear from her cheek. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "I'm here for you Eva, I love you." His voice cracks on that last word. He wonders how they will get through this. He feels so helpless; he has no idea how to help her. But he sure as hell is not going to allow some Doctor to restrain her. He leans in to kiss her cheek then stops thinking he better not. He stands and gives a half smile to the nurse and leaves the med bay in search of Sergeant Major Lawrence.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Miranda is in the Shepard/T'Soni household making breakfast. Arelia called her. She is not sure how to tell Shepard and Liara what happened to Eva so she called in her own reinforcements. She leaves the secure room and makes her way to the kitchen. She sits at the breakfast bar.

"Smells good. Thank you so much for coming over."

"Here." Miranda hands her a fresh cup of coffee. "You need sleep Arelia."

"What the hell am I going to say to them?"

"What's going on?" it's Shepard. Liara is with her.

Arelia seems to have lost her voice; she doesn't know what to say.

"I hope it's okay that I came over," says Miranda. "I thought everyone could use a good breakfast."

"That is very kind of you," says Liara.

"Please sit. It's almost ready."

Arelia looks at both of them and wonders if either of them got any sleep at all. Liara's eyes are puffy and red and Shepard looks gaunt and pale.

Miranda sets two plates in front of them.

Liara picks up a fork and takes a bite and then sets down the fork.

"Liara?"

Liara looks at Miranda, "Sorry, I am just not that hungry."

Arelia can feel Shepard's eyes on her.

"What's going on?" asks Shepard.

Arelia looks at her and then Liara. "They found her. She is alive and safe."

Liara lets out a sigh and grabs Shepard's hand. "Oh…Goddess…thank the Goddess. When can we see her?"

"Liara." Shepard's tone is serious.

The asari looks at her, "What?" The asari looks between her bondmate and the head of the commandos.

"What else Arelia?" asks Shepard.

"Shepard," it's Miranda.

"Don't." Shepard shoots a look to the human that says do not speak again. She looks at Arelia. "How bad?"

"She was beaten."

Liara gasps. Her hand covers her mouth.

"How often?" asks Shepard.

Arelia looks at the retired Captain. "Once. They were able to use your program, they found her quickly Shepard. A larger Alliance ship was sent for support. They disabled the Batarian ship and recovered those taken. There were five surviving Alliance soldiers on board."

"That is great news," says Liara. She hugs Shepard around the neck but the human doesn't return the hug. Her eyes never leave Arelia. "Elly?"

"What else Arelia?"

The head of the commandos looks away.

"No," says Shepard.

Liara slowly sits back down in her chair.

When Arelia makes eye contact with Shepard she can see that the retired Captain knows exactly what happened.

"What?" says Liara.

Shepard pounds the table with her fist causing everyone to jump and the plates to rattle. She stands up and puts her hands on top of her head. Arelia can see tears welling in her eyes.

"What happened?" asks Liara who is also on the verge of tears.

Miranda places her hand on her shoulder.

Arelia's throat is suddenly tight. "Ah…"

"She was assaulted Liara," Shepard blurts out. "Our baby…she….she was sexually assaulted."

Liara shakes her head, "No..no…" Liara stands. "Where…where is she?"

Shepard starts to pace.

"She is onboard an Alliance ship. They are heading here as we speak. They should be here in about eight hours."

"I have to get out of here."

Liara grabs Shepard's wrist as she passes by her but the human breaks away. "Elly please."

"I…I can't." She hurries through the front door.

"I will follow her," says Miranda.

Arelia never wanted to share news like this with her dearest friends. She does not know what to do, how to help. Liara meets her eyes.

"My little girl," her voice cracks. Liara covers her face with her hands and sobs.

Arelia crosses to her and pulls her into a hug. "I am so sorry Liara, I am so sorry."

* * *

**EN ROUTE TO THESSIA**

James finds Sergeant Major Lawrence eating in the small galley. The smell of food reminds him that he has not eaten in over twenty four hours. He approaches the female soldier. "Excuse me, Sergeant Major…"

"You can call me Lawrence James," she says standing up.

He takes a seat across from her, she sits when he does.

"You should eat," she says. "You look like shit if you don't mind my saying so."

James is not in the mood. "I need your help."

Lawrence stops eating. She sets down her fork and looks at him. "What's going on?"

"It's…it's Eva. She just had a…uh a type of episode I guess. I think she was having a nightmare. She jumped off her bed and started screaming." He swears he sees Lawrence pale a shade. "They sedated her and the Doctor he ah…well he wants to restrain her."

"What?" her tone is harsh.

"I asked him not to after everything she has been through. The asshole said it would be for her safety and his staff's safety. I was wondering if you could help me." James sees Lawrence clench her jaw.

"Where is he now?"

James looks around. "I'm not sure. He just left the med bay about five minutes ago."

Lawrence pats James' hand. "I will take care of it."

James lets out a sigh, "Thank you."

Lawrence grabs her unfinished meal and throws it away. She has that look of determination on her face that James as seen before and he smiles.

He stands and grabs a tray of food for a quick bite. He sees Bill hobble to a table and sit. He decides to approach the man. He hasn't had a chance to talk to him, but when they first brought Eva on board she would not let go of his hand. A pang of jealousy rushed through him that he is not proud of but it happened. Why was she okay with this guy holding her hand, a complete stranger, but not okay with him? He hopes he is just imagining things. "Care if I join you?"

Bill looks up at him, the soldier's face is black and blue and he has small bandages along his hair line on the side of his head. His arm is in a sling and his hand is covered in bandages. "Sure."

James sits, sets his tray of food down then extends his hand. "I'm James Mack."

Bill shakes his hand, "Sergeant Bill Ackerman."

James smiles at him. He is not sure what to ask him. He pushes at his food with his fork.

"How is your head?"

James looks at Bill and wonders how he knows and then he realizes he is still wearing a bandage. "It's okay. How are you? You look pretty banged up."

"Nah, I've had worse."

They sit in silence for a bit.

"So you are with Eva?"

James looks Bill in the eye. "That's right."

"Yeah, Grant told me about how the two of you were on base."

James looks around, "Where is Grant I haven't seen him?"

Bill averts his eyes. "Dead."

James nearly chokes on his food. "What? When did that happen?"

"On the ship. He ahh…he tried to stop them from taking Eva again." Bill looks at James straight in the eye. "They shot him."

James swallows. He had known Grant for a little over a year. He can't believe it. His thoughts go to Eva. "What…what do you mean _again_?" James feels himself starting to sweat.

"How is she?"

James notices the change of topics. He sees the sadness in Bill's face. "What do you me again Bill?"

"Look. You are going to have to get the details from Eva okay. It isn't my place to…" his voice trails off.

James feels a twinge in his stomach. What is this guy not telling him? "He was my friend." James decides to change the subject. "Did…did he suffer?"

Bill shakes his head, "No."

"And he died protecting Eva?"

Bill narrows his eyes at him. "Sure."

James furrows his brow. "What does that mean, sure?"

"It means there wasn't a damn thing we could do to help her okay!" Bill yells. His brown eyes are boring through James. "Do you have any other questions?"

James looks around, they are drawing attention. "No…no. I'm sorry."

Bill runs his hand through his dark brown hair and lets out a loud sigh. "I'm Sorry."

"It's okay." They eat in silence for a few more minutes. James finally speaks, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For being there for Eva."

Bill looks away. James swears he sees tears in his eyes.

"She obviously trusts you."

Bill looks at him with a quizzical look.

"You know because she seems to calm down when you are holding her hand."

Bill seems to study James' face.

"Anyway…"

"How long you two been together?"

"A little over a year. She moved to earth because of me. Now…" James takes a sip of water. "now I wish we never came back here."

* * *

**THESSIA**

"Raina, Raina wake up." Mia is shaking her sister awake.

"What?" She blinks her eyes a couple of times and then looks at her sister. She is crying. Raina sits up in bed. "What is it, what's happened?"

"She's okay, Eva is okay, they found her."

Raina hugs her sister but she feels a sharp pain of sadness. She looks at Mia, "What aren't you telling me?"

Mia stands and hugs herself. "I was listening from the stairs." She starts to pace. "They didn't know I was there."

Raina slowly stands up. "What is it Mia. What happened?"

"I heard Dad…she said…" Mia stops and looks at her sister. "She was raped Raina."

"What?"

Mia nods as she presses her lips together to try to stop the sob that wants to escape. She crosses the room and hugs her sister. "What are we going to do Raina?"

Raina does not need to ask Mia if she heard correctly. She can feel the sorrow from the household; it's like an ocean wave crashing to shore, it is inundating her over and over. It is overwhelming. She holds her sister tight. "We will support her anyway we can Mia. We will love her that is what we are going to do."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: The end of the chapter contains descriptions of physical trauma. If this makes you uncomfortable, or you find it disturbing, please do not read._

* * *

**THESSIA**

The ship carrying Eva T'Soni, James Mack and the wounded Alliance soldiers landed in a secure position about an hour away from Thessia medical. Arelia herself along with four commando units met the ship and escorted the patients to the hospital. The head of the commandos did not try to see Eva, she thought the first people the asari should see was her family.

After informing Shepard and Liara what had happened, the retired Captain left the house. Arelia later learned from her bondmate Miranda who followed her that she cried, cursed and yelled at the sky. She beat her fists into the ground until the sobs shook her body so badly that she could not stop shaking. It broke Miranda's heart to watch her longtime friend fall to pieces. She was stuck between observing and approaching to help. The ex-Cerberus officer finally did approach Shepard to try to comfort her, hold her, but the human quickly stood and set her face to a look Miranda has seen before. It was during the reaper war when everyone was counting on her, fair or not. The look in her eyes was the exact same look and it broke Miranda's.

Arelia and Miranda left for home after that. Arelia contacted Tif to ready the four commando units and coordinate the landing. The head of the commandos knows her limits, she went home to get a few hours of sleep.

When Shepard returned home Liara was talking to Raina, Mia and Little A. The young adults told their mother that they knew what happened. It was still an incredibly difficult conversation to have.

Tamia and Kaya later emerged from upstairs stating they were going home. Little A insisted they did not have to, but when eyes looked to Shepard and Liara for encouragement for Tamia to stay, neither one looked like they agreed. So both asari left with Little A promising to check in on them later.

Now Shepard and Liara are at Thessia Medical waiting for the transport to show up. They insisted that Raina, Mia and Little A remain home with their Grandfather. They were not happy about it, but when Liara told them that Eva most likely needed space, they agreed to wait and allow them to see her first.

Shepard did not speak to Liara on the sky car ride over to the hospital. The asari could tell that her bondmate was on the edge. She has seen the stiff upper lip, the determined set in her face before. She knows Shepard is trying to compartmentalize what happened; right now Shepard does not want to feel it. Liara understands that but she needs to feel it and right now though her bondmate is sitting right next to her she feels like she is a thousand light years away.

They make their way to a special area down the south wing of the hospital. It is pretty quiet and looks like it is closed off to the public.

"Shepard, Liara," it's Arelia.

"She here?" asks Liara.

"I came before them, they should be here any minute. The Doctor will want to perform scans before you can see her."

"Of course," Liara sighs and hugs Arelia. "Thank you, thank you so much for everything you have done."

Arelia looks past Liara to Shepard when she steps out of the hug. The human does not seem to be listening, she is just pacing.

Liara squeezes her arm, "She is coping as best she can."

Arelia sees the sadness in Liara's face. "If you need anything Liara, no matter night or day, please call me."

Liara smiles, "Thank you."

Arelia hugs her again. Her omni-tools beeps, she quickly checks it. "They are here."

Liara squeezes her arm and lets her go. She slowly approaches her pacing bondmate. "Elly?"

She doesn't respond.

"Elly?"

Shepard lets out a sigh, "What?"

"Are you here?"

Shepard looks away.

Liara feels the sting of tears start. She doesn't know who to be more worried about, her bondmate or her daughter.

Commandos enter through the double doors first, followed by nurses surrounding multiple med beds. Eva is the first one. Liara gets a quick glimpse but cannot tell if her daughter is conscious or not. She follows the med bed being careful not to be in the way of the other med beds. She looks back and sees Shepard talking to a woman in an Alliance uniform. The two look serious; she sees them shake hands after a few minutes. Liara starts to walk toward Shepard but a nurse touches her shoulder, "Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes?"

"The Doctor will examine Eva then you will be able to see her. Shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you."

Liara waits outside of Eva's room. She watches the other med beds enter different rooms. She counts five in total and wonders what happened to them. She sees Arelia approach with James. She feels relief when she sees Shepard not far behind. She does not see the woman in uniform anymore.

Liara opens her arms to James as tears streak down her cheeks. She sees him hesitate, but then he steps into the hug. She steps back to look at him. His right eye is bruised and his head is bandaged.

He sees her eyes look at his head because he says, "It's nothing."

Liara blinks quickly to try to stop her tears. "How is she?" Shepard joins her now.

James swallows, "She has been asleep most of the time since…" his voice trails off.

"You haven't spoken to her at all?" Liara's sees how uncomfortable he is.

"Ahhh no. She had ah…she had a nightmare on the ship, like she was afraid of me. The Doctor said she aggravated her injuries so they kept her sedated so it wouldn't happen again."

Liara wipes her cheek.

"I have been sitting with her the whole time…I just…well I …" he looks away and covers his mouth with his fist like he is about to cough. But he isn't about to cough, he is about to cry.

Liara has never been a big fan of James. It is nothing against him personally. The fact that his life span is one tenth the life span of the asari concerns her. It is a pain she would rather her daughter not live through. Seems pale in comparison to what she will face now. Liara pulls him into a hug again when his shoulders start to shake. She reaches her hand out and Shepard takes it, but the human won't look at her.

"I should never have let her go," he says.

Liara's heart breaks for him. If she questioned his love for her daughter, she certainly does not question it now. Liara lets go of Shepard's hand.

James breaks from the hug, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Dr. T'Soni? Shepard?"

"Yes."

The asari Doctor looks at James then Liara and Shepard. She waits to make sure it is okay to talk.

"It's all right Doctor, he is …."

"Excuse us James," Shepard interrupts Liara.

Liara is shocked at her tone and when she sees the hurt look on his face she gets angry. She understands her bondmate is hurting but so is she and so is James.

"Go ahead Doctor," says Shepard still not making eye contact with the former shadow broker.

The Doctor nods. "She has suffered multiple fractures. We have set her right leg and attached a restructuring device. Her collarbone will heal on its own, but it may take a while. She will have tenderness for at least a few weeks. Her left forearm was broken in two places; we have a device on that as well. As far as her ribs, they will heal in time. Thankfully she suffered no internal injuries."

Liara's head is spinning. How could anyone survive such a beating? She starts to sway a little.

The Doctor catches her. Shepard quickly grabs a nearby chair and sets it behind her. The Doctor eases her into the chair. "Are you all right Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara grips the Doctor's forearms with both hands to keep herself steady. "Yes, just…."

"It's a lot to process Doctor," says Shepard as she squeezes Liara's shoulder. "Is she awake?"

"Not yet, most likely in the next hour or two. She will need to remain very still. The Doctor on the ship said she exacerbated her injuries and suggested she be restrained."

"What?" Liara yells.

"That is not happening Doctor," says Shepard with such force the Doctor takes a step back. "I won't allow you to restrain her."

The Doctor swallows. "Of course not. It was never my intention."

Liara composes herself, "Thank you …thank you Doctor."

The Doctor leaves and enters the next room. Liara takes in a few deep breaths and lets them out as she turns her attention to Shepard, "Who was that woman you were speaking with Elly?"

"You ready to see her?"

Liara stands with the help of her bondmate. She grabs Shepard's shirt, "Who was it?"

"Liara."

"Look at me Elly. Who was that woman you were talking to?"

Shepard eyes snap to hers. She slowly takes Liara's hands from her shirt and removes them. "Nothing you need to worry about." Shepard turns to head into Eva's hospital room.

Liara catches her wrist. "Elly please. I need you. I need you here with me."

Shepard blinks quickly. She takes Liara's hand and kisses it. "I'm here." She nods, "I'm here." She places her arm around her shoulders as they enter Eva's room.

* * *

Valya is at the police station. She is supposed to have a few days off but with Atalia's death and the fact that Eva T'Soni was kidnapped by a Batarian slaver she is not sleeping well. Her daughter Dava is working and the house is far too quiet. Akira has been great, stopping by to cook meals. All three of them had lunch the other day and it felt good. Dava really seems to accept Akira which is a huge relief to the former commando.

"Valya?" asks Meryl, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Captain. Trying to catch up on some work."

Meryl sighs and sits in the chair next to Valya's desk. "Can't sleep?"

She shakes her head.

Meryl sighs again. "She was a damn fine detective. You two were partners for a long time."

"Yeah we were."

They are both quiet for a few minutes. Meryl finally stands. She places her hand on Valya's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Go home detective. The service is tomorrow. I don't want to see you in here until next week. Understood?"

"Yes Captain."

Meryl walks out.

She doesn't want to go home so Valya heads to the medical examiner's office in hopes to find Akira. She enters the office but doesn't see the medical examiner and her heart sinks. The place is completely empty.

"Valya?"

She turns to see Akira's beautiful green eyes. She is suddenly overcome with emotion and starts to cry.

"Valya, Goddess what is it?" Akira opens her arms.

The former commando holds her close.

"What is it?"

"I just..." Valya holds the asari at arm's length. "I don't want to waste any more time."

Akira brushes away the tears on Valya's cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"Atalia," Valya grabs Akira's hand and holds in between her own. "She told me to stop wasting time. And now…" her voice trails off. Valya looks at Akira. She kisses her hand. "I love you Akira. I have for a while now and I have been afraid. I have been so afraid to let Dara go. Afraid of what Dava would think, whether or not she approved. But.." she lets out a sigh, "with Atalia and now Eva…I just don't want to wait anymore. I'm done being afraid to live Akira."

"Oh Valya."

They embrace again. Valya starts kissing her along her neck and collarbone. She looks at the medical examiner, "Come home with me."

Akira rests her hand over Valya's heart, "Are you sure?"

Valya covers her hand with her own. "I'm sure."

Akira's eyes tear up. She cups Valya's check with her hand.

"Oh…hey I'm sorry what did I say? I didn't mean to upset you?"

"I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

A tear falls down her cheek, "No. These are happy tears Valya. I have waited so long for you to say that. I love you too."

Valya embraces her and lifts her off her feet. She starts kissing her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, her nose and then captures her lips with her own.

Akira moans a little as the kiss deepens.

Their lips finally break apart.

Valya looks into Akira's eyes. She takes her hand, "Ready?"

* * *

Eva looks so small lying in the bed with two restructuring devices on her. There are two chairs next to the bed. Liara sits in one and takes Eva's right hand and kisses it. "We are here honey, your father and I are right here for you." She continues to hold her hand when she looks at her bondmate.

Shepard is standing back from the bed hugging herself. There are tears in her eyes. Liara notices that she looks everywhere but at Eva. "Elly?" Liara holds out her hand.

Shepard shakes her head. She walks to the foot of the bed and grasps the edge of it.

Liara lets out a sigh as she holds her daughter's hand to her cheek.

Eva moans and stirs a little.

Liara is on her feet. Her hand is on Eva's forehead, "Eva? Eva honey it's Mom."

Eva calms a little. Slowly her eyes flutter open. They quickly blink.

Liara squeezes her hand. She looks at Shepard with a smile on her face but her bondmate looks so far away. She looks back at her daughter. "Eva honey?"

"Mmm"

"It's mom honey. You are in the hospital. You are safe now." She kisses her hand again. This time Liara feels Eva squeezing back.

"Mom?"

Liara breathes a sigh of relief, "Yes honey. Your father and I are here."

Shepard's omni-tool beeps. She punches a few buttons.

Liara looks at her, "Elly?"

Shepard swallows. She doesn't make eye contact. "I …I have to step out Liara."

"What?"

"Mom?"

Liara turns her attention to Eva, "I'm here honey, I'm right here." When Liara looks back to Shepard she is gone.

* * *

Shepard walks out of the hospital into an awaiting sky car. No words are exchanged. The ride does not take too long, about five minutes. The sky car lands outside of an apartment building. She gets out of the sky car and wonders how the hell she will have any privacy.

"Don't worry, it's private. This way." Sergeant Major Lawrence seems to read Shepard's mind.

She follows the female soldier down into the basement along a straight and narrow corridor. The floors are concrete as are the walls. Shepard touches the wall as she walks and it is cold. The soldier stops outside of a door. "Three rules Shepard."

Shepard waits.

"One, you have thirty minutes. Two, I remain in the room and three, you can't kill him."

Shepard fists her hands and nods.

Lawrence opens the door, steps inside and closes it after Shepard steps in.

The dim light makes it hard for Shepard to see. When her eyes adjust she sees a medium sized room. There are storage boxes piled against three of the four walls. There are vertical support beams in the middle of the room. Tied between the support beams is a Batarian. The Batarian. Each wrist is bound to a beam and raised out at shoulder level. Each foot is tied to a beam. He is standing but he has no slack to kick or punch. Her eyes survey the area and she sees a desk with a lamp giving off a soft dim light. On the desk is something that looks like a black stick. She runs her fingers over it remembering what it is. She ignores the sick feeling in her stomach and pushes back the memories of her youth. When she sees her hand tremble she grabs it and faces the Batarian.

She walks closer to him. She can smell his stench and it makes her want to vomit. "You know who I am?"

He snarls at her. "You're a Murderer."

Her stomach twinges at that. She ignores it. She flicks her wrist and the stick grows snapping to its full length. She looks him up and down. The thought of his hands on her daughter makes her skin crawl. She swings hard and strikes him just above his left knee cap.

He clenches his mouth shut so as not to cry out.

Shepard waits.

He laughs. "Always thought you'd made a good merc since you have no problem killing innocent people." He of course is speaking of the Bahak system. A system Shepard destroyed to delay the reaper invasion, it killed over 300,000 Batarians.

Shepard swings again, this time she strikes his collarbone. He cries out in pain but quickly closes his mouth as he tries to breathe through it.

She swings again, this time connecting with his left forearm. He cannot contain it this time, he lets out a cry of pain.

"Who are you working for?" asks Lawrence from the dark corner.

The Batarian is breathing heavily. He shakes his head. "Why are you here Shepard?"

Shepard swings and connects with his other forearm then strikes again at his leg.

He tries to fall to his knees but his wrists are bound tight. He has no choice but to remain standing.

"Who are you working for?" Lawrence asks again.

The Batarian struggles but he manages to catch his breath, he looks at Shepard. He smiles.

Shepard steps in and punches him in the jaw. Blood spatters the floor and beam. He looks at her again. "I get it. She means something to you."

Shepard freezes.

"She's too young to be your…what do asari call it…bondmate." He turns his head and spits blood.

Flashes of grinning Batarians cross her mind. Her father dying, her mother being held as the knife plunges into her hiding the full length of the blade.

"Who is she to you Shepard?" asks the Batarian.

Shepard swings the stick again hitting him in the stomach. She swings again and again and again. Her arm is starting to ache.

The Batarian would be on the ground if it weren't for his bound wrists. He is slumped as much as he can be slumped trying to catch his breath. Blood is dripping from his mouth, he is wheezing with every intake of breath.

Shepard is shaking. She is clenching the stick so hard that her knuckles are white. She wipes at her sweaty forehead with her other arm.

The Batarian starts to laugh. It is low guttural laugh that sends chills through her body. He raises his head and spits more blood.

Shepard narrows her eyes at him.

He grins. "Holy shit. I fucked your daughter." Shepard must have a look of shock on her face because the Batarian knows he is right. "Not exactly payback for what you did to my people, but it's a start. Which one was she huh?"

Shepard does not reply.

"She was a good lay Shepard, nice and tight."

Shepard does not remember much after that. She remembers her arm hurting because of the force of each strike that she landed over and over and over again. She doesn't remember when the Batarian stopped responding. She doesn't remember splitting his skull wide open. She doesn't remember getting covered in his blood. She doesn't remember killing the beast that raped her daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**THESSIA**

It has been two days since Eva was brought to Thessia Medical. She is coming home today. The broken bones have healed nicely, her left shoulder will be tender for a little while, but that is to be expected. James sat by her side as much as he could. He took turns visiting Eva with the rest of her family so she would not be overwhelmed. He was happy that they were able to talk, happy to hold her hand, happy that she allowed it. Eva has no memory of waking on the ship and screaming thinking he was the Batarian that attacked her and he certainly is not going to remind her. The plan is to have Eva return home where she will get her old room back. Mia will stay with Raina until she is supposed to leave for Earth for her next skyball season, so James will have Mia's room.

There have been more attacks on Earth. More humans are being taken as slaves and the Alliance is fighting back. You cannot watch a show without some type of interruption of the latest breaking news on Earth.

Arelia still has the asari commandos on high alert. She does not want to slack off in her security just yet because she is not convinced that Thessia is not a potential target. She and Admiral Kraven from Earth speak multiple times during the day, but it has not been decided yet that the Alliance will pull in the Asari or the Krogan or Turians for assistance.

The service for Atalia was an emotional for both Valya and Akira. Their new professed love for one another has softened the blow a little; they have been inseparable since exchanging 'I love yous'. The detectives that worked with Atalia walked her floating coffin down main street in the city of Armali. There was a huge crowd that appeared to show their support. It turns out the coffee shop explosion was not a terrorist attack as originally thought. The arson investigator found a leaky gas attachment. Since it went unnoticed, it was only a matter of time before an explosion occurred. Looking at it in a different way, other than the direct attack on Councilor Tevos, Thessia has not been attack by Humans or Batarians.

Miranda and Oriana are running with the new names to research provided by Arelia. The names are of the humans involved in the attacks on the Councilors on Sur'Kesh, Palaven and Earth. They are hoping to find some type of connection to Blake's technology. They are trying to find out how the Batarians got the technology to mind control humans.

Shepard never returned to the hospital the day Eva arrived. The retired Captain did not offer an explanation to her bondmate. Liara was livid. She didn't know how long to remain at the hospital that night. Eva was awake for such a short time, Liara waited hours for Shepard to reappear. She never returned her calls or messaged back. She finally in the early morning hours took the sky car home. Shepard was not there. She didn't show up until mid-morning the next day. When Liara asked her where she was she didn't tell her. Shepard was apologetic but not overly so which made Liara more upset. The retired Captain is so aloof Liara is at a loss on what to do.

Shepard is with Liara right now though. They are at the hospital picking up Eva. The young asari has been distant at times and other times she has acted as if nothing happened. She even managed to smile and laugh a few times. But Liara sees it, the look in her daughter's eyes. It wasn't there before this incident and she wonders if it will ever go away. It's a haunted look and Liara's heart breaks a little every time she looks her daughter in the eye.

Shepard is pacing while they wait for Eva. The retired Captain has said nothing to Liara since they woke up this morning. Liara found Shepard on the couch. She has been having trouble sleeping. Liara heard her scream in the middle of the night and sit up in bed, but the asari waited to see if she would go back to sleep. Shepard got out of bed and left the room. Liara is not sure why she didn't hold her or try to talk to her or even try to comfort her bondmate. The asari is trying to hold things together for her daughter. She doesn't feel like she can be Eva's rock and Shepard's rock, so she let her bondmate leave the bedroom. She has not pressured Shepard about the night they first saw Eva, but she knows something happened. She can feel it and she sees it in the nervousness her bondmate displays all day every day.

Liara is about to say something to Shepard when she sees a nurse pushing Eva toward them in a floating chair. Eva gives her mother and father a small smile.

"Hi honey."

"I'll get the car," Shepard exits through the double doors to the parking lot.

Liara reaches out and helps Eva stand. The young asari winces a little when she takes a few steps. "You want us to stop at that pasta place for some food?"

"I'm pretty tired Mom, is it okay if I just go home and sleep?"

"Of course."

"Where's James?"

They exit through the doors and wait for Shepard.

"It's my fault he is not here. I asked him if your father and I could pick you up. He is back at the house. I hope you are not upset."

"It's okay."

"We have your room ready and James has settled into Mia's room."

Eva nods.

Shepard stops in front of them and gets out of the sky car. Liara and Eva wait as she opens the front door. Eva sits in the front seat; Liara gets in the back then Shepard runs around to get in the driver's side. "Are we getting pasta?"

From the backseat Liara says, "She'd rather not."

Shepard nods then puts the sky car in flight mode and flies home.

* * *

Raina is working. She has had a full schedule lately which has been a nice distraction from what is going on at home. She had to get out of the main house, the bombardment of emotions were too hard to handle. She spoke with her colleague and psychiatrist Malin about what has been going on without going into details regarding Eva. The asari reminded Raina of her healthy coping techniques and to make sure she is taking care of herself. So that is what Raina is doing.

She knows something is going on between her parents; there is intense anger under the surface. Mia and Little A have picked up on it as well, but Raina _feels_ the anger and the sadness. She has also been having nightmares again, seeing her father on Mindoir almost as if she is reliving her Dad's life experience all because of a link between the two no one can explain. It was pretty bad last night. Mia had to come into her room to wake her, Raina was crying out for help. When she finally calmed down, Raina could not really remember what she dreamt. It is usually seeing her father strung up like a sacrifice or seeing her human grandparents that she never met die over and over again.

Now Raina is taking care of herself. She is taking a walk along main street. She has appointment with a patient in two hours so she is treating herself to a long lunch by herself. She wants to enjoy the sunshine and not think about the pain her sister must be in or the pain her parents are in or even the pain she is in. She wants to try to think positive. Malin gave her homework. She is to report back with five things Raina is grateful for, a tall order when the last few days have been so dark and full of hopelessness.

Passing her and her family's favorite pasta place Raina stops and takes in the aroma. She can smell the oregano and the Italian seasonings. They frequent the place so often the staff knows each of their favorite dishes. Raina closes her eyes and takes in another breath. She remembers when she was much younger when her Dad first showed her how to suck in a noodle between her lips. It still brings a smile to her face. Suddenly Raina is jostled from her reverie, so much so that she is now on the ground with an asari on top of her.

"Oh my, oh my, are you okay? I am so sorry I did not see you there; I wasn't watching where I was going. I cannot believe I just ran into you and made you fall, oh my. Are you all right?"

Raina looks at the asari who was on top of her but is now kneeling beside her. She is light violet in color and has facial markings that run up along the side of her face along her hairline, if an asari had a hairline and down on the other side. It looks almost like a decorative circle to emphasize the beauty of the asari's face though the markings do not run along her lower jaw and chin.

"Hello?"

Raina looks at the asari and blinks.

"Are you all right? I didn't knock you that hard did I?"

Raina finally finds her words. "Huh? Oh no no, no I am fine."

The asari stands and extends a hand. Raina gladly takes it to stand up. She feels a spark in her body when their hands make contact. She feels heat rush to her cheeks.

"Are you sure you are okay? I still cannot believe I just ran right into you. I mean it might have something to do with you just standing in the middle of the sidewalk but I'm not sure."

Raina looks at the asari and sees a smile that could stop traffic. She swallows.

"Soooo, why don't we sit down over here." The asari takes Raina's elbow and walks her a few steps to a nearby bench. "This way you can still smell the pasta place but not get in everyone's way."

Raina laughs. This asari is funny. Then she remembers how long it has been since she laughed and her smile disappears.

The asari sits down next to her. She seems to be studying her, she has intense grey eyes. She smiles at Raina. "I'm Jess by the way. It's short for Jessica."

Raina gives her a smile, "Raina."

"Well Raina you seem to be in one peace. Is there anything I can get you?"

"What? Oh no, I am quite fine thank you."

"So you like pasta huh?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Pasta? I mean you were kind of standing there for a while."

Raina narrows her eyes at her. "Were you watching me?"

"What?" Jess sits up a little at that comment. "Watching you, like what do you mean? You sound so sinister." She laughs and nudges Raina's shoulder with her own.

Raina is silent. She is not sure what to make of this asari.

Jess claps her hands together once, "I know just what you need. You stay right here okay?" She stands.

"Huh? What?"

"Stay right here Raina. I am trusting you to stay here and not ditch me."

_Ditch me_? Raina looks at her.

Jess laughs, "Just stay here okay." The asari heads into the pasta place and disappears inside.

Raina's mind is going a hundred miles a minute. First she was thinking of her family then this beautiful asari knocks into her and for the first time in her life she feels tongue-tied. She blushes again at the embarrassment of how she just stared at the asari. What Jess must think of her.

Fifteen minutes go by, Raina is lost in watching the people come and go on main street. She is still thinking of what she is going to tell Malin regarding what she is grateful for when Jess returns.

"Okay here you go." Jess hands her a fork a napkin then a small box. Then the asari sets down a drink beside her on the bench. "I hope you like it; it is one of my favorites." Jess sits down with only their drinks separately them.

Raina cannot believe the kindness of this asari. She opens the box. The aroma instantly makes her smile as she thinks of her family, the happier times. She hears Jess giggle. She makes eye contact, "What?"

"You must really like pasta."

Raina furrows her brow.

Jess giggles again. "Your face." The asari points her fork at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my, nothing like that. It's like you go somewhere else when you smell pasta. The tension in your face just disappears. The smile that replaces it is," Jess clears her throat and averts.

Raina feels her cheeks heat again.

"Well, it's beautiful to see," says Jess.

Raina blushes and takes a bite of ziti. "I do love this place. My family comes here a lot, though we bring it home most of the time."

"Yeah my earth mother loved pizza. Have you tried that pizza place around the corner? Who would have thought that an Italian place from Earth would be such a hit here on Thessia? It feels like home to me."

Raina smiles because pasta makes her feel like home as well. "Your earth mother?"

"Yes. I am the product of an asari, obviously, and a human woman. Her name was Hillary. I call her my earth mother because my asari mother died while having me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Raina swallows her food nearly choking at her misstep.

"Oh hey it's okay. Happened a long, long time ago. My earth mother was so good at keeping her alive for me. You know melds and such. I mean I had to learn how to meld pretty much on my own, but I got the hang of it eventually. Oh my, the headaches my earth mother suffered while I was learning, the poor thing."

Raina nods as she takes a sip of her drink.

Jess gets quiet suddenly. Raina sees the asari stop eating as she looks off in the distance.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh sure," says Jess. "I just miss her. She died about a month ago." Jess lets out a sigh. "I decided I needed a fresh start so I came here to Thessia, to the asari home world." Jess lifts her arm up and moves her hand left to right emphasizing home world as if she was pointing the words out on a billboard or something.

"I'm sorry." Raina touches Jess's knee and she feels the spark again.

Jess looks like she is blushing. She pats Raina's hand, "Thanks." Raina removes her hand. "Anyway, we used to have pizza night once a week. My earth mother loved the stuff and of course I fell in love with it. So when I was looking to move here I searched for pasta places and I could not believe that there are two of them right here in Armali. Do you have a lot of humans living here? I mean it seems like this type of food is most common among humans."

Raina wipes her mouth. "We have various human settlements here yes. There are more and more humans moving here to Armali, but asari pretty much dominate the population still."

"Yeah, I noticed Turians and oh my, Krogan here too."

Raina smiles. Usually Krogan are here for training. I do not see a lot of them that actually live here. Turians on the other hand, there are quite a few that live here permanently."

Jess nods and smiles.

"What?" Raina feels the heat to her cheeks again when Jess looks at her.

"How do you know about the training stuff? Is that like training with the commandos or something?"

"It is yes. It has been happening ever since the end of the war."

"Yeah that, damn reapers." Jess takes another bite.

"Do you have any other family?" says Raina.

Jess shakes her head. "I don't. I guess my asari mom lost her parents in the war and you know how short human's live."

"Yes." Raina looks down at her food.

There is a few moments of silence between them. Raina tries to sense Jess's feelings. All she is picking up is peacefulness, like a cool summer rain on a hot day.

"There's that smile again." Jess nudges her knee with her hand.

Raina looks at her and smiles, "Sorry."

"Someday Raina you will have to tell me what you are thinking about to bring such a beautiful smile to your face.

Raina averts her eyes as she takes another sip of her drink. She clears her throat then wipes her mouth. "This was delicious Jess, thank you very much. How much do I owe you?" Raina brings up her omni-tool. Her arm is stopped with Jess's hand.

"Please, don't. It's my treat."

Raina looks at Jess's hand that is touching her arm. She feels the spark again. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Jess takes her hand away.

Raina looks at the time. "Well I am afraid I should head back to the office."

"Okay."

Raina gathers up her empty food container and drink and throws it away in the waste bin next to the bench. She looks at Jess who is smiling at her.

Jess stands. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Raina. Try not to stand in the middle of the sidewalk with your eyes closed again okay?" She smiles.

Raina returns the smile. "I promise to be more careful. It was a pleasure to meet you too Jess."

Jess sits back down. Raina starts to slowly walk away. She feels a twinge in her stomach then she wrings her hands together. She takes a deep breath and lets it out then returns to Jess who is finishing up her meal on the bench. Jess looks up at her. "Well that was fast."

"What?"

"You're back already?"

Raina wonders what she is talking about then sees the slight uplift of the asari's lip. "Good one."

"You like that?"

Raina nods. She shifts from foot to foot not sure how to ask what she wants to ask.

Jess stands up and throws out her food then looks at Raina. "So."

Raina makes eye contact.

"Want to exchange numbers and maybe go out sometime? I would love to see more of Armali if you don't mind playing tour guide," says Jess.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Raina says quickly.

Jess giggles a little. "Fantastic!" She brings up her omni-tool. Raina brings up hers and they sync their contact information. Jess looks at the data. "Is there a good time to reach you?"

"I am usually home in the evenings."

"Great. Well Raina," Jess does a little bow, "I apologize once again for running into you, literally. But I must say this is the best lunch I have had since I arrived. So thank you for that."

"Thank you Jess."

They stand and stare at each other for a beat or two. Jess finally says, "Well I should get going. I need to buy some furniture and I heard about a place not far from here. And you said you had an appointment right?"

"Yes that's right, yes."

"Okay then." Jess touches Raina's arm, "I will talk to you soon."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Raina wonders why Jess continues to stand there then realizes that she should probably get moving. She smiles and nods to the asari and walks in the direction of her office. As she nears the office a great big smile comes to Raina's face. She knows one thing that she is grateful for today.


	23. Chapter 23

**THESSIA**

It is very early in the morning. The sun has not come up yet. Shepard is waiting along the edge of a park. The moon is a small crescent in the sky and thankfully does not give off a lot of light.

"Shepard."

The retired Captain turns around to see Sergeant Major Shawn Lawrence. She extends her hand, "Lawrence."

"How…how are things?"

Shepard ignores the question. "You speak with your boss?"

"Yeah, First Lieutenant Harris was not happy when I told her the Batarian got away."

"She buy the story?"

Lawrence lets out a sigh. She looks around.

"Lawrence?"

"I doubt it. But I don't think anything will happen. She yelled at me, docked me a month's pay and I have extra duty for two months. Small price to pay I guess."

Shepard looks at her, "I'm sorry Lawrence. I…I don't ..I don't know what to say."

"Forget it. The fucker deserved to die."

"Will this hurt your career?"

"I might miss the next round of promotions."

"Shit."

"Hey." Lawrence puts her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I'm not stupid Shepard. I wasn't expecting that asshole to make it off this planet. I had an idea of what would happen the minute you asked me to see him."

Shepard steps back from the touch and looks up at the moon. She crosses her arms.

"You okay Shepard? Shepard?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Shepard lets out a sigh. "Here. I don't want any arguments. I want you to take it." She hands her a credit chit.

Lawrence looks at the chit, "What the hell? I didn't do this for money Shepard." She tries to shove it back in the retired Captain's hand but Shepard fists her hands. Lawrence throws it at her, "I don't want this."

"Please just…just take it." Shepard bends down and using her omni-tool's light finds the chit in the grass.

"No."

Shepard extends her hand, "Please Lawrence."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? Why should I take it?"

"Call it compensation for what my …for what it cost you. Please."

"This is proof Shepard. This links us. We can't leave a trail."

"I took care of that. Please, take it."

Lawrence steps closer to her and studies her face as best she can in the darkness.

"Please."

Lawrence takes the chit from Shepard's hand and puts it in her pocket. "Okay."

"Thank you."

The Sergeant Major looks at her omni-tool. "I've got to run. We leave in a few hours."

Shepard extends her hand again, when Lawrence takes it, the retired Captain pulls her into a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime Shepard. Take care."

* * *

Raina is up before her sister Mia. She is making them both breakfast. After her run in with Jess yesterday, she cannot stop thinking about the light violet asari.

"Well someone's happy," says Mia. "It is far too early to be that happy."

Raina jumps a little. "I didn't hear you come down."

Mia takes a small bite of what is in the pan, "Hmm good."

"Sit."

Mia sits. "So?"

Raina does not reply.

"Raina?" Mia whines.

"What?"

"You were humming."

"Was I?"

"You never hum. What is going on?"

Raina dishes out food on a plate and sets it in front of Mia. "Can you get the juice please?"

"Not until you spill."

Raina looks at her.

"I'm serious Raina, spill." Mia stands up with her arms crossed.

Raina tries to hide a smile, "I don't know what you are talking about." She turns her back on Mia to dish out some food for herself.

"Oh my Goddess! You met someone! You slut!"

"Mia!" Raina turns quickly she nearly drops the pan in her hand.

"I'm joking! Geez." Mia grabs the juice and two glasses then quickly sits down at the table.

Raina sits as she sets down her plate.

"Come on Raina! I told you that I kissed Dava."

"Like that was a surprise."

"Oh come on!"

"Okay, okay stop yelling." Raina takes a bite.

Mia taps her foot. "Well?"

"Her name is Jess. It's short for Jessica."

"I knew it! Where did you meet?"

"I was standing outside of our pasta place and well…she kind of knocked me over and fell on top of me."

"Well helloooo." Mia nudges Raina's shoulder with her hand.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Is she a klutz or something?"

"What? No. I …well truth be told I was kind of standing in the middle of the sidewalk."

"Ah."

"Well anyway, I was in the way obviously and she felt really bad. We talked for a little while and…"

"And?" Mia nods her head encouraging her sister to go on.

"And we exchanged our information."

Mia claps her hands together excitedly. "That's great! So? Are you going to call her?"

Raina feels the heat in her cheeks.

"You like her, on my Goddess you're blushing." Mia points at her.

Raina slaps her hand away, "Stop it," but she laughs as she says it.

"We should totally double date!"

"What?"

"Why not! Dava and I and you and Jess. Could take the pressure off."

"For me maybe, but not for her. No, I don't think that is a very good idea."

Mia takes a drink of juice. "Okay. Maybe when you get to know her better. Well I mean in the next month and half anyway, before I head back to Earth."

Raina stops eating and looks at her.

Mia looks up from her food, "What? I have to go back to Earth Raina. Skyball training starts in six weeks."

"I…I just wonder how Mom and Dad will take it."

They both finish their meal in silence.

"Sorry," Raina finally says.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to bring you down."

"Will she ever get over it?" Raina does not need to ask who Mia is referring to.

The oldest sister swallows the lump that suddenly forms in her throat. "Someday."

Mia locks eyes with her, "Really?"

Raina averts her eyes.

"Tell me, please Raina."

"I don't know what you want me to say Mia. I have not had a lot of experience treating…"

"…what do your books say? What does Malin say?" Mia interrupts.

"Malin doesn't know, nor will she."

"Oh, sorry."

Raina lets out a sigh. "I don't think we can put a time table on these things Mia. Eva will have her good days and her not so good days and she have horrible days and then some days worse than that. It takes time."

"So pretty much like Dad, when we were young?"

"Yeah. This will stay with Eva for the rest of her life, but it does not have to rule her life. We support her the best way we can. We laugh with her, cry with her, be angry with her. Just be there for her."

"But Dad is having issues again. I know you sense it. So it never really goes away does it?"

"Are you asking because you are worried for Dad and Eva, or are you asking for yourself Mia?"

"What?"

"I heard you cry out last night. Are you still dreaming of Shadow?"

Mia looks at her omni-tool. "Oh geez, I need to go." She starts to stand up but Raina grabs her arm.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I don't mean to push. It's hard for me not to worry that's all." Raina takes her hand away.

"All in due time right?" Mia stands and clears her plate.

"I am here if you ever want to talk about it Mia."

"I know."

Raina swears she hears Mia's voice crack in her quick reply.

"Thanks for breakfast. I'm going to get cleaned up."

Raina remains seated at the table. Tears prick her eyes. She feels so helpless. Her profession is to help people and she cannot even help her own family members.

* * *

Eva did not realize she was screaming in her sleep until James was shaking her awake. She sat up and clung to him until she stopped shaking.

"What time is it?" the asari finally asks.

"The sun is about to come up," says James as he strokes her back up and down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eva shakes her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it, just know I am here if you want to."

Eva shivers a little then breaks from the hug. She leans against the headboard of the bed and draws her knees up as she warps her arms around them.

James backs up a little so as not to touch her. He has found her either very clingy or not wanting any type of touch at all and is getting good at spotting the signs. "How about I let you get some more sleep. I wouldn't mind another hour or two myself." He smiles at her.

Eva's eyes tear up. "I'm sorry."

James starts to move toward her but she flinches a little which makes her cry harder. "Don't be sorry Eva. You have nothing to be sorry for. Do…do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" He can see the relief in her eyes as she nods but does not make eye contact. "Okay then." James gets off the bed and sits in the nearby chair.

Eva crawls under the blankets again and settles in. It does not take long for her to fall back asleep. When she does drift off, James quietly leaves and heads down to the main floor of the house. It is still quiet as the sun starts to peak over the horizon. He unlocks the sliding door from the family room and sits on one of the Adirondack chairs to watch the sun rise in the backyard. He doesn't hear Liara approach.

"Would you like some tea?"

James jumps a little at the sound of her voice.

"I apologize James; I did not mean to frighten you."

James stands up and takes a cup from Liara. "That's okay, I didn't hear you. Thank you."

"Please." Liara gestures to the chair. She sits next to him and looks at the sun lazily rise. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did she fall back asleep?"

James looks at Liara. The asari turns her face from him. "You heard?"

She nods.

"Yes. I suspect she will sleep for another few hours."

The asari does not reply.

James does not push her, what is he supposed to say?

After a few minutes in silence Liara says, "I don't blame you."

James nearly chokes on his tea. He wipes his lower lip and looks at the asari. When she makes eye contact all he can think of is the beautiful blue in Eva's blue grey eyes. "I don't blame you for what happened."

He is not sure what to say.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They both look to see Shepard coming up from the path in the woods.

Liara quickly stands, "Elly," James hears a pleading tone in her voice.

Shepard stops and crosses her arms, "I'm waiting Liara."

James swallows and suddenly feels very hot. He sees Liara narrow her eyes at her bondmate. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"No because you are having it with him! You don't _blame_ him Liara? Are you fucking serious?"

Liara turns to James, "I am sorry…"

"Don't you apologize to him!" Shepard steps closer.

"That is enough Elly!"

James starts to get out of the chair.

"Where do you think you are going?" asks Shepard.

James takes in a breath and slowly lets it out. The human woman in front of him is terrifying but he is not moving. "You want to blame me go ahead."

Shepard steps quickly to him. "What did you say to me?"

James can see out of the corner of his eye that Liara is not sure what to do. He takes a step closer, but Shepard does not give him any ground. They are now toe to toe. "If I could take back what happened I would. I did not want her to leave. I told her not to leave."

"You son of a…"

"Elly!"

James didn't see the fist coming at all, but he sure as hell felt it. He hears a loud crack, like a bat hitting a baseball. He staggers a little then is pushed to the ground.

"Say it again I dare you! How dare you blame my daughter for what happened!"

"Elly!"

James, who is on his butt, quickly gets to his feet. He sees Liara trying to hold Shepard back. "I didn't say that!"

"I fucking heard you you asshole!"

James puts up his hands when Shepard steps toward him again. He has never been a fighter but he is not a pushover, though the trembling in his body is telling him otherwise. His mind is telling him to run, run fast and not stand here in front of the woman who has killed reapers for crying out loud. "I do not blame her! I love her!"

Liara gasps a little at the forcefulness of his voice. Shepard stops advancing.

The only sound he can hear is his own heavy breathing. He realizes that he is breathing too quickly so he tries to calm down. "I love her. From the moment I saw her walk into that writing seminar I knew. I knew she was the one. I never….I never believed my friends when they told me that love at first sight exists. I thought it was preposterous. But it hit me. The moment I saw your daughter, your beautiful daughter walk in my heart stopped." He sees Liara tearing up again and Shepard does not look exactly like she wants to kill him, so he is making progress. "I hate what happened. I should have protected her. Don't you think I say that to myself every time she cries in my arms? Every time she flinches when I reach out to her?"

"That's enough," says Shepard.

"Every time I see that haunted look in her eyes?"

"I said that's enough!" Shepard steps forward.

"Or what! Are you going to hit me again? Will that make you feel better Shepard?"

Shepard stands still, frozen still. Her hands are fisted at her sides but she is visibly shaking.

"Eva was smart ya know. She swallowed that tracking device. You ever stop to think why?"

Liara swallows.

Shepard is breathing heavily; her eyes are locked onto James'. "She knew she most likely would get caught that's why, but she wanted to help anyway. She wanted to see if she could do anything."

"She," says Liara, "she told you this?"

"She didn't have to. You raised a daughter that cares for people she never met. She has a compassion I have never seen. You gave her that. You taught her that." James swallows; he places his trembling hands in the pockets of his robe. James' eye contact does not waver from Shepard's. "If it helps you sleep at night to blame me for what happened go ahead. It wasn't my fault. It sure as hell wasn't Eva's fault. And it wasn't even a room full of Alliance soldier's fault. Place blame where it is deserved, that is all I ask."

Shepard blinks a few times. She narrows her eyes at him and takes a step toward him but he does not step back. "I want you out of my house."

"Elly stop it right now," says Liara in a hard tone.

Shepard turns to her bondmate. "Either he goes or I go."

James is about to say something when the asari speaks.

"James," says Liara, "please correct me if I am wrong in this saying." He is not sure where she is going with this. Liara turns to Shepard, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." James' jaw nearly drops. His eyes are pleading with Liara, but the asari will not break eye contact with Shepard. He wants to say something, anything. He does not want this. He does not want to come between Eva's parents.

Without a word Shepard storms past them and enters the home through the sliding glass doors.

James sees Liara's lower lip start to quiver. Her eyes are already tearing up. "Liara, please….I'll go. Eva needs her family."

Liara raises her hand to stop him. "I apologize for her behavior James. This is…" her voice cracks. Liara swallows. He sees her compose herself. "This is a very difficult time for us all. Please don't hold this against us."

"Of…of course not. No. Of course not Liara."

Liara takes in a deep breath then lets it out. She sits down in the Adirondack chair and sips at her tea. James can tell she is going to lose her composure soon. That she is trying to stay calm for his benefit. "I uh…I think I will take a walk." James turns to the asari, "Are you sure about this?"

Liara nods hiding her lips behind her mug of tea.

"I won't be long." James sets down his mug and heads for the path that leads through the woods. When he reaches the path he hears Liara start to sob.

* * *

Shepard is in the shower. She is furiously scrubbing the grime of her morning run off of her. She fights the tears as best she can as she towels off. She quickly throws on some clothes. She gets on her hands and knees and looks under the bed. She grabs her suitcase and places it on the bed. She starts throwing clothes into the hard covered case. She walks into the bathroom to grab some essentials. When she returns to the bedroom she sees Eva standing with her back to the door. She freezes.

"I'm sorry Dad."

Shepard furrows her brows a little. She slowly sets down her toothbrush and toothpaste on top of her packed clothes. "Eva? What for honey?" She takes a step closer but stops when she sees Eva try to back up.

"That you have to leave."

Shepard is not sure if she heard correctly. Her gut feels like a knife just entered and twisted. It is a sickening feeling and it is quickly building. "What?"

"How dare you. How dare you blame him."

Shepard cannot believe what she is hearing.

"Do you blame me too?"

"What? Honey no." Shepard takes another step toward her but Eva presses against the wall and moves closer to the corner away from her.

"Are you sure Dad? Are you sure you don't blame me? I mean I am the one that left the safety of the building to see what was going on. Didn't that cross your mind?"

"Honey…"

"Stop calling me that!"

Shepard presses her lips together.

"I want to hear it Dad."

Shepard shakes her head, "Hear what?"

"That you blame me."

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me!"

The bedroom door opens, "Eva?" Liara closes the door behind her and looks between the two. Her eyes see the suitcase on the bed. "Eva, what's going on?"

"You are just in time to hear how Dad blames me for getting raped."

"What?" Liara's head snaps to look at Shepard.

"I don't blame you Eva."

"Liar!" Eva starts to cry.

Shepard throws her hands up in frustration and lets out a sigh. She shakes her head and slowly walks over to her suitcase and latches it closed. With tears in her eyes she looks between her daughter and her bondmate. To Liara she says, "I'll send you my contact information."

Liara steps out of the way.

Shepard heads for the door.

Eva steps closer to her father. "You are a coward."

Shepard feels the twisting in her stomach again. She doesn't know where it all went wrong. How could Eva think she blames her, how? All she ever wanted to do was protect her family. What the hell just happened? Shepard feels numb. She doesn't remember walking out of the house and entering her sky car. Shepard has never felt such a bone crushing feeling before. It's hard to breathe. It's hard to form a thought. The only thing she can think of is that this must be what it feels like to lose your family.


	24. Chapter 24

**THESSIA**

The transport station is open for business again. No longer are ships grounded on Thessia and the planet is allowing ships to land. Arelia, the head of the commandos, has added extract security to check ships coming and going throughout all of Thessia.

Valya is drinking her morning coffee watching the people in line. There is a huge crowd which the police department guessed there would be which is why Valya is there in her patrol uniform. She along with Kendall and Andrea got assigned station duty just this morning.

Along with the other patrol units, Valya, Kendall and Andrea are spread out inside the station. They are to keep the peace if anything happens. Valya brings her coffee mug to her lips when she spots Shepard in line for a ticket. She looks around for Liara or anyone else from her family but does not see anyone. Finding that a bit odd, she decides to approach Shepard who is about sixth in line at the moment.

"Hey Shepard what are you doing here?" Valya stops short when she sees the retired Captain. She has red puffy eyes, she looks like she hasn't slept in a long while and her hair is standing up in all directions, like she just rolled out of bed or something. She doesn't seem to hear her so Valya speaks up over the noise of the crowd, "Shepard? Hey." She touches her arm.

Shepard jumps a little and looks at her. "Valya?" She looks around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you all going on a trip or something?"

Shepard takes a step forward. She is now fifth in line. She ignores the question.

"Ah…is Eva all right?" Valya touches her arm, "Shepard?"

"What?"

"Where is Eva? Are you heading to Earth to find her?"

Shepard furrows her brow. "No. No she's here. They found her. Her and James are at the house."

"That's fantastic! What a relief." Valya wonders why Shepard is not happy. "Sooo what are you doing exactly?"

"What's it look like? I'm in line to buy a ticket."

Valya grabs Shepard's wrist, "Okay, I think we need to talk."

Shepard twists her wrist out of the asari's grasp, "Let go of me."

Valya narrows her eyes. "What the hell is going on Shepard?"

Shepard moves forward, she is fourth in line now to buy a ticket.

"I'm leaving, that's what's going on."

"Why? What happened? Does Liara know you're here?"

Shepard rolls her eyes, "Like she would care." Shepard takes another step forward.

"You two have a fight or something?"

Shepard ignores her. She checks the time.

"Can you talk to me Shepard? I'll buy you a coffee."

"No thanks." She moves up, second in line now.

Valya swallows. "Do you know where you are going at least?"

"I'm taking the first available flight off this planet." Shepard is at the head of the line now. All she has to do is what for a ticket station to become available.

Valya sees one open up. Shepard starts to take a step but Valya grabs her suitcase from her and walks toward the back of the line.

"Valya! What the hell!"

"I'm not letting you leave Shepard," she yells back without looking. She quickly hurries outside away from the large crowd.

"You fucking bitch!"

Valya turns with mouth open. Never in the years she has known Shepard has the human ever spoken to her like that. "What the fuck is going on Shepard?"

"None of your business!" She reaches for the bag, but Valya takes a step back with it.

"I am making it my business. Now if you want this bag you are going to have to come with me." Valya places Shepard's suitcase in the trunk of her sky car.

"Give me my bag Valya."

"No."

Shepard lunges for her but Valya is ready. She has seen Shepard during one of her moods before, but not to this level. She shields herself and side steps the punch. Shepard was off balance when she threw it. It is obvious she is not in top shape right now. She looks exhausted and her motor skills are lacking.

Shepard throws another punch, but Valya easily deflects it. She lands a punch to Shepard's stomach.

The human doubles over.

Normally such a hit would hardly faze the retired Captain, so when Valya sees her slump to her knees and start to cry she knows something is terribly wrong. The detective kneels down next to her friend and places her hand on her back. "What is it? What is going on?"

Shepard holds her face in her hands and just shakes her head back and forth.

Valya sits on the ground and waits until her friend is ready to talk.

* * *

Liara is in her room. She has been for the last hour, ever since Shepard left. She is trying to understand where it all went wrong. She knows her bondmate is reliving her past, she knows Shepard blames herself whenever one of their children gets hurt but today she went too far. Didn't she? To hit James and accuse him of not protecting Eva, it's not right. She was out of control.

Liara wipes the tears from her cheeks when she hears a knock on her door. "Yes?"

The door slowly opens, it's Eva. She looks as if she has been crying just as long as Liara has. Liara moves off the bed, "Eva, are you all right?"

Eva closes the door and sits on the foot of the bed. "Do you think she will come back?"

Liara lets out a sigh. "Not for a while. She needs to process things."

"When then?"

"I don't know honey; it could be a few days. Why?" Liara grabs the chair in the corner of the room and moves it so she can sit across from her daughter.

"James and I discussed it and we are returning to Earth."

"What? You…you can't."

"Mom. I love him. He has to figure out what is going on with his apartment not to mention he has a job."

"But the attacks. You can't possibly go there now after…" her voice trails off.

"The news says the Alliance are holding their own. They are capturing more and more Batarians. Soon they will probably just leave."

"You don't know that Eva."

Eva looks away. She shrugs her shoulders. "He needs to go and I want to go with him. Nothing has changed."

Liara looks at her daughter, "Everything has changed Eva, everything."

The young asari swallows. "I …I can't keep hiding here. I need to live Mom."

"Eva it hasn't even been a week yet."

"If I don't leave soon I am going to drown here." Eva stands and starts to pace, "Don't you get that? I can't…I can't keep looking at everyone and seeing the pity in their eyes."

Liara feels the heat behind her eyes. "We love you Eva, we don't pity you."

"Don't you?"

Liara stands and with a firm tone says, "No."

Eva lets out a sigh. "I shouldn't have called her a coward. She's like the bravest woman I know, you both are. I shouldn't have said that."

Liara wants to hug her, she wants to reach out and touch her daughter's face, but she is afraid to try. "We all said things we wished we hadn't. She will come back and then we can discuss it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Liara gives her a daughter a small smile. "We have been together a very long time Eva. She is hurting just like …" her voice trails off.

Eva stops pacing. "It's okay Mom, I know I am not the only one hurting. It's not like I own the market on pain."

Liara smiles at the human expression. "I only mean that we are all hurting and we all deal with it in our own way. Your father has always internalized her pain. She always finds fault in herself before looking to others."

"Why? Is it because of what happened to her parents? She was just a kid. She couldn't prevent it."

"And it took many, many years for her to realize that Eva. Things from her past have a way of cropping up from time to time and she has to learn to cope all over again. She has to deal with the fresh wound and move on."

"And you think that is what she is doing right now?"

"I know it is what she is doing."

"Aren't you worried that she won't come back?" Eva looks down at her hands.

"What is it?"

"James told me what you said to her. That saying about the door."

"Yes, not my finest hour."

"What if she doesn't come back?"

Liara extends her hand. A smile crosses her face when Eva does not flinch or back away but she takes it and they sit on the bed together. "Don't worry about your father. She will come back or I will go to her. We will reconcile as we always do. We love each other, nothing will change that." Liara cups Eva's cheek then pulls her hand away. "I do want to talk you out of going to Earth Eva. I do not believe it is wise for you to return right now." Liara raises her hand to stop Eva from protesting. "Hear me out please little one."

Eva smiles at the endearing term she has not heard in a long, long time.

Liara squeezes her hand. "You are surrounded by people who love you. You have your family here and your friends and you have familiar surroundings. If you go to Earth you only have James. That is a lot of pressure on him Eva."

"I'll meet new people Mom. I will get a job."

Liara pats her hand. With tears in her eyes she looks at her daughter. "How much sleep did you get last night?" Liara can tell that Eva's wall are erecting.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Eva," Liara says gently. "You have been through a horrible trauma. You need to heal. We as a family need to heal. If you leave now who will support you? Who will be there when James is not?"

"That's not fair Mom." Eva tries to take her hand away, but Liara keeps it.

"Not it is not. It is not fair at all. What you experienced no one, no one should ever have to experience. You need to give yourself time Eva."

"I know what I want mother."

"And if you still want it a month or two months from now then so be it. Earth is not safe, not right now. I do not think it is a wise decision."

Eva's eyes start to tear up.

"It feels to me that perhaps you are running away instead of running toward something. If you return to Earth now without the proper tools to cope it scares me. You see how your father reacted this morning. You have seen her after a nightmare. She has coping skills and yet there are times that circumstances get the better of her. If you leave now, James will be at work all day. Do you really see yourself going out and talking to people as if nothing happened? Trusting complete strangers? You will run into far more Batarians there than you would here. Have you thought about that?"

"I can do it." Eva wipes a tear.

"I know you can do it, there is no question in my mind that you can do it. You are incredibly strong Eva. But you need to let yourself heal. Crying, coping, healing, leaning on family and friends, these are not weaknesses Eva, they are the foundation in which you need to build your strength up again. Do you think you can face what happened to you when you will be alone all day on a planet where another attack is right around the corner? Do you think you can give James what he needs and I don't mean physically Eva."

"I…I don't know."

"Stay. Let James return to Earth to deal with the apartment. The time apart may be a good thing Eva. He won't have to worry about your safety while working and you won't have to worry about keeping him up at night because you heard a noise, or had a nightmare or were too scared to leave the house. You both need to recover from this, he is hurting too."

"I don't know. I …" Eva pulls her hand away and stands up to pace. "I have to try don't I? I mean what message am I telling James if I let him go?"

"That you are not ready. That you need familiar surroundings until you feel stronger. He will understand Eva, he loves you. "

Eva shakes her head, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to get a job and start my writing career. I was supposed to be happy with the man I love. Now, now all I am is used goods." Eva's hands quickly cover her face as she starts to cry.

Liara stands and quickly moves to her. She wraps her arms around her into a tight hug. "You are _not_ used goods do you hear me? Don't think that, don't you ever think that, please Eva. You are not…" Liara starts to cry too. The hold each other finding comfort in one another.

* * *

Raina is making notes regarding a patient that just left. She has one more appointment before lunch. She is not sure where to go. She wonders if it is too soon to call Jess. She doesn't want to appear too eager but at the same time she does want the asari to know she is interested in seeing her. Raina tries to concentrate on her work but her mind keeps drifting to Jess. The way her lips moved, the lighter violet hue of her skin and the markings that complimented her face so perfectly. She startles when her omni-tool goes off. She quickly answers it, "Hello…Dr. Raina T'Soni."

"Doctor hey? Wow you didn't tell me you were a Doctor. Talk about fancy."

Raina's palms are sweating. "Jess?"

"Yep, it's me. Sorry if I am disturbing you."

"No no, not at all. I have a few minutes."

"Oh great. Well I know it's short notice but I was wondering if you weren't too busy we could grab lunch today."

A great big smile crosses Raina's lips. "That would be wonderful sure, yes. I mean…" she clears her throat. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Great! You want to meet somewhere or shall I send my chariot?"

_Chariot_? "I'm sorry?"

Jess laughs, "Kidding! Sorry, human saying I guess. I got a ton of 'em. Anyway, I can pick you up at work or we could meet somewhere."

"I can meet you."

"Okay then. Shall we try that place next to the pasta place?"

"The asari restaurant?"

"That's the one! I'm trying to get my palette acclimated to asari food. It is a lot harder than I thought. I figured who better to show me the ropes than you."

"Yes, that would be great. That restaurant is very good."

"But not as good as the Italian place right?"

Raina smiles, "Right."

"Okay the. You available in an hour?"

"Can we say eighty minutes from now?"

"Eighty huh? Not seventy-seven or ninety minutes?"

Raina wonders what she means. "What?"

Jess laughs again, "I'm just giving you a hard time Raina, sorry."

"Oh…no that's okay. I suppose it does sound a little funny."

"I think eighty minutes sounds good. I will see you then. Oh and hey Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Looking forward to it."

Raina feels her cheeks burn as the call disconnects. Her heart is beating fast she wonders how long she has been a little out of breath. She wipes her hands on her skirt then tries to concentrate on finishing her notes. Her mind wanders to Jess. The good Doctor knows nothing about Jess, she cannot wait to learn. To lose her mother during childbirth, how awful and now recently her father or as Jess put it, her earth mother. What a charming term.

Raina does not hear the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. T'Soni?"

Raina is knocked from her reverie. She looks up to find the secretary. "Yes?"

"Your next appointment is here."

"Thank you." Raina stands and checks herself in the mirror. "Please show her in."

Raina did not listen to her patient. Oh sure she made a few notes here and there as she nodded to feign interest but all she could think about was meeting Jess for lunch. She has never met anyone like her before. When the session was finally over she nearly pushed her client out the door and rushed over to the asari restaurant.

Raina stops just outside of the place to catch her breath. She realizes she is breathing a bit too fast; she cannot seem to help it. She is about to walk in when she hears a familiar voice.

"You do like to hang outside restaurants don't you Dr. T'Soni?"

Raina turns and sees Jess approach. She has a great big smile on her face. "What? Oh no no, I was just about to enter."

"I'm just playing with ya." Jess bends her arm and moves her elbow close to Raina. "Shall we?"

Raina nods her head a little then wraps her hand around Jess' offered arm. They enter the restaurant together. Raina cannot help but notice the many heads that turn to look at Jess as they are shown to a table. She suspects they are admiring her markings around her face, Raina as never seen markings like that before. They reach their table. Jess holds out a chair for her. She gladly sits. Jess sits next to her instead of across from her. She must see the question in her eyes.

"This way we don't have to shout at each other." Jess winks at her as the waitress hands them each a menu then leaves. "So what is good here?"

"Well if you like shellfish on Earth, I suggest this." Raina points to a dish. "It is excellent."

"Sounds good to me." Jess closes the menu then lifts up her glass of water as if to toast.

Raina watches her and realizes she means to do just that, so she quickly grabs her glass of water and lifts it.

Jess smiles. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." They clink their glasses and drink.

"So a Doctor huh? That is impressive. What kind of Doctor are you?"

"I am a Psychiatrist."

"Really wow."

Raina wonders why it seems so surprising.

"I figured you were a pretty serious Doctor. I bet you are really good with people."

"Oh?"

"Well you are pretty easy to talk to for one. And two, you are nice to look at. I assume that has to be a plus." Jess laughs a little.

Raina feels the heat in her cheeks and looks down.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry. I just let it all hang out there. My earth mother always told me I am too direct. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No no, it's okay. I mean…no, I am not uncomfortable."

"Good."

Raina breaks eye contact again due to Jess' intense grey eyes. "Why did you think I was a serious type of Doctor?"

Jess smiles at her. "You seem like a pretty serious person."

Raina is about to object but then stops herself.

"Hey it's not like being serious is a bad thing. I am not saying you don't know how to have fun or anything like that. It's just a feeling I get from you that's all."

"What else do you feel?" _Oh my Goddess did I just ask that? _ Jess smiles again as Raina's cheeks burn a bright red. Like seriously any minute someone will call for emergency services because they will think she is on fire or something.

Jess sits back in her chair and studies Raina. Raina of course looks away. "You are very thoughtful. You like to plan instead of doing something on the spur of the moment, though you are not against doing that. You feel things intensely."

_How could she possibly know that?"_

"You are a little shy. You probably grew up here and have not really been away from home too much." She takes a sip of water. "How am I doing?"

Raina smiles a little. "Quite well, you will have to tell me your secret."

Jess waves a dismissive hand. "No secret really. I just pay attention. Life is short, I mean that is probably weird to hear form an asari and all, but it is. Just because we can live long doesn't mean we will. I just…I don't know. My earth mother and I used to play this game. We would be in a public place usually a shopping mall or something where we sit on a bench and just watch people. We would spot a couple talking not too far away and we would make up what we thought they were talking about. You learn to really watch them, how they move their body or how their eye twitches, all these little things. I mean we communicate a lot with non-verbals ya know? Oh wait, of course you know. You probably studied it right for your work?"

Raina nods, "Yes, I had a few courses and you are right. People say a lot without ever speaking a word."

"You two ready to order?" asks the waitress.

"Yes we are. Raina, after you."

The lunch was fantastic but the company was far better. When Raina returned to the office her cheeks hurt from the constant smiling. She cannot wait to get home and share with Mia how her date went and tell her that they already made plans for another one, this time dinner tomorrow night. The asari is so excited. She wishes tomorrow were here already.


	25. Chapter 25

**THESSIA**

Valya is sitting in the family room waiting for Shepard to wake up. The former commando brought Shepard home since she broke down outside the transit station. She was in no shape right then and there to talk, but once they arrived at Valya's house Shepard let it all rush out.

Valya was shocked to say the least to hear about what happened to Eva. Then her heart broke for Shepard because she has an idea of what she is going through due to her own daughter Dava and what Shadow put her through. Shepard paced back and forth and back and forth, Valya thought she might wear a pattern in her old carpet. There was no calming her down. Exhaustion finally got the best of her when Shepard finally sat down and leaned back she instantly fell asleep. She has been asleep ever since. That was four hours ago.

Valya had to take a personal day off. She doesn't feel like Shepard should be alone. She also contacted Liara to let her know that the retired Captain was with her. Valya could hear the relief in the asari's voice. When Valya asked her if she was going to stop by there was a long pause. Liara finally said no. She said that Shepard would come home when she was ready, Liara did not want to force her. Valya could hear in her voice how hard it was to say it. She hopes it doesn't take long before Shepard returns home.

Valya's eyes are slowly closing when she hears the front door. She turns to see who it is thinking perhaps Shepard got past her somehow.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Dava." Valya slouches further into the couch.

Dava walks into the family room, "You okay? I thought you were working today."

"I was. Shepard is in the other room sleeping."

"Why?"

Valya is not sure what to share with her daughter. "She is having a hard time. She was exhausted and I told her to lie down."

"Is this because of Eva?" Dava sits down on the chair.

"So you know what happened to her?"

"Yeah. Mia told me. I'm sorry I did not tell you Dad. I told Mia I would not tell anyone."

Valya waves a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it, I understand."

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"So how is she?" asks Valya.

Dava shrugs her shoulders. "I haven't seen her. I am seeing Mia soon so I can ask her." Dava looks towards her father's bedroom. "So that's why Shepard is here?"

Valya nods. "She is pretty upset."

"Why? It didn't happen to her." Dava sounds harsh.

Valya looks at her. She thinks of her daughter's years of torment by Shadow. "You are right Dava of course, but it still impacts the people who love Eva."

"Why?" Dava continues with her harsh tone.

"What do you mean why? They are hurting for her because they care what happens to her."

"It's none of their damn business. You ask me Shepard is being selfish."

Valya sits up looking at her daughter. "How can you say that?"

Dava points to the bedroom, "She should be with her daughter not here sleeping because she can't handle what happened to her."

"Dava," Valya is shocked.

Dava stands, "I'm serious Dad."

Valya stands, "Honey it's complicated."

"Why? Because she's human? Because she is the powerful Shepard who saved us all?"

"Hey." Valya catches her daughter's wrist when Dava tries to walk past her to enter the kitchen. Valya locks eyes with her, "What is this about?"

Dava averts her eyes, "Nothing."

Valya lets go of her wrist. Dava walks into the kitchen, her father follows. "Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you?"

"Because I did not handle what happened to you very well? Maybe I wasn't there they way you wanted me to be there?"

"Dad come on. You did fine."

"Did I?"

Dava lets out a sigh. "All I am saying is that she needs to be home. She needs to set aside her own feelings and make Eva's feelings the priority."

"You're right."

They both snap their heads to see Shepard standing in the hallway.

"Shepard," says Valya, "she was jus…"

"Stop." Shepard lifts her hand up. Valya does not finish her sentence. "Your daughter is right." Shepard steps into the kitchen and looks at Dava who is looking her in the eye. "You're right Dava. Thank you." She looks at Valya. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"I can," says Dava, "I am picking up Mia. I can drop you off."

Shepard gives her a small smile, "You're seeing Mia huh?"

"That's right."

Shepard studies her. "Good." She turns to Valya, "My bag?"

"By the door."

Shepard closes the space between her and her friend. She pulls Valya into a tight hug. "Thank you Valya, for everything."

"Anytime Shepard."

Shepard breaks from the hug. Valya can see the shine in her eyes. Shepard looks at Dava, "You ready?"

* * *

Little A had to get out of the house. After hearing about how her father hit James then left the house she cannot handle the tension. Between trying to say the right thing to Eva and not side with anyone she is tired of it and needs to get out and breathe. She doesn't want to upset anyone; she just wants everything back to the way it was. She called Kaya who understood her mood, the asari told her to come over right away.

Little A knocks on Kaya's door. The asari quickly answers. She wraps her arms around her and kisses her deeply.

Little A forgets everything she was upset about because of the kiss. When they finally break apart she breathlessly says, "Wow, what was that for?"

"I know you're hurting and I wanted to show you that I am here for you and that I love you."

Little A pulls her into another hug. She holds her tightly. "I don't deserve you Kaya."

"I don't deserve you either Aethyta.

Little A finally steps back from the hug. "How is your Mom?"

"Better! You want to come in?"

Little A looks around. "Could we maybe go for a walk?"

Kaya smiles, "Sure. Just let me tell her."

Little A doesn't wait long. Kaya emerges from the house and quickly grabs her hand. They start walking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Kaya.

Little A shakes her head and squeezes her hand. She presses her lips together and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She feels like she is going to cry but she doesn't want to.

They walk together in silence for a while. Their feet take them along a path that leads around a small lake. It is a beautiful sunny day. There is not a cloud in the sky. Weather like this won't last too much longer, fall is just around the corner and with it cooler temperatures.

Kaya pulls Little A off the path into a wooded area.

"Where are we going?" asks Little A.

"You'll see."

Kaya ducks under thick branches then turns to face Little A. "See? Our own private spot."

And she's right. When Little A turns around in a circle she can hardly see through the dense brush.

Kaya pulls her into a hug. She kisses Little A on each cheek. When they lock eyes she says, "I thought you could use the distraction."

Little A's eyes move to Kaya's lips. She leans in and kisses her fully on the mouth. She presses her tongue inside and holds the asari tight. Her heartbeat quickens when she hears a soft moan from Kaya. Little A moves her hands down and grabs the bottom of Kaya's shirt and lifts it off in one smooth motion. Her hands caress each breast before moving to Kaya's back to unhook her bra. She kneels down and takes a nipple into her mouth as her hand kneads the other one. She knows how much Kaya love's this. She feels the asari's knees go weak. Little A quickly holds her and eases her down onto the ground.

Little A moves down the asari's body using her lips to leave little kisses along the way. Kaya lifts her hips to help with her shorts removal. Little A teases with kisses along the inside of her thigh. Kaya arches her back in anticipation. Little A raises her hand which Kaya takes. Both sets of eyes go black.

Little A lets go of everything in the meld she thinks of nothing but Kaya. As she brings Kaya over the edge all she concentrates on is making Kaya feel good because it makes her feel good. It was only after the second time Kaya went over the precipice that Eva entered Little A's thoughts. Flashes of Batarians enter the meld. Little A can no longer push down her sorrow. She feels tremendous love from Kaya who is trying to get her back into this moment, but Little A is crying now and clinging to Kaya.

Kaya soothes her as best she can. For every bad memory Kaya counters with a happy one. She deepens her concentration to flood Little A with memories she has of them. Finally Little A is able to get a hold of her emotions. Through her tears she flashes her own favorite memories of the two of them together. Then she shares her favorite family moments with Kaya.

When the meld ends Little A is on top of Kaya holding her. Her face is nuzzled into her neck. Kaya strokes her back up and down. She kisses her forehead and squeezes her close. "I'm here."

It was all Little A needed to hear to let go once more. She lets the tears fall. She lets her body shake with her sobs because she feels safe with Kaya because she trusts Kaya and she is grateful for her.

"I'm here."

* * *

Arelia is on her way home after a long evening at work. The bad news is she has been up for nearly twenty-four hours straight, the good news is, she doesn't have to go back into work until tomorrow. She is looking forward to a long hot bath and lots and lots of sleep.

Admiral Kraven of the Alliance still has not called for help from the Asari, Turians or Krogan. He said they are handling their own at the moment and are even starting to drive back the Batarians. Since the attacks seem to be central to Earth, the other Planets are not sending troops unless asked. To be safe, however, Arelia is keeping security tight. It is a well-known fact that the Batarians hate humans, but that does not mean their attacks will remain directed at Earth.

"Are you sure?"

Arelia enters the estate. Oriana and her bondmate Miranda are in the middle of a discussion. Both women look about as tired as she feels. She figures they have been staying up late with the research they have been doing.

"Yes Ori I am sure, I checked it three times."

"Hello."

The sisters stop their conversation in the kitchen and look at Arelia. "Hi," Miranda approaches and gives her a quick hug and kiss. "How are you? I thought you'd never get home."

Oriana quickly pulls back a kitchen chair for the asari. "Would you like some tea Arelia?"

The asari stops and looks between them. "No thank you Oriana. I think I am going to take a bath and go to bed. What are you two talking about?"

Miranda lets out a sigh.

"Miranda says she found a connection. I was just asking if she was sure."

"A connection?"

"Remember how Cooper was with Blake and that Blake was the woman behind brainwashing Shepard?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well," says Miranda, "I was able to finally find a small money trail."

Arelia yawns. "Sorry."

"I found a large sum of money that I believe was withdrawn from Cooper's account."

"He is not alive is he?"

"No," says Oriana. "I was able to confirm just this morning that both Blake and Cooper are dead."

"But Cooper died years after Blake," says Miranda.

"She was sick if I recall," says Arelia as she looks at Oriana, "while you were working on the RUST cure."

"That's correct. Her illness was too far along for my vaccine to aid her. From what I can tell," says Oriana, "she died about two years after the vaccine was developed and distributed."

"And from what I remember Shepard telling me about her time on Mars when Blake had her, Blake and Cooper were always together. At least that is what she remembers. She still has gaps in her memory during that time."

"So the money? How do you know it is from Cooper?" asks Arelia.

"When the reapers invaded they came through the Vular system which is in the heart of Batarian space. After the war the Batarians left Citadel space again to rebuild. I found one transaction that was sent to that system," says Miranda.

"Is that even possible?"

"That is what we were discussing when you came in," says Oriana. "It is possible they returned to the Vular system. The whole reason why they are not part of the Council races is because slavery is an integral part of the Batarian caste system and it is illegal according to Council law. Because of this, the Batarians continue to live on their own away from Council space. So it is feasible that they would return to the Vular system, we are just having a hard time confirming it."

"Which is proving to be difficult," says Miranda. "If someone talks they could be risking their lives. Just because the Batarians live away from Council space does not mean they do not do business there. If they find out someone is revealing vital intel about them then the person who talks could die."

"Is there anything else that can be done to try to find them?" asks Arelia.

The two sisters seem to wince at one another.

"What?"

"Well we were going to contact the Shadow Broker, but we don't trust her," says Miranda. "I want Liara to do it."

Arelia sits down. "You can't ask her to do that, not right now."

"That is what I said," says Oriana. She also sits at the kitchen table.

Miranda also sits, "I know the system still exists, we just need confirmation the Batarians are there. I know she can get us the information. We will be able to pinpoint which Batarian is behind all of this."

"She is busy with her daughter Miranda," Arelia uses a firm tone.

"And that is why she will want to help. Liara is like us, she needs to keep busy, needs to contribute to finding the bastard behind all of this," says Miranda.

"I don't know," Arelia shakes her head. "I don't feel right asking her."

"That's why I am asking her."

"Miranda you know what I mean."

"She needs this Arelia trust me."

Arelia yawns again. "You are not really looking for my approval to ask her are you?"

"No."

Oriana swallows.

"Fine then. This is my queue to take my bath now." Arelia stands. There is no anger in her tone of voice. She knows Miranda is right. Liara has always been one to want to work during stressful situations.

Miranda squeezes her shoulder. "Sleep well. I will bring dinner in in a few hours."

* * *

After asking for a ride home from Dava, Shepard saw herself in the mirror. She looks pale and in desperate need of a shower but she doesn't want to take the time to get cleaned up. Dava just dropped her off before heading to Raina's house where Mia is staying.

Shepard with suitcase in hand enters the house. No one is in the kitchen or the family room. She sets her suitcase down just inside the master bedroom. "Liara?" No reply. She goes upstairs and checks the bedrooms. Empty.

She heads back downstairs and checks the backyard, also empty.

"They left."

Shepard jumps a little at the sound of Matriarch Aethyta's voice.

"Left?"

"They are heading back to Earth."

"What?" Shepard is shocked. "Eva and James? They…they are leaving? Now?"

"Yep. Left about ten minutes ago."

Shepard runs and grabs her keys and is through the door quickly which is a good thing since Aethyta is now smiling. She knows all about the fight. She figured Shepard needed a little wake up call. Make her think Eva is leaving with James and she will do something about it. She just hopes her plan does not back fire.

* * *

Shepard cannot believe the crowd. This morning was bad, this looks a lot worse. She hopes she is not too late. She had to park pretty far away and is a bit out of breath when she reaches the transit station. She checks the displays for flights to Earth. She finds one that leaves in twenty minutes and is now boarding. Slip H.

Shepard says excuse me as often as she takes in a breath there are so many people trying to leave Thessia. She can only half jog as fast as she can because of the mass bodies in her way. She feels like a ping pong ball, but instead of knocking into things she is trying to avoid hitting people as she makes her way to the slip.

The crowd thins out as Slip H gets near. She thinks she sees Liara. She picks up the pace. She hears an announcement by the slip saying something about last chance to board. She hopes she is not too late. The asari she thought was Liara wasn't.

Shepard scans the crowds. Finally her eyes see Liara, Eva and James. She calls out to her bondmate, "Liara!" She can tell that the asari does not hear her. She sees them hugging each other now and Shepard runs this time knocking into someone. She apologizes as she spins and continues to run. "Wait! Wait!" She pulls up short of knocking into the three of them.

Liara, Eva and James are all standing with their mouths a bit open. "Elly?" says Liara.

"Don't go…please don't go." Shepard looks at Eva. She reaches for her but Eva backs away. The look her daughter is giving her is not a pleasant one.

"Elly."

She feels Liara's hand on her arm. Her mind is going a hundred miles a minute. "You can't go honey, I'm sorry, I…" she feels Liara's hand squeeze around her arm.

"Elly."

Shepard looks at Liara.

"James is leaving, Eva is not."

Shepard is not sure she heard right but when she looks at the bags by James' feet and there are none by Eva she feels such relief. But when she looks at her daughter she knows she is not welcome. Shepard pats Liara's hand, the asari takes it away. She clears her throat and steps up to James.

"I owe you an apology. I am sorry I hit you. I am sorry I blamed you. I was out of line." She extends her hand.

James looks at her. He smiles a little then takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. "It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"Eva," says Liara in a warning tone.

"No. No you get out here. You have no right to treat him the way you did."

"Eva."

"It's okay Liara," says Shepard. "You're right. I had no right to blame him, to hit him or to make him feel unwelcome. He is a part of this family because he is with you Eva. I have been incredibly selfish honey and I am so sorry. I was too busy thinking what I could have done to stop this from happening that I lost sight of what was important. You. What you are going through, what you are feeling, that is what I needed to focus on, what I need and want to focus on. I am so sorry Eva. I love you honey. I never wanted anything like this to happen ever. I'm just so sorry of how I handled things." Shepard feels the heat behind her eyes. She turns to James. "You are always welcome here James. And if you need anything once you get back to Earth, please do not hesitate to call. Okay?"

James puts his arm around Eva and hugs her close. "Okay Shepard, thank you. And thank you Liara."

Liara bows her head in respect. She touches Shepard's arm then steps back. Shepard steps back with her to give Eva and James some privacy.

Eva starts to cry a little. She hugs James. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"It's okay Eva." He kisses her cheek. He pulls back from the hug to look her in the eye. "You take all the time you need. I am not going anywhere." He smiles, "And I swear I will try to not get hit in the head anytime soon." He laughs a little which makes Eva smile.

"I love you."

"I love you Eva." James has not tried to kiss Eva on the lips since they returned to Thessia. He feels when she is ready she will let him know.

Eva leans closer and kisses him on the lips.

James is a bit surprised when Eva wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss. He feels like his body is being bombarded with electrical volts that run up and down his body. He is going to miss her.

"Call me."

"I promise." And with that James picks up his bags and walks up the ramp into the waiting ship that will take him to Earth.

"Can I come home Liara?" asks Shepard.

Liara looks at her bondmate and smiles, "Always."


	26. Chapter 26

**THESSIA**

After James left for Earth, Shepard returned home where she belongs. Eva wanted nothing to do with her so she went upstairs to her bedroom the minute Liara landed the sky car. When Shepard arrived shortly thereafter, her bondmate told her to leave her alone for now.

Liara apologized to Shepard for saying what she said about not letting the door hit you in the ass when you leave. Shepard got choked up about it. She did not accept the apology right away but Liara spoke to her telling her that she really did not feel it was James' fault what happened to Eva and that because Shepard is reliving her Mindoir past perhaps she is not judging the man fairly. So the retired Captain saw where Liara was coming from and accepted her apology. When the asari asked her where she was the night Eva first arrived at the hospital on Thessia Shepard still did not tell her, something Liara is not happy with but for now will live with the decision.

It is now the middle of the night. The house is quiet. Shepard cannot sleep. All she sees when she closes her eyes are Batarians. Whether it's the ones that killed her friend TJ, her parents or the one she recently murdered she cannot stop thinking about them. Can't stop thinking about the way they talk, the way they hold themselves and those eyes, those damn eyes. They seem to bore into you as if looking at them will reveal all your secrets. She is pacing the family room looking at the stars through their floor to ceilings windows when she hears something. She stops and tilts her head toward the stairway. She hears it again, a soft cry or moan. Shepard quietly makes her way upstairs. The hallway is dark but she sees a little bit of light coming from Eva's room. The door to her bedroom is cracked open a little. She hears it again. This time she knows it is Eva. She is whimpering. Shepard slowly opens the door. She sees her daughter in bed and realizes she must be dreaming.

"No no no, please….please don't…please."

Shepard's heart breaks at her daughter's words. She sits on the bed and shakes Eva's shoulder, "Eva wake up."

Eva thrashes her head back and forth. Her chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace. Shepard leans closer and with both hands on either shoulder she says again, "Eva wake up honey, you are dreaming."

"Noooo!" Eva swings her fist and it connects. She scoots up from her bed and hits the bedroom wall.

"Eva, Eva it's okay you were dreaming."

Eva does not seem to hear her father or see her father. She screams as she lunges for her. She swings with her right hand, left hand, right hand.

Shepard finally is able to grab Eva and pin her arms at her sides as she holds her in a bear hug. "Calm down honey, calm down. Eva. Eva! Wake up!"

"Dad?"

"Get your mother!"

Shepard hears Little A run downstairs. Eva is fighting Shepard as best she can. She head butts her across the bridge of her nose. Normally such a move would make someone let go, but Shepard continues to hold Eva. She has to almost tackle her onto the bed. Then using her own weight she tries to calm Eva but this makes the asari squirm and scream louder. Shepard realizing what she is doing gets off of her daughter and lets her go.

Eva scoots up against the wall again on her bed. She hugs her knees. It's almost as if she wants to curl up into a ball and disappear. A notion Shepard is all too familiar with. "Elly?" Liara turns on the bedroom light.

Shepard looks to see Liara in the doorway and Little A behind her.

"Goddess Elly are you all right?"

Shepard touches her nose and she knows she is bleeding. "Fine."

"Get away from me!" Eva yells.

"All right Eva calm down," says Liara in a calm voice. She slowly approaches her daughter. She touches Shepard's hand as she passes by. "You were having a nightmare honey."

"I don't want her in here."

Liara with tears in her eyes looks at Shepard. The retired Captain walks out of the room.

"Dad?" Little A follows her father downstairs and into the master bathroom.

Shepard's nose is bleeding and she has a cut on her cheek, probably from one of Eva's nails. She grabs some toilet paper and starts to wipe away the mess. Then she turns on the water and splashes it on her face. She looks up at the mirror.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." With her hands Shepard snaps her nose back into place. Her eyes are watering. "Can you get the medi-gel for me please?"

"Sure."

Shepard closes her eyes due to their stinging. Getting hit in the nose whether it is a love tap or a hard punch is never fun.

"Ready?" asks Little A.

"Yeah." Shepard pulls away the bloody toilet paper and feels the cool sting of the medi-gel. She winces a little.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Shepard blinks a few times then wipes her tears away. She looks at her youngest daughter who looks like she is scared. "Hey, you okay?"

Little A's lower lip starts to quiver.

"Hey I'm okay." Shepard pulls her into a hug being careful not to get blood on her. "Eva was just having a bad dream."

"Except it wasn't a dream." Little A steps out of the hug. She places the cap back on the medi-gel and places it back into the first aid kit. "Will it always be like this?"

"Not always, but for a long time it will."

"How long?"

Shepard throws out the bloodied toilet paper in the waste bin. She washes the blood off her face. "That is hard to say Little A." Shepard dries her face with a towel. She looks at herself in the mirror. "Nice job." She touches her nose. "See, hardly hurts anymore."

"She shouldn't have made you leave her room." Little A crosses her arms. "That was a mean thing to do."

Shepard looks at her daughter and her heart warms knowing the asari wants to protect her father. "How about some tea?"

Little A nods a little.

They walk into the kitchen. Little A sits at the breakfast bar while Shepard prepares the water. "We have to be extra patient with your sister. She is going through a very difficult time."

"She's not the only one."

Shepard turns to look at her, "What do you mean? Are you all right?"

"I'm talking about you Dad."

"Me?"

"Yeah. She could be a bit more understanding of your feelings."

"Now hold on a minute honey." Shepard pats her daughter's hand. "This isn't about me. This is about Eva and what she went through not me. I got caught up in me for a little while there and it was not the right thing to do. The right thing to do is to be patient and understanding of Eva. She needs our support now more than ever."

"Yeah but does she has to be so mean to you?"

Shepard pours hot water into two mugs. She hands Little A a variety of tea to choose from, she takes one and Shepard takes one. "She is very upset with me and for good reason. She can't just get over that."

Little A doesn't say anything.

Shepard takes a sip. "Sooooo, how are things with Kaya?"

Little A instantly smiles. "She's good. And her mother is doing very well."

"You know I never told you how proud I was of you for how you handled yourself on Sur'Kesh. I probably don't say it enough, but I am damn proud of you Little A. You have grown into a bright, beautiful, young lady."

"Dad." Little A blushes a little.

"It's true." She takes another sip. "Do you love her?"

"I do."

Shepard studies her daughter's face. She doesn't want to ask but, "Have you two?"

"Dad."

"Hey, I'm still your father. Do we need to talk, you know about the birds and the bees?" Shepard of course is joking. Liara took care of the sex talk and the intimate meld talk years ago. The retired Captain thought it was too soon but Liara said no it wasn't. She wanted to argue but she figured Liara knew best because she usually does.

"Yeah right. I don't know why you humans call it that anyway. What does birds and bees have to do with having sex?" Little A laughs then quickly covers her mouth so she is not too loud. She does not want to wake her grandfather.

Shepard covers her ears with her hands, "La la la la, I did not just hear that from you, la la la la."

Little A bats at her Dad's hand, "Stop it," she laughs.

Shepard catches her hand and kisses it. "But seriously. It is a big responsibility Aethyta. Giving your body away and having someone give them their body, it is to be treasured."

"I know Dad."

"Okay." Shepard nods and takes another sip.

"Everything okay in here?" asks Liara. She stops when she sees Shepard's face. "Oh Goddess." She carefully touches either side of the human's face.

Shepard covers one of her hands with her own, "I'm okay. How is Eva?"

"Finally calmed down." Liara lets out a sigh.

Shepard stands, "Want some tea?"

"Please." Liara sits next to Little A. "How are you holding up?"

Little A shrugs her shoulders. "Okay I guess."

Liara kisses the side of her head. "I know it is difficult. We all just need to be patient."

Shepard places a mug with hot water in front of Liara. She takes the tea she wants. "Thank you Elly."

"I know, Dad already told me. I just don't like how she is treating Dad."

"And we already talked about that too, didn't we?"

"Yeah yeah."

Shepard and Liara exchange looks.

"Well, I'm going to finish this upstairs then go back to sleep. Is she asleep already Mom?"

"She is."

"Did you meld with her?"

"I did."

"Good." Little A stands up and kisses her mother's cheek then walks around the breakfast bar and kisses her father's cheek. "Good night, again."

"Night," the both say.

Liara takes a sip of tea. "Is your nose alright?"

"Yeah." Shepard takes Liara's hand then looks her in the eye. "She okay?"

"She showed me a little bit of what happened."

Shepard squeezes her hand, "Are you okay?"

"It was bad Elly. It was as if I felt every strike. I almost felt like I could smell him." Liara winces. "I cannot believe he escaped. If he was imprisoned perhaps that would help with her nightmares."

"Liara."

"Hmm?" She takes another sip.

Shepard squeezes her hand until she makes eye contact. She swallows. "I killed him."

"Wh…what?"

"That night I left the hospital. I killed him."

Liara pulls her hand away. "How? How did you get access to him?"

"I can't tell you that."

Liara remembers seeing her bondmate speaking with a female soldier. "That woman. It was that woman. Did she help you? Did she arrange it?"

"Liara, the less you know the better."

Liara stands, "Why?"

"Because if the Alliance find out or Arelia, I could be arrested."

"Well I suppose you should have thought about that. I cannot believe how our daughter is suffering and you kept this to yourself!"

"Liara," Shepard says calmly, "it's not like that."

"No? So you are not once again thinking only of yourself?"

"That is not fair Liara, I am doing my best. Give me a fucking break!"

"And what about me? I was there! I was by her side every minute until she woke up! And you were what? Seeking revenge? Do you feel better?"

Shepard looks down and shakes her head.

"What?" asks Liara, she has her hands on her hips.

"Nothing I do is good enough for you. I guess I am just a royal fuck up Liara."

"Oh? Does this mean you are going to run off again?"

"Why exactly are you upset with me?"

"You left our daughter, you left!" Liara yells.

"Your damn right I left!" Shepard yells right back. "I wanted to kill the son of a bitch! Make him pay for what he did! I was not about to let the opportunity get away from me. And if you think for a minute that Eva's nightmares would be less because of his death you are sadly mistaken Liara."

Liara lets out a breath to calm down. "I am very well versed in dealing with people who experienced trauma Elly."

Shepard feels that twist in her stomach again. It is a feeling bordering on rage and utter sadness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out," says Liara. She obviously saw the shock on the human's face. "I…" Liara lifts her hand to her face, "I'm sorry Elly. I really did not mean that the way it sounded."

Shepard empties her tea into the sink and rinses the mug before placing it in the dishwasher. "I…I didn't intent to kill him, but I'm glad I did."

"You killed him?"

Shepard and Liara both look up and see Eva.

"Honey I thought you were asleep," says Liara.

Eva backs up when Liara starts to walk toward her. "You…you killed the Batarian?"

Shepard's eyes are locked onto Eva's. "I did."

Eva wraps her arms around herself, "When?"

"Honey you need to sleep," says Liara.

"When?" Eva asks again, louder this time.

"When you arrived on Thessia. You were unconscious when I stepped out of the room."

"That's where you were?"

"Yes." Shepard looks down.

Eva steps closer to her father. "How did you kill him?"

Shepard looks up and sees that she is about five feet from her now. "It's not important."

"It is to me. What did you do?"

Shepard looks at Liara who nods to her. "I'm not even sure it was the right thing to do, but I did it anyway." Shepard swallows. "He was tied up in a room. His wrists and feet were bound apart from each other. He had this….this long rod type weapon…"

Shepard can see Eva knows what she is talking about. Liara sees it too. It was something Eva showed her in their meld.

"That is not the first time I have seen that weapon before. I saw it on Mindoir. Anyway, I picked it up; it was taken from him when he was captured. I flicked my wrist to make the thing grown in length. Then I hit him. And I hit him and hit him and hit him." Shepard shivers a little. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out.

"Go on," says Eva.

Shepard looks at her daughter. "He knew who I was. He figured I knew you, that you were important to me. I must have given it away because he guessed you were one of my daughters."

Liara gasps a little.

"He kept egging me on. No matter how hard I hit him he just laughed, laughed in my face."

"How did you kill him?" asks Eva.

"I struck him in the head. I opened his skull." She looks at Liara, "That's why I didn't return to the hospital that night. I was covered in blood. I had to get cleaned up."

"Where's the body?"

"Nowhere Eva. I burned it."

"Did Bill help you?"

Shepard furrows her brow, "Bill?"

"That is the soldier that was kind to Eva," says Liara. "He tried to help her."

"No…no honey. No one helped me."

"Liar."

Shepard lets out a long sigh. "You're right. It's none of your business who helped me. I won't tell you and I won't tell your mother. I need to protect them. I'm sorry if you cannot..." Shepard's words are cut off when Eva walks closer and hugs her. At first she is not sure it is actually happening. Eva has been so angry with her but now, right now she is hugging her. Shepard slowly lifts her arms and wraps them around her.

"Thank you." Eva starts to cry.

Shepard holds her closer. She looks up at Liara who smiles and joins in the hug. "I love you Eva, I am so sorry I was not there when you woke up."

Eva just nods her head into her father's shoulder as she continues to cry.

"I love you honey, I love you so much. You will get past this, I promise you. It will be very difficult but you can get past it." She looks up at Liara. The asari smiles at her and leans closer to kiss her. Shepard is happy to reciprocate the quick kiss. "Why don't we get you to bed?"

Eva clams herself. Liara backs up to give her daughter some breathing room. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Shepard's heart warms. "Are you sure?"

Eva nods.

"I would love to."


	27. Chapter 27

**EARTH**

It has been a month since James has been on Earth. Eva says she misses him. They talk most every day. He has a new apartment. The building where he used to live is scheduled to be demolished. There was too much damage to try to fix it. It has basically been a nightmare finding a place to live. The insurance company pointed James to different temporary housing locations but he was finally fortunate to find a place a little closer to work and farther away from a transport station two weeks after looking. Though he does not have a sky car, he can still leave and fly off planet within two hours of being notified if necessary.

James' current assignment is working on the Batarian attacks on Earth, namely in Chicago, just like most of his coworkers. It turns out that there were over four hundred humans in the area that were taken as slaves and that is just around the Chicago area. Parts of New York and California were hit the hardest. The Alliance military so far is holding its own though the humans that were taken as slaves have not been recovered yet.

Eva seems better to him but he stills sees the faraway look in her eye when they talk via vid screen. She tells him how much she misses him but he thinks it is only partially true. She hardly let him touch her after the attack which is understandable; he just is at a loss of how to help her. Maybe being away from each other was not a good idea after all. Even though she says she misses him he feels her moving further and further away from him.

James is at work. He is trying to figure out his next move regarding his story he is working on about slaves being taken. He has a name of a sister to one of the women taken but he has not contacted her yet. His boss is losing patience and he is wondering how on earth he is going to talk to this woman when he knows what Batarians do to women.

James is about to dial the number when he hears a commotion. He stands up and looks toward the break room. His coworkers are gathering around a big vid screen. "It's starting!" someone yells. He heads toward the crowd and listens.

The Councilors from Earth, Thessia, Palaven and Sur'Kesh appear on screen. They are not all in the same room however; instead they are all shown in separate screens from their various locations. It is not known where the Councilors are since the coordinated attack. A new Salarian Councilor was appointed after the other one was successfully killed. The Human Councilor Townsend begins.

"As you know Earth has been under attack by Batarian slavers. Many of you have lost a loved one. I am here to tell you that the Alliance is doing everything in their power to bring them back. To help prevent further loss I have been working with the Alliance and the decision has been made to coordinate efforts. I am happy and humbled to announce that the Asari, Turian and Salarian forces will join our Alliance forces to push back the Batarians. We will force the Batarians off planet Earth and we will do our best to recover those taken." Human Councilor Townsend steps back from his mic.

The Asari Councilor Tevos steps up to her mic on the screen. As far as James can tell she is in a room. There are no photos in the background of either of the Councilors and no windows, smart he thinks, as there is no way to trace where they are from the vid image. She says, "We are pleased to work together in this endeavor. Though the reaper war was one hundred and six years ago, we have not forgotten what it means to work together. Though the Batarians are not as large a threat as the reapers were, they are a threat nonetheless and their actions will not be tolerated." She steps back from the mic.

The Salarian Councilor steps up to her mic, "It is an honor to work alongside our allies. Sur'Kesh lost a great Councilor. It will be difficult to fill the shoes he left behind. We will see his death avenged."

The Turian Councilor steps up to the mic. "Though humans seem to be the main targets for the Batarians, our race as well as the Salarians and Asari have suffered at their hands. That stops today."

The screen goes black.

"What happened?" asks James.

"It's over," says one of his coworkers.

"They just end it? Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that."

"It's about fucking time the Alliance gets some help," says another coworker.

James gives him a high five.

"Yo Jimmy boy!"

James turns to see his friend and coworker Alex. "Hey man, where the hell have you been?"

Alex hugs him quick then steps back. "You see it?"

"Yeah I saw it."

"Well it's about time we kill those sons of bitches."

"Damn straight."

"So? She here?"

James furrows his brow.

"Eva? Where is your gorgeous asari girlfriend man? I can't wait to meet her." They start walking to Alex's desk. He has been away on assignment for a few months.

"She couldn't make the trip back with me."

"Why?" Alex stops him. "I thought she was coming to live with you."

James has not shared anything about what happened to him or to Eva. "Not just yet. Her uh…her grandfather is really sick. Could go anytime now. So we decided that she should stay on Thessia."

"Oh shit, sorry man that sucks. You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay. You okay?"

Alex continues walking to his desk, James follows. "I never thought I would get back here. I was south of here when some of the Batarians attacked man. The Alliance, they fought them back it was awesome! Check this out." Alex punches a few buttons on his vid screen at his desk. Footage pops up showing Alliance soldiers shooting Batarians. "They killed them all and took their small ship. That's how the 4-eyed bastards work. They have a small ship where they take slaves then fly to a larger ship orbiting Earth."

"If it's orbiting Earth why don't we shoot it down?" asks James. Oh how he wishes that is what happened before the Batarians attacked the base he and Eva were at. Then maybe she would not have been taken and maybe she would not have been violated.

"I'm guessing it's because they haven't found it or them. Who knows how many they have." Alex looks at James. "Hey? You okay?" Alex touches James' shoulder. "James?"

"Huh? Yeah, so what are you going to do now?"

"I've got to edit this and get it ready. You working on something?"

"Same thing we all are. I hate it when they make us compete against each other."

"This is the business man. It's sink or swim."

"Yeah." It gives James a nasty taste in his mouth. He wants to write for a living, but working for the news is not what he had in mind. He wonders if he should just go back to Thessia and forget this piece of shit job.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get this done."

"Sure thing Alex." James starts to walk away.

"Hey Jimmy?"

He turns to look at his friend.

"Dinner tonight? I mean it will probably be late. We can catch up."

"Call me."

"Yeah okay, see ya man."

"See ya."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Mia is getting ready to return to Earth. She leaves in a few day to start her training for her next professional sky ball season. She is out shopping with her sisters. Though Mia does not like to shop she needs some things before she leaves and she gets to spend some time with Dava as well. When Raina suggested a sister outing, Mia requested Dava come, no one had an issue with it. Little A however is not attending the day of shopping because Kaya and her mother are leaving for vacation for a week tomorrow. They will be going to a resort on the other side of Thessia and Little A wants to spend the day with her. Raina also wanted help getting Eva out of the house. She has been going on some walks, never alone, but she has not really left the house much at all since getting out of the hospital.

Raina, Mia, Dava and Eva are at a sporting goods store. Mia wants to pick up new shoes before they head for lunch.

"Doesn't the team provide shoes to you?" asks Dava as she sits down on the bench while Mia tries on another pair of shoes.

"Yes, but these are for training."

"I'm going to miss you." Dava puts her hand on Mia's knee.

Mia leans over and kisses her quickly on the lips, "I am going to miss you too."

"How are your Mom and Dad handling you going back?"

Mia stands and walks around a little to try out her shoes. "They don't like it but I don't exactly have a choice. We have security at the field. I can't imagine Batarians attacking the stadium."

"I can."

Mia stops looking in the mirror and turns to Dava. "What?"

Dava shrugs her shoulders. "If they want to wreak havoc, seems to me attacking highly populated places is the way to do it."

"Well gee thanks Dava. Way to make a girl nervous."

"Sorry."

Mia looks at herself in the mirror, "You like these?"

Dava smiles, "I like those and the ones you had on before and the ones before that."

Mia rolls her eyes. "If you are so bored leave."

"Hey now." Dava stands and wraps her arms around her waist. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mia. Are you upset? Did I do something wrong?"

Mia looks down, "No."

"Then what is it?" Dava sticks her chin on her shoulder.

Mia lets out a breath. "I'm just going to miss you."

Dava turns Mia around to look at her. "Maybe I can come visit in a month or two depending on my schedule."

"Really?" Mia's eyes light up.

"Well sure why not?"

"That would be great!" Mia hugs her fiercely. She backs out of the hug and turns to look in the mirror again. "I like these."

"I do too."

Toward the front of the store Eva is browsing a rack of jackets. "You like those?" asks Raina.

Eva jumps a little. Raina sees her relax when she sees it is her. "I'm just looking."

"There are more jackets toward the back; I know you like to see what is on sale."

Eva looks toward the back of the store then looks toward the front door, "No. I'm not really looking to buy anything anyway."

Raina can feel the anxiety her sister is feeling. "Do you want to leave Eva?"

Eva gives her a small smile, "No that's okay. I mean I can't stay inside forever, right?"

"Not unless you become the next Shadow Broker," Raina whispers.

Suddenly there is a crash in the middle of the store. It sounds like metal clattering along the floor. Raina jumps a little then feel tremendous fear. It takes a second for her to catch her breath. Her heart is racing and she is starting to sweat. She looks around and doesn't see sister. "Eva?" Raina tries to slow her breathing but she feels an overwhelming panic. "Eva?" She says a little louder. "Eva!" Louder still.

"Hey what is it?" it's Mia. "Raina?" Mia grabs Raina by the arm and helps her keep on her feet. "What is it?"

"Where is she? Where is Eva?"

Mia looks at Dava and Dava starts to look around the store.

"Raina I need you to calm down and talk to me."

"Is everything all right here?" asks an asari worker.

"Fine yes, thank you." Mia uses a tone that lets the worker know to leave them alone. "Raina, talk to me what are you feeling? Goddess Raina you are shaking."

"She…she's scared."

"Okay…where did you last see her?"

Raina with a shaking hand points at the rack of jackets.

Mia lets go of Raina after making sure she won't fall over and then moves a few jackets out of the way. Eva is huddled in the center of the rack hugging her knees. Mia turns to Raina, "She's here." She sees Dava from the back of the store look her way and she waves her over.

"Let me," Raina, still shaking, kneels down and crawls to the center of the rack to sit next to Eva.

"You find her?" Raina hears Dava ask Mia.

"Yeah they are in there. Just don't let anyone come near here."

Raina reaches out to her sister but stops her hand before making contact. "Eva?" she uses a calm tone. "Eva honey you are in a store remember?"

Eva is breathing quickly, sweating and rocking a little. Her eyes are closed tight and she is mumbling though Raina cannot make out what she is saying.

"Eva? Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Was it that noise? Eva?"

Still no reponse.

"Anything?" asks Mia is a loud whisper.

"Hang on," says Raina. She looks at Eva. Slowly she reaches out her hand and she touches Eva's foot.

Eva hugs her knees a little tighter, but she does not scream or recoil at the contact.

"Eva? It's Raina, your sister." Raina takes her other hand and touches Eva's hand.

Eva jumps a little.

"It's okay, it's okay. I am right here with you Eva. You are safe with me." Raina is kneeling across from her sister. "Can you look at me? Eva, I want you to open your eyes."

Eva shakes her head back and forth.

"Yes Eva. I need you to open your eyes and see where you are."

Eva's eyes shut tighter.

Raina moves her hand from Eva's foot and places it on Eva's arm. "Eva. I am your sister Raina. You are in a store under a rack of jackets. You heard a noise honey, you are safe here. There is nothing to be afraid of. "

Raina sees Eva relax her closed eyes; they are no longer squinting shut. She slowly opens her eyes.

"That's it. I am right here with you. You are in a store Eva."

Eva blinks a few times. Finally her eyes move up to meet Raina's.

"Hi."

Eva swallows. "What…what happened?"

"Well, you decided to hide under this rack of jackets here." Raina says lightly with a smile. When she sees the worried look on her sister's face she squeezes her arm. "Hey, it's okay. You heard a noise. You got scared that's all."

Eva's eyes dart around. "It was the door."

"The door?"

"The door to the room we were all locked in. It …the sound was…" her voice trails off as she shivers.

"You're okay now Eva. No one here is going to hurt you."

Eva takes Raina's hand. Their eyes meet again. Raina can see tears in her sister's eyes. "It's okay."

Eva nods her head a little then swallows.

"You feel ready to get out?" asks Raina.

Eva squeezes her hand harder.

"I'm right here. I am not going anywhere okay?"

Eva lets out a deep breath. "Okay."

"Mia?"

"Yeah, we are here."

"We are coming out." Raina backs out from under the jackets never letting go of Eva's hand. When Eva comes out they both stand together.

Mia places her arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I will be."

"Is everything all right here?" the asari worker is back.

Dava steers her away from them to give the sisters privacy.

"C-Can we go home now please?" asks Eva.

Raina and Mia exchange looks.

"We can take a sky cab home," says Mia.

Raina smiles and nods to her sister.

Eva looks at Mia, "I'm sorry Mia."

Mia hugs her. "Don't you dare apologize." She kisses her sister on the cheek.

Eva looks at Raina. Raina extends her hand and Eva takes it. "We will see you home later then?"

"Definitely."

Dava returns.

"Eva and Raina are going to go home now; I told them we could take a sky cab."

"Sure no problem. You two take care."

Raina leads Eva out of the store.

Dava touches Mia's arm, "You okay?"

Mia sniffles then turns away from Dava. "I need to get those shoes."

* * *

Eva has not spoken much about the attack to her, so Raina is treading carefully as they fly home in the sky car. She does not want to push her sister but at the same time she wants to help her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be."

"That is easy for you to say Raina you weren't the one huddled under a bunch of jackets!"

Raina is quiet.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone out, I just knew it. It was too soon. There were too many people around, too many noises."

"You said something about a door?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Raina does not press.

The rest of the ride home is silent. The minute the sky car lands Eva is out of it and rushes to the house.

Raina turns off the vehicle and exits. She sees her mother coming. "Raina?"

"Hi Mom."

"Is everything all right? Eva rushed past me near tears."

Raina lets out a breath. "She had an episode at the store."

"What sort of episode?"

"The kind that made her so scared she hid under a rack of jackets."

Liara's hand covers her mouth, "Oh Goddess."

Raina feels her mother's hand on her arm, she looks up.

"Are you all right?"

"She was terrified Mom. And she wouldn't hear me at first. I mean she was just locked in a memory."

"Oh honey." Liara pulls her into a hug. "That must have been awful." Liara looks at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just really tired. I think I am going to go home and lie down."

"Where are Mia and Dava?"

"Probably getting lunch. Eva needed to come home right away."

Liara nods. "I could fix you something to eat."

"No thanks. I think I am going to walk home, the fresh air will do me good."

Liara hugs her again. "Please make sure you eat something."

"I will Mom, thanks."

Raina knows her mother wants to say more but she doesn't. She can feel the worry from her. As she walks home Raina is grateful that her mother knows when to leave her alone and when not to push. The emotions she felt from Eva made her want to curl up into a little ball and scream until her voice went horse. Tears prick at her eyes when she thinks of what happened to her sister, when she thinks of what caused such utter fear. She wants to forget that feeling. She wants to numb the pain, the pain that is not even hers. Raina has not relied on alcohol since she was very, very young and even then it did not last long. A smile crosses her lips when she remembers her first love Abby Williams. The human woman who helped her see that turning to alcohol was not a solution. Raina has better coping mechanisms now, but from time to time there is nothing like having a drink. Today, she is going to make an exception. Today Raina is going to have a drink.


	28. Chapter 28

**THESSIA**

The sun has gone down as has a six pack of beer Raina keeps on hand for her father. There is a knock at the door. Raina sits up on the couch. She was just starting to drift off. She wonders what happened in the vid she was watching. The credits are rolling and she doesn't remember the ending. There is another knock. Raina stands. Her head spins a bit; she sits back down on the couch. Another knock.

"Raina you in there?"

Raina slowly stands this time and makes her way to the door. Who would be visiting her so close to bedtime? "Who is it?"

"It's Jess."

Raina looks at the monitor. _Jess?_ She opens the door. "Jess? What are you doing here?" Raina slurs her words just a bit.

"Uhh you called me. Don't you remember?"

Raina opens the door wider.

"You okay?"

Raina cannot help herself she throws her arms around Jess' neck and starts to weep. Raina feels Jess' strong arms wrap around her. She smells so good, part cinnamon, part ink? "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. I am sure it is not as bad as all that."

Raina is walked backwards. She hears the door close then Jess holds her tighter.

"What's going on?"

Raina wants to tell her, tell her everything. Instead she decides to kiss Jess' neck. Then move to her chin, then to her lips. Not exactly the best first kiss, but Raina needs this.

"Hold on now." Jess holds Raina out at arm's length.

Raina can see her looking at the empty beer bottles. She must reek of the stuff.

"Why don't we sit you down?"

Jess slowly moves Raina to the couch and sits her down. Jess is crouching across from her. Her hands are on Raina's knees. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"There you go again, no need to apologize Raina. Sit tight."

_I cannot believe I just kissed her; did I just actually kiss her? Did she push me away? Why does she smell like ink?_

"Here, drink this."

Raina looks up and sees a glass of water in front of her. She takes it with both hands and drains it. Jess sits next to her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I…I called you?" asks Raina.

"Yeah. You sounded weird and you hung up suddenly. I thought I better check on you."

Raina gives her a puzzled look.

"It was about an hour ago Raina. You were slurring your words and now I guess I know why. You always drink like this?"

There is no accusation in her tone, just a simple question. Raina shakes her head no.

"Well that's good. I like it occasionally myself, but it usually makes me feel tired, so I stay away from the stuff. Did something happen today with your sisters?"

Raina looks at her in alarm.

"What?"

"How…how did you know?"

"Uh, I actually don't know anything. You told me you and your sisters were going shopping and out to lunch today. We were going to go to that new vid in the theatre remember? You said maybe tomorrow."

"Oh." Raina winces a little, her headache is coming back. It was bad in the store today when she felt Eva's fear. She thought the beer would dull it a bit, but it is coming back with a vengeance. She looks at Jess who is staring her.

"Did something happen?"

"I…I can't talk about it." Raina's lip starts to quiver. She feels Jess' arm around her shoulders.

"Okay no pressure. You just cry it out then."

Raina snuggles close and lays her head in crook of the asari's neck. She doesn't know this asari very well but for some reason she feels safe with her. She does just as Jess says, she cries it out.

* * *

"When are they coming?" Shepard is getting dressed. It's morning and the household just finished eating breakfast, well everyone but Eva. She didn't come down. Little A said she was still sleeping. Eva is probably still exhausted from the prior day's episode in the store, which she has still not talked about.

"Should be anytime Elly," says Liara as she finishes getting dressed.

"And you are sure you found the guy?"

"Elly," Liara lets out a sigh.

"What?" The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Shepard leaves the bedroom to get the door.

Liara comes out of the bedroom just in time to see Arelia, Miranda and Oriana enter. "Morning everyone, thank you for coming over on such short notice."

Arelia steps in and hugs the asari. "How are you holding up?"

Liara was not expecting the question nor her reaction to it. She looks away when she feels the heat in her eyes. She clears her throat, looks back at her friend and says, "I'm okay, thank you. What about you? You look exhausted."

"She hardly comes home anymore," pipes in Miranda.

Arelia winces a little. Liara wonders if the two of them are fighting.

"Oh give it a break Miri," says Oriana. "She has a job to do."

There is an awkward silence.

Shepard breaks the tension, "Anyone want a beer?"

"Elly!" Liara is flabbergasted. "It's morning."

"I'll take one," says Miranda.

"Actually," says Arelia, "a beer sounds perfect."

Oriana gives Liara a hug and in a low voice says, "So much for tea."

"I can make that too," says Shepard. "Go make yourself comfortable, I will bring it out."

All three of them depart for the family room. Liara stays behind to help. "Beer Elly? Really?"

"It's been a shit time Liara; I am not apologizing for wanting something stronger than tea."

When the tea is ready Liara brings it in using a serving tray. Shepard just brings in three bottles of beer and hands one to Miranda and Arelia then takes a swig of her own.

"So, we saw the Councilors brief press conference," says Shepard. "You sending commandos to Earth Arelia?"

"Yes and No."

"What does that mean?"

"It means just that. Some of my commandos will go to Earth and some will remain here. We still have to protect Thessia."

"Makes sense."

"Thank you all for coming," says Liara taking over the conversation. "I have conducted some research as Miranda and Oriana requested."

"You found something?" asks Miranda.

Liara turns on the vid display and punches a button on her omni-tool. A picture of a Batarian appears. "His name is Gray. From what I have been able to find out, he is the leader of the hegemony. He is rarely seen in public so getting this footage was very difficult." She presses another button. A video showing the Batarian amongst other Batarians displays. "It was his father who purchased the technology from Cooper. I was able to track the money until the trail ended. Gray grew up believing everything his father told him, which is that human beings are the reason why Batarians live an isolated life, the reason why their life is so difficult. Based on the mid-class ship the Alliance recovered when they found Eva," Liara punches another button, a ship displays. She takes a minute to collect herself.

"Liara?" asks Shepard with concern in her voice.

Liara continues, "The shuttles they use bring their slaves to this type of ship." She points to the vid screen. "It is big enough to hold about 100 slaves and a working crew." She displays the blueprints of the ship.

"That is bigger than the Normandy was," says Shepard.

"Different purposes," says Liara. "What we need to be concerned about is this." Liara punches another button. A very large ship is displayed.

"What is that?" asks Oriana.

"That looks larger than the Destiny Ascension," says Arelia. She is referring to the asari dreadnaught ship, the flagship of the Citadel Fleet.

"I'm afraid it may be, though I could not ascertain the blueprints to know for sure," says Liara. "I believe the mid-class ships bring the slaves to this Batarian dreadnaught."

"I thought all of their large ships were wiped out when the reapers invaded?" says Shepard.

"We thought wrong, unless of course," says Liara, "they built this in the last 100 years which is possible. The Batarians have kept to themselves mainly sticking to Omega for their dealings. But now, they may be planning on something more."

"Like what?" asks Oriana.

Liara punches more buttons on her omni-tool. She displays photos of various human faces. "These are the humans who attacked the Councilors on Palaven, Earth, Thessia and Sur'Kesh. Notice anything?"

Everyone looks closer at the vid screen.

"Typically when Batarians take slaves they either use a slave collar or implant devices attached to their skulls. These humans show no sign of that or of physical trauma. The brain scans Akira shared with us indicate the mind control technology developed by Blake was used on these human, do you all agree?" asks Liara.

The group looks at each other and all nod.

"I believe the Batarians are not kidnapping the humans to be their slaves, not in the normal sense of the word."

"What do you mean?" asks Arelia.

"The technology Blake developed was only developed to be used on the human brain."

"Yeah so?" says Miranda.

"Eva told us that there were two Asari as well as one Turian stationed on the base she and James hid in. The Alliance is not made up of only human soldiers anymore. The Asari and Turian soldiers were killed, not taken. Why?"

Everyone is silent.

"Because they are no use to the Batarians, not for what they have in mind."

"Which is what exactly?" asks Miranda.

"I believe they are building an army," says Liara. "And their troops will be humans they control."

"Holy shit," says Shepard.

"They use humans as their weapon while keeping their own kind safe, that is brilliant," says Miranda. "But how do we know for sure?"

"I'm afraid we don't," says Liara. "It is my working theory at the moment."

"Do you know how to find this Gray person?" asks Arelia.

"I believe you will find him and the rest of his kind here." Liara punches a button and a picture of a galaxy map displays.

"Kite's Nest?" asks Shepard.

"Yes. Miranda stated that she tracked a transaction to the Vular System. Kit's Nest contains this system as well as Harsa, Untrel and Indris. I believe you will not only find Gray there, but also his dreadnaught ship or ships. I believe the entire population of Batarians are there."

"I must inform the Councilor," says Arelia.

"Hold on a minute," says Shepard. She looks at Liara. "How did you get this information?"

Liara narrows her eyes at her, "I have my ways Shepard."

"And the source, can you trust it?"

"If I didn't, I would not have everyone here."

Shepard has seen that look from her bondmate before. She knows now is not the time to question her.

"This is wonderful work Liara, thank you," says Arelia.

"What is their first target?" asks Miranda. "Do we know? I mean, if you are right about them using humans as their shield in a war, who are the Batarians targeting, meaning which humans?"

"I do not know," says Liara. "I do know however, that the technology to control the human mind takes almost a month and it can differ per individual. Based on the brain scans and the experience with Elly, that is a conservative estimate. If the Batarians stop their slave runs as we call them, then we know they feel they have enough people to carry out their plan."

"So you think they will leave Earth on their own? That we won't hear from the Batarians for at least a month after they leave?" asks Oriana.

"That is just long enough for the public to forget all about them. Then they attack just when everyone is getting comfortable again, just when everyone thinks they are safe," says Shepard. "Like Miranda said, it's brilliant."

"What do we do with this information?" asks Oriana.

"I tell Councilor Tevos," says Arelia as if it is the most obvious answer.

"Then what?"

"I suspect she will inform the other Councilors and the various military powers."

"Do you think they will go after the entire hegemony?"

"That is the only way you will find Gray," says Liara.

"The decision of what to do is not up to me Oriana," says Arelia. "All I can do is inform Councilor Tevos of Liara's findings."

"And if you do that and they go after the hegemony, aren't we party to genocide?"

"What?" asks Miranda, "Aren't you being a little over dramatic Ori?"

"Think about it," says Oriana. "If the combined military forces go to Kite's Nest, won't they just destroy all Batarians? What about the innocent ones?"

"They would not wipe out the entire hegemony," says Arelia, "We are not monsters."

"I wouldn't be so sure," says Shepard. The group looks her way. "Gray, if he is anything like other Batarian leaders before him, will use the innocent to hide behind. If he is to be stopped, innocent lives will be lost."

"Many innocent lives have already been lost," says Arelia, "as cold as it may sound, that cannot be helped, besides it is not up to us. It is up to our leaders to determine the best course of action. We have to trust that they will do the right thing."

Shepard huffs a little.

"What?" asks Arelia.

"Our so called leaders sat on their asses over a hundred years ago and it nearly got us all killed. I wouldn't be looking to them for answers."

"Then who do we look to Shepard? You?"

"Arelia you are out of line," says Liara in a dead serious tone.

The group falls silent.

Arelia rubs her forehead and sighs. "You're right Liara." She looks at Shepard, "I apologize Shepard. I did not mean to insult you or you Liara. All I am trying to say is that I must inform the Councilor of these findings. What they do with the information is up to them. I am not sure we really have a say in the matter, but I certainly do not think any of our species will agree to genocide."

Shepard does not say anything.

"I'm sorry, I am very sorry," says Arelia. "I know how that must have sounded Shepard. It's no excuse, I am exhausted and…I'm sorry. It was a horrible thing to say. We were lucky to be able to look to you back then, both of you. Please forgive me."

Shepard lets out a breath, "Don't worry about it. We are all on edge these days."

Arelia nods to her.

"This is amazing Liara," says Miranda trying to break the tension further. "Finding this information turns things to our advantage."

Liara smiles a little, but Arelia's comment is still hanging in the air.

"Thank you for your hard work Liara," says Oriana. She stands and approaches Liara to give her a hug. The asari kind of returns it. Oriana looks at her sister and Arelia, "Maybe we should go."

They all stand and head for the front door.

Arelia touches Liara's arm, "I am sorry Liara. I meant no offense."

Liara does not look at her.

Arelia swallows then follows her bondmate and Oriana out the front door. Shepard says her goodbyes to the group then shuts the door. She turns to Liara. "You okay?"

"We need to talk." Liara goes back into the family room.

Shepard finishes her beer then follows her, she sits on the couch. "Look Liara, she is just really tired you can see that just by looking at her. She didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't want to talk about that Elly."

"Okay. What is it then?"

Liara punches her omni-tool. Displayed on the screen are various documents, but Shepard doesn't know what they are.

"What am I looking at?"

"These are lists of human names. Humans that have gun training, some are military others are not, but they all have a common thread. They all know how to fire a weapon."

Shepard furrows her brow. "I don't understand."

"The Shadow Broker gave the names to Gray."

"What? Svaari? You're talking about Feron and Bria's granddaughter?"

"The one and only."

Shepard is speechless.

"We have to stop her Elly."

"Hold on." Shepard stands and starts to pace. "Just give me a minute."

Liara waits.

Shepard stops pacing and looks at Liara. "Does she have something against humans?"

"Not that I know of."

"So this is what? Business?"

"Well technically yes, but we must put a stop to it."

"What do you mean by that Liara?"

"I mean we put a stop to it."

"Kill her? You want to kill your friend's granddaughter?"

"She is a threat Elly. It would not be the first time I have killed a Shadow Broker."

Shepard shakes her head in disbelief. "This isn't some Yahg Liara. This …she is practically family."

"That is certainly not true. We hardly knew Feron's child, we certainly do not owe anything to his granddaughter."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"She gave Gray a list of people to take Elly. That is unacceptable, it cannot be ignored. It must be dealt with."

"Well can't we just dethrone her or something?"

"If she is doing this kind of work now, there is no way she will just step down."

"How do you know that?"

Liara punches another button on her omni-tool. Footage displays of the asari doing various activities. Svaari meeting shady looking people in back alleys, drinking in bars, doing drugs and killing a human being.

"What the hell?"

"After Feron and Bria died, I rarely stayed in touch with their daughter. When she met an asari and bonded all we received was the birth announcement."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I do not know Svaari, not really. I used to think she was incredibly incompetent, now I wonder if it was all an act." She looks Shepard in the eye. "If she is doing this type of activity that was caught on camera, who knows what else she has been doing or what she is capable of. She is a threat Elly, surely you can see that. We have to stop her."


	29. Chapter 29

**THESSIA**

Raina wakes to a dull headache. She is still in her clothes under her bed covers. She doesn't remember going to bed. Slowly standing up Raina eases across her room into her adjacent bathroom. When she comes out she hears a knock on her doorframe.

"I hope you're hungry." Jess brings in a tray of food.

"Jess?"

"Morning, or should I say early afternoon?" Jess continues to stand with the tray in her hands. Raina sees her looking at her. "This doesn't really work unless you are in bed."

Raina furrows her brow then gets it, "Oh! Yes of course." Raina makes her way into bed and sits up leaning against the headboard. Jess walks over and sets the tray across her lap.

"Thought you could use some food after last night." Jess sits on the side of the bed by Raina's knees.

"This…this is amazing thank you. Won't you join me?"

Jess smiles. "Sure." She makes her way to the other side of the queen sized bed and sits next to Raina careful not to tip the tray.

Raina takes a bite of eggs. "This is very good, what's in it?"

"That my dear is a secret. Someday I may tell you."

"Here." Raina holds up a smaller plate that has bacon on it.

"I was kind of surprised to see you had bacon, well and eggs for that matter. I mean I think it's great, I just figured you might eat something different."

"Well my father is human so we pretty much grew up on eggs, bacon, pancakes and oh French toast."

"That's my favorite."

"Mine too." Raina smiles as their eyes lock.

There is an awkward silence building.

"I will have to remember that for next time," says Jess. She grabs another piece of bacon. "Uh…since you brought your father up…"

Raina sets her fork down and looks at Jess. She wonders if there is a problem.

"Uh, you kind of left out the fact that your parents happen to be the saviors of the galaxy. I mean…holy cow Raina that gives new meaning to hey want to meet my parents?"

Raina swallows the food she was chewing as she studies Jess' face. "Are you upset?"

"No no not at all. I just…I mean …wow….wow. Was it weird growing up?"

"What do you mean?" Raina asks quickly. She stabs her fork at the eggs.

"Oh hey," Jess places her hand over Raina's. "I don't mean anything by it Raina. I'm sorry, there's no need to get defensive."

Raina blushes a little. She didn't realize she was getting defensive but she was.

"When I carried you to bed last night I couldn't help but notice the pictures of your parents. I was just thrown that's all Raina."

Raina kisses Jess' hand, "That's okay. Wait, what? You carried me?" Raina looks at Jess who is staring at her with a big smile. "What?"

"You just kissed my hand."

"What?" Raina is shocked. She does not remember doing that.

Jess laughs. "It's okay. I will never again wash this hand of mine for the great Dr. Raina T'Soni has kissed it." She makes a claw with her hand and grabs Raina's side. Raina starts to laugh and nearly knocks over the tray.

"Stop…stop."

Jess finally stops then helps steady the tray.

After composing herself Raina looks at Jess, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me last night. For this," she gestures to her food.

"It was my pleasure Raina. I am just glad you felt comfortable enough to call me last night even though you don't remember." She nudges her shoulder.

"Ah yes that. I am sorry for that."

"Enough with the apologies. There is nothing wrong with having a bad night Raina. I'm glad I was part of it."

Raina winces a little.

"I mean…not that you had a bad night..no….I mean…"

Raina places her hand over Jess' and looks her in the eye. "I know what you mean. I am glad you were here too." Raina has a vague memory of trying to kiss Jess last night. She usually isn't that bold, but she feels very calm with this asari, she feels like she can be herself. She leans toward Jess. Jess' eyes flicker to her lips then they start to close. Raina knows she wants this too. When their lips meet Raina feels goose bumps on her flesh then a warming below her stomach. Raina feels Jess' hand on her face as the kiss deepens. She still smells like cinnamon and ink for some reason but her lips, oh her lips are soft and supple and tender. Raina feels hot suddenly, she leans back to break the kiss.

"Wow. Now _that_ is what I call a kiss," says Jess.

Raina blushes.

"You are beautiful when you blush you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself."

Jess smiles. "You want to spend the day together?"

Raina looks at the time. "I should probably see if Mia needs anything."

"She's not here."

"What?"

"She never came home last night. I heard your omni-tool ring though, but I didn't think I should answer it."

Raina brings up her omni-tool. There is a message from Mia. She writes that she is staying with Dava and not to expect her until this evening.

"Everything all right?"

"Huh?" Raina looks up from the message to see a concerned look on Jess. "Oh no, everything's fine. And to answer your question, I would love to spend the day with you today."

* * *

Mia rolls over on her side. She smiles when she feels an arm around her pull her closer. "You know at some point we should probably get out of bed."

"Why?" asks Dava. "I like you just where you are."

Mia turns to face her. She kisses her on the lips. "I don't think I can continue to ignore my rumbling stomach.

Dava smiles but then it fades quickly.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't…you know…deepen the meld last night."

"Dava," Mia sits up to look at her, "how many times do I have to tell you that it's okay? Just being here with you, spending the night, waking in your arms, that is all I need."

Dava sits up but averts her eyes. "But for how long?"

Mia lifts Dava's chin with her finger. "We do not have to rush into anything. I like nice and slow."

Dava captures her hand and gives it a kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Yes for the thousandth time yes."

"I…I'm just not ready to…" Dava's eyes meet Mia's, "I don't want to hurt you again."

"You are not going to hurt me. We are taking it slow. The shallow melds last night were great. I loved seeing your commando training. I…I'm not exactly ready to share all of my memories yet either Dava. I mean…who knows with an intimate meld what memories might pop out. I…I am fine with this. I really am I wish you would believe me."

"I guess with you leaving soon I…" her voice trails off.

"What?"

Dava meets her eyes. "I'm scared I am going to lose you again."

Mia cups Dava's cheek with her hand, "You are not going to lose me. I know I leave day after tomorrow, but you said so yourself you might be able to visit. And even if you can't, we can call each other and see each other that way."

"I might be called to fight Mia."

Mia lets out a deep sigh. "I know." She looks away, "I know."

Dava takes her hand, "We will stay in touch as best we can right?"

Mia smiles a little, "Right."

They sit in silence for a while. "I didn't mean to bring you down," says Dava.

Mia shakes her head, "It's okay. I suppose you're right. We should get out of bed and get dressed. I told Raina I would be home for dinner…well I said evening."

"Okay."

"Dava?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with your Dad staying at Akira's?"

"Yeah. We talked about it. She was pretty nervous when she told me that she had feelings for her. I know she loved my Mom, she loved her a lot. I told her I am okay with Akira. I think they are good together and she seems happy. At least happier than I have seen her in a long time. She deserves to be happy."

"So do you."

Dava looks away. "Well I guess we should get ready. I can order us some food if you like."

"Sure." Mia doesn't press her on the change of subject.

"You can shower first." Dava gets up and leaves the bedroom to make the call.

* * *

Two days have gone by. Today is the day Mia leaves for Earth. She is at the main house. The household has been up for hours and everyone seems to be in a hurry. She is sitting in the family room with her grandfather. She is not sure what Little A, Eva or her parents are doing.

"Gonna miss you kid," says Aethyta.

"I'm going to miss you too Grandpa."

"Looks like you're going to have some tough competition this year."

Mia looks at her aging grandfather. "Have you been checking up on my bracket?"

"Shit yeah. I have betting pools ya know. Just because you play for the Storm doesn't mean they are always favored to win. I have to know the competition so I can make money." Aethyta takes a drink of Ryncol.

Mia shakes her head.

"What?"

"Gee thanks Grandpa."

"What?"

"I hope that if you bet on the Storm you pick us to win every time."

"Aww honey. That is just unrealistic not to mention statistically stupid."

Mia gives her a shocked expression. "Nice."

"Hey now. I bet on you most of the time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Why would my betting make you feel good or bad?" Aethyta smiles.

"Ugh…nevermind." Mia looks around. They both hear Liara and Shepard talking from their bedroom, not enough to actually hear what they are saying though.

"You heard right?"

Mia looks at her grandfather. "Heard what?"

"They are going to Earth with you."

"What? Why? They think I need an escort because of the Batarian attacks?"

Aethyta shakes her head. "They told me they are going on a short vacation. It will be just me and Little A here now."

Shepard walks in as Aethyta says that last part. "What are you talking about?"

"What?"

Shepard looks between Aethyta and Mia.

"Gee thanks for telling me that you are coming along Dad," says Mia. "And what's with this last minute vacation?"

Shepard ignores her, "What did you mean Aethyta when you said it would only be you and Little A here?"

"Elly?"

Shepard turns to see Liara standing behind her.

"I have been meaning to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Eva is going back to Earth," says Aethyta.

"So now three people are accompanying me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" asks Mia.

Shepard looks at Liara. Liara places her hand on the human's forearm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Elly. With our own preparations I …"

"You what? You talked to her about this?"

"I did."

"And you are okay with it?"

Liara looks at Mia and her father then back at Shepard. In a lowered voice she says, "I wouldn't say I am okay with it exactly Elly, but I think we need to support her."

"Dad, you can't expect her to get past what happened if she stays here and never goes out."

Shepard ignores her daughter. She takes Liara's elbow and leads her back into the bedroom. She closes the door.

"I'm sorry Elly."

"When did you know? I …I can't believe you didn't tell me. What the hell Liara?"

"Elly please calm down."

Shepard hates being told to calm down. She fists her hands and concentrates on not hitting anything.

"She talked to me last night. She has given it a lot of thought Elly. She wants to be with James, she wants to try to continue her life. She feels like she is on hold here."

Shepard starts to pace.

"You were in bed after we finished talking. I figured we could talk about it this morning, but we have been busy with packing and making arrangements. I mean Goddess Elly; we haven't even told Mia that we are flying to Earth with her."

"Your father just told her. I overheard her when I walked in the family room."

"The point is Elly; I did not mean to keep this from you, I just…" Liara grabs Shepard's wrist to make her stop pacing. "I'm sorry. I don't know if it is the right thing to do. I have never had a daughter go through this before, I …" her voice trails off as tears start to fall.

Shepard immediately pulls her into a hug. "Oh hey, don't cry. It's okay." Shepard tightens her hold. "She's strong you know? Stronger than any of us probably give her credit because she has always been the quiet one." Shepard holds Liara at arm's length. "She is probably right ya know."

Liara wipes tears from her cheeks.

"She needs to see how she does with James. It will be a difficult road, but we are here for her."

"I know…it's just…I feel like I am losing her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just can't help but be scared for her, for both her and Mia. I mean, Earth is not exactly safe Elly. Anything could happen. What if…what if she is taken again?"

Shepard pulls her into another hug. "I know…I know. But I doubt that will happen Liara, I mean the odds of it happening must be pretty low." She breaks the hug again. "This might be what she needs."

"I thought you were upset about her leaving?"

"I'm upset sure; well maybe upset is not the correct term. But I am upset that you didn't tell me." Shepard raises her hand up before Liara can protest. "I get it Liara, I get it. There was no time last night and this morning has been very hectic."

Liara sits on the edge of the bed.

Shepard kneels in front of her and takes her hands in her own. "She is going to be fine Liara."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she has your strength and your courage. We will fly to Earth if she needs us Liara. We will answer calls in the middle of the night. We will be there for her as much as she allows us to be."

"But we are tracking Svaari. We won't be all that available for the next few days or weeks."

Shepard squeezes her hands. "Do you want to postpone?"

"No I don't."

"She has to learn to stand on her own again Liara."

"How can you be so understanding? I thought you would be furious."

Shepard smiles. "What can I say; your patience has rubbed off me over the years."

Liara gives her a small smile.

Shepard stands and pulls Liara up. She kisses her fully on the lips. "You okay?"

Liara nods.

"I am going to go talk to her okay?"

"Okay."

Shepard grabs a bag and leaves the bedroom. She walks upstairs and knocks on Eva's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Shepard opens the door, "Hey."

"Hi." Eva stops packing.

"Your mother just told me." Shepard looks at her suitcase then at Eva.

"I don't want to hear how you don't think it's a good idea Dad. I need to do this. I need to know if I can do this."

"Hey, hey, hey." Shepard walks into the room and touches Eva's arm. "It's okay, I understand."

Eva crosses her arms. "You do?" Her tone indicates she does not believe her father.

Shepard smiles, "Yes I do. You feel like you are trapped here and you need to get out. You need to see him, I get it."

Shepard sees her daughter narrow her eyes at her. Eva relaxes her shoulders and lets her arms fall at her sides. "Oh."

Shepard pulls out her desk chair and gestures for Eva to sit, she does. She hands her the bag. "This is for you." The retired Captain sits on the edge of the bed.

Eva opens the bag to find a brand new omni-tool. Hers was taken and most likely destroyed. Eva looks up at Shepard with tears in her eyes.

Shepard stands and places her hand on her shoulder and squeezes. "See here," Shepard points, "you press this button and see what happens."

Eva swallows and blinks a few times. She presses the button. A small compartment is revealed. In it is a small chip.

"That is a tracking chip. There is one built into the omni-tool itself, but this one, you just press there and now you can swallow it. I made it smaller so it is easier to swallow. And the distance it can track is much larger now. In theory it should work for up to 1,000 miles."

Eva doesn't say anything. Shepard sees her wipe her cheek.

"I never told you how proud I was of you for doing what you did."

Eva looks up at her, "What?"

Shepard kneels across from her. "What you did, swallowing the tracking chip; it was brilliant Eva, just brilliant."

Eva grumps a little. "I shouldn't have left the building."

"I would have."

Shepard cannot help but notice the shocked look on her daughter's face. "I would want to know what was going on. I would need to know. You know it was James who set me straight when he said that you care about people, even complete strangers. So of course you would leave the building to see if the soldiers were okay."

"But…."

"But what honey?"

"If I hadn't left I wouldn't have been captured and I wouldn't have been…" her voice trails off.

"You know what else wouldn't have happened?"

Eva looks at her father and shakes her head.

"Those Alliance soldiers would never have been found. They would be used by the Batarians. Hell, they would be slaves by now or worse, dead. You saved them Eva, you did. Because you were able to think on your feet you led the Alliance right to you and to those soldiers. They owe their lives to you honey, don't you know that?"

Eva blinks away more tears, "I…I never thought about it like that."

Shepard takes her hand between her own. "I don't blame you for being raped Eva. I don't blame you for trying to help and getting captured. I don't blame you at all. I hope one day you will believe that."

Eva throws her arms around her father's neck and starts to cry.

"I love you honey. Your mother and I love you so much. We want what is best for you. And if you want to go back to Earth, we support you. If you want to return, we support that too." Shepard holds her at arm's length, "Whatever you need, we are here for you."

"Thanks Dad."


	30. Chapter 30

**EARTH**

The butterflies started the moment Eva saw James and his great big smile when he picked her up from the transit station. He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek; it was on the cheek because instinctively Eva turned her face when she saw what he meant to do. She was grateful that he didn't make a big deal about it but she felt weird, why turn away, it's James?

Her parents said goodbye to her when they changed ships. They were vague on their destination when Mia and Eva asked; they just said they were going to Great Britain to visit an old friend. Mia and Eva exchanged looks at that and for some reason Eva felt a little uneasy with that answer. When she spoke to her sister about it Mia just shrugged her shoulders. She said what can we do about it? Nothing. Mia said her goodbyes to everyone when she boarded the ship to Vancouver. She is anxious to start training with her team again.

Now Eva is in Chicago. In a big city with the man she loves but is afraid to kiss. The butterflies are building and her hands are shaking and she feels a little too hot. Why did she have to turn away? Was she wrong to come? Is it too soon?

James is sitting beside her in the sky car cab. He seems to notice her nervousness. He holds out his hand. Eva looks at him and feels relief at his smile. She looks at his hand and takes it into her own. She hopes he doesn't notice how her palms are sweaty. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out. She feels James squeeze her hand.

"You okay?" he asks.

Eva nods. She hopes so.

The flight to his new apartment does not take too long. The sky car lands. The complex looks to be about twenty stories high. The landscaping that surrounds the complex is quite nice. There is a circular area with benches. The bushes and trees make it a nice place to sit and write thinks Eva. There are sidewalks and a nice path that leads to a nearby park. She takes another deep breath and lets it out. James grabs her luggage and they make their way inside.

The apartment is on the twelfth floor. He leads her down the long hallway and they finally come to his door. He punches in the code and then opens the door. "Here we are."

Eva walks in. She sees the kitchen to the right; it has a small table in a little nook aside from the standard appliances. To the left is a short hallway that must lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. Further inside is the family room.

"It's nice," says Eva.

"Well, it will do for now I guess. I know it's small, but being closer to the city places tend to get smaller and more expensive," says James. "I will put these in the bedroom.

Eva follows him into the bedroom and her stomach is doing flip flops again.

"I thought we could have spaghetti for dinner, what do you think?"

"Uh….sure."

"I know I need to learn to make something more than just that and soup." James laughs a little trying to ease the tension.

Silence fills the small bedroom.

James clears his throat. "Do you want help unpacking?"

Eva does not respond.

"Eva?"

"Huh?"

"I left some of the drawers here empty and of course you have half the closet. Do you want help unpacking?"

"No. No that will not be necessary, thank you."

James reaches his hand out to touch her arm but Eva sees him stop. "Okay then. I have some work to do. I'll just be in the other room." He smiles at her.

"Okay."

James leaves the room.

Eva opens her suitcase. Her hands are shaking as she places her clothes into a drawer._ Is this too soon? Why can't I seem to catch my breath? _Eva sits on the edge of the bed and concentrates on her breathing. She knew this was going to be hard, but she didn't think it would be this hard.

* * *

**THESSIA**

"How are you doing Dava?"

Valya and Dava are working out together at the commando facility. Dava has stepped up her workouts lately in case she is called to fight. The commandos have strict physical training routines but she wants to keep sharp. Mia is gone and she does not know what to do with her free time.

"I'm doing okay," says Dava.

"You can talk to me if you want you know."

Dava looks at her.

"You miss her already don't you?"

Dava lowers her eyes, "Yeah."

"There is nothing wrong with that you know?"

Dava sets the barbell down then sits up, her father is spotting her. "I know." She takes a swig of water.

"Talk to me."

Dava wipes her brow. "I just didn't think it would hurt this much. I just wish…" her voice trails off.

"What? What do you wish?"

"That the timing was different that's all. I wish she was done with skyball and that we weren't going to war with the Batarians."

"Whoa whoa. We are not going to war with the Batarians," says Valya.

"Oh please Dad give me a break." Dava grabs a free weight and starts working her biceps. "We are."

Valya takes her own free weights and watches her form in the mirror. "I don't think we are going to war with all Batarians Dava, just the…"

"Just the bad ones?" Dava interrupts. She looks at her Dad in the mirror, "Have you ever met a nice Batarian?" Dava can see her father thinking. After about a minute she says, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"There aren't that many that live here on Thessia Dava, so your question is not that simple to answer. You cannot tell me that our alliance with the other planets are to find all Batarians and kill them."

"Seems to me that it's the best thing to do."

Valya stops pumping. She sets her weights down and places her hands on her hips. "You cannot be serious?"

Dava turns to look at her, "Why not?"

"Dava, you are talking about killing an entire race, that's genocide."

Dava shrugs her shoulders.

"You can't hope that that is the end game here."

"Why?"

"Because there are many innocent Batarians out there that's why."

Dava sets her weights down. "If the reapers had killed them all off would you be upset about it?" Dava sees her father is surprised at the question. "Think about it Dad. They're no good."

"Not _all_ of them Dava. I …I don't believe you. Do you hear yourself right now?"

"It's not like it's never been done before."

"It doesn't make it right Dava."

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"Because I cannot believe the words coming out of your mouth," says Valya. "You are pretty much saying the hell with the innocent Batarians. That because other people are bad, well they should just be grouped in with the bad and be eliminated. It's absurd and backwards. Your mother and I raised you better than that."

Dava's eyes snap to her father.

"What?" says Valya.

Dava lets out a breath. "Just seems the simplest solution."

Valya touches her shoulder, "You can't really believe that. How is killing an entire race a solution? Or simple for that matter?"

"You haven't seen." Dava looks away and grabs another set of weights.

"Seen what?"

"Eva."

"What…what about her?"

"She's broken Dad. She doesn't see it but she is. She went back to Earth thinking it was the best thing for her but it's not."

"That's your opinion Dava."

"I know what it's like!" Dava is suddenly furious. She looks around to see if anyone is looking their way. She looks at her Dad, "I know." She sets the weights down and sits on the bench.

Valya moves to sit next to her.

They sit in silence for a bit. Dava wonders if her father is trying to figure out the best thing to say. What do you say to someone who has been assaulted? Sorry? Seems pretty lame.

"You still having nightmares?" asks Valya in a low voice.

"They won't stop Dad. I may go a few nights without one but I don't think I will ever be free of them."

"It just…"

"Don't…" Dava interrupts her. "Don't tell me it just takes time Dad, just don't."

"I'm…I'm sorry Dava I am. Killing _all_ Batarians will not solve anything. Surely you know that, right?"

Dava lets out a breath, "Yeah I know. I'm just being stupid. I am just sick and tired of hearing about their attacks whenever I turn on the news."

"I know. But you need to keep your focus Dava."

Dava looks at her father.

"You need to be aware of what you are thinking and if you are going down a dark path, you need to change what you are thinking. Don't spend any time thinking of what happened to you, what happened to Eva or to Mia for that matter. What happened is done and over. Don't let it drag you down."

Dava grumps a little, "That is a lot easier said than done Dad."

"I know." Valya pats her daughter's knee. "I know."

"I just don't want anything to happen to Mia. Or to Eva or to anyone I care about ever again."

"I know honey. But we cannot control other people. We cannot control the galaxy. All we can do is cherish the time we have with the people we love."

"And that's supposed to be enough?"

"What's the alternative? You can't herd up everyone you don't like and lock them away."

Dava laughs a little, "Too bad."

Valya also laughs a little, "Yeah."

Dava looks at her Dad. "I don't really mean it. I don't think it's right just to kill all of them."

"I know honey, I know." Valya puts her arm around her shoulders. "That makes me feel better though that you don't mean it."

"I'm just angry."

"I know. I am too."

Dava stands and grabs the free weights again. "So tell me about you and Akira. When are you two moving in together?" She smiles when she sees her father's mouth open in shock. "What are you waiting for?"

"Uh..well…"

"Well?"

Valya shakes her head.

"It hasn't come up?" Dava sees her Dad study her. "I am okay with you two how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Valya looks away.

Dava puts her weights down again. "Dad?"

"It's…well it's not that simple."

"Why?"

Valya is silent.

"Do you still have feelings for Mom?"

Her father finally meets her eyes. "I will always love your Mother."

"Do you feel guilty for moving on? Mom would want you to be happy you know. I want you to be happy. I thought Akira made you happy."

"I do, I mean she does."

Dava places her hand on her father's shoulder. "Mom would want you to be happy. If you died would you want her alone the rest of her life?"

"No."

"Then there ya go." Dava resumes lifting weights.

"Not everything is that simple Dava." Valya gets up and grabs her own weights.

"Seems to be this is. You love her, she loves you. You need to live Dad. Letting go of Mom doesn't mean you will forget her. At least that's how I look at it." Dava sees her father study her once again. "What?"

"You …you just amaze me sometimes."

Dava smiles. "I hope in a good way."

"Most of the times yes."

"I mean it Dad," she grunts as she curls her bicep for the fifteenth time. She sets down the weights and shakes out her arms. "Akira loves you, I see it when she looks at you and I know you love her. You don't have to stop living because Mom died. That is something I learned during my therapy."

Valya nods.

"So if you care what I think," she wipes her brow, "I say go for it."

* * *

**EARTH**

Eva is unpacked. She did not bring everything she owned as far as clothes because James did give her a virtual tour of the place over vid. It is small, but it's cozy, at least that is what she is telling herself. Perhaps tomorrow she can go out shopping and buy a few items for the place to make it look more lived in than it does.

When she smells the spaghetti sauce from the kitchen she smiles but then flashes of the attack on James' old apartment building invade her mind. That was the meal they had when they were forced from the safety of their home, forced to try to find help at an Alliance base. Where…where everything went to hell and changed forever.

The butterflies return with a vengeance and she is breathing much too quickly. She feels panicked and sits on the floor of the bedroom with her head between her knees to try to calm down. Her heart is beating a mile a minute and she is suddenly chilly. _I can't…I can't do this. What was I thinking coming here? Oh Goddess help me please. It's just spaghetti. _ And that is what she focuses on for the next second and the second after that and the one after that. It's just spaghetti. She forces herself to think of family times. Of her father sucking up a noddle between her lips and the fun they always have when they eat pasta. She thinks of that as her breathing slowly returns to normal and the chill in her bones goes away.

"Dinner Eva."

Eva hears James from the kitchen. She takes in a few deep breaths and lets them out. _I can do this, I can do this. It's just spaghetti. You are with James, the man you love and who loves you. You can do this Eva_. The asari stands. She enters the bathroom to wash her hands and face then makes her way to the kitchen.

She finds James standing behind a chair at the table. Eva moves toward him and sits. He helps her scoot closer to the table. She notices that he does not touch her. Is that okay? Does she want him to touch her? Eva shakes her head to focus on the next second. "Smells good."

James dishes out noodles onto a plate and hands it to her. "I added a little more spice to the sauce this time. I hope you like it."

Eva gives him a small smile then dishes out some sauce to cover the noodles.

"Oh don't forget the bread." James hands her a basket of bread. It is warm and soft when she picks it up and places it on her plate.

"Thank you James." She looks up at him, "For everything."

He smiles his sweet smile, "You're welcome." He takes a bite. "Hmm, wow. This is good if I do say so myself."

Eva takes a bite. It's not bad. She is still seeing flashes of running through the street, people screaming, blood stained walls, dead bodies….stop. She shakes her head. Eat, just chew and swallow she says to herself.

"So we live near every place you probably ever need to visit. There is a small grocery store two blocks away and a convenience store just around the corner. There is an electronics store and book store, geez even the hospital is close. I know the place is small but it's kind of nice to be in the city. It can be a bit loud at night sometimes though. Police sirens and emergency vehicles, that type of thing. Our neighbors seem pretty nice. I have only met the one on our right. Her name is Patricia. I think she is single, I have never seen anyone with her. We sometimes ride the elevator down together in the morning. She works at the hospital; she's a Doctor though I don't know what kind."

Eva is happy that James goes on and on. She knows he is just as nervous of her being here and she is. Though she doesn't hear half of what James is saying she manages to make it through dinner without running away and screaming.

She clears the table and cleans the dishes while James finishes up a few things for work. When she is done she joins him in the family room. There is a couch, one chair a coffee table and a vid display. There are no pictures on the beige walls. The window from the family room provides a nice view. There is a sliding glass door that leads to a small balcony. James has two chairs out there with a small table between them.

"You want to watch a vid?" he asks when he sees Eva come in.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Just finished."

"What are you working on?"

"Ahhh nothing really."

She wonders why he won't tell her.

"These are the selections." James brings up his omni-tool. He leans close to Eva. The butterflies in her stomach return. "Anything tickle your fancy?"

Eva notices that their legs are touching. She is focusing on her breathing. To overcome her fear she reaches out and places her hand on his knee. He smiles at her and pats her hand.

"I am so glad you are here Eva."

She smiles back. That is all she can manage right now because she is not sure she is actually happy to be here. Why is she so nervous, it's James?

Eva points to a vid, a comedy she heard about. She would like to laugh again.

"Okay cool." James punches a few buttons and presto chango the vid starts. He settles deeper into the couch placing his feet on the coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Eva's heartbeat has slowed. She leans into James and hugs his arm as she rests her head on his shoulder. He places his hand on her knee and for now that is okay, she can handle that.

As the vid nears its ending Eva's stomach starts to flip flop again. _Oh Goddess what are we going to do about sleeping? Is he going to sleep with me? Am I going to sleep with him? What the hell was I thinking coming here?_

The vid ends. James slowly extricates himself from Eva's hold. She wonders if he noticed that she was hanging on a bit too hard. He turns off the vid screen. He turns to look at her. "You okay?"

_He knows_.

"Ah..about the sleeping arrangements," he says, "I thought I could sleep on the couch and you can have the bedroom."

Eva is not surprised at this. She feels relief of course but it's not right. It's his place after all, well their place now. "I…" for some reason she cannot look him in the eye, "I would like to try us together in the bedroom."

She sees him furrow his brow. "Are you sure Eva? I am fine here really."

"I'd like to try." She needs to get over this anxiety at some point right? She reaches her hand up slowly. She hopes he doesn't notice the slight tremble. Eva cups his cheek then leans in to kiss him. She can tell that James is unsure. But the moment their lips meet he kisses back.

_This feels good_, _this is okay_. Eva moves her hand to the back of James' head and holds him closer. He responds with a slight moan as Eva opens her mouth. Eva relaxes when his tongue does not taste like bile. That is the taste she remembers from the Batarian. She has not kissed James like this since the attack. James wraps his arms around Eva and moves over her slowly onto her back. His lips are soft and his tongue tastes of garlic sauce. But something happens when he lies on top of her. Eva freezes.

She feels James continue to kiss her. Her heartbeat is beating too fast. She feels hot and sweaty. She feels trapped. Her mind cannot stop the images, the feelings of a body on top of her. She can't, she just can't. "Stop, Goddess please stop!" Eva pushes at James with all of her might.

He immediately gets off of her. Eva stumbles off the couch and backs up to the wall. Her breathing is haggard.

"Eva?"

"Please…don't." Eva slides down the wall. She hugs her knees to her chest. She can't look at him. All she can see is him, the foul four-eyed beast. Suddenly she feels sick. She gets to her feet and runs to the bathroom. She makes it to the toilet in time. Her dinner comes up and then some. She grabs some toilet paper and wipes her mouth. She can feel James in the doorway.

"Anything I can do?"

Eva quickly shakes her head. She can't look at him. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be Eva, it's okay. I …I didn't mean to upset you."

"Can you…can you just leave me alone please?" She still cannot look at him.

"Sure. I'm here if you need me."

She hears the door close when her eyes start to burn. She leans against the bathroom wall and covers her mouth as she starts to sob.


	31. Chapter 31

**EARTH**

Shepard and Liara are in Edinburgh, Scotland. When alive Feron and Bria lived there while being the anonymous Shadow Broker. Their daughter took over the reins and remained there as far as the pair knew. They didn't pay too much attention once Feron and Bria passed. Now, Svaari, the granddaughter of Feron and Bria is not in the exact same spot. Something Liara knew before they left Thessia.

The intel on Svaari is surprisingly little. From the brief moments over vid Liara has had with the Shadow Broker, the asari seemed unorganized and unqualified for the job. Something Liara believes to be a purposeful ruse all along.

It has been three days since arriving in Scotland; they are actually in Dalkeith which is just southeast of Edinburgh. Though the intel was minimal, Liara was able to find receipts of all things for a warehouse in Dalkeith. Heating bills, electrical bills, you name it, there is something definitely going on and based on Svaari's movements that Liara has been tracking, it makes sense that this is the place where she is the Shadow Broker. But Shepard and Liara have been staking out the place for the past two days and have seen no activity. No one comes in and no one leaves. Now they are getting ready to go to a seedy bar, a hangout Liara knows Svaari often frequents.

"I feel ridiculous in this outfit," says Shepard. She is wearing leather pants with a multicolored shirt. She feels like one of those guys in an old Earth vid where people parted to watch them disco on the dance floor.

Liara tries to cover her smile with her hand.

"Ha ha laugh it up. Why do you get to look gorgeous and I have to look like a rainbow blew up on me?"

"It is the fashion Elly, you heard the woman."

"Oh yes the woman in the store. I saw her smiling at me just like you are now. I think she suggested this so I would look like an idiot and she could tell all her friends how I bought the worst possible outfit because she said it looked good."

Liara presses her lips together so she does not laugh out loud. "It is what the humans are wearing. I showed you the vids."

Shepard lets out a long sigh. "This is why human beings will never evolve as fast as other species. We say this crap is fashion."

Liara adjusts Shepard's collar. "I think you look very sharp."

"Yeah I bet."

Liara presses her lips to Shepard's. Shepard holds her tightly when Liara tries to back up.

"Elly?" she says as their lips are still pressed together.

"Hmm?" Shepard's hand meanders down to the asari's butt.

Liara starts to giggle. Shepard finally lets go of her. "There will be time for that later." Liara turns to the mirror to put on a necklace.

"Promise?"

Liara sees her bondmate's sly smile in the reflection. "Of course. Business first then pleasure. Can you help me with this?"

Shepard takes the necklace and fastens it ending it with a kiss on the back of her neck. "You are as beautiful as the day I met you Liara."

"Oh Goddess Elly, I certainly hope I look better than that."

She of course is referring to being trapped in a blue bubble for hours and hours before Shepard appeared in her life.

"What can I say; I like you hot and sweaty."

Liara playfully slaps her arm, "The things you say." Liara puts in earrings that match her necklace. She is wearing a gold dress, it hangs to her ankles.

"You think you can dance in that?" asks Shepard.

"I don't know how much dancing I will be doing Elly."

Shepard hugs her from behind and places her chin on the asari's shoulder. "Mark my words. People will not be able to take their eyes off of you. Everyone in the place will want to dance with you."

"We will see." Liara steps out of Shepard's hold then turns to her. "How do I look?"

"How about a quickie before we go?"

"Elly?" Liara slaps her again.

"Okay, okay. You look fantastic. I am going to have a hell of a time keeping my hands off you T'Soni."

Liara, at the door now, looks at her bondmate, "Business first then pleasure."

"Yeah yeah." They leave the hotel room.

It is nearly midnight in the district. This is the hot happening place apparently, at least that is what Liara's contacts told her and her intel confirmed. There is a block of night clubs in the district. There are neon signs enticing you to enter, promising pleasure and dreams that will come true. Shepard for the first time actually feels her age. In her mind these places are for twenty year old humans, not ones over 100 but still look 32.

As they approach what Liara says is Svaari's favorite place, Shepard sees an older human couple. The woman is almost wearing the exact same shirt, only the colors differ a little as well as the pattern. Liara wraps her arms around Shepard's arm and whispers, "Told you."

Shepard whispers back, "I still feel like an idiot."

Liara answers this with a kiss to her cheek.

They nod to the bouncers who look like they could actually lift the place they are so bulky. Shepard thought James Vega was big; these guys make him look like Kaidan. Shepard frowns a little when thinking of her crew.

"Elly, you okay?"

Shepard pats her hand, "Fine. Shall we get a table?"

They are inside the establishment. The music is boom, boom, booming. It sounds like a cross between electric guitar and party music where all you hear is the beat no lyrics. They have to raise their voices to hear each other.

Shepard leads Liara to a table, two back from the dance floor. It has a good view of the bar, the dance floor and the door. She sits facing the door, Liara sits next to her.

A young human waitress dressed in a black leather bikini top and shorts approach the table. "What can I get you?"

Shepard orders for the two of them and is just amazed at how little the young woman is wearing. She leans closer to Liara, "Was I ever that young?"

Liara smiles, "I believe so. I wouldn't mind seeing you in that outfit." Liara touches Shepard's arm which sends electricity through her body.

"Oh no fair T'Soni."

"What?" Liara tries to look innocent.

"Don't be using your sexy voice on me right now; you are already driving me crazy."

"Sorry."

"Here we are." The waitress returns and sets down the drinks. "Anything else?"

Shepard brings up her omni-tool to pay but the waitress waves her off.

"I collect when you are ready to leave."

"Okay thanks."

The waitress walks away.

Shepard sits back in her chair and takes a sip of her whiskey. She scans the crowd. The place has mostly humans which hopefully will make spotting an asari easier, but there are pockets of people that are Asari, Turian, Drell, Krogan and even a few Batarians. Shepard knows Liara sees the Batarians at the same time she does because she wraps her fingers around Shepard's forearm.

"You okay?"

Liara leans in, "Should we be worried that we have not heard from Eva?"

"Let's call her tomorrow." Shepard is thinking the same thing. She worries for her daughter and wonders how she is doing with James. Shepard feels her arm being squeezed. She looks at Liara who is staring at the door. Shepard follows her gaze. Sure enough, it's Svaari. She is walking in surrounded by two human males that are almost as big as the bouncers. Behind them is a small group, two Asari, two Drell and two Batarians. They all walk together like a swarm toward a section just off the dance floor. Shepard wondered why it was empty with the place being so crowded, now she knows, it was reserved for the asari and her entourage.

Shepard leans close to Liara, "You don't think people know she's the Broker do you?"

"That would just place a target on her, no. I have seen those same people around her in the vids I was able to obtain."

"See that?" Shepard nods in the direction of Svaari. She knows that Liara notices what she notices. The two humans are behind Svaari standing with their hand clasped at their waist. They are her body guards.

"You ready?" asks Liara.

"You sure?"

"Elly we have been over this."

"Okay okay. Press the button if you need me."

Shepard takes her glass and leaves the table. They agreed that the retired Captain is more recognizable than Liara. Though the reaper war was over 100 years ago, you never know who you could run into. Shepard leaves the club and enters a sky car across the street where she has eyes on the front door.

Liara, who painted markings on her face so she would not be recognized, has a camera inside her necklace. Each earring contains microscopic microphones so Shepard can hear everything. The mics are so good that they will soften the ambiance noise, the clinking of glasses or the rustling of chairs, but pick up voices quite clearly as if she were in the room. Liara finishes her drink and waits.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Raina is outside of Jess' apartment. She lives on the other side of Armali in a four story building. Everything so far seems to be going very well with the asari. Raina cannot stop thinking about her. In fact she smiles every time she does. Malin, her work colleague, has even noticed a change in her. Raina is not ready to share Jess with anyone. No one in the family knows about her accept Mia and Mia agreed to not say anything. Raina is not sure why she is keeping her relationship a secret, just right now, she wants this for herself. Selfish or not, it's what she wants.

She punches a button then hears a nice chime inside the apartment.

The door opens quickly, "Hi Raina I am so sorry, I am running a bit late. I haven't even changed yet. Please come in." Jess steps aside. Raina enters.

The apartment opens to a medium-sized family room. The kitchen is to the left and there is a hallway to the right, probably the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Please have a seat, I will be right out. Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator." Jess rushes down the hallway and disappears into a room.

Raina slowly walks into the family room. There is a vid display, a couch and coffee table. Behind the couch is a bookshelf. There are little nick nacks and….paper books? Raina reaches out and touches one of the books. She has not seen a real life paper book in years. She gently lifts it off the shelf with both hands and smells it.

"Find something you like?"

Raina jumps. The book falls out of her hands but she quickly slams her hands together to catch it before it hits the ground. "Oh Goddess, I'm sorry." She quickly returns the book to the shelf and turns toward Jess.

"It's okay." Jess laughs a little. "I didn't mean to scare you. "I am so sorry I am running late Raina. I hope you don't mind I ordered food instead of preparing something for you. I got held up at work." Jess approaches Raina and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's okay." Looking at the shelf again, "Sorry about your book. I haven't seen books like this in ages."

"No problem. They are pretty old. My earth mother loved to read from them instead of on a data pad. Something about the feel and the smell she always said."

"Exactly!" says Raina.

Jess smiles.

"What?"

"So that's why you were smelling it?"

Raina feels her cheeks heat.

"It's okay Raina, I think it's cute."

Raina feels like her cheeks are on fire.

"I do love making you do that." Jess winks at her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water?"

"Sure thing. Make yourself comfortable. The food should be here in about twenty minutes."

Jess brings in two glasses of water. She hands one to Raina then sits next to her on the couch. Raina notices she doesn't sit too far away but not close enough where their legs are touching.

Raina clears her throat. "So you never told me what you do for work?"

Jess smiles. "You are probably going to freak out."

Raina is not sure how to respond to that. "Why?"

"You see these?" Jess points to the markings that don her face.

"Yes."

"I made them."

"What do you mean you made them? You designed them?"

"Designed them and I tattoo them, though of course I did not do my own tattooing. I am an artist. I mark asari, I tattoo humans, I pretty work with any species."

_That explains the ink smell. _"I see." Raina averts her eyes.

"You don't approve do you?"

"What?"

"It's okay. I mean we come from different worlds, different upbringings and all that. I get it. You probably want someone with a more respectable job."

"No…no Jess, I ….l didn't say that."

"You didn't have to _say_ it Raina. I can see it."

"Jess no." Raina grabs her hand. "I just have never known a tattoo artist that's all. I certainly didn't mean to react as if I did not approve. Your markings are beautiful." Raina traces her finger along the markings from one side of Jess' face to the other. She cups Jess's cheek and looks her in the eye. "Beautiful."

Jess kisses Raina fast and hard. She wraps her arms around her and squeezes as she kisses along Raina's neck and collarbone. A little out of breath Raina tilts her head back to give Jess more access. The asari stands her up and moves her against the wall. Something surges between them. Is it lust? Is it love? Passion? Raina has never felt this carnal need before. The need to feel skin, the need to be touched. This isn't enough, she wants more. She cannot think, she cannot breathe, she wants more. She feels Jess' hand move under her shirt and her skin sizzles at the touch. "Yes Jess." Lips meet again. The urgency is scary at first but Raina just holds on. She is not sure what to do so she moves her hands under Jess' shirt.

The tattoo artist steps back and in one smooth quick motion she lifts her shirt off and then presses into Raina once more. Raina uses her fingernails to scratch along her shoulders. Jess moans. Raina moans, "Off take it off," she says breathlessly.

Jess pulls off Raina's shirt and just like that their bodies are as one again. Flesh on flesh, feeding a need they both have. For Raina it feels like this is what she has always wanted and is finally getting it. Finally feeling normal for the first time. She feels Jess' hand move up and down the inside of her thigh. She can hardly contain herself. She feels like she is going to explode.

The doorbell rings.

Raina grabs onto Jess and holds her tight. Her breathing is fast. Jess stops and holds her. Raina can feel Jess breathing just as hard as she is.

"I'm sorry," Jess finally says between gulping for air. "I should get that. It's our food."

Raina continues to hold her until she feels like she won't explode anymore. The poor delivery person at the door is probably wondering if anyone is home.

"You okay?"

Raina nods. She leans her forehead on Jess' collarbone. "Just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

The doorbell rings again.

Raina can feel Jess wanting to stay with her but needing to answer the door. "Go, I'm okay." Raina leans against the wall for support as she slowly takes in a breath and then another.

Jess bends over quickly. She hands Raina her shirt first then puts her own on. She crosses to the door. She places her hand on the handle and looks at Raina. Once her shirt is on Jess opens the door.

"Hi sorry about that."

The deliverer hands her a bag. She quickly sets it on the kitchen counter then punches a few buttons on her omni to pay for it. "Thanks."

"Enjoy!"

Jess closes the door and takes in and lets out a deep breath. She leans against the door looking at Raina.

Raina is still leaning against the wall. She is looking at Jess wondering just how far they would have gone. _Am I ready for this? _

"You okay over there?"

Raina swallows then stands up straight. "I think so."

Jess pushes away from the door and approaches Raina. She takes both of her hands in hers. She looks her in the eye, "Are you okay? I didn't….I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

Raina squeezes her hands. She leans in slowly and kisses her softly on the lips. This kiss is not rough or fast, but soft and slower, though quick enough to say hey there will be more. "I'm fine." Raina looks at the bag on the counter, "Smells delicious."

"I'll get the plates."

* * *

**EARTH**

The minute Shepard stepped out of the club someone approached Liara. She knew it would happen, Liara is gorgeous after all. The plan is to watch Svaari tonight in her environment. Shepard is to remain in the sky car recording vid while Liara stays inside to take the vid and apparently dance with whoever asks her to.

"Haven't seen you around, you come here often?" asks the human male that is now dancing a bit too close for Shepard's taste.

"Come here often? Are you kidding me?" Shepard says to herself in the sky car.

"I am in town on business," says Liara.

"Ah."

Shepard raises her eyebrows in anticipation, waiting just waiting for this guy to say something else. He doesn't. He just holds her bondmate in his arms and what….what is he doing with his hand?

"Thank you for the dance," says Liara as she backs up.

Shepard is not only watching the camera in Liara's necklace but they cut into the camera feed of the club. The guy put his hand on Liara's ass.

"Hey we're not done." He pulls her closer.

"I am afraid I need to sit down."

"Come on Liara kick him in the balls!" yells Shepard. She looks around the sky car to see if anyone outside can hear her. She doesn't think so, so she continues to watch.

"Please."

"Not until the song's over." The man grabs her ass again.

Liara pushes him back hard with her biotics. The blue flash appears and disappears in an instant.

The man nearly falls off his feet, but he doesn't, he just stumbles a little.

Shepard sits up. She notices the crowd looking at them.

"What the fuck?" says the man.

"Our dance is over," Liara is calm and collected.

"Not until I say it is." He grabs her arm and pulls on her hard into his chest. He wraps another arm around her.

Shepard is fisting her hands at her side. She knows Liara can defend herself.

"Leave her alone," says a large human male. One of Svaari's bodyguards.

"Bingo," says Shepard.

"Buzz off asshole," says the man holding Liara.

He grabs Liara's butt again. Shepard is about to scream when Svaari's bodyguard pulls the man away from Liara and hits him square in the jaw. The man falls down, the crowd on the dance floor moves like a ball of fish in the ocean. They adjust where they are dancing and allow room for the stupid human on the floor.

"Oh Goddess….thank you, thank you….I…I don't know what I would have done…if." Liara swoons a little.

The bodyguard catches her. "Easy now. Come this way, we will get you some water. I won't let anyone bother you again."

And just like that, Liara is led to the area where Svaari is sitting with her entourage. From what Shepard can see, the Shadow Broker has no idea it is Liara. Plan has successfully commenced.


	32. Chapter 32

**EARTH**

The evening in Shepard's opinion dragged on and one. Between watching Liara dance with all sorts of people and cozying up to Svaari, she felt like she ran a marathon from all of the sweating she was doing because she stayed in the sky car as planned and recorded everything. Liara taught her some short cuts over the years regarding data mining and searches so that is what she focused on while Liara laughed and drank and flirted. It was Shepard's plan; well honestly they came up with it together. Liara was hesitant because of her role but Shepard insisted she could handle it. She's not really handling it very well. If she could, she would definitely go to Plan B.

The club is closing so people are slowly shuffling out. It surprises the retired Captain just how full the club remained until closing. Must be a happening place. In her opinion it's a place you go to if you are looking for a headache.

The minute she sees Liara exit the club the tracking device comes to life inside her sky car. "Good girl my blue beauty."

Shepard waited before following. Once most of the cars were gone then she put it in flight mode. The tracking device has a 1,000 mile radius, in theory, so Shepard hangs back so as not to be spotted. The trip is surprisingly short, only five minutes. Shepard sees that Liara has stopped according to the readout. She flies by anyway then after a minute or two turns around to check things out. She wants to make sure that Svaari and Liara are alone before she enters Svaari's place.

The next pass does not show anything. So Shepard lands the sky car and waits after turning off the lights. She is directly across from the building Liara is in right now. From the looks of it, Liara is on the top floor. Shepard checks her clip in her sidearm places it back in her holster then exits the car. She does not enter the building directly, instead she walks around it down the alleys to ensure no one is standing guard. Happy with her sweep she enters the building.

The conversation so far between the two asari has been the standard getting to know you questions, what do you do, where do you live, etc, etc. Shepard takes the stairs and slowly climbs ten floors. She punches a button on her omni-tool. This informs Liara that she is close and will soon enter the apartment.

On the tenth floor now Shepard slowly opens the door. The long hallway reveals nothing. So slowly lets the door close. She walks up and down the hallway; she finds one other entry point to the floor separate from where she entered. She is outside of Svaari's apartment, though she would categorize it as a pent house size suite since it is the only apartment on the floor. Shepard waits.

Her omni-tool buzzes. She checks it and smiles. This is the signal from Liara that it is safe to enter and that the front door is unlocked. Shepard slowly enters. She hears voices coming from the family room which looks to be off the kitchen to the left of where she is. She slowly closes the door and in a crouch makes her way to the other side of the apartment. She wants to check for any recording devices, microphones, cameras, that type of thing before announcing her presence. She presses another button on her omni-tool so Liara knows she is inside.

Happy that the recording devices are now on a loop, the only thing Shepard finds when looking for personal items is a family album of sorts. It's a small black device that when you turn it on it displays pictures. These pictures are of Feron, Bria, Svaari as a baby, her mother and father. That's it. She presses another button for Liara and heads toward the family room.

What Shepard sees when she enters the family room makes her temperature rise astronomically. Svaari is way too close to Liara and she is caressing her blue beauty's arm. Shepard wonders if she should announce herself or wait and see if Liara lets the asari kiss her. She waits exactly two seconds then walks in.

"Hello Svaari."

"Ah!" Svaari quickly stands and shields herself as she sways a little on her feet. She had a lot to drink tonight.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" Svaari narrows her eyes at the human. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Shepard looks at Liara, "Nice."

Svaari looks between the two. "Wait….you two know each other? Is this your lover?" She looks at Liara.

Shepard and Liara smile at each other. "How long do we give her until she figures it out?" says Shepard to her bondmate.

"I think she will have it shortly Shepard."

"Shepard?"

"No fair Liara, you gave it away."

"What?" Svaari looks at the other asari in the room. The very alluring, very beautiful asari. "Liara?"

"There it is!" says Shepard, "she got it!"

"I…oh goodness do they know you're in here Shepard?"

Shepard narrows her eyes at the Shadow Broker.

"Svaari?" asks Liara is a worried tone.

Svaari heads for the room with her equipment.

"Hey, hey hold on," says Shepard.

Svaari does not listen. Either she is stupid because she does not fear Shepard or she fears something worse. She checks the monitors. Liara and Shepard watch.

"What is it Svaari?" asks Liara in a concerned tone.

"Were you followed?" Svaari looks at Shepard in desperation.

"No."

"And you're sure about that?"

Liara steps into the room, "What is this about Svaari?"

Svaari ignores her and keeps punching buttons. She appears to be checking the cameras and what they have recorded. "I don't see you on here." She turns to Shepard.

"Told you."

Svaari visibly relaxes. She looks between them again. She looks confused. "Liara? I…I don't understand."

"It's time for a talk," says Shepard in a not so nice tone. "Family room. Now."

Svaari passes her and goes to the family room. Liara squeezes Shepard's hand as she passes. They all have a seat, Liara sits close to Shepard.

"What ….what you guys doing here?"

"We are asking the questions Svaari," says Shepard.

Liara places her hand on the human's knee to calm her. Liara sits up, "Svaari, you have been very negligent in your Shadow Broker duties."

"How so?"

"I have you on camera killing a human being for one. Not to mention your recreational use of drugs and drinking. How do you expect to remain competent as the Broker?"

"Gee Liara, that's my business. And thanks for leading me on all night; I thought I was going to get lucky."

"Hey!" Shepard stands.

Svaari visibly jumps.

"What the hell are you doing selling information to the Batarians? To capture and enslave?" She doesn't want to say brain wash just yet, who knows how much Svaari knows. She may be the current Shadow Broker but Shepard thinks she is incompetent to say the least.

"I …I don't know what you are talking about." She averts her eyes.

Liara gently takes Shepard hand and pulls so the human will sit down. Liara takes over. "Svaari we have proof that you sold information to Gray, a Batarian who is targeting humans with specific skills."

"That's the business Liara."

"The hell it is!" Shepard presses her lips together after Liara gives her a look for her outburst.

"Do you know why they are targeting those humans Svaari?"

The asari seems nervous. "I don't care. I do my job and then I have fun, that's it. Sorry it is not a lifelong endeavor like when you did it. Oh wait, I guess it wasn't life long. You stopped being the broker. It was your choice, so you don't really get to have a say in how I conduct _my_ business!"

Shepard hears the bitterness in the asari's tone. She watches as Liara lets the silence hang in the room. Liara slowly stands and walks over to Svaari on her second couch. She sits down never breaking eye contact with her.

"Who is _they_?"

Svaari swallows and looks away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Liara places her hand on her knee which makes the broker jump a little. "Why are you scared? We can help you."

"Yeah right." Svaari moves her knee away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Shepard picks up on her fear. She decides to give it a go. "You said when you saw me, do they know you're in here."

"No I didn't."

"You did," says Shepard. "Otherwise why did you run into your room to see if I was caught on camera?"

"It's called being cautious."

"Cut the crap Svaari," says Shepard. "It's late and I don't have the patience for this."

"Then leave."

"Svaari," says Liara in a calm even tone. "Tell us."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"That's it." Shepard gets up, walks over to Svaari and grabs her off the couch onto her feet. "Face or stomach?"

"Wh..what?"

"Face or stomach? Do you want to get hit in the face or the stomach?"

"Okay okay okay," Svaari pleads with her hands up. "Don't hurt me please don't hurt me."

"Start talking."

Suddenly Svaari looks deflated, like she just lost her best friend or a childhood pet. "I can explain why I passed along the information."

Shepard crosses her arms, "We're listening."

Shepard sees Liara touch the broker's knee again. Her anger and impatience eases a little when she sees tears in Svaari's eyes.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"I ….I had no choice. I had to give the information."

"Why?"

"Because he has her."

"Who?" asks Liara."

Svaari looks up and stares at the wall. "Gray. He has my Mother."

* * *

James is sound asleep on the couch. Since the episode Eva had three days ago he insisted on sleeping there to take the pressure off of her. She hasn't told him what he did wrong to trigger what happened to her. He is trying as best he can but if she doesn't talk to him, James does not know how their relationship will work.

He is sleeping; at least he thinks he is when he hears a scream. He is not having a very pleasant dream. Eva is running from Batarians and James is running in mud trying to catch up with her to protect her. His feet hardly lift off the ground. And there it is again, screaming. But they are not that close to her yet. He struggles to move faster. Another scream. Then he realizes. The screaming is not part of his dream.

James opens his eyes. His eyes dart around the dark apartment, illuminated by the light of the moon through the slit in the window blinds. Screaming. James bolts off the couch because he knows it's Eva. He runs to the bedroom, turns on the light. She is thrashing in the bed and screaming her head off as she strikes out at whatever is hurting her. "Eva!" James gets on the bed and grabs her wrists. "Eva wake up!"

Another scream.

"Eva!" James holds both of her small wrists in one hand as he lightly slaps her on the face.

Eva jolts awake.

"It's okay..it's me..it's James." James immediately lets go of her when she pulls away. She gets off the bed and backs up into the corner, eyes wide in horror."

James raises his hands. In a calm voice he says, "Eva it's James. You are in our apartment on Earth. You were having a nightmare."

Eva is panting. She bends over with her hands on her knees.

"That's it. Hang on I will get you some water." James leaves the room to grab water. Though there is already a glass of water on the nightstand he needs a bit of a breather to regain his fortitude. He enters the room with glass in hand. Eva is still leaning against the wall. He slowly moves toward her with glass out and hands it to her. He sees her hands shaking as she clasps the glass with two hands. She takes a few gulps and hands the glass back.

James quickly sets it down on the nightstand. He looks at Eva. "Are you okay?"

Eva's lip starts to quiver, "I don't think I will ever be okay." She buries her face into her hands and starts to cry.

James slowly raises his arms, he so wants to comfort her, but will it scare her? When she sobs louder and her shoulders start to shake James risks it. "I am going to hold you Eva." He slowly wraps his arms around her. She is stiff at first in his hold. "I've got you. I'm here, I'm here Eva." She relaxes into his hold. James feels her wrap her arms around him. "You will be okay Eva; it will just be a different kind of okay."

Eva sobs harder at that statement.

"I'm here…I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**THESSIA**

All through dinner all Raina could think about was the throbbing between her legs. It calmed down thankfully but she still feels like she is going to explode. The sensation is odd to her and a bit scary. The way Jess looked at her all through dinner made her blush and tingle all the more wanting her lips on hers again.

"Did you like it?"

"Very much yes," Raina answers very quickly.

Jess giggles a little.

Raina looks at her. "What?"

"I was talking about dinner."

Raina blushes and averts her eyes. "Yes..I…I was too."

Jess stands and takes her plate. She could stand there and wait until Raina makes eye contact but thankfully she doesn't. It is as if the asari knows this is Raina's first time or will it be? Her thoughts go to Abby and how she felt about her. Even though it was so long ago, Raina never forgot the butterfly feeling, she just has never experienced it with such intensity before.

"Raina?"

Raina feels a hand on her shoulder. She startles a little and looks up. "What? What is it?"

Jess is smiling a beautiful smile. "Are you okay?"

Raina swallows and then takes a sip of water and swallows again. She stands and looks at Jess. Her gaze falls on Jess' markings again, her fingers softly trails around them and then rests on Jess' lips. Raina steps closer. She knows Jess is watching her but doesn't say anything. Jess opens her mouth a little. Raina runs her finger along her bottom lip. "Can I kiss you?" asks Raina. She wants those lips on her again, right now.

"Please."

Raina briefly makes eye contact then focuses on Jess' deep violet lips. Big and soft. She kisses her. It is a slow kiss that slowly builds. When Jess opens her mouth to let her tongue in Raina is fascinated at the warmth and texture. She feels Jess' hands on her, one on the back of her neck the other under her shirt making its way up. Raina moans a little when Jess' hand squeezes her breast.

"Do you like that?" asks Jess.

Raina is a little embarrassed at the question. It throws her. She feels the heat in her cheeks.

"Tell me what you like," says Jess as she kisses along Raina's neck and jawline.

"I….I.." Raina is not used to this. She doesn't want to talk about it. With both hands she grabs Jess' face and kisses her again.

Raina feels Jess' hand under her bra know. Her thumb is circling her nipple. Then she feels it slowly being squeezed which is a little painful but at the same time pleasurable. "Jess."

"Hmm?" She continues her ministrations.

"Jess." Raina holds Jess' face between her hands to look at her.

Jess opens her eyes and stops. "Is something wrong?" She removes her hands from Raina.

"No…" Raina looks down.

"What is it? You can tell me."

Raina lets out a breath then looks her in the eye. "I have never done this." She waits. Will Jess laugh? Make fun of her maybe? Be horrified? Impressed? "Say something."

Jess takes her hands in her hands, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Raina squeezes her hands. "I want to…I'm just not sure what to do."

Jess smiles at her, it is a warm smile that says everything is going to be okay, you are safe with me. "I am not very experienced myself."

"But have you…?"

"I have."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Jess laughs. "I'd rather make love to you."

Raina blushes and averts her eyes. She feels Jess' hand on her cheek. "Look at me."

Raina finally meets her eyes.

"You are beautiful Dr. Raina T'Soni."

Raina again breaks eye contact.

When she feels the silence linger she looks at Jess again. "You don't need to look away when I compliment you. I want to make love to you Raina, will you let me?"

Never breaking eye contact Raina nods.

"Say it. I want to hear you say the words."

Raina swallows doing her best not to look away. "I want you to make love to me Jess."

Jess takes Raina's hand and leads her into the bedroom.

It is a nice sized bedroom, she has a bigger bed than Raina's, a king size perhaps. It could probably sleep 4 people. There is an adjacent bathroom. As Jess stares into her eyes Raina wonders why she is thinking about the bathroom.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Jess runs her hands up and down Raina's arms. She can feel her skin tingle as the heat below her stomach grows.

Jess is slower this time. They are not clawing at each other like before dinner. She is quick with Raina's shirt but slower. Raina closes her eyes as Jess kisses her on the lips. She feels her hands move to her back. She is able to unhook her bra in two attempts. Raina feeling bold lifts Jess' shirt up and over her head. Her violet skin is soft and looks flawless. She has another marking just above her left breast. Raina's fingers softly caress over the flesh as if hoping to feel the marking.

Jess just waits and lets Raina explore. Raina moves her hands behind her back. She finds the clasp of her bra and tries to unhook it. Nope. Not quite. Maybe this time. Finally. She unhooks the clasp. She looks up at Jess who only smiles at her. She looks at the marking now. It is a single red tulip with a short green stem, the bottom of it ends just above her nipple. Raina caresses it again and looks at Jess.

"It's a tulip. It was my earth mother's favorite flower. I got it after she died."

"It's beautiful." Raina slowly bends down and kisses it. She runs her tongue over it. When Jess moans a little she decides to take her nipple into her mouth and suck.

"Not so hard."

Raina quickly stands up, "Sorry, I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Jess laughs a little, "No no…it's okay. I'll show you." Jess bends a little. Raina feels Jess' lips on her nipple, then her mouth take in her breast. She feels Jess' tongue swirl around the nipple then she feels her teeth slowly bite giving her that painful yet pleasurable feel again.

"Okay okay my turn."

Jess laughs loudly this time. "Wow, I was trying to work my magic."

"Sorry, but I want to try."

Jess lets out a sigh, "If you must."

Raina knows she is kidding. She bends down. She starts with kissing the tulip marking, and then slowly runs her tongue along the outside of it. She follows the stem of the marking to the nipple. She opens her mouth and takes in Jess' breast. It is so soft and fleshy, it feels amazing. She bites down a little on the breast and hears Jess's breath hitch. She swirls her tongue around then bites again. A moan this time.

"I…I need to sit down Raina."

Raina stands up. She kisses Jess and backs her up to the bed. Jess scoots further toward the middle. Raina pushes her back. She wants more breast time. She smiles as Jess laughs a little then latches onto her breast once more. Her hand moves up the asari's side and finds her other breast and starts to squeeze. She feels the throbbing coming back with a vengeance, but it is not because of what is being done to her but what she is hearing from Jess. It is a total turn on that she never realized was part of making love.

She feels Jess' hands on her face, almost a plea to stop. Raina finally looks up at her and in one quick move Jess is on top of her. Chest to chest. What an amazing feeling. Jess' breasts are a little larger than Raina. Raina would put herself in the small to medium category, smaller than her mother, but bigger than Mia, but that is most likely because Mia is an athlete and doesn't have a lot of body fat. Body fat? Why is Raina thinking of body fat when Jess is unzipping her pants?

It is time for Raina's breath to hitch now. The throbbing and heat between her legs feels like she is going to blow any minute now. Before she realizes it Raina is completely naked. She has been trying to concentrate on slowing her breathing and remembering every touch, aside from the weird places her mind wonders. She feels Jess' lips on her inner thigh. She feels her hips buck up; she looks down at Jess, "Sorry."

Jess looks up at her, "That is supposed to happen Raina."

"It is? Oh good because the still want to do that." Raina pants a little.

Jess takes her hand. Their eyes meet. They both go black to embrace eternity. Then Jess moves between her legs. Raina feels her tongue lick long and slow. Raina arches, her free hand fists the bed sheet. She feels it again and it is almost her undoing. "Oh Goddess."

"Relax Raina, enjoy."

Raina hears Jess say in the meld. Then Raina feels something else. Lips sucking on her sensitive bud. Tongue doing circles, slow tantalizing circles around it so close yet so far. "Please."

"Patience."

Raina sees all sorts of colors in the meld. Between what her body is feeling and her mind is seeing she feels like she is loopy drunk. No no no, not drunk. Drunk is not all that fun. This is more of a euphoric feeling. A state of complete calm, no fear, no worries, just in the moment completely and utterly happy. Something Raina never thought she would experience. Nothing is wrong with the world; everything is right with this asari right now. She loves this feeling. She could easily get addicted to this feeling.

Riana's breath is coming in fast gulps now as Jess' tongue is relentless. Raina arches and her hips buck and buck and buck as she plummets over the side. She still twitches when she feels Jess continue to lick with her masterful tongue. Then as she slowly regains normal breathing Jess kisses her way up her body. Jess stops and looks at Raina.

"Are you okay?"

Raina traces along the markings around her face, "Better than okay. Can I try now?"


	33. Chapter 33

**EARTH**

"How long has Gray had your mother?" asks Liara.

Svaari the Shadow Broker filled Shepard and Liara in. Five months ago she was approached by a dozen Batarians. They found her in her warehouse. When she was exiting one night they shot her with some sort of tranquilizer at least she thinks so because she woke up someplace else and her biotics did not work.

"They drugged me and told me they knew who I was," says Svaari. "

"And Gray was with you?"

Shepard is pacing while listening to the two asari talk.

Svaari shakes her head. "No. Someone named Rock was in charge." She looks at both of them, "Yeah, Rock. Anyway, they tell me what they are looking for and of course my mind is going a mile a minute on how to get the data, like what I would do to pull it." She nods to Liara looking for a response.

Liara nods. The glint her eye tells Shepard that it must be a Broker thing, getting excited about data and searches and information. No thank you. The retired Captain would take a gun in her hand over running a search any day. But intelligence is necessary and very powerful. She continues to pace and listen.

"At the same time I was also thinking that no way am I doing this."

"And that is when they told you Gray had your mother?"

"No." Svaari shakes her head. "After a month I stalled. I fed them some good data and not good data. I didn't really want to do it, I mean I don't have anything against humans, just that they seem to know it all and want to rule everything." She looks at Shepard, "No offense."

"Gee why would I take offense to that?" Shepard stops and stares at the Broker with her hands on her hips.

Svaari swallows and looks at Liara. "They visited me again, accept this time they found a way to get inside my warehouse. I came in one morning and they attacked me. Roughed me up pretty good. Thankfully they only broke my leg." Svaari unconsciously rubs her right thigh. "That's when they told me they had my mother. I was with her the night before. They called her and I heard her voice. Then this other voice comes on the line, deep, scary voice that gave me the chills. He told me to provide them the information or they would take over being the Broker and kill my Mom, but wouldn't stop there."

"What do you mean?" asks Liara. Shepard sits across from them.

"They listed off some of my friends. Some asari a few human," she snarls out the last part.

"What happened?" asks Shepard.

Svaari with anger in her eyes looks at the human in the room, "My so called human friend betrayed me. Told them where my warehouse was in the first place. I brought her there once and she helped them break in. So you said I am on camera killing a human that was her. Fucking bitch."

Liara and Shepard exchange looks and let the silence build. Shepard can tell what her bondmate is thinking. You should never have told anyone about the warehouse, but saying that out loud right now wouldn't really serve much of a purpose.

"How do you know Gray is behind it?" asks Liara.

"When the call ended Rock said his name. Said if he didn't like his fist in my face then I sure as hell don't want to upset Gray."

"So they have had your mother for four months?" asks Shepard.

"About that yeah."

"And you continue to feed them information on humans?" asks Liara.

Svaari lets out a long sigh, "Yes." She hangs her head. "Except yesterday they asked for Asari names too."

Shepard and Liara exchange another look. "Did they tell you why?"

"No, oh that's another thing. I don't get to ask questions. I follow orders and that's it. I do my job as I do now and when they say jump I say how high."

"Have you had further contact with your mother?" asks Shepard.

Svaari nods her head. "I hear from her once a month. The Batarians visit me, make the call, then I have twenty minutes to talk to her. So far it sounds like they have not harmed her, but she is still scared shitless."

"When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"My next call should be in the next day or two. They like to surprise me. It's not like a set schedule where I get to talk to her on the 20th of every month, but it is pretty close to that. It's been 32 days since I have spoken to her, so my guess is I will again tomorrow or the next day."

Liara looks and Shepard. "What are you thinking" asks the retired Captain.

"I think we need to build a small device that will trace the call, at least the frequency," says Liara. "That will narrow point of origin. Do they give you an omni-tool when they make the call?"

"No, it's this black device they set in front of me. They stand back during the call, but they never leave me alone with it."

"We will have to make it small enough to fit under it perhaps, or I could see about trying to hack it wirelessly," says Liara.

"I could build another tracking device," says Shepard, "you put it on the box and we follow them home, or wherever they hang out."

"Yeah and then what? You can't do anything!" Svaari stands in a panic. "If they so much as know I even spoke to someone about this let alone you two they will kill her!"

Liara slowly stands and touches Svaari's arm to try to calm her. "Which is why we trace where they are hiding. Then we can simply find out if perhaps your mother is with them."

"We find your mother," says Shepard, "they lose their leverage."

"In the meantime," says Liara, "I have an idea on the next set of data you need to provide." Liara gets a mischievous look on her face, "There is no reason why we cannot tip things to our advantage."

* * *

**THESSIA**

Raina is visiting Little A and Aethyta at the main house. They are just finishing breakfast. The oldest sister wanted to see if Little A needed a hand with their grandfather.

"What is with the silly grin on your face kid?" asks the Matriarch.

Raina fidgets in her seat a little, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah," says Little A, "now that you mention it Grandpa I noticed the same thing. What gives?"

"If you ask me, I'd say you got laid."

"Grandpa!"

Little A's hand covers her mouth in surprise then her eyes go wide.

"I cannot believe you would say such a thing," says Raina.

"Oh. My. Goddess." Aethyta and Raina look at Little A. "Grandpa's right. You did."

Raina quickly stands and brushes at her lap and grabs her napkin and plate. "I need to get going." She walks into the kitchen.

Raina can feel the two asari smirking at her without looking.

"Yep," says Aethyta, "you see her blushing?"

"I certainly do."

Raina turns to look at them, "That is enough." She tries to be serious but the joy on their faces makes it hard not to smile.

"Who is she? Or he?" asks Little A. "When do we get to meet him or her?"

"Come on kid," says Aethyta, "no use hiding it anymore. This is a good thing. So spill. Who is it?"

Raina lets out a breath. "She is an asari named Jess."

Little A squeals in delight and runs over and gives her sister a hug. "I'm so happy for you. It's about time."

Raina rolls her eyes at that.

"Seriously Sis, I'm glad you found someone." Little A gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Tell us about her."

Raina hears a plate drop. She a Little A look at their grandfather who is unsteady on her feet.

"Grandpa!" they both rush to her aid to help her sit back down again.

"Little A, please get some water," says Raina in a calm voice. She checks her grandfather's pulse and runs a scan. "Are you dizzy Grandpa?"

"I'm fine," she bats at the omni-tool Raina is holding out to scan her.

"I disagree Grandpa, please stay still."

"Here Grandpa do as she says," Little A says with a little panic in her voice. Raina sees her youngest sister grab the Matriarch's hand. "Well?"

"Her blood pressure and pulse are slightly elevated. Have you taken your medications this morning?" asks Raina putting away her omni-tool.

"Don't remember."

Raina looks at her sister.

"I…I'm sorry I forgot to check."

Raina places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Can you get them now please?" She is still using a calm tone.

Little A nods quickly and hurries into their grandfather's room.

"How are you feeling now?" asks Raina as she kneels in front of the Matriarch.

Aethyta lets out a breath, "Tired."

Little A returns with a few bottles of pills. She quickly opens each one and lays a pill from each bottle on Raina's hand. Raina hands Aethyta four pills. The Matriarch takes them and washes them down with water.

"Little A, Grandpa would like to lay down for a bit. Would you help me?"

"Yes."

Raina can see her sister's hands are trembling.

Aethyta slowly stands and each grandchild helps her into her room. Once under the covers Raina asks to be alone with the Matriarch. Little A looks relieved to go and clean up the kitchen.

Raina sits on the edge of the bed. "Are you in any pain?"

"No more than yesterday."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

Raina feels her hand being squeezed. Aethyta looks her in the eye. "Don't hide your heart Raina. You have so much love to give. I'm glad you found someone."

Raina feels the heat behind her eyes. She pats her grandfather's hand. "Thank you Grandpa."

"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?"

Raina looks at the wall as if it will have the answer. "I think I wanted her all to myself." Raina smiles when Aethyta nudges her playfully. "I…she found out about Mom and Dad from a picture in my house, well your house."

"It's your house now kid."

"Anyway, there was a part of me that was scared to tell her. I mean Kaya has known our family for so long. Dava doesn't look at Mom and Dad as saviors of the galaxy. James handled the news very well from what I saw. I guess I was just nervous how she would take it."

"And?"

"She seemed a bit shocked at first, but she is so different from anyone I have ever known. She is …seems so free." Raina looks away.

She looks at her grandfather when her hand is squeezed again. "Have you told her about your gift?"

Raina wipes her cheek when a single tear falls, "No."

"Can you trust her?"

Raina thinks a minute and then she sighs a little. "I would like to say yes. I gave her my body, so I should say yes shouldn't I? But this…I…I don't know Grandpa. She is so different. I don't know if Mom or Dad will approve."

Aethyta sits up a little and winces at the movement. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes of course I do. I _slept_ with her." Raina looks away.

"Hey kid, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Look at me." When she does she continues, "It's okay to let yourself be happy."

Raina does not reply.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just…..I look at Mom and Dad and I think to myself, I want that. I want someone to love so completely like that."

"And you don't think this girl is the one for you?"

"I don't know."

"You're afraid of how she will react when you tell her about your gift." It is not really a question the Matriarch poses.

"My mind tells me I am being silly, but it also tells me I have moved too quickly. I was so eager Grandpa. I honestly cannot believe I am talking to you about this."

"I'm glad you are."

"It felt…well it felt so freeing being with her. I just never thought I would have that."

"Then don't let it go Raina," Aethyta yawns. "Just be."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop analyzing every little thing and be. Be in the moment. Don't think about the future, or about telling her anything. Get to know her better. Focus on just being. And," she points to Raina's heart, "you have to use that thing or else it wears out. Don't shut people out because you are afraid Raina. Otherwise you will live a very lonely life." Aethyta's eyes slowly close.

Raina kisses her hand. "Thanks Grandpa." She stands to leave when the Matriarch speaks.

"Bring her over for dinner tonight."

Raina turns and looks at her, "What?"

"Let the two of us meet her. We can be a test run before you introduce her to your parents."

"I don't know Grandpa, are you up for that?"

"Raina, what did I just say?" her voice is stern. "Yes I am up for it. I want to meet her before I die."

Raina gasps a little at that statement. She looks at her grandfather who has fallen asleep. Another tear falls; she wipes her cheek and leaves the room.

Little A is waiting in the kitchen looking nervous. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is sleeping now."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Raina grabs her bag.

Little A takes her hand, "Why are you _almost_ crying?"

Raina can't look directly at her sister. Her throat is tightening up and if she looks at her sister's worried face she is afraid she will start to cry. She takes a deep breath. "She asked me to bring Jess over tonight for dinner."

"Okay…." Raina can hear in her tone that her sister is waiting for more.

"It's just something she said that's all."

"Raina, I swear to the Goddess if you don't tell me right now."

"Okay, okay." Raina looks at her sister.

"What?"

"She said she wanted to meet her before she died."

"Oh Goddess." Little A hugs her midsection. "Oh Goddess oh Goddess what do we do? Should we call Mom and Dad?" She starts to pace. "Should we call her Doctor? I mean what should we do Raina?"

Raina can see how worried her little sister is and that tears have formed in her eyes too. "For one," Raina grabs Little A's shoulders, "let's calm down. Take a deep breath."

Little A takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm not ready Raina; I'm not ready for her to die." She starts to cry. Raina pulls her into a hug.

"Neither am I Aethyta, neither am I."

* * *

**EARTH**

James is home after a long horrible day. He finally met with the sister of one of the humans who was taken by the Batarian slavers. He needed to get some background information on the sister who went missing for his story. His boss told him to submit the story end of day today or leave without coming back. So he met with the sister.

From the start the interview was doomed to fail. He did not want to meet with the sister and see her grief because he is living his grief right now. Everything she talked about made James think about what he could have or should have done differently with Eva. He should have protected her, insisted she not leave him when they were at the Alliance base. If only she would have listened, if only they didn't attack that base, if only they didn't hurt her, if only, if only, if only. Frankly, he hardly heard anything this woman had to say. She was crying once and he wondered how long she was crying before he even noticed it.

James said his goodbyes, expressed his sympathies and went back to the office to finish his article not knowing a damn thing about this sister. He got a picture and one story that he jotted down some notes on before his mind wandered to self-loathing.

Alex stopped by his desk when James was finishing his proof. He wanted to read his story through one more time before submitting it to his boss.

"Hey James," he said, "a few of us are going out for some drinks want to join us?"

Normally he wouldn't, Eva is at home after all. But he can't be the strong one all the time right? I mean just because he is a man doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings too right? Isn't it okay to take a night off, one night? Just one night? "Sure, I just need to submit this."

"Alright see you there."

Instead of calling Eva, he sent her a message. He guiltily did not want to hear the sadness in her voice when he told her he wouldn't be home until late. He didn't want to feel the pull to get home because Eva is going through a hard time right now. What about him? He has never known anyone who was raped before let alone loved someone who was raped. It makes him sick. It makes him angry. He hates what this is doing to the woman he loves. He hates what this is doing to him.

After submitting his article he met Alex and other colleagues at the bar. He had one then another and then another. The weekend starts tomorrow after all, he gets to sleep in, even if it is on the couch. He longs to be with Eva, wants to help her but doesn't know how. He is trying to be supportive but is going out drinking letting off steam supporting her? He drank to stop feeling, drank to stop feeling guilty for wanting to drink and have fun, drank to stop thinking about Eva's pain then drank more because he felt bad that Eva is in so much pain.

He doesn't remember the sky car ride home. He doesn't remember being helped inside. He vaguely remembers Alex's voice and Eva's voice. Did she sound scared? He remembers her sounding scared. She has never met Alex. James wanted to say it's okay you can trust him, but he could hardly keep his eyes open. He just wanted a night to forget, is that so bad? Can't the strong, tough, human man, get a break now and then?

He knows he will regret getting drunk. He regretted wanting to go to the bar in the first place. He regretted it the minute he stepped into the bar. He regretted every laugh, every toast, and every drink. He regretted not being there for the woman he loves.

Opening his eyes slowly James can feel the sun in the room. He knows it is morning, but that is not all he feels. Snuggled up to him is Eva. His arm is around her and her head is on his chest. He wonders if he is dreaming. He lifts his head slowly and winces as the room spins. Yeah, he regrets the drinking because he hates hangovers. He cannot believe it. Eva is snuggled up against him. Though he has to really go to the bathroom, he savors this moment. The weight of her body pressed against him, how she smells. He gives her a little squeeze and loves that she sighs and holds him tighter.

He knows she is asleep and loves the fact that she just squeezed him back. This sure as hell beats sleeping on the couch. This sure as hell beats hearing Eva scream night after night due to yet another nightmare. He often wonders if he is also trapped in a nightmare. But now, right now he will revel in this moment. He knows things will be tough, but she is worth it, of course she is. She is the love of his life. He smiles and gives her another squeeze. He memorizes the moment because he does not know when a moment like this will come again.


	34. Chapter 34

**EARTH**

Shepard and Liara left Svaari when it was still very early in the morning. It is around Noon now and Liara is the first one to wake in their hotel room. After ordering food Liara starts in on checking the searches she started before going to bed and does some follow up with her contacts. She wants to know what is happening with the Batarians now that false information they gave to Svaari is out there.

The plan is this. Lie. It doesn't have to be an elaborate plan or anything like that, just lie. Provide snippets of truth along with a lie here and a lie there and things will turn to the Alliance and the Allies advantage in no time.

The next order of business, find Svaari's mother so the Broker is not at the whim of Gray and the rest of the Batarians.

"Hey beautiful," says Shepard as she warps her arms around Liara from behind and kisses the back of her neck. "I'm starving but I could eat you first." She squeezes Liara and nuzzles her close.

"As tempting as that is, I have already ordered some food."

Shepard eases her grip a little and sets her chin on Liara's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I am seeing if anyone has taken the bait."

"It's a little early for that isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

Shepard kisses Liara's shoulder. "I'm going to jump in the shower. You want to join me?"

No reply.

The retired Captain has seen Liara like this many, many times. The Normandy could fly through their hotel room right now and she still wouldn't notice, not when she is so involved in her data. Shepard leaves her alone and heads for the shower.

After breakfast Shepard decides to do some follow up of her own. She left the former Shadow Broker to her data while she went searching for a Batarian named Rock.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Arelia is at the commando training facility where she is about to address three commando units. Among one of the units is Tif and Dava.

"Attention please."

The three groups of eight quiet down.

"I received word this morning from the Councilors that we are to mobilize three units." Arelia displays a map of an area about three hours away from Armali, an old abandoned facility.

"All three units will go here. Now before you say anything, yes the place is abandoned. Your job is to make it look like it's not."

The commandos look at one another wondering why.

"We are going to lay a trap."

Arelia put Tif in charge of the mission. Though Dava is the second newest commando in her unit her unit is strong. After the three hour flight the units go to work. They clean the abandoned building; sweep the floors wash the walls while others outside tend to the grass and overgrown greenery. Others still bring in equipment from the shuttle.

Based on what Arelia told them, information was leaked to the Batarians on where to find skilled asari commandos. It is a great find because they are isolated. The closest city is an hour away, so if there are asari here and they get into trouble, it will take too long for help to arrive. This is exactly what Liara was thinking when she leaked the information.

The former Shadow Broker informed Councilor Tevos who then informed the rest of the Council of the plan. Though the Council is made up of Asari, Turian, Salarian, Human, Drell, Krogan, Volus, Haynar, Quarian and Elcor, the four Councilors that are most known to the public are Asari, Turian, Salarian and Human. The others are fine not being in the spotlight so when press conferences occur people will hardly ever see a Drell speak or a Haynar, etc., though once in a while the Krogan Councilor likes the spotlight. All of the Councilors like the plan and gave the go ahead to Councilor Tevos.

After a full days work of cleaning the patrol assignments are communicated. Dava is on first watch along with five other commandos. Always in pairs, she and her colleague have the outer perimeter. Tif, though she should be sleeping is instead watching monitors. Part of the clean-up work was placing cameras in treetops, in bushes, etc. They do not want to miss any type of approach the Batarians decide to take.

"So how long do you think before they show up?" asks Caitlin.

"Not sure. It could be a few days or a few hours," says Dava.

"Sucks being the new ones. We always get the crap assignments."

Dava shakes her head as she looks around while they walk the perimeter.

"What?"

"This isn't a crap assignment."

"How do you figure? We are bait aren't we?"

With eyes looking for any danger Dava shakes her head again. "This is an honor Caitlin. Being bait as you call it will allow us to capture the assholes and hopefully gain some intelligence from them."

"They probably won't even show."

Dava stops at that statement and looks at Caitlin. "Why are you here?"

Eyes a little wide she says, "What?"

"All you have done since the briefing is complain, complain, complain. Why are you even a commando?"

There it is a loud crack as if a twig just broke and not falling from a tree, but by being stepped on. Dava grabs Caitlin and they crouch low and hide in the brush.

Heart pumping Dava strains her eyes to see. The sun has gone down and the moon is their only source of light.

"Anything?" whispers Caitlin.

Dava shakes her head then moves her finger to her lips to tell Caitlin not to speak. Sound travels far when it is a quiet night. She does not want to give away their position.

They wait. And wait a little longer. No more noise. No sounds of footsteps. No more broken twigs or branches. No ship trying to quietly land. Dava brings up her omni-tool to contact their make shift base. Tif replies back. This is written communication only. There are no cameras as far out as they are, so Dava is reporting the noise and is awaiting further instruction. Tif tells them to remain in the area for another twenty minutes. If nothing seems out of the ordinary then resume patrol. In the meantime she is sending a pair of commandos just in case.

Dava signals to Caitlin that they are to remain where they are.

Even in the dark Dava can tell Caitlin wants to complain about it.

Twenty minutes did not fly by. In fact it felt like an eternity especially with how antsy Caitlin was. She scratched her face, then her leg, then her arm, she did everything but stop moving. It was all Dava could do not to yell at her. But Caitlin is older believe it or not, so she is trying to be respectful even though her colleague is not.

"Can we go now?"

They hear more noises now. Footsteps approaching from behind. Dava turns her head and sees the two asari commandos. "Here."

"Anything?"

Dava and Caitlin stand. "No nothing."

"Dava here heard a twig snap and suddenly we are all on high alert," says Caitlin.

Dava sees the two asari roll their eyes when Caitlin looks away.

"We will head back to our section."

"Sure, thanks."

"Keep your eyes peeled."

"Will do." Dava starts walking the perimeter. Caitlin is right behind her.

* * *

**EARTH**

Liara did not notice the how much time passed. Since Shepard left she has been busy speaking to contacts and gathering intel. It is almost dinner time now and she has not heard from her bondmate. She decides to order dinner; Elly will hopefully be back soon. She brings up her omni-tool to call her bondmate when the hotel door opens. She sees Shepard walk in. She looks as if she lost her best friend. "Elly? What's the matter?"

She sighs and sits heavy on a chair and slumps back. "I trailed one of the Batarians that was with Svaari last night."

Liara sits across from her. "And?"

Shepard sighs. She finally sits up. "And he led me to Svaari's mother."

"That's wonderf…." Liara's voice trails off when she sees Shepard's downtrodden expression. "You're not saying?"

"Afraid so. She's dead."

"Oh Goddess."

"Must have happened in the last day or two because he was there to bury her. I managed to get close enough to tag him." Shepard brings up her omni-tool. She displays the tracking software. "Looks like he is home right now with his buddy. Neither one of them is named Rock though."

"How many were there?"

"Just two of them. I was thinking maybe more would show up and help with the digging but no one else did. When they were on a water break one of them nearly kicked me."

"Elly, you should have brought me with you." Liara stands. "You could have been caught."

Shepard waves her hand dismissively, "But I wasn't."

"But you could have…"

"Liara," Shepard sits up and grabs Liara's hands. "I am fine okay? I was not in over my head. I am fine. I'm safe."

Liara sits on her lap and hugs her. "I just don't want anything happening to you. I had no idea how long you were gone until…"

"Let me guess," Shepard looks up at her, "you couldn't stand the sound of your grumbling stomach right? You finally looked up from your console and noticed I was gone, then looked outside and noticed the sun is going down and thought how long has Elly been gone?"

Liara looks away, "Am I that bad?"

Shepard gently takes her chin and turns her head to look into her eyes. With a great big smile on her face she says, "Yes."

Liara playfully slaps her shoulder and stands.

"Awww come one. Come back here."

"The food will be here any minute."

Shepard slumps back in her chair. She wonders how they are going to tell Svaari that her mother is dead.

* * *

**THESSIA**

Raina and Jess are outside of the main house. Raina is taking her Grandfather up on her offer to introduce Jess. The psychiatrist told her new found love that her grandfather gets weak easily, tires easily and can be very abrupt. She doesn't have much of a filter. Then she also explained that her youngest sister Little A, that's her nickname because she is named after their grandfather Aethyta, will be there along with her girlfriend Kaya.

Raina just went on and on and on, on what to probably expect from them. Told Jess not to be nervous but it was obvious she was because as she told Jess about her family she paced and paced and paced in the kitchen. Jess finally had to grab her and silence her with a kiss. Something Raina was surprised with at first then asked for more. Jess basically told her not right now honey I have to meet some of your family members.

Raina let out a big sigh after that and was happy when Jess hugged her and slowly kissed her. I mean a slow, tantalizing kiss that makes your skin tingle and your loins wanting more, more, more!

So here they stand outside the door. Raina is about to enter. The thought of that kiss still lingers on her lips and her body is still thrumming from it.

"It's going to be okay Raina," says Jess. "Here I thought I would be the nervous one."

Raina turns to look at her, "I'm sorry. I…I just have never done this before."

"It's okay."

Raina takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "You're right. What's the worse that can happen?" She gives Jess a halfhearted smile then knocks on the door and immediately opens it. "Hello, we are here."

The first thing she hears is a squeal. She turns to Jess, "That would be Little A."

Little A practically bolts out of the kitchen where something is definitely brewing because it smells wonderfully. "Hello, hello, welcome."

Another asari, more reserved approaches. "Nice and subtle I see Aethyta."

"Hello Kaya, Little A," says Raina, "I would like you two to meet Jess."

Little A steps up first. She has a huge smile on her face. "Hi." She bows her head in respect then quickly stands back. Raina cannot believe how excited she is, her youngest sister is basically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, it's embarrassing.

"Hello Jess, it is a pleasure to meet you. Raina has told us a little bit about you. I am looking forward to hearing more," says Kaya.

Jess keeps her hands to her side and bows her head in respect. Raina can tell that Jess usually greets people the human way, with an out stretched hand. She smiles at her.

"Well are you bringing her inside already or making her stand all night?" The voice comes from the family room.

Raina turns to Jess and whispers, "That would be my Grandpa."

"Don't worry," says Little A, "her bark is worse than her bite. Well….usually."

"Coming Grandpa," says Raina. She walks slightly ahead of Jess into the family room. Aethyta is sitting in her favorite chair. "Grandpa, this is Jess."

Jess steps forward and bows her head a little longer than before to show the proper respect to a Matriarch. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Raina watches Jess' face. She seems free of worry and stress, Raina wonders how she does it.

"Well you are a pretty thing aren't you, no wonder Raina likes you."

"Yes, Grandfather thank you," says Raina, before the Matriarch can say anything more. "Do you need a refill?" She and Aethyta lock eyes. This is of course after seeing what she is drinking. The glass of Ryncol happens to be full. Raina swallows.

"Sit," says Aethyta.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" asks Little A. "Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Do we have any beer?" asks Raina.

Little A stifles a giggle at that. "And you Jess?"

"Water is fine with me thank you."

Little A leaves to fetch the drinks.

"Not a drinker eh? Is that because you have a problem with it?"

"Grandpa!"

Raina feels Jess' hand on hers. She actually winks at her. "No no, nothing like that. I just never got a taste for it."

Aethyta takes a drink of her Ryncol, "Too bad. The shit can be good."

Jess smiles.

"So? What do you do and all that?"

Little A comes in with the drinks. Jess and Raina each take their own. Little A sits on the arm of the couch next to her sister.

"Well I am a tattoo artist."

"A what?"

"Cool!" says Little A.

"Markings Grandpa, she does markings."

"Ahhhh. You have any on your ass?"

"Grandpa!" Raina stands totally exasperated.

"Ah relax kid, I'm just having some fun."

"That is quite enough fun for you." Raina walks over and takes her glass from her. "You will be having water the rest of the evening thank you very much."

Aethyta stares at her with mouth agape.

Little A leans closer to Jess, "Don't worry, she's just a grump. She will grow on you."

Jess takes a sip of water.

"Kaya says dinner is ready," says Raina when she returns from the kitchen.

Raina and Little A both go over and help their Grandfather out of the chair and to the dinning chair at the head of the table. Kaya is next to Little A and on the other side of the rectangular table is Raina then Jess.

"Smells delicious," says Jess.

"It is one of my favorites," says Kaya. "My Mom does a better job but I am improving."

Little A swallows her first bite, "I'd say. It's great Kaya." She leans over and kisses the asari on the cheek, "thank you."

Kaya looks at Jess, "I like to cook, Little A not so much which is why I made dinner tonight."

"Well she is right," says Jess, "it's excellent."

"Thank you."

"So tattoo artist," says Aethyta. "Been doing that long?"

"Just over thirty years now. I had a shop on Earth."

"Your own shop?" says Raina.

"Well, I had two other partners."

"What happened to them?" asks Little A.

"They died."

Little A's fork freezes in midair.

Jess looks around, "Oh sorry," she wipes her mouth, "that sounded awful. They were both human and well they died of natural causes I assure you. Worked until they died just how they wanted it."

"Why were your partners human?" asks Aethyta.

"I was raised by my human mother."

"She calls her father her human mother Grandpa," says Raina.

"Yeah I got that, I'm not stupid kid. What about your mother?"

"Ahh Grandpa…"

"It's okay," Jess gives Raina a small smile. She looks at the Matriarch, "My asari mother died in childbirth. My human mother, or father as you say, raised me. She died over a month ago which brought me here. I wanted to see Thessia. Learn more about the Asari. Though I am one, I at times feel more human than asari."

"I'm so sorry," says Little A.

"Oh no it's okay really. Having a human mother really helped me to value time ya know. We Asari are gifted with long life spans. That doesn't mean we will live that long, but we can and I want to cherish each moment."

"Some of us even live past when we are supposed to," says Aethyta.

The table goes quiet. You can hear the clattering of forks on plates.

"Are you an artist at one of the stores in Armali?"

"I am yes. In fact, I was leaving there when I bumped into Raina."

"Literally," says Raina. "I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk and she knocked me over."

"Let me guess," says Little A, "pasta place?"

"How did you know that?" asks Jess.

"Well, we have a human father and she introduced us to pasta a long, long time ago. We love it don't we Grandpa."

Aethyta smiles, "That we do."

"Then what happened?" asks Little A.

"Well we started talking and then we went out and then out again and again. That about cover it?" Jess looks at Raina.

"Yes it does," says Raina.

"Well it is good to meet you Jess. I can see how happy you make our Raina," says Aethyta. All eyes are on the Matriarch.

Raina is not sure if she should be happy or embarrassed at the statement.

"Thank you Matriarch…."

"Ahh call me Aethyta please, not that Matriarch crap. I'm too old for that shit."

Jess laughs a little. "Aethyta it is then. Raina makes me very happy as well."

Raina leans over and kisses Jess on the cheek. This gets a squeal out of Little A and Kaya telling her to calm down.

The rest of dinner was actually quite nice. It amazed Raina how relaxed Jess was when she herself at the beginning of the night was wound up so tight she thought she might explode. With the dishes done and the table cleared, Little A and Raina helped Aethyta into bed. The four remaining asari are now in the family room.

"We aren't so bad are we?" says Little A as she wraps her arm around Kaya.

"Not at all," says Jess.

"Well I think you did great," says Kaya, "take it from me; this family can be pretty scary." She kisses Little A on the cheek.

"And it's not really fair that Mia knew about you before I did," says Little A.

"I already told you," says Raina, "I wanted Jess to myself for a while."

"I know I know, still."

"What about your other sister?" asks Jess, "Eva is it?"

Raina swallows and looks away.

"She's on Earth with her boyfriend James. She left at the same time Mia did and our parent's in fact. Have you heard from them Raina?"

"Not today no." Raina relaxes now that the subject has changed. "I did hear from them yesterday though. They are having fun and not sure how long they will be."

"Well I say good for them for finally going on a vacation without us to worry about," says Little A. She looks at the time. "Oh Goddess Kaya, I need to get you home. You have that thing in the morning right?"

"Oh yes, I didn't realize the time, thank you." Kaya stands, "I have a symposium I have to attend tomorrow and it starts early."

They all stand.

"Aren't you staying here?" asks Raina.

"Well normally I would, but my Mom likes me home sometimes. I think it's because of what happened on Sur'Kesh. She gets worried ya know? It kind of drives me insane to tell you the truth."

"Well it is understandable. Hopefully it will get better," says Raina.

They all head to the front door.

"Jess," says Kaya, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you around here again soon."

"Me too," says Jess.

Little A walks her to her sky car leaving Raina and Jess alone.

Raina pulls Jess into her arms. "You were fantastic do you know that?"

Jess just smiles at her. "I like your family."

"Even my Grandfather?"

"_Especially_ your Grandfather."

Their eyes lock. Raina leans in and kisses Jess fully on her mouth. When they break from the kiss she asks, "Can you stay over?"

"I thought you would never ask."


End file.
